Mirage Shimmer
by Fenixyz
Summary: Sunset Shimmer ha tenido que superar muchos retos, ser aceptada en la escuela y derrotar un grupo de seres malignos y mágicos son solo unos ejemplos. Ahora, el que quizá sea su mayor desafío comienza. Un rostro tan extraño como familiar se presenta. Sunset aprendió lo que era la amistad, y ahora, es su turno de enseñarle a alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Esta historia sucede luego de los acontecimientos de mi fic anterior, "Silent Dazzlings", aunque no es necesario leerlo para comprender este.**

 **Nota 2: Esta historia la pensé y desarrollé desde antes del anuncio y estreno de "Frienship Games", por lo que no se debe tomar en cuenta esa película en esta historia.**

* * *

Una chica se mantiene de pie en frente de la secundaria Canterlot, revisa que su camisa blanca y falda azulada, se ajusta sus gafas y respira profundo.

Chica: muy bien, ten calma Twilight, solo es, una escuela, solo debes entrar, recabar datos, y procurar no llamar la atención de nadie -mira al suelo-… no es como si eso fuera difícil para ti…

Tras un suspiro sacude su cabeza y con una mirada decidida ingresa en la escuela.

Twilight: ánimo! Esta es tu oportunidad, solo actúa normal, evita a cualquiera que pueda darse cuenta que no eres estudiante… y deja de hablar sola…

La campana de cambio de horario la hace saltar del susto pero logra calmarse a la vez que ve a los alumnos salir de sus salones y empezar a inundar los pasillos.

Twilight: -voz baja- bien Twilight, solo, mézclate entre ellos, es una escuela, nadie notará que no eres estudiante, solo, mézclate.

Con eso comienza a caminar por el pasillo, los otros estudiantes no parecen prestarle atención mientras se dedican a sus propios temas.

Twilight: Hasta ahora va bien, ahora, la única duda es, donde empezar a buscar? Lo más fácil sería, revisar la estructura del lugar, pero, preguntarle a alguien daría mejores resultados, pero no puedo ir por ahí preguntando a todo el mundo, me haría ver sospechosa, y los directivos podrían descubrirme, creo que mejor investigo el lugar, luego veré que hacer con los alumnos.

?: cuidado!

Twilight? Eh?

Los estudiantes voltean para ver a las Crussaders, quienes montan en su scooter, el cual por alguna razón tiene adheridos unos fuegos artificiales los cuales actúan como turbinas provocando que las tres avancen sin control por el pasillo.

Crussaders: aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Los estudiantes se pegan a las paredes y saltan fuera del camino de las tres niñas para no ser golpeados por estas.

La chica de gafas se queda paralizada viendo como las niñas se acercan directamente hacia ella, justo antes que las Crussaders pudieran llegar hasta ella alguien la toma y la jala hacia el costado, las niñas siguen su camino y desaparecen tras una esquina ante la mirada sorpresiva de los estudiantes.

?: esas niñas van a matar a alguien un día de estos.

La chica de gafas mira a su lado para ver a Sunset Shimmer suspirar, esta voltea y al ver a Twilight se sorprende.

Sunset: Twilight? Qué haces aquí?

Twilight: eh?! … có-cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sunset: que cómo se-

En ese momento la ex villana se da cuenta de algunos detalles, lentes, cola de caballo, vestimenta diferente.

Sunset: -pensando- acaso… hay metí la pata!

Twilight: … quién eres?

Sunset: ah yo… ah…

Se oye la campana que señala el inicio de clases.

Sunset: oh la campana tengo que ir a clase nos vemos adiós!

Se voltea y a paso presuroso se aleja de ahí, Twilight la mira desconcertada y luego pone una mirada de sospecha.

Sunset voltea en un esquina y se apoya en la pared soltando el aire contenido por los nervios.

Sunset: a caso es…? pero… por qué? Hay ya tenía suficiente con una! Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

* * *

Durante el siguiente receso, Sunset fue al patio trasero y fue a un área despejada, vigiló que nadie la viera y se poyo en la pared deslizándose hacia el suelo.

Sunset: ugh… -pensando- debo calmarme, esto… no es algo malo, ni tampoco es que sea un problema de verdad? solo… debo decirles a las demás, que la Twilight que ellas no conocen está en la escuela-… pero… cuando llegó? No recuerdo ningún aviso de que llegara una nueva estudiante, me perdí de algo…?

Tan sumida estaba la chica en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien se le acercó por al lado.

La persona toca levemente el hombro de Sunset haciéndola voltear y siendo recibida por la imagen de un tigre el cual ruge con fuerza, con un grito de terror la chica cae al suelo, y al alzar la mirada se da cuenta que el "tigre" es en ralidad una chica con una máscara.

Chica: ja jajaja hubieras visto tu cara.

Sunset: ugh! Sun! Eso no es divertido!

La chica se quita la máscara revelando que es en realidad la Sunset humana.

Sunset H: habla por ti, yo me divertí mucho ja ja!

La ex equina suelta un bufido y desvía la mirada.

Sunset H: ja ja, awwww vamos hermanita no te enojes –le extiende la mano-

Sunset: -la mira- … -le toma la mano- sabes que no somos hermanas.

Su versión humana la ayuda a levantarse y luego le rodea los hombros con un brazo.

Sunset H: bromeas?! Si tenemos la misma sangre, literalmente, claro, yo crecí en un campo bonito y risueño y tú junto a una diosa del sol, pero igual somos como familia.

Sunset: de hecho somos la misma chica, pero de diferentes mundos.

Sunset H: eso fue lo que dije je je.

Sunset: oye espera, qué haces aquí?! No pueden verte, si ven que hay dos de nosotras-

Sunset H: relax sis, soy como una ninja experta, nadie me vio venir aquí te lo aseguro.

Sunset: umm, bueno…

Sunset H: hey cuando me presentarás a tus amigas pony? Tengo ganas de conocerlas.

Sunset: no es… tan simple… no secomo podría explicarles que estés aquí.

Sunset H: por qué no? Ellas saben que eres una pony mágica de otro mundo, deben imaginar que yo existo, y sobre como llegué, solo hay que decir que fue casualidad, que si es así.

Sunset: aún así, temo que puedan sorprenderse demasiado, además…

Sunset H: además qué?

Sunset: esta mañana, vi a la Twilight de este mundo en la escuela.

Sunset H: Twi? La princesa de la amistad?

Sunset: si, pero… no se que hace aquí, no es estudiante de la escuela, y no recuerdo que hayan dicho que llegaría una nueva estudiante.

Sunset H: pues habrá que averiguar que se trae.

Sunset: ugh es mucho problema.

Sunset H: bueno, si me presentas a tus amigas será un problema menos del cual preocuparte.

Sunset: … supongo que si…

Susnet H: está arreglado, una vez terminen las clases haremos nuestra entrada, será divertido.

Sunset: eres… tan animada.

Sunset H: la vida hay que hacerla animada, sino no es vida.

Sunset niega con su cabeza y su doble ríe por lo bajo, al sonar el timbre que da por terminado el receso ambas se despiden y la estudiante regresa a clases.

* * *

La jornada escolar llega a su fin, Fluttershy, RainbowDash, Rarity, Applejack y-

Pinkie: yo!

Si Pinkie Pie, tú, se reunieron en el salón de prácticas tal como es su costumbre, tras unos momentos de espera todas empezaban a preguntarse sobre el paradero de la miembro faltante de su grupo.

Applejack: alguien ha visto a Sunset?

Rarity: yo la vi esta mañana, pero cuando la salude no contestó, parecía preocupada por algo.

Rainbow: tuve historia con ella hoy, pero ni siquiera prestó atención a la clase, es algo raro, por lo general siempre es aplicada en eso.

Fluttershy: oh cielos, espero no haya pasado nada grave.

Rainbow: gmmm… más vale que las Dazzlings no estén haciendo de las suyas.

Rarity: de verdad crees que ellas…?

Rainbow: solo se, que no podemos fiarnos de esas tres, en cualquier momento podrían intentar algo, y cuando lo hagan, voy a estar lista para darles su merecido.

Applejack: podemos tratar ese asunto luego, ahora quizá debamos llamar a Sun-

Antes de poder terminar su frase se oye la puerta abrirse y Sunset entra sonriendo de forma muy animada.

Sunset: hola mis queridas amigas!

Pinkie: Sunsie llegaste!

Sunset: claro que si, no me perdería la tarde de práctica con mis amigas.

La modista del grupo mira atentamente a la recién llegada y nota que su vestimenta habitual habían sido reemplazadas por una falda negra y playera blanca, con un suéter con capucha negro y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta.

Rarity: cariño, cambiastetu look?

Sunset: eh? Ah si! Si, les gusta? –da una vuelta para mostrarse-

Rarity: um, algo fuera de moda, pero tú lo haces lucir lindo.

Rainbow: oye un momento, te vi en la clase y no llevabas eso, cuando te cambiaste?

Sunset: oh bueno, es que aprendí a usar mi magia de pony por mi cuenta.

Ante lo dicho todas quedan sorprendidas.

Rainbow: de verdad?

Sunset: claro, hasta puedo hacer una doble de mí misma.

Applejack: una doble de ti? En serio? –la mira con sospecha-

Pinkie: a ver quiero ver quiero ver!

Sunset: muy bien –empieza a mover sus manos- uwaaaaaaaaaaaah! Abra cadobry patas de pony jayia!

Sunset apunta hacia la puerta haciendo que todas miren hacia allí para ver a la Sunset que conocen parada.

Sunset: hola –saluda con la mano-

Las Rainbooms miran con gran sorpresa a las dos y por más que lo intentan ninguna logra articular palabra.

Pinkie: … wiiiiiiii! Ahora has que llueva chocolate!

* * *

Sunset H: -sentada en el escritorio- pues como podrán imaginar, soy la Sunset de este mundo, para evitar confusiones, pueden decirme Sun.

Sunset: nos encontramos por casualidad el otro día y bueno, ya se imaginan lo que pasó.

Applejack: entonces ahora hay dos de ustedes, que confuso.

Rarity: también estás inscripta en Canterlot?

Sun: no, en realidad no asisto a ninguna escuela, soy una peregrina.

Pinkie: peregrina? Cómo las que comen ensalada de calabaza y bailan en rondas?

Sun: ja ja no, significa que soy dueña de mi destino.

La chica toma su guitarra y sin más empieza a tocar.

 **(Nota: _"_ _Becoming Popular_ ")**

Sun:

Escucha atenta

Lo que te eh de contar

Esta es mi historia es mi historia

Y la conocerás

No te perderás

Ven y así sabrás

Esta es mi historia es mi historia

Y la conocerás

Con humildad (humildad) nací

Y me crié (me crié) siendo muy feliz

En familia unida fuerte crecí

Esta es mi historia es mi historia

Y la conocerás

Siendo mayor cuenta me dí

Que el mundo tenía más para mí

Tanto por ver tanto que observar

Esta es mi historia

Y la conocerás

En altas montañas y lejano mar

Mi huella dejar (dejar) en mi caminar

Tanto quiero ver quiero observar

Esta es mi historia mi historia

Y la conoces ya

Esta es mi historia

Esta es mi historia

Esta es mi historia

Y la conoces ya

Las 6 estudiantes aplaudieron con entusiasmo al terminarse la canción.

Sun: gracias gracias, son un público encantador.

Applejack: así que eres viajera, cómo consigues dinero?

Sun: oh hago trabajitos aquí y allá, y cada vez que puedo promociono el negocio de la familia.

Rainbow: que negocio es ese?

Sun: tenemos un rancho que se especializa en criar, cuidar, atender y entrenar todo tipo de animales, además del cultivo de hierbas y pantas que pueden usarse para medicinas, cosméticos, decorados, entre otras cosas.

Rarity: wow, suena impresionante.

Applejack: mi familia tiene una granja también, aunque nuestra especialidad son las manzanas.

Sun: nuestro rancho dedica muy poco a la industria alimenticia, pero también tenemos frutas y vegetales.

Rainbow: y la guitarra?

Sun: un pequeño pasatiempo, podrían llamarlo mi marca personal.

Rainbow: bueno, eso explica porque Sunset puede tocar tan bien.

Este comentario gana un pellizco al brazo de la atleta de parte de la ex villana.

Sunset: disculpa? Que se supone que significa eso?

Rainbow: auh! Auh! Auh! –se suelta y se soba el brazo- solo digo, bueno, es que sorprendiste mucho cuando nos dijiste que podías tocar, no sabía que tenías talento musical.

Sunset: salía con un guitarrista, no le veo nada raro.

Sun: bueno a ver, ya les mostré la mía, ahora quiero oir la suya, toquen algo!

Una mirada y sonrisa es compartida entre todas y luego toman sus posiciones para empezar a tocar.

Sin darse cuenta activan su magia y al verlas Sun se llena de sorpresa y asombro, al acabar la música la chica aplaude con gran entusiasmo.

Sun: wooooooh! Bravo! Wow no me lo creo! cuando dijiste lo de las orejas de pony creí que estabas bromeando pero ahora si te creo, super!

Al darse cuenta que por error mostraron su magia a alguien ajeno al grupo sonrieron algo nerviosas.

Rainbow: je je creo que nos dejamos llevar.

Pinkie: no importa, es Sunsie, la Sunsie de nuestro mundo, es nuestra amiga.

Rainbow: supongo que si, no parece alguien de quien desconfiar.

Sun: deberían tocar profesionalmente, serían estrellas.

Applejack: ja no, no lo creo, la música es divertida, pero no es algo que tenga planeado para mi futuro.

Sun: ah no?

Rainbow: esto es solo por diversión, mi futuro es ser futbolista profesional, y entrar al equipo de los WonderBolts.

Applejack: yo tengo la granja de mi familia, las manzanas no se cultivan solas.

Sun: umm, ya veo, bueno, pienso que les iría bien como banda profesional, pero es su decisión, hermanita, pasemos al tema serio no?

Sunset: eh? Ah! Si, es cierto, chicas escuchen, pasó algo, extraño.

Todas las presentes miran atentas a su amiga y esta se prepara a explicar lo ocurrido.

* * *

Un cachorro de curioso aspecto dormita plácidamente en su cama cuando oye el sonido de la puerta de la casa.

?: Spike! Ya llegué!

El cachorro ladra animadamente y sale de su cama para recibir a su dueña, Twilight mira al pequeño acercarse y correr a su alrededor moviendo su cola.

Twilight: awwww también te extrañé.

La chica se inclina y acaricia al cachorro el cual responde frotándose contra la mano de su dueña.

Twilight: fuiste un buen chico mientras estuve fuera?

El cachorro suelta un suave ladrido y sonríe.

Twilight le sonríe al pequeño y luego se sienta en el sofá de la sala.

Twilight: mmh, no encontré nada significativo hoy, bueno, tampoco podía esperar descubrir lo que pasa en un solo día, lo único destacable fue… -recuerda su encuentro con sunset- … cómo supo ella mi nombre? Umm.

La chica se levanta y camina seguida por su can, ambos bajan hasta el sótano donde la poca luz deja ocultos gran parte de los elementos que yacen ahí, la chica se sienta frente a una computadora y tras ver unos archivos encuentra lo que buscaba.

Twilight: Sunset, Shimmer, ummm, creo que debo investigar un poco más sobre esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow: bien, la Twilight de nuestro mundo está en la escuela, qué tiene eso de malo?

Subset: no digo, que sea malo… Solo, me parece extraño, alguna escuchó si iba a haber una estudiante nueva recientemente?

Las chicas se miran unas a otras y niegan al unísono.

Sunset: si Twilight vive en la ciudad, y no se cambió de escuela, qué está haciendo aquí?

Applejack: ciertamente es extraño, pero no parece algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos mucho.

Sunset: aún así quisiera saber que pasa.

Pinkie: por qué no le preguntamos?

Sunset: am bueno…

Rainbow: estoy de acuerdo, después de todo es nuestra escuela, tenemos derecho de saber que está haciendo aquí.

Fluttershy: am, pero… sería malo ir todas, podría asustarse…

Rainbow: umm si, y si se asusta no nos dirá nada, bien, entonces que Sunset vaya y le pregunte.

Sunset: eh?! Por qué yo?!

Rarity: bueno ya te conoció a ti.

Rainbow: serás la menos sospechosa.

Applejack: y ya habías dicho que te encargarías de enseñarle la escuela a nuevos estudiantes, puedes usar eso como excusa para acercártele.

Sunset: …pero…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight humana regresa a la escuela e ingresa en esta revisando un archivo en su teléfono.

Twilight: … es extraño, ni padres, ni familiares, ni siquiera hay registros de una vivienda antes de ese departamento, toda la información que la escuela tiene sobre ella no coincide con la información judicial, no hay datos reales de ella en ningún lado, es cómo, si no existiera, quien es esta chica?

?: me llamo Sunset un placer.

Twilight: Wah!

La chica de lentes pega un salto hacia atrás y cae al suelo soltando su teléfono, la persona que habló resultó ser Sunset quien tras ver a la chica toma el teléfono y mira lo que muestra su pantalla.

Sunset: … wow.

Twilight: n-n-n-no es lo que parece! No hackeé la computadora de la escuela para conseguir tu información y saber de tu vida!-facepalm- Hay para que hablo?

Sunset: … vaya, tengo una stalker.

Twilight: n-n-no! Verás es que ah yo verás tu-

Sunset: -sonrisa burlona-oye si querías saber sobre mí, pudiste invitarme una cena no hacía falta llegar a este extremo.

Twilight: -sonrojada- te-te digo que no es así lo que quería era- … bueno… verás ah…

Sunset: ja ja ja, ya cálmate que solo bromeo –le extiende la mano- déjame ayudarte.

Twilight la mira un momento y luego le da la mano para que Sunset la ayude a levantarse y le devuelve el celular.

Sunset: bueno, ahora las presentaciones, soy Sunset Shimmer, aunque ya sabes eso.

Twilight: am… soy Twilight, Twilight Sparkle –pensando- aunque parece que ya lo sabes.

Sunset: bueno Twilight, bienvenida a Canterlot, lo digo porque me doy cuenta que eres nueva.

Twilight: ah! Ah si je je, soy… nueva aquí je je…

Sunset: y por qué viniste a Canterlot? Si me permites preguntar.

La chica guarda un momento de silencio como si estuviese pensando su respuesta.

Twilight: … esta escuela, está escondiendo algo.

Sunset: escondiendo…?

Twilight: desde hace un tiempo eh detectado señales de energía muy extrañas, vine a averiguar que son.

Sunset: … energía? Temo que no entiendo.

Twilight: -busca algo en su mochila- hace unos meses detecté un cambio climático muy drástico en esta área, y cuando investigué, noté una alteración en el campo electromagnético así como una reacción sísmica en el terreno, no duró mucho pero desde entonces eh notado ciertos fenómenos.

La chica finalmente saca de su mochila unos gráficos y notas bastante diversas, la ex equina se acerca para verlos con curiosidad.

Twilight: pequeñas señales de una alteración en los campos atmosféricos se han visto por este lugar, aunque ninguno ah sido significativo, son bastante constantes, casi siempre se presentan entre las 3 y las 5 de la tarde.

Sunset: -pensando- 3 y 5… está hablando de las prácticas?

Twilight: finalmente hubo una señal bastante clara, hace unas semanas la presión atmosférica sufrió un cambió demasiado grande, además detecte una fuente de energía desconocida emerger de la nada, incluso logré sacar este gráfico, casi como si la energía adquiriera, una forma.

La científica muestra a su acompañante una imagen que podría describirse como un manchón de colores con una forma particular.

Twilight: aún no estoy muy segura de su patrón, pero busqué en archivos antiguos de astronomía y noté que son similares a las tormentas nebulosas del siglo 19, por lo que tengo la teoría de-

Sunset: parece un caballo.

Twilight: -la mira sorprendida- … ca… cómo que un caballo de donde sacas que parece un caballo?

Para responder la pregunta Sunset toma el gráfico y lo voltea para mostrarlo a su acompañante, la científica nota que la imagen ahora de cabeza se asemeja a un tipo de equino, lo que provoca un breve silencio de su parte.

Twilight: … pues… si parece, un… equino…

Sunset: te lo dije, es interesante, no sabía que estas cosas pasaban por aquí.

Twilight: que?! Has estado estudiando en esta escuela por años y nunca notaste esto?

Sunset: emh, tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme, pero es interesante aunque dudo que encuentres algo, seguro hay una explicación para todo esto.

Twilight: pues es lo que pretendo averiguar.

Sunset: por qué?

Twilight: porque quiero saber que se esconde en esta escuela, y quiero saber que clase de energía es esta, no quiero darme muchas esperanzas pero, si resulta ser una fuente de energía hasta ahora desconocida, y… si descubro como controlarla, podría usarla para cambiar completamente el mundo que conocemos! -voz baja- así finalmente, podría sobresalir y ser algo más que una chica rara que se encierra en su sótano y habla sola…

Twilight baja la cabeza y su mirada se vuelve melancólica, Sunset al verla pone un mano en su hombro.

Sunset: hey, quita esa cara larga, ven como eres nueva te mostraré la escuela, luego podemos seguir hablando de esas cosas de energía mágica lo que sea.

Twilight: no es mágica, es solo un tipo de energía desconocida.

Sunset: es igual, anda vamos.

Tomándola de la muñeca Sunset empieza a guiar a la científica. El recorrido transcurre sin mayor problema salvo por la necesidad de Twilight de analizar cada habitación en la que entraban con una máquina extraña.

Sunset: y por aquí-

Su frase es cortada por el timbre escolar lo que señala la hora actual.

Sunset: oh hora de ir a clase, cuál es tu salón? Te acompaño hasta ahí.

Twilight: eh? Mi salón? Ah ja ja no te preocupes, puedo llegar sola tú debes ir a tu propia clase.

Sunset: ah, no me molesta llegar un poco tarde.

Twilight: de ninguna manera! La educación y la puntualidad son importantes, puedo ir sola desde aquí, gracias por tu ayuda, adiós.

Con eso da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, desde una esquina se ve salir a Sun y se acerca a Sunset.

Sun: descubriste algo?

Sunset: al parecer, vino a investigar las manifestaciones de magia que hubo en la escuela.

Sun: como cuando te volviste demonio y el caballo mágico?

Sunset: … si.

Sun: eso sería un problema?

Sunset: no lo se, este mundo no comprende la magia así que, no se que podría hacer ella si la descubre.

Sun: y qué harás?

Sunset: … si es tan terca como la princesa Twilight, no se detendrá hasta lograr lo que quiere.

Sun: umm, entonces quizá debas decirle la verdad.

Sunset: la verdad?! No hablas en serio.

Sun: pienso que será mejor así, lo único que lograrás será que merodee por la escuela haciendo sus cosas raras, y no olvides que te tiene en la mira, es cuestión de tiempo hasta que empiece a investigar a las demás también, y ya sea que logre identificar su magia o no, será algo molesto, créeme.

Sunset: … quizá… tengas razón.

Sun: la tengo, bueno –le da un palmada en la espalda- piénsalo en lo que yo tomo tu lugar en las clases, suerte hermanita.

Sunset: -rueda los ojos- … no somos hermanas.

* * *

Como se dijo, durante el transcurso de la mañana Sunset mantuvo cierta vigilancia sobre Twilight, mientras Sun se hacía pasar por ella durante las clases.

No hubo mucho que destacar durante ese tiempo, era notorio el hecho de que la científica no lograba nada con su búsqueda, pasando por cada habitación teniendo extremo cuidado que no la vieran, revisaba las paredes con una clase de medidor, de vez en cuando hacía algunas anotaciones pero sus constantes suspiros y mirada derrotada señalaban su poca suerte.

Twilight: ugh! Esto no funciona, lo que sea que cause estas anomalías, está claro que no se encuentra en el edificio, me pregunto… podrá ser que alguna persona perteneciente a esta escuela, será quien tenga y controle esa misteriosa energía?

Sunset quien observaba a la chica desde detrás de una esquina se altera un poco y por reflejo se oculta más.

Twilight: si fuese así… agh, tendría que investigar a cada estudiante profesor y directivo de esta escuela, no tengo tiempo para eso, debe haber algo que me estoy perdiendo, eso es! debe haber algo que no estoy tomando en cuenta –mira su reloj- casi es hora del cambio de hora saldré antes de que alguien me vea, volveré a casa y revisaré mis datos, y entonces así-! … quizá pueda dejar de hablar sola…

A paso presuroso la joven científica procede a salir del edificio, mientras se mantiene en sus pensamientos pasa junto a la estatua y es entonces que nota algo, volteando la mirada ve que en la base de la estatua han empezado a crecer pequeñas flores de color purpura, curiosa se agacha para verlas mejor.

Twilight: … son… Ipomoea Purpureas? pero, estas plantas no son originarias de esta área…

La chica se queda observando las flores hasta que el repentino timbre de la escuela la saca de sus pensamientos.

Twilight: me-mejor me voy –ve las flores- … luego investigaré de esto.

Con eso se aleja trotando y se pierde de vista, Sunset entonces sale de la escuela y va hasta la estatua, con la mirada busca a la chica pero no la ve.

Sunset: -suspira- … qué se supone que haga?

En eso nota las flores en la base de la estatua y cambia su mirada a una de curiosidad.

Sunset: … esas flores estaban ahí más temprano?


	3. Chapter 3

Sun se mantuvo de brazos cruzados mientras miraba a su doble pony transformada en humana caminando ida y vuelta por el… techo?

Sun: no comprendo tu consternación, solo dile sobre tu magia, será más fácil así.

Sunset: tú no comprendes, no es así de sencillo, si la Twilight humana descubre la magia, no se que podría llegar a pasar.

Sun: y qué podría pasar? Le saldrían orejas como a ustedes?

Sunset: ese es el problema! No. lo. Se!

Sun mantiene una mirada neutral mientras mira a su doble desafiar la gravedad y seguir hablando.

Sunset: la magia de Equestria no funciona igual en este mundo, yo lo se, eh investigado los campos físicos naturales de este mundo para intentar usar la magia, así pude, ya sabes…

Sun: la cosa del demonio que me contaste?

Sunset: si, no sabía que eso iba a pasar, solo sabía que ponérmela me daría poder mágico, no me esperaba una mutación fisiológica, no se cómo pasó! En ese momento no le di importancia pero ahora que lo pienso no tengo explicación para eso, tampoco puedo explicar porque a las chicas les salen orejas y colas cuando tocan!

Sun: vale la magia es rara, qué con eso?

Sunset: -la mira de frente- que en este mundo, la magia de Equestria es impredecible, si la Twilight de este mundo la consigue, e intenta algo con ella, podría pasar cualquier cosa, y me refiero. A. cualquier. Cosa.

Enfatizó la chica de cabeza mirando fijamente a su doble de este mundo.

Sun: … con más razón deberías decirle.

Sunset: -la mira confundida- … a qué te refieres?! Y podrías ponerte de pie? me estás mareando.

Sun quien todo ese tiempo estuvo recostada en la cama con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el borde accedió a la petición y se puso de pie.

Sun: lo que intentas decirme, es que la magia es peligrosa, verdad?

Sunset: pues… supongo, quiero decir-

Sun: no hay forma de saber lo que Twilight podría hacer a este mundo o así misma si llegase a entrar en contacto con la magia, lo entiendo, pero precisamente por eso es que debes hablar con ella al respecto.

La pony humana no pudo más que mirarla con duda.

Sun: esa chica podría lastimarse gravemente si sigue con esa idea de descubrir la magia, por eso debes ir y hablar con ella, antes de que pase lo peor.

Sunset: … -suspiro- creo, que eso tiene sentido…

Sun: lo mejor para esa chica, es que le digas la verdad, y evites que se meta en líos, no queremos una invasión de cosas mitad abejas mitad osos o algo así, aunque, sería cool, pero es malo.

Sunset: je, dime, si somos la misma, cómo es que eres más lista?

Sun: el secreto, es no pensar demasiado, y solo hacer lo que se debe hacer, por cierto tienes sidra o algo así, estoy más seca que una esponja en el Sahara –va hacia la cocina-

Sunset ve a su doble retirarse y ríe un poco, luego su semblante cambia a uno más serio mientras suspira.

Sunset: … decir, la verdad… qué otra opción tengo?

* * *

La joven científica se pasea por sótano con un semblante pensativo.

Twilight: muy bien, repasemos, los puntos más altos en donde se capta la presencia de la energía, coinciden con dos eventos de esa escuela, el primero, es un baile formal realizado a principios del semestre, el segundo, es poco después en una… competencia musical o algo así, ummm.

Unos suaves ladridos sacan a la chica de sus pensamientos, mira hacia abajo para ver a su cachorro mirándola.

Twilight: qué pasa Spike?

El can ladra suavemente y luego se dirige hacia una mesa, la chica lo sigue y ve sobre esta un artefacto el cual imprime unos gráficos, ella toma la hoja y la observa detenidamente.

Twilight: hay una tercera señal, como la pasé por alto? Y fue… unas semanas atrás, qué fecha es esta?

Se sienta frente a la computadora y empieza a investigar y reunir datos.

Twilight: … fue la conmemoración, de la fundación de la escuela, por qué? todas las altas concentraciones ocurrieron durante eventos particulares, pero, qué tienen en común? Un baile formal, una competencia musical, y... -mira la computadora- una obra escolar? Debe haber algo que conecte todo eso!

El suave sonido de su perro la hace voltearse y ve al pequeño sosteniendo en su boca la fotografía de Sunset.

Twilight: -toma la foto- crees que Sunset esté conectada a eso?

Un suave ladrido es la respuesta del cachorro.

Twilight: ciertamente es alguien que llama la atención, veamos si hay algo que la una estos eventos.

Con eso la joven se pone a revisar los archivos de la computadora, durante unos minutos se mantiene comparando datos de la chica y los eventos de la escuela.

Twilight: umm, Sunset Shimmer, princesa de baile tres años seguidos, pero según parece perdió el anterior, justo el día de la primera manifestación de la energía, en la competencia musical, no tuvo participación alguna pero… el grupo "Rainbooms" la admitió… como miembro… y en la obra… hizo el rol principal… es… raro, a simple vista pareciera que no está conectada a ningún hecho pero… pero…

Durante un momento la chica intenta ordenar sus ideas, su compañero canino la mira un tanto curioso pero mantiene silencio para no molestarla.

Twilight: pierde el baile… se une a una banda… protagoniza, una obra… baile, banda… obra…

En ese momento algo hace clic en su cabeza y se levanta de repente por la sorpresa asustando un poco al cachorro.

Twilight: eventos escolares! Las señales más fuertes, se obtienen cuando todos los estudiantes y miembros directivos ponen su atención en un mismo punto, la energía… no está en la escuela, ni en un estudiante o profesor, está en todos los miembros que conforman el sistema escolar! … puede algo como eso… ser posible? Como pueden un grupo de estudiantes y maestros desencadenar una masa energética como esa, y de donde la obtuvieron, más importante aún… para qué la usan…?

Hubo otra pausa la cual el cachorro aprovechó para dar un salto subiéndose a la silla donde su dueña estaba sentada antes y observó la pantalla de la computadora, llama la tención de la chica con un ladrido y señala a la pantalla donde aún se ve la imagen de Sunset.

Twilight: … tienes razón Spike, incluso si todos en esa escuela tienen acceso a esa energía, no hay forma de que sean concientes de ello, con tantas personas allí, la voz debería de haber corrido hacia un lugar u otro, sin duda alguien fuera de la escuela ya sabría algo sobre lo que sucede allí, solo hay una explicación, alguien está manipulando a los estudiantes y los profesores, lo más seguro sería sospechar de la directora ya que es la encargada, pero… -mira la foto de Sunset- ella parece tener más conexión, estoy segura de que sabe algo, y voy a averiguar que es.

* * *

Sunset: bueno Twilight, verás, esa energía que buscas, resulta que es magia que viene de un universo paralelo donde todas las personas son ponys… Twilight, yo no soy humana, soy una extraterrestre de otra dimensión… eres una hechicera Twilight! … hay esto no funcionará.

Sunset y su homóloga humana estaban sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela en espera de una señal de la versión humana de la princesa pony.

Sun: porque no le muestras el portal?

Sunset: el portal está cerrado, y solo la princesa Twilight puede abrirlo.

Sun: bueno, por qué no le escribes y le pides que lo abra?

Sunset: no quiero molestarla más, es una princesa tiene deberes que atender, y no hay ningún peligro real, al menos de momento, quiero tratar de arreglar esto yo misma.

Sun: bueno, para lo que necesites yo estaré disponible, si quieres tomo tu lugar en la escuela hoy y así puedes llevarte a la chica a un lugar más tranquilo para que hablen.

Sunset: … no es mala idea.

Sun: pues eso haremos, yo me encargo de los libros, tú de la chica, ánimo hermanita.

Sunset: no somos- … ah qué más da, ah Sun.

Sun: dime.

Sunset: podrías, prestarme tu guitarra?

* * *

Eventualmente los estudiantes empiezan a llegar, Sun se encontró con las demás y les explicó la situación, entre tanto su homóloga pony se oculta tras un árbol en la acera del frente y mantiene vigilancia en espera de la llegada de la científica. La espera termina cuando ve a la chica caminar hacia el establecimiento con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

Sunset: -suspira y toma la guitarra- bien, hagamos esto de una vez.

Con eso se acerca a la chica, entre tanto esta parece tener un pequeño debate consigo misma.

Twilight: bien, me acerco, y le pido que me hable del baile, y la competencia de música, debo hacer que me hable de esas noches con detalle, pero no debo hacerle ver que quiero saberlo, tengo que ser cuidadosa, es hora de poner mi lado detectivesco en funcionamiento, debo descubrir todos los secretos de Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: me empiezas a asustar sabes?

Twilight: ah! qué haces aquí?!

Sunset: … ah, aquí estudio.

Twilight: … ah! si, claro… je je…

Sunset: hey Twilight, podemos hablar?

Twilight: um, si claro, qué pasa?

Sunset: vamos, busquemos un lugar donde podremos hablar mejor –empieza a caminar-

Twilight: eh?! O-oye –la sigue- y la escuela?

Sunset: calma, tengo mi clase cubierta, y bueno, se que no te transferiste.

Twilight: eh?! Qu-qué… cómo?

Sunset: podemos arreglar ese tema luego, la verdad, creo que hay mucho que tenemos que contarnos.

* * *

No hay contratiempos en su camino y llegan hasta el parque, Sunset se acerca a la fuente y mira su reflejo como esperando que este le de una respuesta, finalmente suspira y mira a su acompañante.

Sunset: Twilight, ni siquiera se como comenzar así que… trataré de hacerlo lento, conoces la teoría del multiverso?

Twilight: -levantando una ceja- … Andy Nimmo, 1957, universos paralelos al nuestro dotados de diferentes leyes físicas cada uno ligados a la ley de posibilidades, qué con eso?

Sunset: ya no es una teoría –pausa momentanea- yo, vengo de otro mundo Twilight.

La chica de lentes mira a Sunset con sorpresa pero luego pone una expresión de sospecha.

Sunset: lo se lo se, no hay forma que me creas si no te doy alguna prueba, te la daré, pero primero escucha, sobre esa energía que buscas, quizá ya te lo imagines, pero es en buena parte a causa de que haya venido a este mundo.

La científica se mantuvo con una expresión escéptica un momento antes de contestar.

Twilight: bien, vamos a suponer que te creo, dime entonces, qué es exactamente esa energía?

Sunset guarda silencio un momento mientras piensa en la forma correcta de responder.

Sunset: … es, magia.

Twilight: …. Magia, dices, que la energía misteriosa, es magia? que? Eso de, hadas y duendes?

Sunset: esos si son fantasía… pero si, es magia, es algo muy común de donde vengo.

Twilight: me trajiste hasta aquí para distraerme de mi investigación con esa excusa tan ridícula?

Sunset: no, te traje porque quiero tratar… de que comprendas, lo peligroso que es.

Twilight: qué es peligroso?

Sunset: la magia de mi mundo, no funciona igual aquí Twilight, me costó caro aprenderlo, entiendo lo que quieres, pero si te metes con eso, no hay forma de saber las consecuencias.

Twilight: -rueda los ojos y se da la vuelta- creí que esto sería serio, quizá me equivoqué contigo, mejor vuelvo a mi investigación.

Con eso dicho la chica empieza a caminar, Sunset duda un momento y luego habla.

Sunset: quieres verla?

Twilight: -voltea a verla- mh?

Sunset: la magia… energía, puedo mostrártela.

Twilight: de… de verdad?

Sunset: -asiente- pero debemos ir a un lugar privado.

* * *

Twilight abre la puerta de su casa y tras entrar deja pasar a su acompañante.

Twilight: adelante, disculpa el desorden, no eh tenido visitas desde… … no eh tenido visitas.

La ex equestre nota el semblante melancólico de la chica pero prefiere no decir nada y fija su mirada en la habitación, en el suelo yacen papeles y envolturas de caramelos y otros alimentos, se denota una muy suave capa de polvo en algunos muebles, las ventanas cerradas impiden la entrada de aire y luz solar, dando como resultado un tenue aroma a humedad, aún así el amueblado y decorado del cuarto denota un cierto sentido estético.

Sunset: … am, y tus padres?

Twilight: no están, y… no volverán pronto, así que no debemos preocuparnos por eso.

Sunset: ya… ya veo.

Twilight: … -sacude su cabeza- ven vamos al sótano.

Sunset: … sótano?

Ambas bajan hasta el cuarto subterráneo y Sunset se sorprende un poco al ver el equipo instalado en el lugar, un suave ladrido llama su atención y al voltear ve al pequeño perro de Twilight mirándola fijamente.

Sunset: oh, hola pequeño, cómo estás?

Flexionando las rodillas se inclina para acariciar al cachorro el cual mueve la cola y sonríe ante el gesto, la chica de lentes mira la escena un tanto sorprendida.

Twilight: wow, es la primera vez que Spike se acerca a alguien que no sea yo.

Sunset: ah, tengo buen tacto con los animales –pensando- Flutter ayudó mucho.

Twilight: mh, bueno, vas a mostrarme esa fuente de energía?

Sunset: -deja al cachorro- si está bien.

La ex equina se acerca y la científica enciende una computadora a la vez que prepara lo que parece una cámara. Sunset saca la guitarra de su contraparte y la ajusta un poco.

Twilight: para que es eso?

Sunset: para que pueda activar mi magia-eh… energía, debo tocar música.

Twilight: tocar- … eso es ridículo.

Sunset: solo observa si?

Bajo la mirada escéptica de Twilight Sunset acomoda en instrumento en sus brazos.

Sunset: -pensando- es la primera vez que intento despertar mi magia yo sola, espero que no pase nada extraño.

Con ese pensamiento empieza a tocar, Twilight mantiene su mirada mientras que el pequeño can la mira curioso.

Durante un momento nada ocurre, pero repentinamente la guitarrista empieza a desprender un suave brillo, esto sirve para ganar la atención de la científica cuya sorpresa va en aumento cuando ve las orejas de Sunset desaparecer y reaparecer sobre su cabeza con una forma diferente y su cabello alargarse en una onda de llamativa luz hasta dar una forma como de cola.

Al terminar de tocar Sunset mira a su acompañante y esta solo muestra asombro en sus muy abiertos ojos.

Twilight: que… qué acaba de pasar?

Sunset: … magia.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun: estás zanahorias saben a paraíso –toma un trozo de zanahoria hervida y se lo come-

Rarity: querida, es tu tercera porción, no te hará daño?

Sun: tonterías, algo tan sabroso –se come otra- no puede ser malo –traga- además que es difícil para mí encontrar lugares donde sirvan buena comida vegetariana.

Applejack: -comiendo- te entiendo, cuando voy con la abuela a visitar a nuestros parientes en Manehattan, tenemos que preparar nuestra propia comida para el viaje porque no hay buenos lugares para comer en el camino.

Fluttershy: -con una manzana en mano- me pregunto como le irá a Sunset.

Rainbow: -bebe su jugo- de seguro está bien, digo, qué podría pasarle estando con la Twi de nuestro mundo?

Pinkie: uh! Podría capturarla y diseccionarla! Oh oh! Oh talvez le haga una lobotomía cerebral para convertirla en su esclava zombie! Oh oh! Quizá-

Rainbow: -tapándole la boca- si… dudo que pase.

Fluttershy: … la Twilight humana no haría eso… verdad?

Rarity: claro que no querida, aunque no puedo entender porque Sunset no nos pidió ayuda para arreglar ese asunto.

Sun: es cuestión de orgullo.

Las 5 Rainbooms miran a su compañera adicional con curiosidad.

Applejack: que quieres decir?

Sun: desde que llegó a nuestro mundo, Sunset siempre ah tenido que depender de otros para lograr algo, adaptarse al mundo, aprender a hacer amigos, enfrentar criaturas mágicas malvadas, ella siente que no puede hacer nada por si misma.

Applejack: bueno eso es falso, ella es de mucha ayuda para todas.

Rainbow: si, nos hizo ver nuestro error cuando las Dazzlings nos hicieron pelear.

Rarity: y fue ella quien ideo el plan para ayudarlas con sus joyas.

Sun: si, pero antes y después de eso necesitaron de la princesa Twilight para que su magia surta efecto, básicamente, Sunset piensa que ya no puede hacer nada sin depender de otros, para alguien que siempre ah tenido que arreglárselas sola, es un golpe duro.

Rainbow: espera, qué es eso de "arreglárselas sola"?

Sun: ya saben, su infancia y todo eso.

Las cinco chicas miran confundidas a la viajera.

Fluttershy: am… tuvo… algún problema en su infancia?

Sun: … osea que no lo saben?

Rainbow: bueno, sabemos que ella creció y estudió con la princesa Celestia.

Sun: si, pero antes de eso.

Rarity: solo nos ah contado de su vida en el castillo.

Applejack: nunca nos ah dicho nada de antes de eso.

Sun: … auch… metí la pata.

Las 5 estudiantes miran intensamente a la visitante quien con la mirada intenta buscar una salida pero no tiene éxito.

Sun: oigan, esas son cosas personales, no me corresponde hablar.

Rarity: lo sabemos querida, pero al menos explícanos.

Sun: … solo diré, que Sunnie no tuvo una infancia fácil, ok? No puedo decir más, no sería correcto.

Las cinco amigas se miran entre sí con algo de preocupación y casi pactando un acuerdo silencioso no volvieron a tocar el tema y en su lugar siguieron comiendo, su compañera las imita aunque internamente se reprende a si misma por lo sucedido.

* * *

La joven científica sostiene la cabeza de su visita mientras observa las orejas recién transformadas.

Sunset: sabes podrías solo pedirme que me agache.

Twilight: -la suela- cómo es posible?! Es alguna especie de truco?

Sunset: no es un truco, pero lamentablemente, tampoco podría explicarte como sucede, ya que tampoco lo se, como te dije, la magia no funciona igual en tu mundo que en el mío.

La chica de lentes solo se mantiene mirándola con ojos muy sorprendidos.

Twilight: … tiene que haber una explicación para esto, y voy a descubrir cual es!

Con eso va hasta un escritorio y empieza a buscar dentro de un cajón.

Sunset: y, qué piensas hacer?

Twilight: lo que la ciencia siempre hace –saca un bisturí y mira a Sunset- investigar a fondo.

Sunset queda paralizada por el miedo y mira a Twilight con terror.

La científica usa el bisturí para abrir un paquete de plástico, vuelve a guardar el bisturí y del paquete saca un par de guantes de goma los cuales se coloca en las manos.

Twilight: -sonriendo- seguridad ante todo.

Sunset deja salir un gran suspiro y su cuerpo entero se relaja.

En seguida Twilight la sienta en una silla y con un cotonete frota su oreja.

Sunset: -revolviéndose un poco- ja ja ja ja hace cosquillas ja ja ja!

Ignorando su risa Twilight extrae el cotonete y con uno diferente repite el proceso en la mejilla de Sunset.

Tras eso frota ambos cotonetes en dos portaobjetos diferentes para luego observar ambos a través de un microscopio.

Twilight: ummm, ambos presentan partículas cutaneas iguales, sin duda ambos te pertenecen.

Sunset: ah si, las orejas están pegadas a mi cabeza, me parece bastante obvio.

Twilight: pero… es raro...

Toma una muestra y la pone en un microscopio de apariencia más potente.

Twilight: aunque se vean humanas… es como… si estuvieran mezcladas con otra cosa, Spike!

El cachorro que se encontraba acostado boca arriba en el suelo descansando se incorpora inmediatamente y se acerca a su dueña.

Twilight: pásame la guía de biocélulas y organismos vivos.

Con un ladrino animado el cachorro corre hasta un escritorio, Sunset observa como el pequeño can consigue abrir el cajón inferior del mueble para poder subirse a este y de ahí alcanzar la sima del escritorio, ya en la sima empieza a olfatear unos libros apilados y con su nariz empuja suavemente los que están en la sima para poder tomar uno de la parte inferior, con el libro en su boca baja del escritorio y va hasta su dueña, haciendo uso de un banquillo sube a la mesa y se posa al lado de Twilight y moviendo la cola hace un sonido para llamar su atención, la chica de inmediato toma el libro y le hace una caricia.

Twilight: buen chico Spike.

Sunset: wow, es un cachorro listo.

La fanática de la ciencia empieza a observar imágenes de los libros y de igual forma mira el microscopio hasta que.

Twilight: ajá! Hay una similitud, con… células equinas? –con asombro mira a su compañera-

Sunset: -parpadea dos veces- … ah, si je je… quizá olvide mencionar que… de donde vengo, somos… ponys.

Un silencio incómodo se presenta hasta ser roto por el estómago de Sunset.

Sunset: … -avergonzada- hay perdón… supongo que tengo hambre je je…

La científica la mira un momento y luego empieza a reír un poco ganándose un sonrojo avergonzado de su compañera, sin embargo el estómago de Twilight también lanza una leve queja por la falta de alimento haciendo que esta también se sonroje.

Twilight: ah ja ja! Supongo que yo igual ja ja…

Pronto ambas empiezan a reír y hasta Spike con unos tenues ladridos se une.

* * *

Twilight abre su nevera y mira el interior mientras Sunset quien ya había regresado a la normalidad espera cruzada de brazos en la entrada de la cocina.

Twilight: -mirando en la nevera- umm, olvidé ir de comprar ayer, pero tengo filete de res y costilla de cerdo quieres?

Ante la mención de la carne los ojos de Sunset se abren y sus pupilas se dilatan, pronto debe cubrir su boca para evitar el escape de una arcada, Twilight al no recibir respuesta voltea y ve a Sunset con el rostro teñido de verde.

Twilight: Sunset? qué pasa?

La ex equina da un trago duro y se agarra la frente la calmar sus nervios antes de contestar.

Sunset: … recuerdas que te dije… que soy pony? Bueno… la cosa es que soy vegetariana.

Twilight: -parpadea dos veces- oh! Ah… claro, um… -ve en la nevera- entonces… oh! Puedo hacer una ensalada de batatas y jitomate.

Sunset: eso suena, mejor.

Poco después la anfitriona sirve la ensalada para ambas mientras al cachorro le da alimento canino, ambas se sientan en la mesa y empiezan a comer.

Sunset: -prueba la ensalada- mmh, nada mal.

Twilight: je gracias, la verdad es que la cocina no se me da muy bien, pero se me unos trucos.

Sunset: -la mira mientras come- puedes comer carne si quieres, no te juzgaré ni nada.

Twilight: eh? Oh no, la verdad, no digiero bien la carne, cuando la como, a veces me da dolor de estómago.

Sunset: oh! Entonces tú…

Twilight: hay una carne especial que venden en una tienda del centro, pero hay que hacer un pedido anticipado e ir a buscarla y firmar unos papeles… es mucho trabajo, prefiero solo comer esto –toma un poco de ensalada-

Sunset: ya veo…

Un profundo silencio se hace presenten mientras ambas siguen comiendo, se mantienen así un tiempo, Sunset explora con la mirada la cocina, así como la sala está un poco desordenada, aunque estaba parcialmente limpia se veían algunas manchas y restos de comida en el suelo.

"Twilight: adelante, disculpa el desorden, no eh tenido visitas desde… … no eh tenido visitas."

"Sunset: … am, y tus padres?

Twilight: no están, y… no volverán pronto, así que no debemos preocuparnos por eso."

La memoria de esas frases despierta cierta intriga en Sunset, internamente se pregunta si debe preguntar sobre el tema pero antes de tomar una decisión su anfitriona habla.

Twilight: entonces… eres un pony mágico, que vive en un mundo mágico, que puede transformarse usando música.

Sunset: … am… algo así.

Twilight: se supone que deba creerme eso.

Sunset: se supone, tienes una mejor explicación?

Twilight: no, pero estoy segura que puedo encontrarla –come un poco- me niego a creer que esto sea cosa de "magia".

Sunset: um… por qué?

Twilight: la magia es solo una excusa patética que usaba la gente de antaño para aquello que sus ignorantes mentes no podían comprender.

Sunset: -voz baja- auh que tu yo princesa no te oiga decir eso…

Twilight: todo aquello que hace siglos se pensaba que era causa de magia y hechizos hoy se sabe que tiene una explicación científica y razonable.

Sunset: mis orejas pony son igual? –come un bocado-

Twilight: por supuesto que si! solo debo encontrar la respuesta de cómo y porque sucede.

Sunset: y… si no la encuentras?

Twilight: lo haré.

Sunset: estás, muy segura por lo que veo.

Twilight: por supuesto, la ciencia nunca me ah fallado, si no me dices que es realmente esa energía que usas, entonces tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

Sunset: … ya te lo dije, pero bueno –se termina su ensalada- gracias por la ensalada.

Twilight: no es nada –recoge los platos- lavaré esto más tarde –los deja en el fregadero.

Sunset: -la mira un momento- … siempre lavas los platos?

Twilight: no es gran cosa, además… solo es lo que yo misma ensucio…

Sunset: y tus padres? Tu hermano? No comen aquí?

Twilight: … por lo general mis padres comen fuera de casa, a veces los veo en el desayuno, y luego que mi hermano se casara él y su esposa se mudaron a una casa separada, así que… siempre como yo sola.

Sunset: ouh… lo siento…

Twilight mira al suelo un momento pero luego sacude la cabeza.

Twilight: madre mía que estoy haciendo?! No debería decir cosas como esa a una desconocida! Piensa lo que dices Twilight!

Sunset: -se le acerca- hey tranquila, no te sulfures así.

Twilight: disculpa -suspira- supongo que no se como hablar con la gente.

Sunset: je je yo tuve ese problema, … dos veces, solo debes intentar abrirte con las personas.

Twilight: … -se separa y va al sótano- como si no lo hubiera hecho antes…

Sunset: -la sigue- o-oye… estás bien Twi?

Twilight: si si, solo quiero seguir estos estudios, tienes algo más que mostrarme?

Sunset: um… de momento creo que no.

Twilight: entonces…-toma un libro y lo abre- creo que desde aquí seguiré sola, puede irte si quieres.

Esa última oración la dice con un aire de indiferencia pero a la vez de tristeza, cosa que Sunset nota y se queda mirándola un momento mientras la chica se mantiene de espaldas leyendo su libro.

Sunset: am… bueno… no es como que alguien me espere en realidad…

Se detiene esperando alguna respuesta de la científica pero esta solo sigue centrada en su libro.

Sunset: … te molesta si me quedo un rato más?

Esta pregunta sorprende a la chica de lentes quien voltea para ver a su invitada sonriéndole levemente.

Twilight: … am… supongo… que no, digo… si quieres.

Sunset: será interesante, ver como investigas –se pone a su lado- además quizá nos sirva a ambas –pone su vista en el libro.

Twilight la mira un momento de reojo y luego regresa su atención al libro, ambas empiezan a leerlo en silencio.

* * *

El sol ya se encontraba cayendo el horizonte a la vez que la luna empezaba a surgir para adornar el firmamento. Sunset llega a su departamento y tras entrar exaa un profundo suspiro.

Sun: -sale de la cocina- Sunny, por fin regresas.

Sunset: hola Sun, me perdí de algo?

Sun: mah… Romana y el Doc casi incendian el cabello de la maestra de arte, pero fuera de eso nada interesante.

Sunset: ya veo –se recuesta en la cama- uff…

Sun: como te fue con la geniecita problemática?

Sunset: en realidad… bastante bien, no me creyó una palabra sobre la magia, pero creo, que me llevé bien con ella.

Sun: tratas de usar la cosa de "magia de amistad"?

Sunset: es la mejor manera de evitar que se meta en problemas.

Sun: también podrías atarla y encerrarla en tu armario.

Sunset: no estoy tan loca, además si lo hiciera no habría espacio para mis botas.

Ambas se ríen ante lo dicho y proceden a intercambiar historias de lo que vivieron ese día, Sunset omite la parte de la familia de Twilight y Sun la parte de lo que les dijo a las demás en el almuerzo.

* * *

La noche llega finalmente y en la casa de la científica esta revisa datos en su computadora.

Twilight: … equinos… qué relación tiene todo esto con los equinos?

"Sunset: … de donde vengo, somos… ponys."

Twilight: ponys mágicos de otro mundo, si claro, se que hay una explicación razonable a esto, solo debo encontrar el factor común.

Se levanta y va a una pizarra con notas pegadas.

Twilight: baile, música, teatro, todos son espectáculos –ve la silueta del caballo- en que se relaciona con los equinos? Veamos… será referencia a alguna cultura? La mitología griega tiene varios equinos, pero ella dijo que es la música lo que activa la… -rueda los ojos- "magia", debe haber algo más, pero qué? Spike pásame la guía de ciencia energética!

Espera un momento pero no hay respuesta por parte de su can.

Twilight: Spike? Spike!

Al no ver al canino cerca sale del sótano y lo busca por la casa.

Twilight: Spike? Donde estás?

Lo busca con la mirada por la casa hasta que oye un suave ladrido fuera de la casa, al salir al patio delantero ve a Spike ladrándole a algo.

Twilight: Spike, te estuve buscando qué-?

No termina su frase al ver en su césped aquella misma flor que había visto antes en la escuela, el cachorro tras olfatear un poco la planta la golpea suavemente con su pata y luego vuelve a ladrar.

Twilight: … pero… cómo…?


	5. Chapter 5

La lluvia caía esa mañana, las personas procuraban movilizarse rápidamente para llegar a sus destinos sin quedar empapados.

En su departamento, Sunset se preparaba para otro día en la escuela mientras Sun la miraba sentada en la cama.

Sun: no quieres que tome tu lugar hoy?

Sunset: no –toma un paraguas- haré que Twilight y las demás se conozcan.

Sun: entre más personas estén trabajando menos pesada la carga verdad?

Sunset: no exactamente, solo creo que eso haría que Twilight se abra más y bueno, quizá confíe más en las demás que en mí.

Sun: aún buscas evitar que se obsesione con tu magia?

Sunset: si, pero necesitaré que confíe en mí y en las demás para que entienda lo peligroso que es.

Sun: comprendo, quizá mañana yo también me una a ustedes para conocer a la versión normal de tu princesa pony.

Sunset: no vendrás?

Sun: nah, el agua que cae de arriba y yo no nos llevamos bien, me quedaré aquí y limpiaré un poco tu dominio.

Sunset: espero que por limpiar no te refieras a dejar polvo y envoltorio de dulces por todas partes.

Sun: hey por quién me tomas? Yo se limpiar.

Sunset: bueno, nos veremos más tarde entonces.

Sun: no te mojes mucho.

La ex equina sale del departamento, su homóloga observa un momento la puerta y tras ver que no regresa se levanta y toma la computadora, tras encenderla empieza a explorar los archivos hasta dar con lo que busca.

Sun: siento esto hermanita, pero debo hacer una limpieza a fondo.

* * *

Ya en la escuela el grupo se reune y empiezan su amena plática.

Rarity: madre mía, que lluvia tan inoportuna, justo anoche me lave el cabello.

Rainbow: y yo tenía práctica de futbol con mi equipo hoy, si no para pronto tendremos que suspenderla hasta la próxima semana, que lata.

Applejack: no les parece que este aguacero fue muy repentino? Estaba perfectamente despejado hasta esta mañana.

Rainbow: meh, el clima es raro ya sabes.

Sunset: solo esperemos que mejore antes de empeorar.

Rarity: puedes decirlo de nuevo, la humedad no le hace bien a mi cutis.

Pinkie: miren! Es Twilight de nuestro mundo! Parece que viene pensando algo.

La científica caminaba sosteniendo un paraguas con la mirada perdida en el suelo, tan ausente al mundo a su alrededor que acaba chocando con un poste de luz.

Rainbow: no se parece tanto a la Twilight que conocemos.

Sunset: je je… am… oigan chicas, no les molesta que lleve a Twilight a nuestra mesa en el almuerzo verdad?

Rarity: claro que no querida.

Pinkie: finalmente conoceremos a Twily no pony?! Oh cielos debo preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para ella!

Sunset: tranquila Pinkie, creo que eso podría asustarla, reservemos la fiesta para otro día si?

Pinkie: oki! La anotaré en mi calendario de fiestas –saca un calendario y lo revisa- umm, hay un espacio libre para el 15, aunque podría mover la fiesta de nachos al próximo sábado y acomodarla mejor ahí.

Mientras la chica fiestera sigue su planificación de fiestas la granjera pregunta a su amiga equina.

Applejack: qué tienes pensado con esa chica dulzura?

Sunset: solo quiero, que conozca personas nuevas, parece que no socializa mucho.

Rainbow: segura que es buena idea? Digo, si hay que evitar que vea nuestra magia, no podremos practicar.

Sunset: bueno, en realidad ya le mostré un poco de magia, pero ella necesita confiar en otros, hacer amigos.

Con un gesto de entendimiento y una rápida despedida cada una parte rumbo a su salón, Sunset espera a que Twilight la alcance y la saluda.

Sunset: hola Twilight, buen día, un decir ya sabes.

Twilight: buen día para ti también Sunset, esas chicas, eran las miembros de tu banda no?

Sunset: je je si.

Twilight: me dio la impresión de que estaban hablando de mí.

Sunset: ah si, les avisaba que nos reuniremos en el almuerzo.

Twilight: ya veo, esperaba pudieramos seguir la investigación, no importa, revisaré los alrededores en busca de fluctuaciones y reservas energéticas.

Sunset: en realidad, hoy me acompañarás a clase.

Twilight: -sorprendida- que?

Sunset: quizá aprendas algo sobre la magia si vives un día en esta escuela.

Twilight: -parpadea dos veces- … pero no soy estudiante.

Sunset: detalles detalles.

En ese momento suena la campana de inicio de clases y la ex equina toma a su compañera por la muñeca.

Sunset: vamos o llegaremos tarde –se la lleva-

Twilight: o-oye!

* * *

La señora Maream, maestra de la escuela se asegurarse que su chaqueta marrón y su cabello blanquesino estaban en órden antes de ingresar a su salón y saludar a sus estudiantes, se sienta en su escritorio y saca la lista de asistencias, justo antes de empezar a llamar Sunset y Twilight entran al salón.

Sra. Maream: señorita Shimmer, no es frecuente de usted llegar luego de haber tocado la campana.

Sunset: lo siento maestra, tuve un leve retraso.

Sra. Maream: -ve a Twilight- y usted es…?

Twilight: ah!... yo… ah…

Sunset: es Twilight Sparkle, una estudiante de intercambio, estará unos días por la escuela.

Sra. Maream: estudiante, de intercambio? No me dijeron nada de eso.

Twilight empieza a ponerse nerviosa ante la curiosa mirada de la profesora.

Sra. Maream: um, bueno, señorita Sparkle, le doy la bienvenida a la secundaria Canterlot, espero disfrute su estadía.

Twilight: s-si… gra-gracias…

Con eso Sunset guía a Twilight y la hace sentarse en un puesto vacío a su lado.

Twilight: -susurrando- estudiante de intercambio?! Qué pretendes?!

Sunset: -susurrando- ya te lo dije, puedes aprender más de la magia así.

Twilight: -susurrando- no veo como esto me puede ayudar.

Sunset: -susurrando- confía en mí si?

Twilight suspira y no le queda más remedio que atender la clase.

* * *

Sra. Maream: así el estado organiza y archiva los decretos estatales para tener un correcto control y vigilancia sobre ellos. Lástima que no hacen lo mismo con mi salario.

Ante el comentario toda la clase empieza a reír, excepto Twilight quien mira a todos curiosa.

Twilight: … -susurrando- está bien que haga bromas?

Sunset: ja ja ja, es solo un chiste de nada Twilight, no te preocupes.

Twilight: ummm…

* * *

En el cambio de hora Sunset se acerca al dispensador de bocadillos y toma unas frituras, mientras come observa que Twilight tiene una mirada pensativa.

Sunset: qué pasa Twilight?

Twilight: es que, nunca había visto una maestra que bromeara durante clase.

Sunset: la señora Maream es así, hace la clase divertida.

Twilight: … nunca había visto eso.

Sunset: cómo son los maestros en tu escuela?

Twilight: son más… centrados en su trabajo –mira alrededor- de hecho… todo en esta escuela es… muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

La chica de lentes observa como alumnos y maestros platican de forma amena y disfrutan de actividades entretenidas.

Su atención pronto es robada por la bolsa de fritaras que Sunset le extiende.

Twilight: -ve a Sunset- sabes cuantas toxinas tienen esas cosas?

Sunset: se que tan sabrosas son –come una- anda prueba.

Tras un momento de duda la chica accede y prueba una fritura pequeña.

Twilight: … no está mal.

Sunset: -la toma de la mano- vamos, casi es hora de la siguiente clase –se la lleva-

Twilight: oye, no me jales!

* * *

Transcurre la mañana, y llega la hora del almuerzo, Twilight sigue a Sunset por la cafetería mientras mira su bandeja.

Twilight: entonces, todos en la escuela son vegetarianos?

Sunset: más o menos, hay un pequeño menú que incluye carne, pero no es muy solicitado, la mayoría prefiere comida más saludable, o eso dicen.

La chica observa a su alrededor tomando nota de la actitud alegre y despreocupada de los estudiantes.

Sunset: Twilight, Twilight.

Twilight: eh qué?!

Sunset: aquí, sentémonos.

Twilight observa a su compañera sentarse en la mesa ocupada por el resto de las Rainbooms, se mantiene de pie un momento siendo observada por las 6 con sonrisas, finalmente toma asiento en la esquina de la mesa junto a Sunset.

Sunset: ahora, las presento, Twilight, ellas son mis amigas, Rarity.

Rarity: un placer conocerte querida.

Sunset: Applejack.

Applejack: encantada.

Sunset: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: qué hay?

Sunset: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: um, eh, hola…

Sunset: y por último pero no menos importante.

Pinkie: hola! Soy Pinkie Pie un placer conocerte aunque ya te conocía bueno no ah ti sino a tu otra yo que es una princesa pony de un mundo magico-

Sunset: -tapándole la boca- si si Pinkie mucha azúcar para ti, chicas, ella es Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: … um… hola… un placer.

Rarity: y dinos querida, que te trajo a Canterlot?

Twilight: bueno, en realidad vine para investigar una fuente de energía muy extraña.

Rainbow: energía?

Twilight: si, hace unos meses pude detectar una alteración en los campos energéticos provenientes de este lugar, pero aún no se que pudo ser.

Pinkie: oh! Quizá fue cuando Sunsie se convirtió en una demonio furiosa y trató de convertir a todos en la escuela en zombis para ser su ejército personal.

Twilight: … … … … disculpa?

Rarity: Pinkie querida, tendremos que tratar tu problema de falta de tacto.

Twilight: demonio, zombis, ejército?

Sunset: es una parte de mi vida que intento dejar atrás.

Twilight: … si me trajeron aquí para hablar de tonterías sin sentido mejor me voy a seguir mi investigación sola.

Rainbow: no son tonterías, de verdad pasó, pero gracias a la princesa Twilight todo salió bien.

Twilight: … princesa, qué?

Sunset: pues si, algo que aún no te conté, del mundo donde vengo, todos tenemos un doble.

Pinkie: tú eres la princesa de la amistad!

Twilight: … bien es todo.

Dicho esto se levanta y se marcha.

Sunset: Twilight espera –la sigue- se que es difícil de creer pero-

Twilight: no tengo tiempo para tonterías como esta, quizá fue un error centrar mi investigación en ti, mejor vuelvo a empezar –sigue caminando-

Sunset: Twilight, tú viste lo que pasa cuento toco la guitarra, sabes que puedo controlar esa magia que buscas.

Twilight: -se detiene- … -suspiro- ciertamente, no puedo negar lo que vi.

Sunset: ves? Es la prueba.

Twilight: -se voltea- eso prueba que tú tienes acceso a una fuente de energía desconocida, pero tal cosa como otro mundo y caballos y magia, son completamente ridículas.

Pinkie: -se aparece detrás de ella- no son ridículas.

Twilight: -espantada- gah!

Pinkie: la princesa Twilight vino para recuperar su corona mágica que resulta ser una fuerza de defensa en su mundo que Sunsie robó cuando era malvada, entonces vino nos hizo dejar de pelear y ganó la corona en el baile de otoño pero Sunsie logró robarla y cuando se la puso se convirtió en una demonio feroz y malvada que quiso matarnos a todas pero entonces nuestra amistad con Twilight nos dio magia y nos convertimos en ponys magicos y usamos esa magia para vencer a Sunsie y hacer que dejara de ser malvada y ahora es nuestra mejor amiga.

Todos permanecen en silencio mirando a la chica fiestera.

Rainbow: si, es básicamente lo que pasó.

La chica de lentes se queda mirando a su reciente narradora hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente.

Twilight: espera –se acerca- dijiste que todas tienen esa –rueda los ojos- "magia", significa que todas ustedes pueden controlarla?

Pinkie: si, y ahora cuando tocamos nos crecen orejas y unas colas muy bonitas.

Twilight: -las mira a todas- quiero ver eso.

Applejack: bueno, siempre practicamos después de clase, si quieres puedes venir a mirar.

Twilight: perfecto, necesitaré alguna cosas para investigar más a fondo, debo volver a casa.

Sunset: eh? Ya te vas?

Twilight: -camina- volveré cuando tenga todo lo necesario, veamos necesitaré un condensador de graham y un medidor de electrones.

Con eso la chica se retira del lugar murmurando para sí misma una lista de cosas.

Applejack: … salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Rainbow: me quedo con su postre –lo toma y se lo come-

Rarity: Sunset cariño, estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

Sunset: eso… creo, bueno, pienso que es mejor tenerla cerca, para poder ver lo que planee hacer.

Rainbow: -comiendo el postre- y qué haraf fi la cofa fe conflica?

Sunset: qué?

Rarity: Rainbow por favor no hables con la boca llena.

Rainbow: -traga- dije, qué harás si la cosa se complica?

Sunset: pues, no lo se, intentaré convencerla de que es peligroso, por eso quiero ganarme su confianza, que vea que hago esto por su bien.

Rarity: -la toma del hombro- estamos contigo cariño.

Applejack: basta con enseñarle a esa geniecita un poco de magia de amistad.

Rainbow: y quien mejores que nosotras para eso.

Sunset: gracias chicas, son las mejores.

* * *

La investigadora acabó su lista mental justo a la vez que salió del edificio, se dispone a abrir su paraguas pero antes de hacerlo se percata que la intensa lluvia se había desvanecido y ahora había un brillante sol y un cielo azul.

Twilight: … esto es… raro.

* * *

El día escolar termina, con casi todos los estudiantes ya fuera del establecimiento se ven las 6 amigas caminar hasta su salón de prácticas.

Rainbow: y Twilight no llegó?

Sunset: no la eh visto desde el almuerzo.

Applejack: quizá llegue más tarde.

Llegan a su destino y al abrir la puerta descubren a la chica de lentes y su cachorro trabajando en una serie de artefactos de curioso aspecto ubicados en varios sitios de la habitación.

Rainbow: qué rayos pasó aquí?

Twilight: hola, ya llegaron, ya tengo todo listo para la investigación.

La chica entrega a su cachorro una serie de cables y este se mete dentro de una de esas máquinas.

Rainbow: -viendo alrededor- … no recuerdo que esto estuviera en el contrato.

Applejack: que es todo esto?

Twilight: solo un par de cosas que creo puedo necesitar, un detector de ondas Beta un catalizador de neutrones y un nivelador estático avanzado, entre otras cosas.

Todas quedaron confundidas y se hizo un pequeño silencio.

Applejack: cómo trajiste todo esto hasta aquí?

Rainbow: y de donde lo sacaste?

Twilight: de mi casa claro.

Pinkie: no pudiste haber transportado todo esto desde allá hasta acá en solo unas horas, no es físicamente posible.

Las cinco estudiantes miran a su amiga de forma acusadora.

Pinkie: qué?

Twilight: bueno suficiente charla.

El cachorro sale de la máquina y con su ocico entrega a su dueña unos guantes que esta procede a colocarse.

Twilight: entre más pronto empecemos más pronto descubriré el secreto de la Equimia.

Rainbow: la qué?

Twilight: cómo parece tener alguna relación con los equinos, decidí llamarla así para poder documentar mi investigación.

Rainbow: porqué no la llamas magia y ya?

Twilight: me niego rotundamente a aceptar esto como algo tan ridículo como la magia, hay una explicación perfectamente razonable para todo lo que ustedes pueden hacer.

Rainbow: y cuál es?

Twilight: eso e lo que pretendo averiguar.

Con eso dicho toma a Fluttershy de la muñeca y para gran terror de esta la lleva hasta el centro de la habitación donde le coloca una especie de casco conectado a una computadora.

Fluttershy: ah… Twi-Twilight… qué me vas a… hacer?

Twilight: revisaré tus ondas cerebrales para ver si hay algún cambio considerable.

Fluttershy: e-estás segura que es necesario?

Twilight: calma no hay ningún peligro coffgravecoff, empieza por favor.

La investigadora se coloca frente a su computadora y la amante de los animales mira a sus amigas en busca de ayuda, Sunset le envía una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un gesto para que prosiga.

Aún algo insegura empieza a tocar su pandereta y de a poco el tocar la va tranquilizando, en seguida su magia hace surgir sus alas orejas y cola, Twilight se sorprende al verlo y en seguida empieza a escribir en una libreta, de igual forma mira la pantalla de la computadora, su asombro solo aumenta al ver las ondas circulares empezar a deformarse hasta formar una mariposa, la chica tímida golpea su pandereta y de esta empiezan a surgir varias mariposas las cuales empiezan a volar por la habitación, las demás estudiantes miran esto con buen animo mientras que la investigadora queda con boca y ojos bien abiertos hasta que una de las mariposas se posa en su nariz.

* * *

Con su guitarra conectada a una maquina del lugar la granjera se centra en su música, la científica revisa las anotaciones que imprime la máquina pero se distrae cuando la magia empieza a producir manzanas en el lugar, la científica mira los frutos en el suelo cuando una de ellas le cae en la cabeza, la atrapa con su mano y la mira un momento para luego tomar un bisturí y cortar una pequeña rebanada, con algo de duda se lo come y sonriente toma un trozo más grande.

* * *

Rarity observa los sensores pegados a su frente, y las partes delantera y trasera de su blusa, Twilight le da una señal para que empiece a tocar, al hacerlo y con su magia activa, varios diamantes brillantes se desprenden de ella y vuelan por el lugar, la científica mira asombrada y mientras registra los signos vitales de la modista siente uno de los diamantes pasarle por la mejilla, esto le provoca un muy pequeño corte que saca una cantidad mínima de sangre, Twilight revisa el corte con sus dedos y al ver la sangre en estos se desmaya.

* * *

Con un medidor de decibeles puesto a un lado de su batería, Pinkie Pie empieza a tocar con gran entusiasmo, Twilight ahora con una bandita en su mejilla observa los niveles de sonido y no se percata la explosión de globos proveniente del instrumento hasta que es muy tarde, los globos le pasan en sima dejando su cabello de puntas.

* * *

Conectando la guitarra de Rainbow a su computadora, Twilight se sienta en una silla y empieza a registrar las notas y acordes tocados, eso hasta que la magia de la atleta provoca un pequeño y colorido rayo en el cable el cual al llegar a la computadora la hace explotar y tira a la chica de lentes al suelo.

* * *

Con un casco de seguridad en su cabeza Twilight registra los cambios en Sunset mientras esta toca, la magia de la ex equina comienza a producir pequeñas brasas, una de esta llega a la bata de la investigadora provocando que comience a incendiarse, alarmada intenta apagar las llamas pero no lo consigue, la puerta de entrada se abre de repente y Pinkie se aparece junto a Spike, ambos con cascos de bomberos y una manguera, la amante de las fiestas abre la llave y el agua sale a chorro sobre la investigadora apagando el fuego y dejándola en el suelo empapada.

* * *

Twilight: bien, luego de hacer todas las pruebas y comparar los resultados solo puedo llegar a una conclusión.

Las Rainbooms miran a su visitante quien con la ropa mojada, cabellos desarreglados y el rostro color negro por el humo muestra una expresión cansada.

Twilight: que no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona la Equimia... –cae al suelo-

Las Rainbooms miran un poco preocupadas a la chica, Sunset se le acerca y la ayuda a levantarse.

Sunset: tranquila Twilight, la magia es complicada, nadie puede comprenderla en un solo día.

Twilight: -la toma del cuello de la chaqueta- no es magia! Deja de llamarla magia! Esto no es, cosa de magia!

Sunset: -tómada por sorpresa- … por qué no?

Twilight: -se aparta- porque no existe tal cosa como la magia! La magia es solo una excusa que era usada en tiempos antiguos cuando la humanidad no era lo suficientemente avanzada para comprender ciertos aspectos físicos y químicos.

Sunset: entonces…

Twilight: entonces! Debe haber una explicación para esto de las orejas de caballo y el que puedan crear materia y controlar elementos.

Sunset: y esa cuál sería?

Twilight: … no lo se! Es lo que intento averiguar!

Rainbow: yo te diré la explicación, magia, así de simple.

Twilight: que no es magia! No existe la magia!

Pinkie: claro que si, de que otra forma Sunsie y la princesa Twilight pudieron haber llegado a nuestro mundo y luchar en una batalla mágica donde Sunsie se convirtió en una demonio furiosa y Twilight usó la magia de la amistad para detenerla y hacerla buena y nos dio a nosotras la magia para transformarnos en ponys al tocar lo que nos ayudó a vencer a las sirenas cuando intentaron convertir a todos en la escuela en zombis?

Twilight: … … … … qué?!

Sunset: larga historia.

Twilight: aaaaaaaaargh! Ya no aguanto! –revisa sus anotaciones- tiene que haber algo que explique todo esto! Tiene que!

Rarirty: Twilight, cálmate, hay algunas cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar.

Twilight: LA CIENCIA PUEDE EXPLICAR TODO!

La reacción de la chica toma por sorpresa a todas, Fluttershy se oculta detrás de una silla por el miedo.

Twilight: no hay tal cosa como la magia… son solo mentiras! la ciencia es la verdad… la única verdad…

Sunset: Twi…

Sunset intenta tomar a Twilight de su hombro pero esta se aparta bruscamente y mira al suelo con la mirada perdida, el pequeño can se le acerca y suelta tenues gemidos de tristeza.

Sunset: Twilight, qué tienes?

Twilight: … yo… solo déjenme…!

La chica sale corriendo y es seguida de su cachorro el cual ladra con pesar, las 6 amigas se quedan de pie mirando hacia la puerta intentando comprender lo que ocurrió.

Fluttershy: … dijimos… algo malo? … lo siento Sunset…

Rainbow: qué fue lo que pasó?

Sunset: yo… no lo se…

La ex equina suelta un suspiro y susurra para sí misma.

Sunset: … creo que no sirvo para esto…


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight permanece sentada en el sillón con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y ambos brazos apoyados en estas, su mirada muestra una mezcla entre estar perdida y decidida, constantemente repitiendo lo misma.

Twilight: la magia no es real… son solo mentiras...

"Rainbow: yo te diré la explicación, magia, así de simple."

Twilight: no hay magia…

"Rarirty: … hay algunas cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar."

Twilight: -se levanta- la ciencia, es la respuesta, hay una respuesta para esto también, solo debo encontrarla, no me importa si me tardo años, descubriré la verdad detrás de esta falsa magia.

La chica va con determinación hacia el sótano, su can mantiene una mirada de preocupación sobre ella.

* * *

Llega el día siguiente, siendo el último día de la semana escolar algunos estudiantes platican sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, lo mismo hacen las Rainbooms al reunirse frente a la escuela poco antes del inicio de clases.

Rainbow: qué quieren hacer mañana? Vamos al cine?

Applejack: nah, no hay nada bueno.

Rarity: y si vamos de compras?

Rainbow: ni en broma, la última vez me hiciste cargar todas tus cosas.

Pinkie: hacemos una fiesta por el día del frijol?

Rarity: Pinkie querida, ese día no existe.

Pinkie: entonces una fiesta improvisada!

Applejack: sin ofender Pinks, pero con todo lo que ah pasado las últimas semanas, preferiría algo más tranquilo, ya sabes, relajarnos.

Pinkie: ummm, una fiesta pequeñita?

Fluttershy: um, que tal… un picnic?

Applejack: esa idea me gusta.

Rarity: oh, un día al aire libre suena maravilloso.

Todas se ponen de acuerdo con ese plan, Pinkie Pie mira a un lado y saluda a Sunset y Sun quienes llegan hasta donde están.

Sunset: hola chicas.

Sun: Hello.

Rainbow: hola Sunset, cuál es el plan de hoy?

Sunset: en realidad, no tengo ninguno, han visto a Twilight?

Una respuesta negativa viene de parte de todas y esto gana un suspiro de parte de la ex equina.

Pinkie: ánimo Sunsie! Vamos de picnic mañana, vienes?

Sunset: uh claro, estaría bien.

Rarity: Sun también estás invitada, si estás libre claro.

Sun: la libertad es como mi novia, claro que iré.

Pinkie: -respingo- Sunny tienes novia?! Porque no nos dijiste tienes que presentárnosla! Anda quiero conocerla!

Sun: ja ja ja! Pinkie Pie, tú, me caes muy bien.

Las 7 comparten una leve risa.

Pinkie: -sonriente- de qué nos reímos?

Tras dejar pasar unos minutos más proceden a entrar en al escuela.

Sunset: -mira a Sun- estarás bien sola?

Sun: claro, nos vemos en algún receso o cuando acaben las clases, suerte.

Con un pulgar en alto de parte de Sun y un gesto de despedida de parte de Sunset ambas se separan, ya con las 6 amigas fuera de su vista Sun cambia su sonrisa por un gesto más serio y mira los terrenos de la escuela.

Sun: … -pensando- la chica no pony no vendrá?… -sonrisa- Bien, supongo que ahora es mi turno.

Con ese pensamiento la viajera va hacia la estatua de la escuela, mira esta un momento y luego observa a la base, con su mano golpea suavemente uno de sus lados y luego pone su palma en este.

Sun: -pensando- con que aquí, es donde pasa, pero, por qué? Qué tiene esta escuela en particular?

Mira hacia el edificio y tras dar una vuelta al monumento se aleja de él.

En el patio trasero se inclina y con sus dedos frota suavemente la tierra.

Sunset: … fértil, pero… hay algo… extraño…

Un suave cántico de ave la hace voltear, ve a la pequeña criatura en la rama de un árbol entonando su suave canto, con una sonrisa empieza a silbar una tonada similar, con ello capta la atención del ave y esta vuela hacia la chica, se posa sobre su mano y Sun empieza a acariciar suavemente sus plumas, el ave entona su suave melodía y Sun le sonríe.

Sun: -sonriendo- eres una linda ave, si lo eres.

Un cántico alegre es la respuesta de la criaturita alada.

Sun: y tú, sabes que hay de especial en este lugar verdad?

Esta vez un suave piar la respuesta es.

Sun: querrías, ayudarme?

* * *

Llega el almuerzo y-

Pinkie: -levantando la mano-señor escritor!

… ah… si Pinkie?

Pinkie: porque siempre usa el almuerzo para poner nuestras pláticas?

Eh, pues porque ya que cada una tiene clases distintas, pues el almuerzo es el momento en que todas se reúnen.

Pinkie: podría mostrar algún receso o algo.

Si pero, los recesos son cortos y hay algunas pláticas que necesitan más tiempo para poder hacerse bien.

Pinkie: pero vernos tanto en la cafetería es molesto, hace parecer que no tiene creatividad para los encuentros, siempre es el almuerzo o el salón de práctica.

Bueno, ah, que sugieres?

Pinkie: ummmmmmmmm ya se! –pinta un escenario nuevo-

* * *

Las seis amigas caminaban por los pasillos cargando una serie de cajas que contenían artículos de arte como pinturas caballetes desarmables y pinceles. … Por qué cosas de arte?

Pinkie: porque la pintura es divertida.

... Pero… sabes, da igual, sigamos la historia.

Rainbow: por qué nos tocó a nosotras mover todas las cosas de la clase de arte?

Applejack: a ti porque te quedaste dormida en plena lección.

Rainbow: aish no es mi culpa, arte es tan aburrido, de que nos sirve saber como mezclar amarillo y azul? eso me lo enseñaron en el kinder.

Rarity: Rainbow, el arte es más que solo hacer colores, es una expresión de emociones y pensamientos que un artista plasma en un medio físico para que todos puedan verlo y comprenderlo.

Al llegar a un almacén las chicas empiezan a hubicar cada objeto en un lugar determinado, Rainbow tras guardar una caja observa un lienzo en que se ve una lata de conserva.

Rainbow: … entonces… debo suponer que este tipo tenía hambre?

Pinkie: a mí me gusta la clase! el arte abstracto es divertido –saca una pintura de muchas manchas de colores- miren! Parece una jirafa!

Rainbow: si tú lo dices, a mí me parece algo muy aburrido.

Sunset: -guardando pinceles- si te lo pones a pensar Rainbow, en realidad no es muy distinto de lo que hacemos cuando tocamos.

Rainbow: mmmsiiiii pero no nos salen orejas y colas cuando pintamos.

Sunset: quien sabe, quizá salgan si lo hacemos con buen ánimo.

Rainbow: lo dudo, pintar no es tan genial como hacer rock.

Fluttershy: yo, pienso que el arte es divertido.

Applejack: yo creo que todo es divertido, si lo haces divertido.

Pinkie: muy cierto Jackie! Y todo es divertido entre amigas!

Todas empiezan a reír en forma de acuerdo, Sunset suelta un pequeño suspiro el cuál es notado por Rarirty.

Rarity: Sunset cariño, sucede algo?

Sunset: eh,? Ah no solo… no es nada.

Rarity: anda dinos, sabes que puedes contarnos todo.

Sunset: no es nada en serio, solo pensaba en lo bien que se siente tener amigas, gracias chicas.

Applejack: no necesitas agradecer dulzura.

Rarity: estamos felices de tenerte con nosotras.

Sunset: y yo estoy feliz de estar aquí.

una mirada extraña se plasma en los ojos de Rainbow mientras mira a Sunset pensativa antes de hablar.

Rainbow: y dime, no te gustaría… ya sabes, volver a Equestria?

Sunset: eh? vol… volver?

Rainbow: si digo, es tu hogar no?

Rarity: Rainbow! Ah qué se debe esa pregunta?

Rainbow: solo decía.

Sunset queda pensativa tras lo dicho y mira hacia el suelo.

Fluttershy: am Sunset, estás… bien?

Sunset: … si, estoy bien Fluttershy.

Rarity: Rainbow eso fué algo grosero de tu parte.

Rainbow: hey yo solo hice una pregunta.

Sunset: está bien Rarity, Rainbow no hizo nada malo, sobre tu pregunta, pues, en realidad no creo que haya diferencia para mí estar aquí o allá.

Pese a su sonrisa las 5 chicas pudieron notar un tono de duda en su voz.

Rainbow: pero, no extrañas a tu familia?

Rarity: Rainbow!

La ex equina no responde pero su sonrisa se borra pronto, desviando el rostro intenta cubrir su semblante.

Pinkie: Sunsie qué pasa?

Sunset: -intentando sonreír- nada… no es nada…

Rarity: Rainbow mira lo que hiciste!

Rainbow: yo que?! Solo hice una pregunta!

Sunset: chicas, por favor, no peleen.

Rainbow: … yo solo digo, me da curiosidad, el que no parece que quieras verlos de nuevo.

Sunset: bueno… yo…

Rainbow: ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca nos has contado de tu familia.

Los constantes comentarios de la atleta empezaban a ganar miradas de enojo y desaprobación de la modista y la granjera.

Rainbow: -mira a las demás- qué? no me dirán que ustedes no quieren saber.

Applejack: Rainbow, estás siendo-

Sunset: -la interrumpe- no, Applejack, ella… tiene razón.

Las cinco chicas miran a su compañera Ecuestre mientras esta suspira intentando aclarar su mente.

Sunset: .. supongo… que nunca fui del todo honesta con ustedes…

Rarity: -pone una mano en su hombro- Sunset cariño, no necesitas hablar de algo que no quieres.

Rainbow: pero tampoco necesitas mantener un secreto con nosotras, sabes que no te juzgaremos.

Rarity: rain-

Sunset: lo se… si –suspiro- … supongo que solo… no estaba lista…

Applejack: … y… estás lista ahora?

Sunset: … no lo se…

* * *

 _Una tarde lluviosa, un corcel yacía de pie frente a una lápida, en su pata delantera sostenía un pequeño bulto._

 _El corcel llegó hasta Canterlot, donde logró establecerse en una casa pequeña pero muy elegante._

 _La casa ya decorada, el corcel observa una fotografía en donde ve una versión más joven de él mismo, y a su lado se ve a una yegua de suave pelaje rosado y larga melena dorada, un tenue llanto lo hace voltear, en seguida carga a la pequeña potranca y la mese para calmarla._

 _Los años pasan, la potranca crece y en su temprana niñez descubre y desarrolla su sorprendente poder mágico. Es así cómo es aceptada en la más prestigiosa escuela de magia de todo Canterlot._

 _Sonriente la pequeña va al cuarto de su padre pero este se encuentra sumido en su trabajo, la pequeña decide dejar a su padre trabajar._

 _La pequeña demuestra su gran capacidad en sus clases, muchos maestros se muestran sorprendidos por su habilidad, es una tarde mientras la pequeña repasa la lección de un libro que siente chocar contra alguien por accidente, al levantar la mirada queda asombrada al ver a la regente de Equestria, en toda su magnificencia, la princesa Celestia permanecía de pié frente a la potra con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, la pequeña da un par de pasos hacia atrás y cuando su mente reacciona hace una reverencia ante la princesa, esta ríe un poco y agacha su cabeza para quedar más cerca de la potranca la cual la mira con intriga._

 _La potra camina hacia su habitación, la gran sonrisa en su rostro refleja su felicidad, sin embargo esta se borra al ver a una de las maestras esperándola frente a la puerta de su cuarto, temerosa se acerca y la maestra la lleva hasta la oficina de los directivos, allí ve a su padre quien vestido con el traje habitual de su trabajo, llevando unas maletas en su lomo y una mirada triste en su rostro se le acerca._

 _Aquella aeronave emprende su rumbo alejándose cada vez más de la ciudad, entre más se aleja más son las lágrimas que caen de los ojos de la pequeña, intenta limpiarlas pero estas no paran, siente ser envuelta con algo muy suave y a la vez cálido, al levantar la mirada ve a la princesa usar su ala en un gesto de apoyo, la potra con una mirada llena de pena se abraza a la pata de la princesa y sigue llorando, Celestia la deja desahogarse mientras usa su magia para levantar el astro nocturno en el cielo, consintiendo a la pequeña y contemplando a la luna, su mente se llena de recuerdos y pensamientos._

* * *

Sunset: … no hay mucho que contar luego de eso, Celestia se encargó de cuidarme desde entonces.

Rarity: qué pasó con tu padre?

Sunset: … solíamos escribirnos de vez en cuando, … pocas veces hubo una oportunidad de que nos viéramos, pero un día… sus cartas, simplemente dejaron de llegar… y no volvió a verme, nunca supe porque…

Un abrazo de parte de Rarity y Pinkie sorprendieron a la ex equina, pero rápidamente sonríe devolviendo el gesto.

Sunset: lamento, no haberles dicho nada, solo… bueno, son cosas de las que no me gusta hablar.

Applejack: tranquila dulzura, entendemos.

Rainbow: si, lamento haber actuado así, pero sentía que era la única forma de hacerte hablar.

Sunset: está bien Rainbow, en realidad, se siente bien contárselo a alguien, gracias por escucharme.

Esta vez el abrazo es compartido por las seis.

Pinkie: -mira su reloj- odio interrumpir un abrazo, pero el cambio de hora fué hace 15 minutos.

Ante esto todas se sorprenden y presurosas salen del almacén tropezando y despidiéndose para llegar cada una a sus clases.

* * *

Llega el final de las clases, con ya casi todos los estudiantes habiéndose marchado, las Rainbooms se reúnen y van a su sala de práctica, allí ven a Sun recostada en la puerta.

Sun: hello friends.

Sunset: Sun, nos esperabas?

Sun: claro, hace tiempo no las veo tocar a las seis juntas.

Tras un saludo hecho por todas entran al salón y se preparan para ensayar ensayar, el único problema era…

Rainbow: qué haremos con todas estas cosas?

Cada una se encoge de hombros mientras ven las máquinas que Twilight había traído el día anterior, mientras Pinkie intentaba averiguar para que servía una de ellas la puerta del lugar se abre y la joven de lentes se presenta.

Todas: Twilight!

Mencionan todas a la vez, aunque Pinkie se gana una descarga eléctrica de parte de la máquina que le provoca una carcajada y un peinado de punta.

Twilight: buenas tardes a todas.

Sunset: creí que no vendrías.

Twilight: me sumergí en una investigación, pero vine para seguir analizando su Equimia.

Rainbow: bueno vamos a practicar de todas formas, hey! Que te parece si te unes.

Twilight: disculpa?

Sunset: no es mala idea, quizá puedas experimentar mejor la mag-digo, la Equimia, si te unes a la práctica.

Twilight: no, la música no es lo mío.

Rainbow: inténtalo, quizá te guste –le lanza un micrófono-

Twilight: wa! –lo atrapa- ya dije que no –deja el micrófono en la mesa- ustedes hagan lo suyo, y yo haré lo mío.

Es entonces que Twilight nota la presencia de Sun, esta la saluda con la mano, la científica ve a Sunset más atrás y cambia la mirada entre ambas un tanto confundida para luego anotar algo en su libreta.

Twilight: … gemelas?

Sunset: no exactamente.

Sun: Twilight verdad? Un placer, yo soy Sunset Shimmer, la de este mundo, puedes decirme Sun.

Twilight: … de este mundo?

Sun: claro! Ya sabes, Sunny es de Equestria, y yo de aquí.

Twilight: -rueda los ojos- siguen con eso, solo comencemos.

Encogiéndose de hombros las seis amigas empiezan a tocar, Sun se sienta en un escritorio y Twilight procede a sentarse en una silla para observarlas con atención.

Con las seis tocando al mismo tiempo su magia se vuelve más intensa, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por la científica.

La magia de todas comienza a materializarse y todo el salón pronto se encuentra cubierto por su magia, manzanas mariposas joyas globos y destellos de colores pronto llenan todo el lugar, las Rainbooms notan esto y de a poco dejan de tocar.

Rainbow: wow, si que llegamos a un nuevo nivel de asombrosidad.

Pinkie: -toma una de las manzanas y se la come- umm, jugosa.

La magia se mantiene unos segundos pero lentamente empieza a desvanecerse.

Pinkie: -intenta morder la manzana pero esta desaparece- … awwwww…

Twilight: interesante, la Equimia responde mejor cuando todas tocan juntas, es como un proceso de retroalimentación simultanea, si es así… umm… -registrando datos-

Applejack: cómo pasó eso Sunset?

Sunset: pues, supongo que estamos mejorando con el control de nuestra magia.

Rainbow: entonces, ahora podremos hacer cosas mas geniales al tocar? Súper.

Sun: wujú! Ustedes son asombrosas, no dejan de sorprenderme con eso de las orejas.

Fluttershy: um Sunset, no crees, que nuestra magia pueda ser peligrosa?

Sunset: peligrosa? Por qué lo dices?

Fluttershy: bueno, ayer nuestra magia le causó muchos problemas a Twilight, um, quizá, debamos tener cuidado.

Sunset: … quizá, tengas razón, nuestra magia puede ser impredecible.

Applejack: entonces hay que tomarlo con calma, al menos hasta poder dominarla por completo.

Rainbow: umm, suena aburrido.

Rarity: es por el bien de todos querida, no querrás electrocutar a alguien del público cuando toquemos verdad?

Rainbow: ok ok, lo tomaremos con calma.

La científica ajena a toda la conversación empieza ah hacer unos cálculos en su libreta.

Twilight: si es capaz de materializar objetos, podría esto ser…

Pinkie: -se le aparece al lado- qué piensas Twilight?

Twilight: wah! –del susto cae al suelo- auch…

Pinkie: je je disculpa –la ayuda a levantarse- estás bien?

Twilight: si si –se acomoda los lentes- solo que empiezo a teorizar como y porque funciona la Equimia, quizá sería más fácil si puediera decifrar su origen.

Pinkie: oh! Eso es fácil! Es la magia de la amistad!

Twilight: -la mira extrañada- … amistad?

Pinkie: claro! La amistad es la fuente de magia de Equestria! Por eso la amistad que tenemos todas nos da magia!

Twilight: -mirada incrédula- … bien, voy a ignorar eso, aún tengo mucho que analizar.

Sun: je je je, qué te amarga la vida señorita?

Twilight: no me amargo, solo me molesta que sigan diciendo esas cosas de magia y mundo paralelos, si no quieren decirme abiertamente sobre la Equimia está bien, pero no inventen cosas tan absurdas.

Sun: que tienen de absurdas? Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien el asunto pero pienso que tiene sentido.

Twilight: qué parte de todo eso tiene sentido?!

Sun: son chicas que al tocar le salen orejas y colas, y ahora pueden hacer aparecer mariposas manzanas y cosas, si me dicen que vienen de un mundo mágico de caballitos miniatura, yo les creo.

Twilight: por favor, hay una explicación perfectamente lógica a todo esto, y estoy decidida a encontrarla.

Sunset: oigan ya, no hay que discutir, mira Twilight, se que es difícil de entender, pero lo que te decimos es verdad, nuestra magia viene de la amistad, la princesa Twilight de Equestria nos enseñó cuan importantes son los amigos, es gracias a ella que obtuvimos nuestra magia.

Twilight: -mirada despectiva- bien, puedes probarlo?

Sunset: probarlo?

Twilight: si, si todo tú asunto de magia y amistad es verdad, supongo que podrás demostrarlo, probar de forma comcreta que tú y tu banda están más allá de las leyes de la física.

Sunset: um bueno…

Pinkie: oh! Ya se! el picnic!

Sunset: picnic?

Pinkie: si! Llevémosla a nuestro picnic el sábado! Será divertido!

Twilight: no gracias, ya tengo planes para este fin de semana, aún hay muchas cosas que debo analizar.

Sunset: quieres saber como funciona nuestra magia no? ahí podrías verlo de primera mano.

La científica mira un momento a todas y luego suspira.

Twilight: bien, iré el sábado, pero más vale que valga la pena.

La chica fiestera refleja su alegría lanzando serpentinas al aire, una suave risa es compartida entre las Rainbooms.

Twilight solo voltea e ignora a las alumnas mientras revisa detalladamente sus anotaciones.

De igual forma, Sun permanece en silencio mientras observa a la chica de lentes.

Sun: -pensando- alguien como ella, puede ser un problema, por fortuna, se como lidiar con personas así –sonríe-


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA: como soy bastante flojo XP, eh decidido tomar algunas cositas de "Frienship Games" para hacerme más fácil el desarrollo de esta historia. Aún así, no habrá artefacto roba magia, ni Midnight Sparkle, ni Juegos de la Amistad, ni nada de lo ocurrido en la película.**

* * *

Llega el sábado, en el parque las 6 amigas preparan su día de campo.

Mientras Applejack y Rainbow sacan los platos y servilletas, Rarity se asegura que la manta esté perfectamente extendida.

Pinkie coloca su cesta en el suelo y al retirarle la cubierta los globos atados a esta se elevan y se la llevan volando causándole un risa a la ya alegre chica.

Fluttershy y Sunset ordenan los lugares de cada una.

Fluttershy: oh, esto será divertido.

Sunset: claro, es un día entre amigas.

Rarity: donde está Sun?

Sunset: dijo que tenía que llevar su guitarra a que la afinaran.

Rainbow: no puede afinarla ella misma?

Sunset: dice que hacerlo ella misma es un fastidio.

Applejack: wow Rainbow, te ganó en lo de ser perezosa.

Rainbow: oye! No soy perezosa.

Las 5 chicas empiezan a reír mientras su amiga cromática frunce el ceño en señal de protesta, en eso la chica fiestera note a alguien acercarse.

Pinkie: uh! Uh! Miren! Es Twilight! La que no es una princesa pony de un mundo mágico.

Rainbow: si Pinkie sabemos que Twilight es.

La nombrada llega hasta las demás llevando en su hombro una cartera color café.

Sunset: Twilight, gracias por venir.

Twilight: solo porque quiero seguir mi investigación, espero que esto valga la pena.

Pinkie: -se le aparece por atrás- claro que si!

Twilight: GYAH!

Pinkie: esto será divertido! Pasar el tiempo con tus amigas siempre es súper divertido!

Twilight: … aja… cómo sea, empecemos con esto.

Con eso dicho la chica saca algunas cosas de su cartera, las demás presentes observan como ensambla un trípode y coloca sobre este una cámara de video, de igual forma arma una especie de soporte sobre el cual coloca una laptop, tras revisar el enfoque de la cámara se pone frente a la laptop y observa a las chicas, se hace un breve silencio que es roto por la deportista del grupo.

Rainbow: ah… qué haces?

Twilight: preparo mi equipo para poder documentar lo que suceda, procedan con lo suyo.

Entre todas se miran un tanto confundidas pero se encogen de hombros y se sientan en la manta para empezar su día de campo.

Applejack: Twi, no vienes?

Twilight: no, debo quedarme aquí para poder registrar los cambios.

Pinkie: -carcajeando- bobita cómo disfrutarás del picnic desde ahí?!

Twilight: no vengo aquí a disfrutar, vengo a investigar.

Sunset: je je Twilight no funciona así, si quieres ver como funciona nuestra magia, debes estar aquí con nosotras.

Twilight: puedo verlas y analizarlas perfectamente desde aquí.

Sunset: no es algo que debas analizar, debes sentirlo.

Twilight: sentirlo? Eso que lógica tiene?

Sunset: créeme, tiene mucha lógica una vez que la sientes tú misma, … yo lo se muy bien.

Sus amigas sonríen a la ex equina y esta devuelve la sonrisa, Rarity con elegancia y precisión empieza a repartir unos emparedados a todas, Sunset toma su plato y mira a la científica con una sonrisa, esta le regresa la mirada y la primera le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque, rodando los ojos y con una expresión de molestia Twilight cumple el pedido y se sienta junto a ellas ganando la sonrisa de todas, Rarity le extiende un plato y con eso todas empiezan a comer.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Twilight permanece allí, sentada, dando de vez en cuando una mordida a su emparedado mientras observaba a la seis chicas, … haciendo nada, solo platicar y reírse de cosas banales cotidianas.

Pinkie: tú que opinas Twilight, chimiresa, o serezanga? Chimiresa cerezanga chimiresa cerezanga!

Twilight: ugh, cuál es el punto de todo esto?!

Sunset: es solo diversión Twi, relájate.

Twilight: no vine a divertirme, vine a estudiar la Equimia, dijiste que si venía podría verla de primera mano, pues aún no veo nada.

Sunset: bueno, veras… cómo te explico?

Pinkie: es la magia de la amistad Twily! Estar todas juntas divirtiéndonos lo hace mágico!

Twilight: … hablo en serio, soy consciente que la Equimia aumenta cuando ustedes están juntas pero no eh visto nada parecido a la Equimia hasta ahora, a donde lleva todo esto?!

Sun: -detrás de ella- eso depende de ti señorita.

Por la sorpresa la chica suelta un grito y se levanta retrocediendo.

Twilight: de donde saliste?!

Sun: de una apasionada y desenfrenada noche de romance, pero esa es historia para otro día, hello friends.

Las seis amigas saludan animadamente a la viajera.

Sun: disculpen la tardanza, es tan difícil encontrar alguien que ajuste mi niña como a mí me gusta.

Pinkie: Sunny! Cuál crees que suena mejor, chimireza? O cerezanga? Chimiresa cerezanga himireza cerezanga chimiresa cerezanga!

Sun: um, y qué tal, chimicerezanga?

Pinkie: -se le pone en frente- eres, una genio.

A este punto Twilight estaba apretando los dientes y temblando de ira mientras observaba las tonterías de todas.

Twilight: ya, BASTA! Me harté de esto! Exijo que me muestren como funciona la Equimia! AHORA!

Un tenue silencio cubre a todas.

Un rato.

Rainbow: … saben, la cuatro ojos tiene razón.

Todas miran a la deportista revisar en un bolso y ponerse de pie con un balón de soccer en las manos.

Rainbow: quien está lista para la verdadera acción?!

Con una fuerte patada envía el balón hacia el aire.

* * *

El balón cae, Applejack lo detiene con el pecho y corre, un espacio despejado del parque les sirve a las chicas como campo de juego, colocando cestas y bolsos como límites de las metas, Rainbow no pierde tiempo y se pone frente a Applejack obstruyéndole el paso, la granjera intenta rodearla pero falla por lo que accede al plan B, patea el balón y este es atrapado por Sunset, desde la meta Fluttershy equipada con un casco y hombreras de fútbol americano observa con algo de temor, Sunset envía el balón hacia la meta, Fluttershy al ver esto da un grito ahogado y se voltea cubriéndose, el balón termina chocando contra su espalda causándole otro grito.

Rainbow: así se hace Shy!

La chica tímida observa el balón a sus pies y lo toma para luego sonreír un poco.

Fluttershy: yay.

El juego sigue con Rainbow recibiendo el balón y empezando a correr. Desde cerca Rarity y Sun las observan jugar.

Rarity: tú no juegas Sun?

Sun: je, soy mala en los deportes de pies, se me da mejor usar las manos.

Twilight permanece de pie en el campo con una mirada de fastidio.

Twilight: esto es una tontería, por qué estoy aquí?

Applejack se interpone en el camino de Rainbow y esta al no poder avanzar patea el balón hacia el aire, ambas chicas saltan para alcanzarlo y es la granjera quien consigue alcanzarlo asestándole un fuerte golpe con la cabeza.

Rainbow: Twilight atenta!

La chica de lentes levanta la vista solo para ver el balón estrellarse contra su cabeza y tirarla al suelo, Rarity sopla el silbato que cuelga en su cuello y levanta la mano acercándose.

Rarity: falta, tiro libre para el equipo de Rainbow.

Sunset: -ayudando a Twilight- estás bien Twilight?

Twilight: -frotándose el golpe- auh, si… mis lentes?

Sunset mira al suelo y ve los lentes de la chica, tras revisarlos y limpiarlos un poco con su blusa se los da, Twilight se los pone y parpadea un par de veces para aclarar su vista.

Twilight: lo bueno es que los reforcé.

Rainbow: bien, si estás bien puedes hacer el tiro y anotar un punto para las campeonas.

Twilight: -gime molesta- por favor, esto es tan absurdo.

Sunset: vamos Twi es diversión.

Twilight: lamento diferir en esa afirmación, en lo que a mí respecta esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo, ustedes sigan su, "diversión", yo haré mi trabajo a mi manera.

Con eso la científica comienza a alejarse, una mirada es compartida por todas las presentes, Sunset pone una expresión preocupada pero la cambia de inmediato cuando una idea viene a su mente.

Sunset: bien, si quieres puedes irte, después de todo, no es como si pudieras hacerlo.

La frase causa a la chica de lentes detenerse y voltear la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Twilight: qué dices?

Sunset: bueno, serás buena en todo eso de la ciencia, pero es evidente que hay cosas que no puedes hacer.

Twilight: -la mira fijamente- oh, eso crees? –se da la vuelta-

Sunset: claro, no se puede esperar que seas, una prodigio.

La científica mira a la ex equina con un gesto de molestia mientras la otra mantiene una sonrisa burlona, las demás chicas se miran confundidas por la extraña conversación, a excepción de Sun quien sonríe con algo de gracia.

Twilight: … con que crees que no puedo hacerlo.

Sunset: corrección, sé que no puedes, no eres tan buena.

Twilight: -bufido- que te sepas, que desde que nací eh sido vista como un intelecto muy superior al resto, y gracias a eso puedo lograr lo que sea que me proponga, no hay nada, que no pueda hacer.

Ambas se miran una a la otra por un momento hasta que finalmente Sunset agrnada su sonrisa y habla.

Sunset: pruébalo.

* * *

Twilight observa al frente como Sunset mantiene su puesto en la meta, baja la mirada al balón a sus pies y ajustando sus lentes comienza a hacer cálculos en su cabeza.

Twilight: -pensando- distancia del objetivo, rango de enfoque, resistencia del viento, diámetro del objetivo, capacidad de reacción.

Una serie de números y ecuaciones imaginarias llenan su cabeza mientras mantiene la mirada fija en Sunset y la meta, las otras observan atentas y algo curiosas.

Fluttershy: am… creen que debamos… detenerlas?

Applejack: quizás, creo que se están excediendo.

Sun: tranquilas, Sunsie sabe lo que hace.

Las cinco amigas miran a su compañera y luego voltean de regreso al campo.

Sunset: qué pasa? Tienes miedo de fallar?

Twilight: ya veremos quien falla.

Recordando su trabajo Rarity toma el silbato y con una aspiración lo sopla, justo al escuchar el sonido Twilight avanza hacia el balón en una suave carrera y con un cálculo mental final asesta una patada sobre este, el balón avanza en línea recta hacia la meta y Sunset se prepara para atraparlo pero en un momento este hace un leve giro y cambia su dirección hacia la izquierda, Sunset al notar esto intenta girarse pero no consigue atrapar el balón y este la pasa.

Rarity: -sopla el silbato- anotación, punto para el equipo Rainbow.

Rainbow: oh si! así se hace Twi!

Fluttershy: yay.

Sunset mira sorprendida pero sonriente al balón detenerse unos metros detrás de ella y luego voltea al oír la celebración de la científica.

Twilight: JA! Qué te pareció eso eh?! Oh si! lo viste?! No hay nada que no pueda hacer.

Sunset: je je, buen trabajo Twi.

Mientras la científica sigue felicitándose a sí misma la deportista se le acerca y le da una palmada en la espalda para felicitarla, lo que provoca que a la chica se le salga el aire.

Rainbow: buen trabajo Twi, sabía que ese cerebro tuyo tenía que servir de algo.

Twilight: ugh… creo que fracturaste mi escápula.

Applejack: disfrútenlo, será lo único que logren hacer.

Rainbow: oh con que si? andando equipo!

Con esa orden toma a la chica de lentes y la tímida y las lleva a sus posiciones. Sun se acerca a su contraparte y le sonríe.

Sun: cómo sabías que funcionaría?

Sunset: bueno, la princesa Twilight y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común, entre ellas está, que si alguien me dijera que no soy capaz de hacer algo, le demostraría que se equivoca.

Sun: y cómo ella es su contraparte en este mundo, supusiste que sería igual.

Sunset: pues si más o menos.

Sun: muy lista hermanita –le golpea la espalda- buen trabajo.

Sunset: auh… creo que me rompiste algo.

Sun: algunas cosas en común, sin duda.

* * *

El juego finalmente termina con la victoria del equipo de Rainbow, tras eso se vuelven a sentar para festejar con una pastel de tres capas traído por Pinkie, el como pudo meterlo en la cesta de picnic es un misterio que ninguna intentó cuestionar exceptuando a la investigadora quien desistió de eso por sugerencia de todas.

Rainbow: por la victoria! –da un gran mordisco a su rebanada-

Rarity: Rainbow, esos modales.

Applejack: relájate Rar, es un día de campo –da una mordida a su pastel-

Rarity: no es excusa para faltar a los modales –corta un trozo con su cuchara y lo come-

Sunset: que tal está el pastel Twi?

Twilight: eh? Ah… bien, supongo.

Sun: es buena forma de celebrar la victoria eh chica?

Twilight: si ustedes lo dicen.

Sun: oh vamos! –le rodea los hombros con el brazo- seguro estás feliz de haber ganado ese juego.

Twilight: por favor, es solo un tonto juego.

Rainbow: lo dice la chica que saltó por el campo al anotar ese punto imposible.

Twilight: -sonrojada- e-eso es…! Fue un reflejo hormonal, nada más –acomoda sus lentes-

Sun: claro que si, aunque fue un buen trabajo –le palmea la espalda-

Twilight: ugh! Se han propuesto a fracturar mis vértebras o qué?!

Pinkie: quien quiere más pastel?!

La chica fiestera se levanta para dar más pastel a sus amigas pero al dar un paso resbala y el pastel cae en la cara de Rainbow, todas miran a la deportista en silencio hasta que la risa de Pinkie rompe el silencio.

Pinkie: JA JA JA JA! Eres Rainbow Cake! JA JA JA!

Rainbow: -parpadea- oh con que si eh?

Toma un poco del pastel en el suelo y lo lanza a la cara de la risueña chica la cual al ser impactada calla su risa por un momento.

Pinkie: -con un pastel completo en cada mano- GUERRA DE PASTELES!

El grito sirve de detonante para que todas comiencen a tomar trozos de pastel y arrojárselos en una animada y azucarada batalla, incluso Rarity se les une luego que Applejack le embarrara la cara con un poco de merengue, Twilight se mantiene en su lugar viendo de forma despectiva a todas hasta que su paciencia de acaba.

Twilight: basta! Todas quietas!

Con ese grito todas se detienen, Pinkie quien estaba en medio de un salto desafía a la gravedad quedando suspendida en el aire unos segundos antes de caer de cara al suelo.

Twilight: están actuando como niñas.

Pinkie: -se incorpora- pero es divertido!

Twilight: -sarcástica- si llenarse el rostro de glucosa horneada es tan estimulante.

Sunset: vamos Twi, únete al juego.

Twilight: nunca participaría en una actividad tan infantil y ridícula.

Sunset se acerca con un trozo de pastel en su mano y una sonrisa traviesa.

Sunset: ooooooooooh, en serio?

Twilight: no, te, atrevas.

Se mantienen mirándose un momento, Sunset hace un gesto de lanzarle el pastel por lo que Twilight su cubre con los brazos, Sunset se voltea y hace como si mirara otra cosa, Twilight la mira con desconfianza, Sunset finge lanzar el pastel y Twilight se agacha para esquivarlo, Sunset se queda de pie con una sonrisa inocente pero Twilight la mira de forma despectiva.

Sunset: uh? Quien habrá puesto un piano ahí?

El comentario hace a Twilight voltear y cuando regresa su vista Sunset de un movimiento le quita los lentes para llenarle la cara de pastel y volver a colocárselos mientras comienza a reír, Twilight limpia sus ojos y estos se muestran llenos de furia, Sunset sigue riendo hasta que en su cara es aplastado un trozo de pastel, al abrir los ojos ve a Twilight mirarla con una sonrisa de superioridad, y con eso la guerra de pasteles es retomada con gran ánimo.

* * *

La batalla se extiende al punto en que empiezan a correr unas de otras a través del parque ganando algunas miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, aunque nadie les presta demasiada atención y ellas tampoco se preocupan por ellos.

Sunset: ja ja! Tienes mala puntería Sparkle, no le darías a un elefante dormido!

Twilight: -sonriente- ah no? pues ahora ya verás!

La científica arroja un trozo de pastel que Sunset consigue esquivar pero al hacerlo el pastel acaba golpeando el hombro de una chica parada cerca, ambas miran lo ocurrido con nervios, y los de Twilight aumentan al percatarse de a quien golpeó, la chica en cuestión observa su hombro manchado y luego voltea hacia el origen del proyectil, al ver a Twilight levanta una ceja con intriga.

Chica: Sparkle?

Twilight: … um… ho-hola… Sugar Coat…

La chica que responde al nombre Sugar Coat observa por un momento a la investigadora notando como todo su cuerpo está cubierto de betún y crema de pastel.

Twilight: am… yo…

Sugar C.: … es este uno de tus, raros experimentos?

Twilight: n-no yo solo-

Sugar C: oh es que ahora te dedicas a arrojar alimentos a la gente normal?

Twilight: … yo…

Sugar C: no puedo decir que esté sorprendida, tratándose de ti.

Twilight baja la cabeza y desvía la mirada con una expresión de lamento y pena, Sunset al verla observa a Sugar Coat con un poco de molestia.

Sugar C: -saca un pañuelo- con que esto es lo que has estado haciendo en realidad, sabía que ese cuento de gripe era un cuento barato.

Twilight: n-no! de verdad… me sentía mal y… bueno…

Sugar C: -limpiando su hombro- por favor, todos saben que solo quisiste saltarte las clases, aunque bueno, no es que alguien realmente le importe.

La mirada de Twilight se humedece mientras mira al suelo.

Sugar C: -revisa su hombro- bueno, como sea, te dejo para sigas tus tonterías –arroja el pañuelo en un cesto de basura- y por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras volarte las clases, solo hazlo, no inventes una excusa, igual a nadie le importa si no vas.

Sunset: hey! Déjala en paz.

Tanto Sugar como Twilight observan a Sunset de brazos cruzados y una mirada de molesta dirigida a la primera.

Sugar C: lo siento, y tú eres?

Sunset: Sunset Shimmer.

Sugar C: Shimmer… no, temo que nunca eh escuchado tu nombre.

Sunset: lo se, no asisto a tu escuela, pero no me gusta como le hablas a mi amiga.

Sugar C: tu… amiga? Hablas de… -mira a Twilight y luego a Sunset- bromeas verdad?

Sunset: claro que no, por qué bromearía?

Sugar Coat guarda silencio mientras mira detalladamente a Sunset notando como también está cubierta de restos de pastel.

Sunset: qué tanto miras?

Sugar C: nada en especial, solo asumo que entre raras se entienden.

Sin decir más Sugar Coat se voltea y camina alejándose del lugar, Sunset suelta un bufido mientras la ve marcharse.

Sunset: que antipática.

Se voltea a ver a Twilight y esta la mira de forma sorprendida.

Sunset: estás bien Twi?

Twilight: … tú… por qué…?

Sunset: uh? Qué pasa?

Twilight: por qué dijiste… que somos amigas?

Sunset queda algo perpleja por un momento pero luego sonríe y responde riendo.

Sunset: pues porque lo somos!

Twilight: … yo… lo… lo somos?

Sunset: claro!

La chica de lentes queda sorprendida y de forma inconciente se agarra el pecho sintiendo una calidez en su cuerpo.

Sunset: -la toma de la mano- vamos, regresemos con las demás.

Con eso ambas caminan de vuelta hasta el lugar del picnic donde están todas las demás esperando.

El tiempo pasa hasta que deciden dar por terminado su día de campo, cada una guarda sus cosas y con una suave pero cálida despedida se separan.

Twilight es la última en retirarse y cuando pierde de vista a todas, toma su cartera y se retira.

* * *

El cachorro Spike saluda animadamente a su dueña cuando esta entra en la casa, la chica acaricia a su cachorro y luego va a la cocina donde se sienta soltando un suspiro.

Pone su cartera sobre la mesa y saca la cámara, al abrir la pantalla reproduce el video y se sorprende al verse a sí misma, riendo.

"… no me gusta como le hablas a mi amiga"

"… porque lo somos!"

Twilight: … a… amigas…

Sacudiendo la cabeza apaga la cámara y la guarda de nuevo, pero al hacerlo siente dentro de la cartera, dejando la cámara toma el objeto entre sus dedos y lo saca, una memoria digital.

Twilight: … esto… no es mío… de donde salió…?


	8. Chapter 8

Varias hojas y libros yacen esparcidos por el suelo, las mesas, y estantes, el pequeño can observa con algo de preocupación a su ama quien no para de teclear su computadora con la mirada completamente centrada en la pantalla y los datos que en esta muestran, gira su cuerpo hacia un microscopio y tras observan en este escribe en una libreta, luego de eso vuelve su atención hacia el monitos.

Twilight: los datos son… correctos, todo encaja, no es una energía tan salvaje como parece, puede ser controlada, todo está aquí, puedo usar estos datos para formular un campo de prueba.

La chica se pone de pie y cruzando los brazos frota su mentón mientras piensa en voz alta.

Twilight: aún así… cómo es que… la Equimia parece tener efectos extraños en las normas físicas, casi se burla de todo lo que sabemos de la realidad, que clase de poder es este?

El ladrido de su cachorro la saca de sus pensamientos y este le da un mirada de preocupación.

Twilight: estoy bien Spike, siento que estoy cerca de descubrir los secretos de la Equimia, aunque aún… esto no explica que relación guardan Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas con ella, porque pueden usarla mientras tocan música? porque sus cuerpos sufren un cambio fisiológico? porque manipulan energía, y materia? Demasiadas preguntas.

?: Twilight!

El repentino grito la sacude fuera de sus pensamientos y mira a la entrada del sótano para encontrar en este a un joven vestido con un uniforme de policía y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Twilight: Shi-Shining Armor? Qué haces aquí?

Shining: yo debería preguntarte eso, Cadence me dijo que no has ido a la escuela en dos días.

Twilight: pero presenté una nota de que estaría ausente.

Shining: eso fue la semana pasada.

Twilight: eh? Q-qué días es?

Shining: martes.

Twilight: … oh… oww…

Shining: no me digas que has estado aquí desde ayer.

Twilight: -pensando- en realidad, desde la noche del sábado…

Shining espera una respuesta de su hermana pero al no responderla suelta un suspiro.

Shining: Twily… Cadence me dijo que le pediste ayuda para esa nota.

Twilight: -mirando a un lado- típico.

Shining: les dijiste a toda la escuela que estabas enferma, y ahora, me dices que no asististe porque estabas… qué estabas haciendo de todas formas?

Wilight: … una investigación.

Shining: -levantando una ceja- sobre que?

La chica medita un minuto sobre que responder, por un momento piensa en improvisar alguna mentira solo para acabar la conversación, pero al instante se da cuenta que eso no pasaría y llevaría a algún discurso sobre responsabilidad.

Twilight: recuerdas esos raros eventos que ocurrieron el mes pasado en la secundaria Canterlot?

Shiningh: la secundaria… esa escuela si, que tiene?

Twilight: descubrí que esos eventos son el resultado de la manipulación de una energía desconocida.

Shining: los registros dicen que fueron solo efectos especiales y algunos fallos técnicos.

Twilight: solo lo dijeron para alejar a la prensa, pero a mí no me engañan, eh seguido las pistas y eh descubierto algunas cosas.

Shining: -mirada despectiva- como qué?

Twilight: la Equimia, así la llamo, parece tener una especie de efecto y alteración frente a las leyes físicas, no podría asegurar como o porque pasa, pero ahora tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo se controla-

El mayor de los hermanos desvió la mirada y dejó que la menor siguiera su explicación, aunque no se molestó en prestar atención pues sabía que había un asunto que tenían que hablar, por lo que luego de unos segundos la interrumpe.

Twilight: si descubro su verdadera fuente quizá pueda analizarla mejor y-

Shining: Twilight.

Twilight: eh? … qué?

Shining: mira, sea lo que sea que hagas, no puedes solo dejar de ir a la escuela así, voy a asumir que has estado con este tema desde la semana pasada, y no creo necesario decirte que lo que hiciste fue poco ético.

Twilight: -se cruza de brazos- lo se lo se… pero tenía que iniciar los análisis en esa escuela, además, no es como si me estuviera perdiendo algo…

"S Coat: la próxima vez que quieras volarte las clases, solo hazlo, no inventes una excusa, igual a nadie le importa si no vas."

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras le hace sentir una presión en el pecho pero no cambia su expresión.

Shining: … donde están mamá y papá?

Twilight: trabajando supongo.

Shining: no has hablado con ellos?

Twilight: como si pudiera hablarles, siempre están fuera de casa.

Shining: Twily-

Twilight: ya déjame! Shining soy prácticamente una adulta, puedo tomar mis decisiones sobre que hacer con mi vida.

Shining: … y qué sería eso que harías?

Twilight: … descubrir todo sobre la Equimia, y como usarla para cambiar el mundo.

Shining: cambiarlo en que?

Twilight: en lo que sea, una fuente de energía como esta podría ser utilizada casi en cualquier cosa, podría construir bases habitables en la luna, o incluso viajar a otros planetas, revivir seres prehistóricos, ok quizá estoy exagerando pero por lo que eh podido analizar, no serían ideas del todo imposibles.

Shining: … Twilight, siento decir esto pero todo eso suena… simplemente ridículo, hay, mucho más que tú podrías hacer si solo-

Twilight: si, para ti es fácil decirlo, tú ya tienes todo lo que quieres en la vida.

Shining: Twily-

Twilight: ya no soy esa niña a la que tenías que estar cuidando Shining, tú tienes una vida, y yo, estoy buscando la mía, a MÍ manera, con MIS metas, así que déjame vivir mi vida.

Con eso se da la vuelta y se sienta de nuevo frente a la computadora para seguir investigando, Shining la mira un momento y luego suelta un pesado suspiro, mira a su hermana una vez más y luego se voltea saliendo del sótano, cuando llega arriba escucha un suave ladrido y ve a Spike parado a sus pies, el cachorro empieza a ladrar y saltar.

Shining: qué pasa Spike?

El cachorro correr alrededor de él y luego va hacia la mesa de la cocina donde ladra con más entusiasmo.

Shining: qué quieres decirme?

Shining nota la cartera en la mesa y tras recibir otro ladrido del cachorro procede a revisarla, toma la cámara de video y el ladrido de Spike lo impulsa a revisarla, su rostro refleja su sorpresa al ver lo que está grabado en ella.

* * *

Miércoles, Sunset mantiene un semblante de cansancio y molestia mientras camina hacia la escuela, la razón…

Sun: -tocando guitarra- Sunsie tarde despertó. Su tarea no terminó. En clase la regañarán. Y castigada quedará.

Sunset: vas a estar así todo el camino?

Sun: no lo se, quizá.

Sunset: no me ayudas.

Sun: no fui yo quien hizo que te quedaras despierta hasta tarde anoche.

Sunset: no es mi culpa que haya personas que no puedan programar sus propias computadoras, además pudiste despertarme.

Sun: ya estás grandesita como para que tenga que avisarte que debes ir a clase.

Sunset: al menos podrías no tocar una canción sobre lo mal que empezó mi día.

Ya estando cerca de la escuela ambas chicas ven que frente al lugar está estacionada una patrulla policial, y recostado sobre esta con brazos cruzados está Shining Armor , este voltea la cabeza hacia los lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien, y cuando ve a Sunset su mirada se vuelve atenta y se incorpora.

Sunset: am… Sun, nos está viendo a nosotras? … Sun?

Al no recibir respuesta de su homóloga voltea solo para darse cuenta que su otro yo desapareció en el aire, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa vuelve a girar y ve al hombre acercársele con paso presuroso, la chica da un trago y su cerebro le ordena correr, más su alteración le impiden moverse, finalmente el oficial se detiene frente a ella y la mira.

Shining: Eres Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset: … … eso… eso depende, quien y por qué lo pregunta…?

El oficial se quita la gorra y tras una respiración se presenta.

Shining: mi nombre es Shining Armor, soy hermano de Twilight.

Tan pronto escuchó su nombre Sunset pudo reconocerlo, los nervios de verlo en su uniforme bloquearon su mente pero ahora se daba cuenta que ciertamente se trataba del hermano mayor de Twilight.

Sunset: -pensando- oficial de policía, tiene sentido –voz alta- oh, el hermano, de Twilight, am, un placer conocerlo.

Shining: el placer es mío.

Sunset: am… en que puedo ayudarlo oficial Armor.

Shining: puedes llamarme Shining, y bueno verás, quería hablarte de mi hermana.

Sunset: qué-qué pasa con ella?

Shining: ustedes son amigas verdad?

Sunset: am si, me arrestará por eso? je je –pensando- espero que no…

Shining: ah no, no je je, verás, es solo, … Twilight se metió en… un, asunto científico suyo.

Sunset: -pensando- debe seguir queriendo estudiar la magia.

Shining: la semana pasada presentó en su escuela una nota donde decía que estaba enferma, y hora, creo que ah estado encerrada en su… labotario, desde el lunes.

Sunset: -sorprendida- qué cosa?

Shining: no ha asistido a clase esta semana, ah estado centrada en un tema… extraño, y me preocupa, quise hablarle pero no me escucha –suspira- suele ser muy terca.

Sunset: um, si… y… qué quieres que haga?

Shining: bueno, yo, vi la grabación, de cuando fueron de día de campo, y… siendo honesto… no había visto a Twilight actuar así desde que era una niña.

Un breve silencio se presenta, Sunset piensa en decir algo pero al final espera que Shining siga hablando.

Shining: … quisiera pedire, que hables con ella.

Sunset: hablarle? Sobre que?

Shining: … yo… no lo se solo… Twilight no era así… y… me preocupa que esto vaya a lastimarla, en la escuela nunca habla con nadie, tengo miedo que vaya aislarse de todos, uno no puede vivir así, exiliándose de los demás.

Ante el final de la frase Sunset siente una fuerte presión en su pecho, pone una mano sobre su corazón y respira profundamente para calmarse.

Shining: te… te encuentras bien?

Sunset: s-si… son solo… alergias je je…

Shining: um, bueno, está bien.

Sunset: entonces… quieres que hable con Twilight, sobre su actitud, um… antisocial?

Shining: solo quiero… que ella salga y se divierta, que tenga un vida fuera de esos libros y computadoras, yo hice cuanto pude pero… creo… que fallé… pero ese día de campo, estaba contigo y, sus otras amigas, quiero que tenga una vida como esa.

Sunset: entonces lo que me estás pidiendo…

Shining: crees que puedas… crees que puedas, ayudar a Twilight, a que se relacione más con otros? Que deje de aislarse.

Sunset se detiene para analizar un poco la situación, desde que se encontró con la doble de la princesa de Equestria, ah intentado que esta no se sobrepase en su estudio con la magia para que esta no cause ningún problema, enseñarle la magia de la amistad parecía la mejor opción, incluso parecía tener un buen efecto por como había reaccionado en su último encuentro, pero debía admitir que la actitud de la chica había hecho el trabajo un poco más difícil de lo que se esperaba, ahora, su hermano mayor acaba de pedirle que siga haciendo justamente eso, intentar usar la magia de la amistad con ella.

Sunset: -pensando- bueno, ya estaba en ese proyecto de cualquier forma -voz alta- creo, que puedo intentarlo, se que no podré hacer que deje la ciencia, pero, intentaré que haga más amigos.

Shining: -sonriendo- estupendo, gracias Sunset, me alegra, que Twily haya encontrado una amiga como tú.

Una risa apenada sale de la ex equina y tras una breve despedida el oficial se retira y sube a su patrulla para luego alejarse del lugar.

Sunset frota sus sienes en un intento por calmar su mente, sigue su camino y al pasar por la estatua ve un rostro familiar oculto tras esta.

Sun: ya se fue el mandamás?

Sunset: um, si… por qué te fuiste así?

Sun: soy alérgica a los hombres uniformados con placas brillantes.

Sunset: me dejaste sola allá, qué tal si hubiese sido algo serio?

Sun: lo siento hermanita pero ya estuve en prisión una vez, no me quiero arriesgar.

Sunset: y por eso me- -reacción retardada- espera, cómo que estuviste en prisión?

Sun: oh fue hace un tiempo, me metí en un pleito con un tipo, y bueno, solo digamos que hice a un dentista muy feliz ese día.

Sunset: … no se que me asusta más -se frota la cara- tus palabras, o que de hecho te creo.

Sun: cambiando el tema, qué quería?

* * *

Rainbow: entonces, cuál es el plan?

Las Rainbooms se encontraron en una esquina apartada en un pasillo de la escuela y Sunset les contó lo que había dicho Shining Armor.

Sunset: bueno, estaba pensando ir a ver a Twilight luego de clase.

Sun: segura es buena idea?

Pregunta desde su posición recostada en la ventana desde afuera del edificio.

Sunset: de que hablas?

Sun: por lo que entiendo, la chica ciencia se está obsesionando mucho con el asunto de la magia, si ustedes van allá, podría querer experimentar con ustedes y quien sabe lo que podría hacer, hablo de agujas y amarres.

Sunset: no fuiste tú quien me dijo que debía decirle sobre la magia en primer lugar?

Sun: yyyysip, pero una cosa es ser sincera, y otra es ser idiota, esa chica será buena onda, pero por lo que veo también podría ser una chiflada, podría ser peligroso.

Rainbow: estamos acostumbradas al peligro, además, es solo una cerebrito, incluso si pasara algo, podríamos escapar antes de que la cosa se ponga fea.

Applejack: y yo dudo que algo pase, Twi no parece del tipo, "científica loca".

Rarity: está decidido entonces, todas iremos a ver a Twilight luego de clase.

Sunset: no es necesario que vengan.

Rainbow: claro que lo es, las Rainbooms siempre están unidas.

Fluttershy: solo espero que molestemos a Twilight si llegamos sin avisar.

Pinkie: -con un pastel en las manos- si le llevamos un pastel seguro no se molestará.

Sun: je je, ustedes si que son sorprendentes.

Sunset: uh? Qué es sorprendente.

Sun: a penas conocen a esa chica, y sin embargo se esfuerzan mucho para ser su amiga, es porque se parece a su amiga princesa?

Applejack: nah, de verdad parece una chica agradable.

Rainbow: además, tenemos la magia de la amistad, repartirla, es como un trabajo.

Rarity: y por lo que nos acaba de contar Sunset, Twilight realmente necesita un poco de esa magia.

Sun: -sonriendo- … ya veo, bueno, espero que Twilight aprecie tal acción.

Pinkie: Sunny vendrás con nosotras?

Sun: no, la verdad no estoy muy al tanto con eso de la magia de amistad, creo que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Rarity: oh no hables así cariño.

Applejack: todas somos amigas aquí.

Sun sonríe y cierra los ojos mientras guarda silencio un momento.

Sun: gracias, pero en verdad, no creo que deba meterme en este asunto, al menos no de momento, quizá cuando esté todo más calmo y la chica esté más abierta.

Applejack: si estás segura.

Sun: lo estoy.

En ese momento suena la campana de inicio de clase.

Sun: bueno, ustedes tienen clase, buscaré con que entretenerme, nos veremos luego, suerte hoy.

Despidiéndose de la viajera y de las demás cada una va a su respectiva clase. Sun camina hasta estar frente a la escuela y mira el edificio.

"Applejack: todas somos amigas aquí."

Sun: -sonriendo- ge, me pregunto si seguirán pensando lo mismo luego de… bueno, habrá que ver.

El pequeño pájaro que había visto unos días antes se posa en su hombro haciéndola voltear, tras una última vista al edificio se retira.

* * *

La luz de la pantalla se refleja en sus lentes, sus dedos ágilmente presionan el teclado mientras el monitor muestra los datos de algún tipo de proyecto.

Además del constante tecleo el único sonido presente es el del reloj que yace arriba en la sala.

Con un último tecleo la computadora digitaliza los datos y envía estos a través de un cable conectado a un objeto, una clase de máquina con forma de cúpula la cual deja oír un sonido y ver una pequeña serie de luces cuando recibe la información de la computadora.

Twilight voltea y ve la cúpula abrirse por sí sola dejando ver en su interior… una corona.

Twilight: está lista.

La científica toma la corona entre sus manos y la examina, hecha de un material de color plateado, su forma es simple y adornada con una chispa de ocho puntas de un mineral azul. La chica sonríe y con la corona en la mano revisa una vez más los registros en su computadora.

Twilight: según los datos, debería funcionar.

Su mirada se dirige un momento a la memoria digital conectada a la computadora.

Twilight: aún no sé de donde salió esa memoria, pero sus datos me han ayudado mucho.

El ladrido de su cachorro le hace voltear y este le da una mirada de preocupación, ella se inclina y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Twilight: calma Spike, tengo todo bajo control, esta… "corona" debería permitirme entrar en contacto con la Equimia.

El pequeño can suelta una tenues llantos caninos en respuesta y mira con miedo la corona.

Twilight: descuida Spike eh tomado todas las precauciones, si algo sale mal el sistema se cancelará automáticamente.

Incorporándose la chica observa atentamente la corona y tras una profunda respiración se prepara para ponérsela.

Antes de que lo haga Spike muerde su bata de laboratorio y la jala en un intento de detenerla.

Twilight: Spike! Basta! -jala su bata- quieto, no me interrumpas otra vez.

El cachorro baja sus orejas y mira suplicante a su ama.

Twilight: ya te dije que tengo todo controlado, solo probaré si realmente puedo sentir la Equimia por mí misma, qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Sin más dilación Twilight cuidadosamente se coloca la corona, pasa un tiempo sin moverse ni reaccionar pero antes de que pudiera siquiera cambiar su expresión siente algo recorrer su cuerpo, la chispa azul en la corona se ilumina levemente y pronto todo su cuerpo es rodeado por un suave brillo cristalino.

Twilight se mira a sí misma y su asombro no se hace esperar, Spike no comparte el sentimiento y en cambio la observa muy preocupado, la chica no termina de salir de su asombro antes de que su cuerpo comience a levarse, su sorpresa se mezcla con un poco de miedo al verse flotando unos pocos centímetros del suelo, más pronto su miedo es reemplazado por emoción y sus labios muestra una gran sonrisa.

Twilight: funciona, en verdad, funciona! Esto es… Equimia, es… es asombroso…

La chica se mantiene observando su cuerpo y la energía que de ella empieza a desprenderse.

Twilight: ahora podré estudiar la Equimia de primera mano, imaginen lo que podría hacer, esta energía, este poder, me permitirá hacerlo todo! Tantos descubrimientos! Tantas nuevas creaciones! finalmente seré reconocida, todos admirarán mi intelecto, todos sabrán quien soy!

Tan centrada estaba en su imagen de su futuro que no se percata cuando la magia se dispersa y empieza a afectar los objetos en la habitación.

Libros, cuadernos, bolígrafos y todo lo que yacía en las mesas comienza a levitar mientras es rodeado por la magia, Spike nota esto y ladra para llamar la atención de su ama pero esta sigue centrada en sí misma, la magia comienza a expandirse más y los objetos ahora comienzan a volar de forma errática.

La magia también afecta la computadora causando una avería en su sistema, ante esto el can ladra con más fervor, aún así la científica no se da cuenta de su alrededor, Spike entonces da un salto y toma con sus dientes la bata de Twilight para jalarla lo que finalmente la saca de su ensoñación y mira a su cachorro con el ceño fruncido.

Twilight: Spike! Qué es lo que te-?!

Su frase queda cortada al darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, la magia había alcanzado todos los muebles de la habitación, sus libros y máquinas más pequeñas se mueven rodeándola, pronto las mesas y objetos más grandes comienzan a moverse de igual manera.

Twilight: … o… ok… creo que es suficiente por ahora.

Intenta quitarse la corona pero no lo consigue, intenta jalar con más fuerza pero esta no cede, su mirada se llena de miedo al ver como todo en la habitación ahora la rodea y algunas cosas comienzan a chocar entre si y contra las paredes.

Twilight: no es bueno…!

Sigue tratando de quitarse la corona, la chispa en esta se ilumina con más intensidad y de esta se desprende una onda de energía que deja a Twilight inmóvil, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y al abrirlos estos solo desprenden un fuerte brillo blanco, Spike al ver a Twilight lanza un aullido.


	9. Chapter 9

Spike tiembla de miedo al ver a su ama atrapada por aquella extraña energía, todos los objetos alrededor ahora se movían y se estrellaban contra todo sin control.

Su oído canino logra captar como los muebles en el resto de la casa también empiezan a ser atrapados por aquella energía.

En medio de su lamento logra ver la pequeña ventana del sótano la cual da al patio trasero, mirando a su ama y armándose de valor corre hasta el otro extremo del cuarto y usando toda la fuerza de sus patas intenta alcanzar la ventana, pero esta está demasiado alta para que él pueda alcanzarla.

El can ve alrededor en busca de algo que lo ayude y ve algunas cajas que ahora vuelan en aquel torbellino de magia, con temor pero decidido a ayudar a su dueña espera el momento y luego salta hacia el torbellino, logra posarse en la caja y con sus uñas se sostiene cuanto puede.

Al lograr levantarse observa la habitación dando vueltas y vueltas, se prepara y llegado el momento salta fuera del remolino y consigue golpear y abrir la ventana logrando así salir del sótano.

Se sacude rápidamente para liberar los nervios y tras unos ladridos corre fuera del patio trasero y se aleja de la casa en busca de ayuda.

* * *

No muy lejos y guiadas por su amiga Equestre, las chicas van rumbo a la casa de Twilight.

Sunset: son solo unas pocas cuadras desde aquí.

Pinkie: cuál creen que le guste más a Twilight, chocolate? O vainilla? –saca un pastel de cada sabor-

Applejack: yo creo que ambos podrían gustarle igual.

Pinkie: eso es!

Aplasta ambos pasteles uno con otro, y de alguna forma consigue fusionarlos.

Pinkie: chocovainilla! Gran idea Jackie!

Applejack: eso no fue… lo que dije, pero, gracias.

Las chicas ríen un poco ante las ocurrencias de su fiestera amiga, más pronto sus sonrisas se desvanecen al oír un ladrido, al ver hacia el frente ven a Spike acercarse.

Rainbow: ese es… Spike?

El cachorro llega hasta ellas y se pone frente a Sunset ladrando y gimiendo con tristeza.

Applejack: creo que nos quiere decir algo.

Rainbow: Flutter sabes que quiere?

Fluttershy: um, bueno… se-se ve asustado, por algo… pero…

El pequeño perro mira a Sunset con ojos melancólicos y lanzo pequeños gemidos.

Sunset: -se inclina- Spike, qué pasa chico?

El cachorro ladra y se muestra ansioso mientras intenta decir lo que había ocurrido, Sunset piensa un momento cuando se da cuenta que el cachorro está solo en la calle y como dijo Fluttershy, se le denota muy agitado y asustado.

Sunset: acaso... le ocurrió algo a Twilight?

Ante la frase Spike ladra con más fuerza mientras da saltos con sus patas delanteras, las demás se alteran un poco ante lo dicho.

Sunset: Twilight… hay que apresurarnos chicas!

Sin perder un segundo las seis amigas y el cachorro corren hasta la casa de Twilight, ya frente a ella notan un resplandor azulado en el interior.

Rainbow: qué es ese brillo?!

Sunset intenta acercarse a la ventana para ver mejor pero antes de que pueda llegar los vidrios de esta se destrozan desde dentro y se ve liberarse una masa de luz por el lugar.

Rainbow: Sunset eso es…!

La ex ecuestre levanta la mirada y observa atentamente el brillo de la casa.

Sunset: es magia…

Applejack: cómo pasó esto?!

Sunset: no lo se! pero si Twilight está ahí, entonces está en problemas!

Rainbow: hay que entrar ahí y ayudarla!

La chica corre hacia la puerta pero al momento de tocar el picaporte siente una descarga eléctrica recorrer su mano lo que le causa soltar la puerta y un tenue grito de dolor.

Fluttershy: Rainbow…!

Rainbow: -sacude su mano- estoy bien, pero no puedo tocar la puerta.

Applejack: déjamelo a mí!

Colocándose frente a la puerta la granjera se pone levemente de lado y soportando su peso en una pierna flexiona la otra para luego asestar una fuerte patada en la puerta, una clase de onda de choque atraviesa la puerta un momento solo para después invertirse y provocar que Applejack salga volando en dirección opuesta.

Todas: Applejack!

Applejack: auh… anotaron la placa del tractor?

Rarity: -le ayuda a levantarse- estás bien querida?

Applejack: creo que si… pero no se que me golpeó.

Sunset: la magia, debe haber producido un tipo de contra golpe.

Las chicas comienzan a preocuparse en verdad al ver como la casa entera empieza a ser rodeada por una especie de tornado y en su interior se oyen muebles y objetos golpearse y romperse.

Fluttershy: Sun-Sunset… e-esto es… normal…

Sunset: no, no lo es… y no creo que sea algo bueno tampoco.

Rainbow: tenemos que entrar ahí!

Applejack: pero cómo?!

Rainbow: por la ventana!

Rainbow intenta saltar por la ventana rota pero la magia la empuja hacia atrás y la tira al suelo, sus amigas se le acercan y la ayudan a levantarse a la vez que ven el tornado de magia volverse más y más intenso.

Spike ladra y llama la atención de Sunset para guiarla hacia el patio trasero donde ve la ventanilla del sótano.

Sunset: -acaricia a Spike- buen chico.

Se acerca a la ventana y observa en el interior como los muebles y máquinas vuelan alrededor de Twilight quien yace flotando en el aire, su cuerpo inmóvil con los brazos caídos y sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

Las demás miran a Sunset con temor.

Rarity: Sunset que pasa?

Sunset: Twilight está ahí abajo, debo entrar.

Sin más la chica se quita la chaqueta y encongiéndose tanto como puede logra pasar por la ventanilla y caer en el suelo del sótano.

Rainbow: vamos contigo!

Sunset: no! –observa el torbellino- es muy peligroso! Y casi no hay espacio para moverse, quédense ahí.

Applejack: qué planeas hacer?!

Antes de que pudiera responder la ex equina ve una silla volar hacia ella por lo que inmediatamente salta hacia un lado logrando esquivarla, el sonido de la silla rompiéndose asusta a sus amigas.

Todas: Sunset!

Sunset: estoy bien! Por ahora… ugh, debo llegar hasta Twilight y ver cómo ayudarla!

Rainbow: no te has transformado, qué puedes hacer?!

Sunset: … algo se me ocurrirá! recuerda que soy experta en la magia!

Applejack: en Equestria! pero no sabemos cómo funciona nuestra magia aquí!

Sunset: pues entonces es momento de averiguarlo.

Con eso la ex equina corre y se adentra en el torbellino cubriéndose de los libros y cuadernos que la golpean, se tira al suelo para esquivar la pantalla de la computadora y arrastrándose consigue llegar hasta la científica, ya en la zona libre de objetos voladores se levanta y se acerca a la otra chica.

Sunset: Twilight! Twilight me oyes?!

No hay respuesta de parte de la científica pero Sunset consigue un leve vistazo del brillo en su frente y como este se expande hacia todo su cuerpo.

Sunset: -pensando- qué es eso? –voz alta- rayos! Twilight reacciona por favor!

Sigue sin haber respuesta, Sunset oye los preocupados gritos de sus amigas y el estruendo que ocurre arriba en la casa, solo puede imaginar lo que está pasando en el exterior.

Sunset: -pensando- es inútil, no puede oírme, qué puedo hacer?

Centra su vista en el brillo y como este recorre su cuerpo, una idea viene a su mente y tras dudarlo un momento se acerca y toma la mano de la chica.

Sunset: Twilight, si no sales, tendré que entrar, debo estar loca.

La ex equina pronto siente la magia empezar a envolver sus brazos y desplazarse hacia su cuerpo, cierra los ojos en un intento de apartar el miedo que siente y se aferra a la mano de su amiga para evitar que sus reflejos la suelten, la magia la cubre por completo y su mente queda nublada por la sobrecarga mágica y siente perder su conciencia.

* * *

Sunset abre los ojos y se da cuenta que está en el patio trasero de Twilight, al mirar a la casa ve esta en órden lo que la hace sonreir más pronto borra su sonrisa al darse cuenta que sus amigas no están, su duda se convierte en sorpresa al ver en el patio a una niña pequeña jugando con una muñeca de trapo.

Niña: bien sabelotodo, hora del examen, espero que hayas estudiado.

La niña no parece darse cuenta de la presencia de Sunset y esta mira a la pequeña sorprendida al darse cuenta de quien es en realidad.

Sunset: … Twilight…?

En efecto, la niña frente a ella luce como una versión miniatura de la chica de lentes, teniendo estos incluidos en su rostro.

Sunset: -pensando- qué… Donde estoy? Si estaba con Twilight en el sótano… y ahora…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando de la nada se muestran dos siluetas no tan claras pero lo suficiente para distinguir que son un hombre y una mujer.

La pequeña Twilight se da cuenta de estos y corre hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

Todo el lugar parece oscurecerse levemente y los sonidos se vuelven poco audibles, sin embargo la chica pudo distinguir algo de la conversación, hubo algunas disculpas, expresiones de cariño, y una frase que no pudo distinguir, pero fue dicha de forma seria y causó a la niña borrar su sonrisa.

Sunset no logró analizar lo que estaba viendo antes que se viera a sí misma en otro lugar, esta vez una habitación a oscuras, una suave lámpara sirve como única iluminación y permite ver el decorado del lugar, delatando que pertenece a una niña pequeña, la cual actualmente yace acostada en su cama y junto a ella la silueta de una mujer, leyendo un libro.

Mujer: y así la magia regresó al reino, llenando a todos de felicidad y amor.

Twilight: mami esa magia de verdad existe?

Mujer: por supuesto que si cariño.

Twilight: y donde está?

Mujer: je je, dentro de todos, es una magia especial que todos podemos usar cuando nos sentimos tristes.

Twilight: hasta yo?

Mujer: especialmente tú, solo debes creer en ella.

La niña sonríe con alegría ante las palabras de su madre.

El lugar cambia de nuevo, esta vez Sunset se ve en la sala de estar, el teléfono empieza a sonar y tras unos segundos la puerta que da al sótano se abre, desde ella sale Twilight, pero ya no era una niña, había crecido, pero es notorio que no alcanza la edad en que Sunset la conoció.

Como es de esperar Twilight no nota a Sunset en la habitación y en su lugar solo contesta el teléfono.

Twilight: hola? Shining Armor! Que bueno que llames, ya tengo todo listo para nuestra reunión y- … eh? Oh… comprendo… no, si, si, está bien, entiendo. Oh, no, la próxima semana tengo exámenes así que, no tendré tiempo. Si, está bien, lo entiendo, de verdad, si. También te amo hermano, salúdame a Cadence. Adios…

Con pesadez cuelga el teléfono y se mantiene de pie frente a este por un tiempo, Sunset intenta tocar su hombro pero su mano solo atraviesa a la otra chica causándole impresión y algo de miedo, tras un momento Twilight da la vuelta y regresa al sótano cerrando la puerta.

Su cabeza empieza a doler cuando ve otro lugar, con el sol brillando se ve ahora en alguna parte de la ciudad, al mirar a un lado ve una gran iglesia, y al extremo opuesto, lo que parece una pareja recién casada.

Twilight entra en su campo de visión, muy apartada del resto, luciendo un bello y elegante vestido, los adornos y el maquillaje en su rostro hacen notar que ella contempló la reciente boda, pero lejos de llevar una sonrisa como el resto de los presentes, sus ojos muestran melancolía, tristeza, y miedo.

Cuando la chica se voltea y hace un leve gesto de querer avanzar es detenida por la voz de su hermano quien se le acerca.

Shining: Twily! Twi…

Twilight: -se voltea sonriendo- hola Shining, felicidades por tu boda.

Shining: Twilight… tú… estás bien?

Twilight: si claro, por qué no lo estaría?

Shining: es que… estás aquí, sola…

Twilight: oh sabes que no me gusta estar en medio de tanta gente, me incomoda.

Shining: … si… am…

Twilight: fue una hermosa boda, Cadence se veía preciosa, y tú por fin te vistes descente.

Shining: eh! Cómo que por fin?

La menor ríe un poco lo cual parece calmar a su hermano.

Twilight: estoy feliz por ustedes, de verdad, ahora podrán realmente comenzar una vida juntos.

Shining: si, también estoy feliz, … pero, Twily, estás segura, que estarás bien en casa? Con mamá y papá trabajando tanto…

Twilight: Shining sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

Shining: si, pero…

Twilight: ya no soy una niñita para que tengas que preocuparte por mí, ahora estás casado y tienes una nueva vida que vivir.

Shining: pero-

Twilight: descuida, tú vive tu vida, y yo viviré la mía, estaré bien.

Shining: am, de acuerdo, si tú lo dices, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, o si te aburres en casa o algo, puedes venir con Cadence y conmigo, seguro que a ella le encantará que nos visites.

La menor solo asiente con una sonrisa, el mayor se despide de ella con un abrazo y regresa con los demás, momento en que la científica deja caer su sonrisa y retoma su triste mirada.

Sunset: -pensando- … a caso… son estos… recuerdos de Twilight?

De nuevo Sunset se ve en el mismo cuarto, esta vez la niña yace sentada con las rodillas alzadas mientras abraza el libro.

Twilight: … una magia que usamos cuando estamos tristes… por que yo… no puedo usarla…?

La oscuridad rodea a Sunset, más pronto a su alrededor comienzan a pasar lo que puede ser descripto como pantallas, cada una mostrando uno o más momentos en la niñes y temprana juventud de la científica, Sunset ve como Twilight pasó gran parte de su vida sola, centrando todo su tiempo en sus investigaciones.

Aquellas "pantallas" lentamente se van alejando y se pierden en la infinidad, y ahora Sunset solo ve oscuridad, inquietud y algo de temor empiezan a apoderarse de ella, hasta que ve una silueta cerca, con dilación se acerca y la silueta se hace un poco más visible, Twilight, la que parece ser la verdadera, yace sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo la cara en estas.

Sunset: … Twilight?

Twilight: déjame… quiero estar sola…

Sunset: Twilight, estás atrapada en este lugar, debemos salir de aquí.

Twilight: … no quiero…

Sunset: qué? … de qué hablas?

Twilight: solo quiero estar sola… estoy mejor así… sin que me molesten, por favor… vete.

La imagen de la chica empieza a oscurecerse cómo si la oscuridad intentara tragársela.

Sunset: no… Twilight no puedes quedarte así, hay personas esperándote.

Twilight: no es verdad…

Sunset: si lo es! conocí a tu hermano hoy, me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo, él está preocupado por ti, todas lo estamos, somos tus amigas Twi!

Twilight: … yo no tengo amigas…

Sunset: si las tienes!

La chica solo guarda silencio y su imagen se oscurece más, Sunset comienza a aterrarse y tras meditar sus palabras vuelve a hablar.

Sunset: Twilight… yo se… cómo te sientes, de verdad… lo se.

No hay respuesta de la otra chica.

Sunset: … mi madre murió cuando nací, nunca pude conocerla.

Un muy leve, casi imperfectible movimiento de cabeza es la reacción de la científica, Sunset toma esto como respuesta y prosigue.

Sunset: … mi padre, tuvo que dejar nuestra ciudad cuando yo era muy pequeña… tenía muy pocas posibilidades de verlo, y muy poco tiempo para eso…

Esta vez el rostro de la chica se levanta, ahora ambas se miran una a la otra.

Sunset: … estuve sola… por mucho tiempo… cuando mi padre ya no vino a verme por alguna razón que desconozco, sentí que no tenía a nadie más… que debía arreglármelas yo sola, sentí que debía hacerme fuerte, para lograr lo que quería…

A este punto Twilight había puesto toda su atención en Sunset y su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de comprensión, sorpresa, y tristeza.

Sunset: … cometí errores… lastimé a muchas personas… algunas quienes intentaron ayudarme… nunca me fijé en eso, solo me preocupaba por mí.

Twilight desvía la mirada al sentir una presión en su pecho, su imagen se oscurece más.

Sunset: … una amiga… una amiga muy especial, me mostró mis errores, y me abrió los ojos, comprendí entonces que no podía vivir así, sola, alejando a todos, no podemos vivir de esa forma Twilight.

La chica de lentes alza de nuevo su vista y pese a que su imagen está casi completamente oscurecida Sunset ve el miedo, y a la vez la esperanza en sus ojos.

Sunset: alguien me mostró el camino aquella vez, ahora… yo quiero mostrártelo a ti, Twilight.

Le extendió su mano, la otra chica la mira con ojos vidriosos, con miedo extiende su mano y lentamente la acerca, el contacto es suave pero firme, todo el lugar es bañado con una luz cálida y radiante.

* * *

El remolino de magia comienza a apaciguarse, la corona en la cabeza de Twilight se agrieta y se rompe cayendo al suelo, la magia que rodea su cuerpo se desvanece, pronto todos los objetos que habían sido afectados por la magia cesan su vuelo y caen.

Los ojos de Twilight vuelven a la normalidad y su cuerpo cae, por fortuna Sunset alcanza reaccionar y la sostiene, aunque ambas terminan de rodillas en el suelo con respiraciones pesadas.

Sunset: … Twi… e… estás… bien?

Twilight: … si… Sunset… por qué… por qué estás… aquí?

Sunset: … estábamos preocupadas por ti Twi.

Twilight: "es-estábamos"?

Sunset: las demás están afuera, todas vinimos a verte.

Twilight: … por qué…?

Sunset: -sonriendo- porque somos amigas.

Twilight: … amigas… a… migas…

La científica queda inconsciente, Sunset la sujetándola y deja salir un pesado suspiro.

Su calma dura poco cuando repentinamente siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con una mano toca su frente, lugar donde el dolor empieza a concentrarse.

Su vista empieza a nublarse y sus oídos apenas captan el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose con estrépito seguido por los gritos de sus amigas.

Lo último que alcanza a distinguir su nublada vista son las siluetas de sus amigas acercarse y sus voces que parecen tan lejanas mientras las ve avanzar hasta ellas, luego de eso todo se vuelve negro.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunset abre los ojos lentamente, su visión tarda un poco en enfocar algo, lo primero que nota es que está en una cama, la suavidad de un colchón y la calidez de unas cobijas delataron ese hecho.

Lo siguiente, es que el cuarto en donde está dicha cama, es muy limpio y ordenado, con una pequeña pizca de elegancia, un pequeño armado de rompecabezas mental le hace deducir que es el cuarto de Rarity.

Ahora, solo quedan dos dudas que responder.

Sunset: -pensando- qué estoy haciendo aquí? Y qué es esta cosa morada?

Un bulto morado yace a su lado, se preocuparía o incluso se asustaría de eso si no estuviese tan cansada, le toma un par de segundos más darse cuenta que la "cosa", se mueve, corrección, respira, esto consigue despertar su cabeza lo suficiente para sentir intriga, por lo que mueve un poco su mano sobre la masa morada, para su sorpresa esta reacciona con una serie de sonidos que casi parecen ronroneos.

Tras otros segundos finalmente su sentido común reacciona y se da cuenta que está en la cama de Rarity, con una cosa morada al lado, y la cosa respira, mueve su vista un poco y se da cuenta que la cosa, es cabello, y debajo de ese cabello, hay un rostro, y ese rostro es…

Sunset cubre su boca para ahogar un grito, mira atentamente el rostro de Twilight placidamente dormida a su lado y siente sudor bajar por su frente.

Sunset: -pensando- … bien Sunset, guarda la calma… que guardes la calma! Hay una explicación perfectamente racional sobre porque tú y una de tus amigas están durmiendo en la misma cama… y de porque esta amiga se aferra a tu blusa.

La chica dormida se mueve un poco lo que altera a la ex equina pero esta se mantiene quieta para no despertarla, para su alivio esto no pasa.

Sunset: -pensando- recuerda Sunset, qué estabas haciendo? Haber… recuerdo… que en la mañana conocí a Shining Armor, si, y él me dijo… que quería que hablara con Twilight, porque esta se había saltado las clases… o algo así… entonces… luego de clases, las chicas y yo fuimos a casa de Twi, y entonces… entonces…

Sus ojos se abren al recordar lo ocurrido, la magia, el remolino, Twilight atrapada en esa incontrolable fuente de poder mágico.

Recuerda entonces también aquellas imágenes que vió, las que asumió eran algo, como los recuerdos de la chica.

El recordar aquellas visiones la entristecen un poco.

La chica dormida se mueve acercándose un poco más a Sunset, esta la mira y no puede evitar sonreír.

Sunset: -pensando- je, parece un gatito asustado buscando protección, es linda.

Por reflejo envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su amiga.

Sunset: -pensando- luego de eso, no recuerdo nada, creo que me desmayé, las demás debieron traernos. Hablando de eso, donde estarán?

No mucho después de terminar su pensamiento, su atención es captada 3 pares de ojos que lentamente se asoman desde el costado de la cama.

La ex equina mira a estos con atención y estos a su vez le regresan la mirada con curiosidad.

Suaves voces se empiezan a escuchar.

? 1: Creen qué esté despierta?

? 2: sus ojos están abiertos es obvio que está despierta.

? 3: quizá no, tengo un primo que duerme con los ojos abiertos.

? 2: tú familia es rara.

Sunset sigue observando los 6 ojos que la miran atentamente, no le cuesta trabajo darse cuenta de a quien pertenece cada par.

? 1: creo que nos está viendo.

? 2: pronto abajo.

Los tres pares de ojos desaparecen bajo el borde de la cama y Sunset solo puede sonreír y negar suavemente.

Al costado de la cama fuera de la vista de Sunset, tres niñas, Sweety Bell, Scootaloo y Applebloom, empiezan a hablar entre si.

Scootaloo: creen que nos haya visto?

Sweety Bell: no lo se, deberíamos ir y decirle a Rarity.

Applebloom: si, ella quería saber cuando despertaran.

Scootaloo: pues vamos sigilosamente.

Las tres niñas se mantuvieron agachadas mientras salían de la habitación en un intento de no ser vistas, … intento fallido.

Sunset solo pudo reír al verlas salir, y tras perderles de vista se ve en un pequeño problema.

Sunset: -pensandpo- bien, no es que estar durmiendo abrazada a tu amiga sea algo malo, pero sin duda traería comentarios burlones de cierta chica colorida, y es algo con lo que no quiero tratar en este momento, así que, lo siento Twily pero -voz alta- Twi, Twi –le toca un poco la mejilla- despierta Twi.

La única respuesta de la chica es un murmullo casi inaudible.

Sunset: vamos Twily, hora de levantarse.

Twilight: hmm cállate Sabeloto, quiero- -bosteza- dormir… zzz…

Sunset: -rueda los ojos sonriendo- pues Sabelotodo quiere levantarse, así que, arriba.

Con eso comienza a hacerle cosquillas causando risas de la científica.

Twilight: ja ja ja! Basta basta! Ja ja ya! Ja ja ja!

La chica de lentes suelta su agarre de Sunset y esta detiene el ataque a la vez que ríe un poco.

Para cuando Twilight se calma Sunset ya se había levantado y estira su entumido cuerpo, la chica de lentes recupera el aliento y se acomoda los lentes para ver a su alrededor.

Twilight: am… donde estoy?

Sunset: hey Twi.

La científica voltea hacia la voz y se incorpora un poco al recocer a Sunset quien intenta arreglar un poco su enmarañado cabello.

En una esquina de la habitación colgada en un perchero están su bata de laboratorio, la chaqueta de Sunset, y en el suelo junto a estos los zapatos de ambas.

Twilight: Sunset Shimmer? Qué… qué pasó?

Sunset: … um… recuerdas… algo?

Twilight: recordar…?

En ese momento su mente se llena con imágenes de lo ocurrido, inconscientemente se abraza a sí misma y mira hacia abajo.

Sunset: … creo… que quedamos dormidas… las chicas debieron traernos.

Acabado el asunto con su cabello pone el cepillo en el aparador y se sienta junto a la chica de lentes colocando una mano en su hombro.

Sunset: hey, está bien Twi, no pasó nada… demasiado serio.

Twilight levanta la mirada pero al ver a Sunset no puede evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Sunset: qué?! qué pasa?!

Twilight: t-t-tú tie-tienes…

Sunset: … qué? qué es?

Twilight intenta hablar pero solo puede tartamudear, mira alrededor y ve un pequeño espejo en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, con las manos un poco temblorosas lo toma y lo pone frente al rostro de Sunset, esta al ver su reflejo sabre mucho los ojos y sus pupilas de dilatan, justo en su frente está lo que parece ser una joya en forma de rombo de color naranja.

La puerta de la habitación se abrie y las 5 chicas no ocultan su asombro y curiosidad al ver a su amiga ex equina cruzando lo ojos en un intento obviamente inútil por ver su propia frente a la vez que sus dedos examinan la joya en la misma.

Sunset: que… que… que… que…

Pinkie Pie toma la cabeza de la ex equina entre sus manos y comienza a examinar la joya, cierra un ojo y abre intensamente el otro para tener un mejor vista, sacude la cabeza de Sunset con intensidad dejando a esta mareada, cubre la gema con su aliento y luego la limpia con su codo dejando esta tan brillante y tan reluciente que la fanática de las fiestas logra verse reflejada en las cuatro caras.

Pinkie: uh, brillante –suelta a Sunset- lindo adorno Sunsie.

Sunset: a-adorno… no es un adorno Pinkie! Es…! … es… no se lo que es!

Applejack: están bien las dos? Sunset, Twilight?

Twilight: um… yo… estoy bien… creo.

Sunset: estoy… estoy bien, solo, que esta cosa…

Todas observan el nuevo adorno en la cabeza de Sunset, luego de un rato es Rainbow quien rompe el silencio.

Rainbow: meh, no es lo más raro que hemos visto, hablando de raro, qué fue lo que pasó?

Ante la pregunta todas voltean a Twilight esperando una respuesta.

La chica de lentes se llena de nervios al verse el centro de atención.

Twilight: y-yo… yo…

Applejack: tranquila dulzura, no estamos molestas ni nada, solo queremos saber que pasó.

Twilight: … -suspiro- el sábado, cuando volví a casa, encontré entre mis cosas, una memoria digital, no tengo idea de donde salió, pero en ella, había información, y registros sobre la Equimia, la forma en que afecta los campos cuánticos y electromagnéticos, incluso tenía un plano de un artefacto capaz de controlarla.

Sunset: artefacto? Qué clase de artefacto?

Twilight: era como un casco de sensores neurales, solo que tenía forma… como de tiara, o corona algo así.

Ante la mención de la palabra "corona" la mirada de Sunset se llena de pánico.

Fluttershy: am… será… esto?

La chica tímida muestra en sus manos los dos trozos de la corona.

Twilight: si, es el artefacto que armé en base a los planos.

Con algo de prisa Sunset toma los trozos y los acomoda para que estos queden ensamblados.

Rarity: cariño… es…

Sunset: es una réplica… de la corona… de la princesa Twilight…

Todas quedan asombradas y algo asustadas ante este hecho, Twilight siente el aumento en la tensión e inconscientemente se abraza a sus piernas haciéndose tan pequeña como puede.

Sunset: Twilight, de donde sacaste esa memoria?

Twilight: y-yo… no se de donde salió solo… estaba en mi cartera cuando regresé del picnic.

Rainbow: y donde está ahora?

Twilight: yo… supongo que estará en mi casa y- … oh dios! Mi casa! Qué pasó con mi casa?!

Se hace un profundo silencio mientras las cuatro de las cinco estudiantes se miran unas a otras con incomodidad buscando una forma de responder o en el mejor caso que fuese alguien más quien lo hiciera.

Rainbow: … bueno… verás…

Applejack: es algo complicado… nosotras…

Rarity: fuimos a tu casa porque escuchamos que… bueno…

Pinkie: tú hermano fue a nuestra escuela para hablar con Sunsie porque tú te habías puesto loquita con todo el asunto de la magia y él le pidió a Sunsie que te ayudara a dejar de ser loquita y salieras a divertirte así que todas fuimos allá y llevamos algo de pastel pero cuando llegamos todas u casa estaba como "brum! Brumbrumbrumbrumbrum" con esa cosa de magia saliendo de todos lados y rompiendo todo lo que había a dentro queríamos entrar pero la magia no nos dejaba así que Sunsie consiguió una forma de entrar por la ventanita del sótano y fue a ayudarte mientras nosotras nos quedábamos afuera y mientras esperábamos el suelo se lleno de flores moradas y empezó a temblar y estábamos como "brrruuuu eestoooooo seeeeee mueve muuuuuuuchooooooo" pero luego terminó cuando hubo un gran "PLOF" y toda la magia en tu casa se fue y Applejack pateo la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar y así entramos y fuimos a donde estaban pero las encontramos a las dos dormidas en el suelo y entonces escuchamos sirenas de policía y Rainbow dijo que teníamos que irnos y Rarity preguntó "porque?" a lo que Applejack dijo que no podiamos decirle a nadie lo que pasó y Fluttershy y yo asentimos con la cabeza así.

Con eso mueve la cabeza de la chica tímida al mismo tiempo que la suya asintiendo.

Se hace un tenue silencio.

… un rato…

Applejack: … si, traerlas a casa de Rarity parecía la mejor opción, estuvimos esperando que despertaran desde entonces.

La ex equina y la científica miran al suelo un momento sin saber bien que pensar.

Twilight: y… mis padres? … mi hermano?

Rarity: bueno, encontramos el número de tu hermano en una librera que tenias, ya le hablamos y bueno… tuvimos que mentirle diciéndole que cuando llegamos la casa era un desastre y tú estabas inconciente en el piso.

Rainbow: no podíamos decirle que era cosa de magia.

Rarity: supongo yo, que ya habrá hablado con tus padres sobre lo ocurrido.

Twilight: … -suspiro- … van a castigarme hasta que termine la universidad, y ahora nunca dejarán de tratarme como a una niña.

Applejack: -se sienta a su lado- calma dulzura, todo estará bien.

Twilight: bien?! BIEN?! Mi casa está destruida! De seguro perdí todos mis datos y mis archivos de esta y cualquier otra investigación anterior! Seguramente también me expulsarán de la escuela y me mandarán a una aún más estricta y no me dejarán seguir haciendo investigaciones ni proyectos! Voy a convertirme en solo una chica con bata de laboratorio que lo único que hace es mirar células a través de un microscopio y jugar con vasos de precipitado con químicos altamente volátiles que no destaque en lo absoluto de entre todos los demás cerebritos con batas de laboratorio! JAMÁS SERÉ RECONOCIDA Y SERÉ SOLO IGNORADA POR TODOS EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! ESO TE PARECE "BIEN"?!

Ojos muy grandes y bocas firmemente cerradas es la única respuesta de parte de todas las presentes.

Twilight: … lo siento, no quise gritar –se abraza a sus rodillas-

Applejack: … no… no hay problema, vamos, no estés así.

Twilight: cómo no estarlo…? ahora… perdí mi única oportunidad de ser alguien reconocida, alguien que la gente admire… ahora solo seré la rara cuatro ojos que se sienta en la primera fila del salón… igual que siempre…

Con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas la chica intenta contener sus ganas de llorar.

Todas la miran con mucha preocupación, Sunset se sienta al otro lado de la chica y busca las palabras correctas que decir a continuación.

Sunset: … hey… sabes… para nosotras, no eres una, "rara cuatro ojos".

Rainbow: en realidad, si lo eres, pero, eso es lo que nos gusta de ti.

Twilight levanta la mirada un poco, sus ojos vidriosos son recibidos por suaves sonrisas.

Sunset: se que las cosas… han sido muy locas últimamente.

Rainbow: y que lo digas, desde el último otoño todo ah sido muy raro para nosotras.

La atleta mira con una sonrisa cómplice a la ex villana quien le devuelve una igual.

Tras una pequeña risa compartida por todas la granjera habla a la científica

Applejack: pero sabes una cosa? Todo el asunto, nos ha servido para darnos cuenta de algo importante.

Twilight: … sniff… qué cosa?

Applejack: que incluso en los momentos más locos, siempre tendremos a nuestras amigas para ayudarnos.

La chica se quita los lentes y se limpia un poco los ojos.

Twilight: … pero yo… no tengo… amigos…

Pinkie: -se levanta frente a ella- Twilight bobita! –ríe un poco- somos tus amigas!

Twilight: … pero… por qué querrían ser… mis amigas…?

Rainbow: te lo acabo de decir, nos caes bien, nos gusta como eres, eres distinta de la Princesa Twilight, pero eso lo hace genial.

Twilight: … la princesa…

Rarity: quizá no te conocemos tan afondo como nos gustaría, pero por eso queremos hacer el intento, nos gustaría conocerte y que tú nos conozcas.

Twilight: … por qué…?

Sunset: porque de eso se trata la amistad.

No sabía porque, pero las sonrisas que todas le dirigían le hacían sentir algo cálido en su pecho, su mente intentó darle sentido pero falló, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado.

Un ladrido la sacó de sus pensamientos, uno que conocía perfectamente, todos los ojos voltean hacia la puerta y el cachorro que todas conocen entra corriendo para inmediatamente saltar hacia su ama tirándola en la cama y darle una serie de alegres lamidas.

Twilight: ja ja ja Spike! Ja ja está bien está bien calma chico ja ja.

Incorporándose para quedar sentada abraza a su cachorro quien con alegría se frota contra ella moviendo su cola.

Twilight: me alegra que tú también estés bien.

Fluttershy: él nos llevó hasta tu casa y nos avisó que estabas en problemas, lo trajimos con nosotras y ah estado muy preocupado por ti, pude ponerlo a dormir un rato pero, supongo que ya despertó, espero… que no te moleste.

Twilight: no, claro que no… -sonríe un poco- gracias… por cuidarlo…

La chica tímida devuelve la sonrisa y pronto el pesado ambiente que había caído sobre el cuarto de desvanece.

Una duda sigue azotando la mente de la científica y se ve obligada a preguntar.

Twilight: … ustedes… en verdad quieren… ser mis amigas?

Sin siquiera un momento de duda todas responder afirmativamente.

Twilight mentalmente se preguntó como el cuello de Pinkie no se rompió al asentir con tanta fuerza y velocidad.

Twilight: pero… no creen que soy… rara?

Rainbow: si, pero por tercera vez, nos gusta eso de ti, las personas raras son las mejores, mira a pinkie.

Como si respondiera a la oración la chica fiestera infla de un solo soplido un alargado globo y moviendo sus brazos a una velocidad imposible de captar por el ojo humano, u ojo pony, arma… nada, el globo cae al suelo sin modificaciones pero los brazos de Pinkie quedan completamente revueltos en un nudo que no debería ser capaz de lograr para alguien con huesos.

Pinkie: je je je! Necesito practicar más.

Tras una risa de parte de sus amigas y otra cuestión mental registrada para intentar resolver más tarde de parte de Twilight, la granjera toma la palabra.

Applejack: tal vez seas rara, o quizá nosotros seamos las raras.

Rarity: pero raras o no, somos amigas, nada cambiará eso.

Una sonrisa de parte de Sunset es seguido por un abrazo, pronto todas, incluida Pinkie que logró desnudar sus brazos, abrazan a la científica quien con ojos llorosos, mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa que ella misma sabía, no había sido plasmada en su rostro en mucho tiempo, se dejó ser el centro de aquella muestra de afecto.

El momento es suavemente roto por un sonido, Sunset lo reconoce como su celular señalando una llamada, el abrazo se rompe y la ex equestre camina hasta su chaqueta para sacar el aparato de su bolsillo y contestar.

Sunset: hola?

Desde le otro lado del artefacto se oye la voz de Flash Sentry.

Flash: hey Sunset, habla flash, um… donde estás ahora?

Su tono parecía nervioso y algo agitado, Sunset no necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo con el chico.

Sunset: estoy en casa de Rarity, por qué?

Flash: es que… … cielos… los chicos y yo… bueno, para hacerlo corto los chicos y yo estábamos dando una vuelta por ahí, y pasamos cerca de donde vives y… hay diablos…

Sunset: Flash qué pasa?

El tono nervioso del chico empezaba a contagiar a Sunset quien intenta mantenerse calmada.

Flash: el edificio está… está lleno de policías, está rodeado y… parece… que están revisando tu apartamento.

Ante la declaración la mirada de Sunset se llena de terror, su garganta se seca y siente todo su cuerpo congelarse, sus dedos afirman con fuerza el teléfono para evitar dejarlo caer.

Flash: solo… quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, hay… hay algo que esté pasando? Estás… estás bien?

Esta vez la voz del chico llegó a sonar con mucho más miedo que antes, Sunset sacude su cabeza en un intento por centrar su mente, apenas lo logra y consigue responder.

Sunset: s-si… e-estoy bien… tranquilo yo… estoy bien.

Flash: sabes que… qué estén haciendo?

Sunset: yo… en realidad no… quizá solo… se… equivocaron de lugar…

Flash: eso… eso espero, quieres… tengo mi auto aquí, quieres que pase a buscarte y… vemos que… qué pasa?

Sunset: ah no-no! está bien, yo misma iré, estoy con las chicas y… estoy bien, estoy bien, iré por mi cuenta, tú mejor, ve con tus amigos yo… arreglaré lo que sea que esté pasando, gracias por el aviso.

Flash: um, segura, estás bien? Estarás bien?

Sunset: si si estoy bien descuida.

La conversación termina con una suave despedida y la chica no puede evitar mirar su teléfono con miedo.

Sus amigas detrás esperan que hable y responda las preguntas que ya todas tenían, pero la ex equina se queda en silencio sin moverse.

Rarity: … Sunset, cariño… ocurrió algo?

La nombrada no responde, respira profundo para tratar de calmar sus nervios y finalmente se voltea mirando a sus amigas con preocupación.

Sunset: Rarity, puedes… hacer algo con esto? –Señala su frente-

Una banda de tela puesta en la cabeza de la ex equina alcanza a esconder la joya en su frente.

Las siete chicas y el pequeño can habían abordado un autobús para salir de la ciudad.

El viaje es silencioso, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, incluso Pinkie se mantiene callada con una expresión de preocupación.

La mente de la científica en particular se encuentra en un fuerte conficto.

Twilight: -pensando- qué haré ahora? no puedo volver a casa, no aún... no se que decir... tendré que mentirles... pero... ugh... qué me pasará ahora? y... qué pasa con Sunset... no se porque... siento que esto es mi culpa... no debí meterme en este asunto!

Una fuerte presión en el pecho casi le corta la respiración.

Sunset: -pensando-calma, calma Sunset, todo estará bien, cuando lleguemos, los policías ya no estarán ahí, lo que sea que está pasando es solo un mal entendido, mañana, podrás volver a tu vida normal, bueno, lo normal para ti, si, todo... estará bien...

Tristemente, cuando llegaron al lugar aún había varias patrullas, y varios oficiales inspeccionando el lugar y los alrededores, varios otros ocupantes del edificio se encontraban cerca observando, obviamente debieron de desalojar temporalmente sus moradas.

Sunset: genial, ahora además de nervios y miedo siento culpa, pero, qué pasa? qué se supone que hice?

?: Sunset!

El llamado la saca de sus pensamientos y ve a Flash acercarse.

El grito también llama la atención de un oficial en el lugar, este deja de hablar con sus compañeros y voltea, inmediatamente visualiza a la chica.

Sunset: Flash…

Flash: Sunset, qué… qué es lo que sucede?

Sunset: yo…

Oficial: Sunset Shimmer!

Todos voltean a ver al oficial ponerse en frente de todos con una expresión profunda y seria.

Oficial: está bajo arresto.


	11. Chapter 11

Las manos de Sunset son llevadas a su espalda y sus muñecas son esposadas mientras un par de oficiales la sujetan por ambos brazos.

Sunset: qu-qué?! qué?! es-esto tiene que ser un error! No eh hecho nada!

El oficial que le había hablado se mantiene frente a ella con la misma mirada seria y fría.

Oficial: el único error aquí es el haber creído que tu mentira quedaría impune.

Sunset: de qué está hablando?!

Rainbow: hey! –se acerca- quien se ah creído?! No me importa que sea policía no puede tratar así a nuestra amiga.

Las demás chicas y también Flash observan la escena con mucha confusión, Spike en brazos de Fluttershy empieza a ladrar al oficial con molestia.

Oficial: yo soy el sargento Silver Shield para ustedes, y más les vale quedarse calladas, no se metan en asuntos policiales.

Rainbow: ahora si lo voy a-

Applejack con ayuda de Flash logran sujetar a Rainbow para que esta no cometiera alguna locura contra el oficial.

Twilight: ah, disculpe, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy hermana de del oficial Shining Armor, si me permitiera-

Silver S.: señorita Sparkle, la estabamos buscando –ve a otro oficial- llámalos.

Oficial: si señor –se retira-

Twilight: buscándome, a qué se refiere? Y porqué arrestan a Sunset?

Silver Shield no responde pero en pocos segundos todos ven a un hombre y una mujer correr hasta ellos, Twilight los reconoce al instante.

Twilight: mamá? Papá?

T. Velvet: oh mi pequeña! Qué alivio que estés a salvo!

Twilight: qué están haciendo aquí?

N. Light: Shining nos llamó y nos dijo que alguien había entrado en la casa, llamamos al a policía, pero nos preocupamos cuando no te encontramos en casa.

La madre de Twilight observa a Sunset con un gesto de enojo.

T. Velvet: tú eres la delincuente que se llevó a mi niña?!

Sunset: delincuente?! No soy ninguna delincuente! –susurrando- ya no al menos…

Rarity: disculpe señora, pero creo que esto es solo un gran malentendido.

T. Velvet: y ustedes quienes son?

Twilight: son mis amigas! Y Sunset es mi amiga también! Qué están haciendo?!

Silver S.: mi trabajo, Sunset Shimmer estás bajo sospecha de haber allanado la residencia Velvet Night.

Sunset: qué?! no hice tal cosa!

Silver S.: no finjas, encontramos tus huellas en la ventana que da al sótano, es notorio que ingresaste a la casa por ahí.

Sunset: s-s-si… pero yo no-!

Silver S.: cómo si fuera poco, mientras analizábamos tu perfil descubrimos algo interesante, los registros de la señorita que responde al nombre "Sunset Shimmer", no coinciden con los tuyos, comparamos tus huellas con las huellas en los registros, y no coinciden tampoco, tú no eres Sunset Shimmer.

La frase deja completamente helado el ambiente.

El cuepo de Sunset se congela y su corazón late con fuerza producto de su miedo, sus pupilas se dilatan y por más que intenta hablar se ve imposibilitada.

Los demás mantienen un estado similar.

Twilight toma las tiras de su cabello y en un gesto de miedo las jala.

Twilight: -pensando- es mi culpa… yo provoqué esto! Si no hubiese sido tan tonta! Tan ciega!

Silver S.: "Sunset Shimmer"

Su voz se denotó el término sarcástico con el que llamo a Sunset.

Silver S.: quedas detenida por sospecha de allanamiento de morada, vandalismo, daño a propiedad privada, y robo de identidad.

Fue lo último que Sunset pudo comprender antes que su cabeza se nublara por completo.

Su mente empieza a dar vueltas intentando encontrar una salida de esta situación pero le es imposible.

Los gritos y llamados de sus amigas se oyen como susurros en la lejanía mientras siente como los oficiales de policía la guían en dirección a una patrulla.

En su mente ve imágenes de su pasado en Equestria, y su pasado en este mundo.

Sunset: … -pensando- … así terminará todo para mí…? Qué puedo decir…? Qué harán conmigo…? Y si descubren… que no soy de aquí…? Si vuelvo a poner a Equestria en peligro…? … lo siento, princesa Celestia, princesa Twilight… lo siento chicas… Flash… y… lo siento Twilight…

?: Un momento!

El repentino grito rompe el bloqueo mental de Sunset.

Su atención y la de todos los presentes se dirige a una persona, un hombre que con paso lento pero firme se acerca al grupo.

Rainbow: quién es ese sujeto?

Applejack: no tengo idea…

Rarity: um, siento… cómo que lo eh visto antes pero…

Los oficiales presentes al ver al hombre se mantienen inmóviles y con un rostro sorprendido.

Silver S.: se… señor Sombra.

Twilight: Director…?

Las cinco amigas y el joven rockero ven a la científica con duda.

Rainbow: director?

Rarity: ah! ya recuerdo, hay una fotografía de él con la Directora Celestia en su oficina! Es Alphonse Sombra, director de la Preparatoria de Cristal!

El hombre reconocido ahora por todos como "Alphonse Sombra", vestido con un elegante traje tan negro que parece fundirse con las sombras del lugar, sus ojos, tan serios y fríos, del mismo color que la sangre, su sola presencia parece cubrir el lugar con un aura inquietante, con elegancia y firmeza camina hacia el oficial mirándolo con un semblante serio, y algo atemorizarte.

A. Sombra: oficial, cómo creo que ya se ah dicho, esta situación no es sino un grave malentendido, y yo personalmente, me hago responsable de los daños.

Silver S.: qu-… qué?

A Sombra: esta señorita…

Voltea a ver a Sunset y esta le devuelve una mirada perpleja, él solo da una sonrisa amable y cálida.

A Sombra: no es ninguna delincuente, ni una "ladrona de identidad" se trata, de mi protegida personal.

Silver S.: qu-qué?!

El oficial no es el único sorprendido, pues todos los presentes muestran un estado similar mientras miran atentamente al hombre.

Silver S.: su-su protegida? Có-cómo es que…?

A Sombra: puede verlo usted mismo oficial.

Con eso dicho Sombra entrega al sargento una libreta abierta que contiene certificados, registros, actas legales y judiciales, todas referidas a Sunset Shimmer.

Entre los documentos judiciales uno destaca para el policía, un documento judicial en que constata a Sombra como un "Tutor Legal".

Silver S.: e-entonces usted-

A Sombra: si gusta puede llevarse estos documentos a la estación para analizarlos detenidamente, pero si me permite ahorrarle el trabajo puedo asegurarle que todos están en perfecto orden, soy consciente de la gran coincidencia del nombre y el parentesco visual, pero es solo eso, una gran coincidencia, le aseguro que no hay ningún crimen que resolver aquí.

Silver S.: y-ya… ya veo… parece… así parece.

N. Night: hey un momento! Eso no explica porque irrumpió en nuestro hogar.

El rostro del hombre se cubre de culpa y pena.

A Sombra: oh, temo que, debo hacer una muy penosa confesión, verán, hace unos días, pedí a mi protegida y a la señorita Sparkle que hicieran un trabajo para mí.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre la chica de lentes quien al verse ser el centro de atención retrocedió un poco.

A Sombra: los detalles no son importantes, pero debido a un error completamente mío, la situación se salió de control, la señorita Sparkle terminó en un grave aprieto debido a mi descuido, y estoy profundamente arrepentido por ello.

T. Velvet: qué… qué quiere decir?

Sombra se acerca a la pareja y con una pluma escribe en un talonario..

A Sombra: por favor, acepten mis disculpas, y esta pequeña compensación por los daños causados.

Entrega el cheque a la pareja y esta al verlo abren sus ojos en sorpresa.

N. Light: pe… pequeña…?!

A Sombra: si su hija sufre algún daño consecuencia de este problema, háganme lo saber de inmediato, me encargaré de la cuenta médica –voltea al Silver- oficial, me haría el favor de dejar ir a mi protegida?

Silver S.: a-ah si claro! –voltea a los policias- ya escucharon libérenla!

Los policías algo asustados por el grito y la situación rápidamente le quitan las esposas a la chica.

Sunset respira profundamente al verse liberada y frotándose las muñecas camina hacia sus amigas las cuales casi se lanzan a abrazarla, Sunset solo se hunde en el abrazo tratando de calmarse.

A Sombra: espero sus hombres no hayan dañado la vivienda de mi protegida.

Silver S.: n-no se preocupe señor! Ahora mismo lo areglamos je je… QUÉ ESPERAN?! MUÉVANSE!

No pasa mucho luego que la policía ordenara y limpiara el departamento de Sunset para luego alejarse del lugar, no sin antes dar una disculpa a la chica y a todos los habitantes de los departamentos afectados.

Sunset solo pudo suspirar cuando la policía estuvo fuera de su vista, sus amigas se ponen a su lado y le sonríen con calma, esto la ayuda.

Sin embargo el buen ánimo es roto cuando Sombra se les acerca y observa detenidamente a la ex equina.

Sunset traga saliva sintiéndose intimidada por la presencia del hombre.

Sombra extiende un trozo de papel hacia ella.

A Sombra: ven a verme cuando no tengas clase, creo hay mucho, que tenemos que decirnos uno al otro -observa a las demás- … trae a tus amigas si quieres.

La ex equina solo alcanza tomar el papel y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte el hombre se aleja del grupo, va hasta un automóvil de color negro estacionado cerca, un hombre en uniforme de chofer le abre la puerta y luego que entre su pone en el puesto del conductor, el auto se aleja del lugar.

El cielo de alguna forma se había nublado y una muy tenue lluvia empezaba a caer mientras Sunset observa el camino por el que el automóvil desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Sun suspira mientras ve la lluvia caer.

Permanece debajo del techado de un tienda con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia.

Sun: ugh, que lata, cómo es que se puso a llover tan de repente? No puedo dejar que mi guitarra se moje –suspiro- bueno, no es que pueda volver al departamento ahora.

Cerrando los ojos su mente reproduce unos pocos hechos recientes.

Sun: -pensando- la casa quedó hecha polvo, no esperaba algo como eso, esta "magia", es un problema.

Su línea de pensamiento termina y la viajera intenta acomodarse contra la pared en espera de un cese en la lluvia.

Su atención es captada por un chico que se le acerca, lo reconoce al instante.

Chico: Sunset?

Sun: Flash! Cómo está mi peliazul favorito?

Flash: que tú… no estabas, en tu departamento?

Sun: salí a caminar.

Flash: pero… estabas allá y…

Sun: y ahora estoy aquí, cuál es el misterio?

Flash: … no… no importa, supongo… y, qué haces aquí?

Sun: espero que la lluvia pase, no quiero que mi niña pesque un resfriado.

Flash: deberías comprar un estuche impermeable.

Sun: lo haría, pero son muy costosos.

Flash: um, creo que tengo uno de más en casa, podría dártelo si quieres.

Sun: owwww siempre eres tan lindo Flashie.

Flash: -sonrojado- e-eh?! N-no solo…

Sun: je je, gracias, pero no, no puedo aceptar cosas que no me gane justamente.

Flash: no es ningún problema.

Sun: lo se, pero mantengo mi opinión.

Flash: oh, bueno, pues… tengo que irme, salúdame a Twilight y las demás.

Ambos se despiden, cuando el chico se pierde de su vista un pensamiento llega a la mente de la chica.

"...salúdame a Twilight y las demás..."

Sun: ... -pensando- no creo que eso sea posible, ya no más.

Imágenes de su tiempo en la escuela con las demás llegan a su mente, con fuerza sacude su cabeza para alejarlas.

Sun: bah, tonterías, ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí, hay otras cosas de las que ocuparme.

Rentinamente la lluvia se detiene.

Sun: uh? Ya paró?

Observa hacia el cielo y nota las tormentosas nubes moviéndose por el aire.

Curiosa toma una profunda inspiración y retiene el aire un momento antes de soltarlo.

Sun: … es… extraño… hay algo extraño en el ambiente.

Un destello de luz y un leve estruendo surcan el cielo.

Sun: … las cosas se ponen más extrañas, mejor arreglo lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

Ajustando el agarre de su guitarra se pone a caminar.

sun: -pensando- solo hay tres factores a tomar para descubrir cualquier secreto, persona, tiempo, y lugar, el tiempo va tan atrás en el tiempo que sería imposible analizarlo bien, y, de cualquier forma, los hechos son demasiado recientes así que no me perdí de nada, está claro también que esas seis son completamente inútiles, por lo tanto, lo único que queda, es el lugar.

* * *

Twilight: es mi impresión, o el clima se puso algo extraño?

Sunset: ah estado algo raro últimamente, pero no parece algo importante.

Ambas están en el departamento de Sunset, esta había prestado a la chica de lentes una de sus pijamas y ahora revisa su apartamento en busca de algo.

Sunset: me sorprende que tus padres accedieran a que te quedes aquí esta noche.

Twilight: si, bueno… con la casa destruida, ellos seguro fueron a un hotel… es menos gasto si no voy con ellos.

Sunset: vamos no creo que ellos piensen así.

Twilight: supongo que no, pero de cualquier forma, no quería estar con ellos hoy, me hubiera sentido sola…

Sunset: -la mira- … estás… estás bien Twi?

Twilight: si… estoy bien, um, no te di las gracias por dejar que me quede aquí hoy, gracias.

Sunset: ni lo menciones, cualquier cosa por una amiga –sonríe-

Twilight: … amiga…

Sunset: ajá! Aquí estás!

La ex equina toma su computadora portátil y la lleva hasta la mesa.

Twilight: qué haces?

Sunset: ah… yo… -suspiro- no te dije esto porque… temía como fueras a reaccionar, pero… la cosa es que tengo varios registros y estudios que yo misma hice sobre la mag- la Equimia, hace mucho tiempo…

Twilight: oh, oh…

Sunset: lamento no habértelo dicho pero-

Twilight: tenías miedo de que… pasara… lo que pasó…

Sunset: bueno… no tenía idea de que pasaría… "eso" … pero, si tenía miedo sobre que podría pasar, es una energía muy complicada, ya sabes…

Twilight: ahora lo se… lo siento…

Sunset: no tienes porque disculparte.

Twilight: -se sienta en la cama- … fui una tonta… pensando que podría solo… controlar un poder que no conozco… debí tener más cuidado yo…

Sunset: -se sienta a su lado- hey, mira… se… lo que sientes, de verdad, yo… también cometí ese error hace mucho.

La científica mira a Sunset con una mezcla de curiosidad y pena.

Sunset: … no siempre tuve amigas, en realidad… no hace mucho… era alguien… demasiado antipática… en realidad, era toda una p*rr*, discúlpame la expresión.

La mención de tal término sorprende a la chica pero no interrumpe.

Sunset: me hice con un poder que creí poder controlar, y que me haría invencible, estaba tan equivocada en ese entonces, por suerte, alguien me ayudó, y me mostró el verdadero camino, un camino en que podría ser realmente feliz.

Twilight: y… qué pasó en ese entonces?

Sunset: por un tiempo las cosas fueron difíciles, por varios motivos, pero pude superar los problemas y bueno, ahora tengo una vida mejor, más feliz.

Twilight: … entonces… qué… qué debo hacer ahora?

Sunset: por hoy, solo descansa, fue un día duro, mañana, ya veremos.

La ex equina se levanta y regresa a su computadora.

Sunset: -pensando- que raro, Sun aún no llega, espero no le haya pasado nada.

Mientras la ex equina revisa su computadora la chica de lentes la observa un momento y mordiéndose el labio mira al suelo mientras piensa algo.

Twilight: … Su-Sunset…

Sunset: -voltea a verla- si?

Twilight: … y-yo… yo…

Sunset: qué pasa Twi?

Twilight: … cuando… me puse esa corona… y… sentí la… magia… en mí, me sentí de una forma sorprendente… pero luego… empecé a sentirme terrible… perdí el control de mi cuerpo y… de mi mente… yo… comencé a revivir algunas cosas… cosas que no me agradan…

Sunset se sorprende ante tal confesión y de inmediato reconoce aquellos recuerdos de Twilight que sin quererlo había visto.

Twilight: … no se si… viste algo… pero… luego… que hablé contigo… cuando tú… me ayudaste… yo pude… pude ver… algo.

Un profundo silencio cubre la habitación, Sunset solo observa a su nueva amiga con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo de temor, Twilight sigue mirando al suelo y con un ligero temblor en sus manos y su labio sigue hablando.

Twilight: pude ver… un… un mundo… un mundo tan extraño… y tan sorprendente, pude ver… seres equinos, viviendo de una forma tan similar a nosotros… y-y… vi… a una… un potrilla, que… sonará loco pero… era una potrilla que se… se parecía a ti… y… v-vi… cosas… de su vida…

A este punto Sunset se había agarrado el pecho sintiendo una fuerte presión y con nerviosismo se mordía el labio.

Twilight: … ya no se… que es verdad y que no… solo… ese mundo del que me hablaste… Sunset… a caso… eso que vi…

Se hace un profundo y tenso silencio, la mirada en los ojos de Sunset parecen servir de respuesta pues Twilight rápidamente aparta la vista y se pone a temblar.

Twilight: l-lo siento yo…! No quise…

Sunset: … lo se Twilight, supongo que solo… de alguna forma, nos conectamos, para ser sincera… yo también vi… ciertas cosas…

Ahora fue el turno de Twilight se sentir una presión en su pecho.

Twilight: … si-siento… lo que te pasó… todo.

Sunset: tú… no tienes porque sentirlo.

Twilight: lo-lo se pero… solo… lo siento, y… siento, no haberte creído.

Sunset: je, tranquila, si yo no fuera yo, creo que tampoco me creería, estamos, bien ok? Lo que pasó, pasó, el pasado no es hoy así que, intentemos ver al mañana.

Una ligera sonrisa es la respuesta de Twilight.

Con el ambiente ya más liviano Sunset suelta un suspiro y sigue revisando su computadora.

Twilight: puedo saber, qué buscas exactamente?

Sunset: quiero saber que es esto –apunta a su frente-

Twilight: um…

Sunset: me eh transformado usando magia antes ya sabes, pero es la primera vez que una piedra brillante me sale de alguna parte del cuerpo, quiero averiguar como y porque pasó.

Twilight: si, entiendo… ah…

Pensó por un momento ofrecer su ayuda, pero rápidamente cambia de idea por temor a cometer otro error.

Sunset revisa entre sus archivos, sin embargo, no logra dar con lo que busca, su preocupación aumenta mientras recorre cada parte de su disco duro y no logra dar con la información referente a la magia que había almacenado.

Sunset: donde están…? Donde están mis datos?!

* * *

Sun observa en su mano la memoria digital, la guarda en su bolsillo y con suavidad acaricia al pequeño pájaro en su hombro.

Sun: buen chico, lo has hecho muy bien.

Como si respondiera a la frase el pájaro entona un pequeño cántico.

Sun guarda la memoria y con un alambre doblado abre la puerta de la escuela.

Sun: se que es una escuela pública, pero uno pensaría que tendrían una seguridad un poco mejor, sobre todo "esta" escuela.

Ingresa en el lugar observa los pasillos cubiertos de penumbras.

Sun: bien secundaria Canterlot, muéstrame, tus verdaderos secretos.


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana llega, la luz del sol logra infiltrarse entre un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas y hacerse camino hasta el rostro de Sunset, esta intenta ignorar la luz en sus párpados pero al final cede ante la presión y abre los ojos.

Con un gemido de cansancio se quita las cobijas y se levanta soltando un bostezo y estirando sus brazos para quitarse el sueño.

Voltea a la cama y ve a Twilight dormir tranquilamente, Spike también se mantiene apacible a un lado de la cama, Sunset no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa al verlos, aunque pronto su mirada se llena de preocupación al mirar su computadora y recordar la noche anterior.

*****Flashback*****

Sunset: no están no están!

Twilight: qué pasa?

Sunset: mis archivos! Mis registros sobre la magia y el como funcionan! Los tenía aquí, pero los eh buscado en toda la memoria y no están!

Twilight: segura no las pusiste en otro lugar?

Sunset: no! tenía toda la información que eh podido reunir aquí! … no lo entiendo… cómo…?

Twilight: … quizá… alguien la borró?

Sunset: pero soy la única que usa está computadora, la princesa Twilight la usó esa vez con el asunto de las sirenas pero además de eso…

Twilight: no hay nadie más que pudiera haberlo hecho?

Sunset: no se yo-

Corta su frase al darse cuenta de que en los últimos días ah habido alguien con mucha frecuencia en su departamento.

Sunset: … Sun…?

Twilight: … qué…?

*****Fin Flashback*****

Sunset: -pensando- … podría haber sido Sun? … pero… por qué…?

Con el fin de despejar un poco su cabeza decide tomar una ducha antes de ir a la escuela.

Al entrar al baño lo primero que nota es su reflejo, se acerca y apartando el cabello de su frente se da cuenta que la gema había desaparecido.

Sunset: -pensando- bueno, una cosa menos de que preocuparme, supongo.

Con el agua caliente limpiando su cuerpo, dejó también que su mente se limpiara de todas las presiones y conflictos mentales a los que había sido expuesta últimamente.

Sunset: -pensando- Twi está bien, supongo que luego de esto se tomará con calma el asunto de la magia, … eso espero… al menos ahora podremos hablarlo de forma más tranquila, quizá pueda hacerle entender lo peligroso que es y si en realidad quiere seguir, al menos podremos hacerlo con más calma y en circunstancias más controladas.

Toma el jabón y limpia sus brazos, con un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia observa su mano y sus dedos.

Sunset: -pensando- al menos, no ocurrió nada realmente grave, podrán reconstruir su casa, y evitamos cualquier daño más serio.

Terminado su cuerpo lava un poco su cabello.

Sunset: -pensando- la joya en mi cabeza ya no está, así que no me preocuparé por eso, al menos no ahora, pero ese tipo… Sombra…

"A Sombra: … creo hay mucho, que tenemos que decirnos uno al otro…!"

Sunset: -pensando- quién es? y qué quiere conmigo? Creo que es lo siguiente que debo averiguar.

Deja su cabello bajo el agua para limpiarlo bien y al terminar cierra el agua.

"Twilight: … vi… a una… un potrilla, que… sonará loco pero… era una potrilla que se… se parecía a ti…!

Sunset: -pensando- … ambas vimos el pasado de la otra sin quererlo… -sacude su cabeza- eso no tiene caso, solo… olvidaré todo eso, ya no es importante.

Tras secarse y cambiarse a su ropa habitual sale del baño.

Sunset: -pensando- y Sun… y mis archivos… -suspiro- igual no puedo hacer nada con eso ahora, tendré que esperar y ver que pasa –voz alta- de momento hay una cosa más importante de que ocuparme, el desayuno.

* * *

Twilight: Sunset… no creo que deba venir aquí.

Sunset: no esperarás quedarte en mi departamento todo el día.

Twilight: … pero…

Sunset: -la toma de la mano- vamos Twi, con todo lo que ah pasado, necesitamos un día normal.

Con eso dicho la ex equina jala a su compañera hasta entrar en la escuela.

Desgraciadamente la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, pues ni bien cruzan la puerta de entrada, la sub directora Luna se muestra frente a ellas, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que aunque se viera neutral, desprende un destello de acusación y duda.

Twilight no pudo hacer más que quedarse detrás de Sunset en un fallido intento de no ser vista, su compañera no está en mejor posición, solo se mantiene viendo a la sub directora con un claro miedo.

Luna: las esperaba.

Sunset: ah… ah nosotras?

Twilight: "nosotras"? … también… yo…?

Luna: Celestia nos espera, vamos.

Luna no espera una respuesta y solo da la vuelta empezando a caminar, ambas chicas permanecen heladas en su posición, Sunset sacude su cabeza y la sigue, no convenía desobedecer, Twilight al verse sola en el pasillo rápidamente se pone al día con ellas.

* * *

La sub directora abre la puerta del a oficina permitiendo a ambas chicas entrar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver en la habitación al resto del grupo, todas igual de asutadas y confundidas por la situación.

La directora permanece sentada en su escritorio con los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria, la sub directora cierra la puerta y se recuesta en ella, obstruyendo así la única salida.

Sunset y Twilight se unen al grupo y como si pudieran hablar con sus ojos se miran preguntándose lo que pasa.

Finalmente el pesado silencio es roto por la misma directora.

Celestia: bien, quien me dirá lo que ocurrió?

Todas las chicas se miran unas a otras, ninguna muy segura de a que se refería, aunque había ciertas ideas en sus cabezas.

Finalmente Sunset suspira y habla.

Sunset: lo siento directora, es mi culpa.

Twilight: no! fui yo la que empezó esto!

Sunset: Twilight déjame, lo peor que me pueden hacer es expulsarme.

Twilight: pero es mi culpa.

Sunset: no, es mía.

Pinkie: no! es mi culpa! … esperen, de qué hablamos?

Twilight: Directora, soy la responsable, me infiltré en la escuela para obtener información sobre la extraña energía que hay aquí y… solo… me excedí… debí ser cuidadosa yo… lo siento…

Sunset: pero es mi culpa que llegaras a la magia en primer lugar, quizá… debí quedarme callada…

Applejack: no te culpes así dulzura.

Sunset: pero ES mi culpa, todo lo que pasa y ah pasado en esta escuela ah sido debido a mí, … quizá... todos estarían mejor si yo nunca hubiera puesto un pié en este lugar…

Fluttershy: Sunset no digas eso…

Celestia: miren chicas, en realidad no me importa si la culpa es de alguien o no, pero luego de ver en las noticias el, "robo", a la casa de… -mira a Twilight- la señorita Sparkle, quiero saber lo que realmente pasó.

Otro silencio se presenta antes que Twilight comience a hablar.

Twilight: sabía que había algo en esta escuela, esta… magia, quería saber que era y como funcionaba, y bueno… armé este mecanismo que en teoría… debía permitirme controlarla… pero… fallé en mis cálculos… de no ser por Sunset yo… no se que hubiera pasado.

Sunset: pero fue por mí que conociste la magia.

Rainbow: siento justas, creo que es responsabilidad de todas.

Applejack: estuvimos de acuerdo en mostrarle lo que podíamos hacer.

Sunset: solo… creí que si veía la magia de la amistad… podríamos controlarlo.

Celestia: como dije, no estoy buscando culpables, pero quiero saber si lo que sea que pasó, tendrá alguna secuela de la que deba preocuparme.

Applejack: bueno… Twilight…

Twilight: … no creo tener lo que se necesita para poder estudiar y controlar esta, magia, yo… quizá deba solo olvidar mi investigación…

La voz y mirada dolida de la chica preocupa a todas las presentes.

Rainbow: … bueno, se que… hubo problemas, pero realmente… ninguno de ellos afectó a la escuela así que… no creo que haya razón para preocuparse tanto.

El golpe de la mano de la directora contra su escritorio y la forma tan repentina en que se levanta sorprende a las chicas.

Celestia: no me importa que no afecte a la escuela!

Como si fuera un reflejo todas retroceden y se acercan entre sí.

Celestia: Creen que solo me importa en bien de esta institución?! Cualquiera de ustedes podría haberse lastimado seriamente! Han pensado en eso?!

El silencio y miradas de pena y confusión es su única erspuesta.

Celestia se agarra la frente y acomoda un poco su silla para volver a sentarse.

Luna al ver el silencio de su hermana se le acerca y pone una mano en su hombro.

Luna: hermana, tranquila.

Celestia: cómo puedo estar tranquila cuando mis estudiantes solo…

El grupo de amigas miran a su directora en silencio, ninguna segura que decir o hacer.

La directora se frota la cabeza un momento y luego mira fijamente a las chicas.

Celestia: miren chicas, no se nada sobre este asunto de la magia, y no soy su madre, por tanto no creo correcto que me entrometa, pero quisiera, que se den cuenta de la situación.

El silencio sigue presente.

Celestia: Sunset.

La nombrada ahoga un leve grito cuando la directora le da una mirada fija y levemente acusadora.

Celestia: tu conducta luego del baile de otoño cambió, lograste hacer amigas y aceptar a la escuela, de igual forma nosotros te hemos aceptado, pero me sorprende que hayas decidido hacer todo esto por tu cuenta, en lugar de pedir ayuda a tus amigas o si quiera informarme de la situación.

Sunset: lo-lo siento yo… yo...

Sin saber que decir la ex equina guarda silencio, ser regañada por la directora la hacía sentir que volvía a su niñez cuando la princesa Celestia le hacía ver sus errores, una mezcla de culpa y nostalgia llena su pecho.

Sunset: … yo… se que eh causado muchos problemas, solo… quería hacer esto por mi cuenta… mostrarme que puedo hacer algo además de solo… poner a todos en peligro…

Sus amigas le dan un leve abrazo que la conforta un poco.

Rarity: ya has hecho mucho en la escuela querida, no necesitas demostrar nada a nadie.

Applejack: es verdad, date un poco más de crédito.

Celestia: redimirte es bueno, pero no tienes porque forzarte a arreglar las cosas tu misma.

Sunset: lo se, lo siento… solo quería… probarme a mí misma.

Twilight: lo hiciste, fuiste tú… quien me ayudó…

Rainbow: nos ayudaste a todas, más de lo que te imaginas.

Esta vez el abrazo es más cálido y sus sonrisas más grandes, Sunset invita a Twilight a únirseles y esta algo temerosa pero feliz accede.

La directora las deja disfrutar un poco del momento antes de seguir hablando.

Celestia: Twilight.

La nombrada se separa del abrazo y mira a la directora con algo de temor.

Celestia: puedo entender tus motivos, pero me sorprenden tus acciones, se que no eres mi estudiante, pero si eres tan inteligente para encontrar la forma de controlar una fuente de energía desconocida, deberías ser suficientemente inteligente para comprender los riesgos que esto conlleva.

La científica solo baja la mirada.

Twilight: … lo se… debí… debí de asegurarme… que podía hacerlo… no lo pensé solo... quería saber lo que era… quería ver… lo que podía hacer con eso…

Twilight se sentía extraña ante la situación, se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su madre luego de romper algo.

Más extraño es el hecho de que tal hecho realmente no se sentía extraño, Celestia se veía tan natural mientras le expresaba ese pensar y ese sentir.

Como si realmente fuese su madre o algo parecido a eso.

Celestia: en cuanto a las demás.

Todas las miradas pasan a Celestia.

Celestia: me lo eh guardado hasta ahora, pero ya no puedo callar, y es que no puedo evitar sentir que todas ven el asunto de la magia como si fuera un juego, todas ustedes, portan ahora un poder que nuestro mundo no comprende, un poder que ustedes mismas no comprenden, alejar a la prensa y oficiales de seguridad no ah sido fácil, y no es que me importe el futuro de esta escuela, me preocupa lo que puedan hacer con ustedes, lo que alguien podría hacer con seis chicas adolescentes que pueden convertirse en caballos, o ponys o como sea, eso es algo que ninguna de ustedes parece importarle, o es que no lo han pensado? que podría ocurrir si alguien fuera de la escuela se enterase?

Ninguna de las presentes se atreve a ver a Celestia y optan por desviar la mirada a algún otro punto sin prestar realmente atención a lo que miran.

Celestia: se que toman sus propias precauciones para proteger todo y a todos de la magia, pero no parece que estén protegiéndose ustedes mismas, eso es lo que me preocupa.

Más silencio, más miradas de culpa, arrepentimiento y pesar.

La directora se levanta y camina hasta ellas.

Celestia: no soy su madre, pero soy la directora de esta escuela, y como tal, me preocupo por mis alumnos, me gustaría ser yo la que tenga que enfrentar demonios y magia negra, pero no puedo, lo único que puedo hacer, es pedirles que tengan cuidado, lo tendrán?

El tono de voz de la directora parecía casi suplicante, todas se miraron un momento y en una mirada de disculpa, compartida por todas, llega la respuesta a través de Sunset.

Sunset: lo sentimos… directora Celestia, tendremos… más cuidado a partir de ahora, lo prometemos.

La directora sonríe calidamente para todas y deja salir un suspiro.

Celestia: bien, eso me tranquiliza, antes de retirarnos, hay algo más que deba saber de este asunto?

Sunset duda un momento, pero luego de la reciente plática prefiere dejar salir todo el asunto.

Sunset: bueno… la otra yo, es decir, la Sunset Shimmer de este mundo, ah estado viviendo conmigo desde hace unos días.

Tanto Celestia como Luna se sorprenden un poco por la noticia.

Sunset: aunque, no se donde esté ahora, tampoco parece que sea un problema ella solo… está por aquí.

Ambas mujeres guardan silencio en espera de si había algo más que quisiera decir, que así era.

Sunset: también ayer… luego de… lo que pasó…

La mirada de entendimiento de Celestia le hace saber que ella comprende lo que habla.

Sunset: la policía fue a mi departamento, y para no hacer la historia tan larga, me acusaron de robo de identidad, quisieron arrestarme, pero llegó este tipo… cómo…?

Twilight: el director Sombra.

Celestia: Sombra?

Luna: Alphonse Sombra?

Sunset: si, él vino y tenía unos documentos, donde según él, decía que yo estaba bajo su cuidado… o algo así… con eso los oficiales me dejaron ir.

Ambas mujeres se observan en silencio, no necesitaron palabras para saber que ambas pensaron lo mismo.

Applejack: pero me pregunto, cómo es que ese tipo consiguió esos papeles de ti?

Rainbow: si quiera tenías una documentación como esa?

Sunset: pues… no… nunca fui al sistema de gobierno ni nada… hasta ahora… había podido mantenerme bien con una documentación escolar.

Rainbow: entonces cómo ese tipo la consiguió?

Celestia: Sombra podrá trabajar como director de escuela, pero él tiene conexiones e influencia sobre muchos medios.

Twilight: en la escuela se dice, que si el directo lo quiere, y lo cree necesario, podría no solo expulsar a un estudiante, sino asegurarse de que este no pueda ser aceptado en ninguna escuela, aunque no se, que tan cierto sea eso, la idea misma es aterradora.

Luna: Sombra tiene acceso a muchas fuentes de información, y puede conseguir casi cualquier registro o documento que quiera, casi no hay secretos para él, es como, un gobernante omnipotente, un rey.

Rainbow: -nerviosa- wow… el director de la preparatoria Cristal… suena aterrador.

Celestia: … no conozco a Sombra de manera personal, pero si algo se de él, es que jamás hace nada, sin esperar conseguir algo.

Luna: si esos documentos son reales, solo puede significar que espera que le sirva para algo.

Sunset: qu-qué… qué le sirva…? Pa-para qué?

Celestia: hablaste con él? Te dijo algo?

Sunset: … solo… que me comunicara con él cuando no tuviera clase, y que llevara a mis amigas si quería.

Celestia y Luna se observan una a la otra y como si hablaran mentalmente asienten a la vez.

Celestia: bien, entonces, es lo que haremos.

Las siete chicas quedan confundidas por lo dicho.

Celestia: lo que hayan planeado para el sábado, cancélenlo, iremos todas a hablar con Sombra, y descubrir que quiere.


	13. Chapter 13

Sábado, día que muchos jóvenes esperan con ansias, día hecho para el disfrute y diversión de pequeños y no tan pequeños que pueden tomarse un descanso del trabajo escolar.

Tristemente, no era el caso para Sunset Shimmer.

La ex habitante de Equestria da vueltas por su habitación en un desesperado, y poco efectivo, intento por aclarar sus pensamientos y dudas.

Sunset: -pensando- qué debo hacer? Qué? qué?! qué quiere ese sujeto? Qué quiere conmigo?! Sabrá sobre Equestria?! Debí haberle dicho a la princesa Twilight sobre su doble… ella hubiera sabido que hacer… ahora metí a todas en este lío, incluso la directora…! Ugh…

Se golpea la frente un par de veces mientras se deja caer contra la pared.

Sunset: … no debí haber hecho nada sola… sola… Sun…

Con atención mira su vacío departamento.

Sunset: donde estás…? Me vendría bien tu consejo, o al menos uno de tus chistes…

No había más remedio que acceder a la reunión planeada.

* * *

Razón por la que Sunset camina con pesadez hasta la escuela.

Una vez allí es recibida por sus amigas, el verlas le hace sonreír un poco.

La ex equina nota que ambas directivas están también allí y aguantando el deseo de suspirar camina hacia ellas.

Sunset: am… buenos… buenos días.

Celestia: buen día Sunset, me alegra que vinieras.

Sunset: no es como si tuviera otra opción… qué… qué debemos hacer?

Celestia: eh hablado con Sombra, él enviará un transporte para recogernos.

Rainbow: y llevarnos a, donde exactamente?

Celestia: a la Preparatoria Cristal.

Quejidos y otros sonidos derivados se oyen de parte de las cinco chicas.

Rainbow: tenía la esperanza de que no tendríamos que ir allí.

Applejack: en realidad… hay que admitir que era algo evidente.

Sunset: -curiosa- la… Preparatoria Cristal? Qué es eso?

Rainbow: solo la escuela más "prestigiosa" –comilla de dedos- de la ciudad, llena de cerebritos presumidos egocéntricos e insoportablemente molestos.

Sunset: um…

Pinkie: los chicos de esa escuela son los más malos, crueles, inteligentes, y anti amistosos chicos de la ciudad!

Sunset:suena... malo...?

La conversación no avanza mucho más y se detiene cuando un autobús de color negro y amarillo se estaciona frente a la escuela.

Celestia: es nuestro transporte, vamos chicas.

No hay objeción de parte de ninguna y en su lugar las chicas solo siguen a las mayores.

Sunset: … Twilight no vendrá?

Luna: recuerda que ella vive en la ciudad, seguramente ya nos esté esperando allá.

Sunset: ah, si, es cierto…

Al subir ven que el vehículo está vacío salvo por el conductor.

Las directivas se sientan en los asiento del frente mientras las amigas optan por quedarse un poco más atrás.

El autobús se pone en marcha y avanza por la ciudad.

La expresión en el rostro de la directora no pasa desapercibida por su hermana quien le habla.

Luna: hermana, debes intentar calmarte.

Celestia: cómo puedo calmarme Luna? –voltea a ver a las chicas- no quiero ni imaginar lo que ese hombre pueda querer hacerle a ellas.

Luna: entiendo tu preocupación, créeme que estoy igual.

La conversación termina allí, ambas hermanas no pueden ocultar su preocupación y ancias por descubrir lo que pasará.

Así como las directivas, la expresión de Sunset no hace más que reflejar sus nervios y dudas, cosa evidente para la modista a su lado.

Rarity: cariño, se te marcarán las arrugas si sigues poniendo esa cara.

Sunset: arrugarme es lo que menos me preocupa ahora…

Rarity: calma cariño, todo saldrá bien.

Sunset: no es cierto! No solo una chica casi muere por mi culpa sino que ahora hay un sujeto que sabe que no soy de aquí y…! y…! y no se que va a pasar! Debí avisar a la princesa Twilight cuando pude! Ahora yo-¡!

Rarity: cariño calma, angustiarte así no te ayudará.

Sunset: … debí saber… que no podría lograr nada por mi cuenta…

Tanto la granjera como la amante de los animales sentadas en el extremo opuesto la miran atentamente.

Applejack: de qué hablas? Salvaste a Twilight de esa tormenta mágica lo que sea.

Sunset: fue mi culpa que ella se metiera en eso en primer lugar.

Applejack: nnnnnop, esa chica ya quería saber sobre la magia desde antes, la culpa es de quien le enseñó esa falsa corona controla magia.

Rainbow: lo que me recuerda que tenemos que averiguar quien lo hizo y darle su merecido.

Fluttershy: am… eso podría ser peligroso.

Rainbow: si, peligroso para ese tipo! Mis amigas estuvieron en peligro por su culpa y voy a hacer que pague.

Applejack: y exactamente como planeas encontrarlo?

Rainbow: no lo se, pero lo haré, y le daré una buena paliza.

La conversación hizo regresar a la mente de Sunset el hecho de que no había visto a su contraparte humana así como la repentina desaparición de sus datos sobre la magia.

Rarity: Sunset, querida?

Sunset: ah?! eh… lo-lo siento… dijeron algo?

Rarity: y ahora que te preocupa cariño?

Sunset: yo… solo…

Por un momento Sunset debate si debe o no decirle a las demás sobre Sun.

Sunset: … la verdad… es que no eh visto a Sun desde el incidente con Twilight.

Todas miran fijamente a Sunset, Rainbow se mueve desde su asiento adelante para poder mirarla directamente, Pinkie que está a su lado opta por arrodillarse sobre su asiento y mirar por sobre este.

Rainbow: qué dices?

Sunset: no eh sabido nada de ella, y… además… los datos que tenía en mi computadora… sobre la magia y el portal… desaparecieron...

Applejack: cómo que desaparecieron?

Sunset: ya no están, todo estaba en mi computadora, pero cuando fui a revisarlos… no estaban, solo… se borraron.

Fluttershy: cómo pudo pasar eso?

Sunset: solo pudo… haber sido… que alguien los borró…

Rainbow: pero eso… cómo…?

Sunset: … además de mí… solo Sun podría haber usado mi computadora...

Pinkie: pero… Sunnie no… lo haría… verdad…?

Fluttershy: es… nuestra amiga…

Todas permanecen en silencio inseguras sobre que decir o como actuar.

Fluttershy: debemos buscar a Sun y preguntarle.

Applejack: y si… resulta que…?

Fluttershy: entonces… debemos averiguar porque lo hizo, y ver como ayudarla.

Applejack: ayudarla?

Fluttershy: si lo hizo, debe ser por algo, quizá está confundida, o asustada.

Sunset: … no la culpo… chicas… gracias, por venir conmigo hoy… no creo haber podido aguantar esto estando sola.

Rarity: oh cariño, no necesitas agradecer.

Pinkie: para eso son las amigas!

Rainbow: si ese tipo quiere hacerte algo, primero va a tener que pasar sobre nosotras.

Todas se sonríen y la conversación termina allí.

La mente de Sunset queda más tranquila y le permite cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco durante el resto del viaje.

Un pena que el viaje fuera más corto de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero no perdió tiempo en bajar del vehículo junto a las demás.

Sunset observa el edificio, se sorprende un poco al ver la sofisticado e imponente que la escuela se muestra alzándose frente a ella, los pilares casi parecen ser cristales reales, una vista asombrosa.

Casi de inmediato sus miradas se cruzan con las de Twilight quien estaba a un costado junto a su hermano.

Sunset levanta la mano en forma de saludo y tras devolverlo la científica se les acerca.

Twilight: hola chicas, me alegra verlas, temía que tuviera que ir sola.

Sunset: hola Twilight.

Pinkie: hooooooola Twi-Twi!

Twilight: … "Twi-Twi"?

La modista del grupo no puede evitar fruncir el ceño ante el atuendo de la científica.

Rarity: cariño, qué traes puesto? Es tan… serio.

Twilight: es… mi uniforme…

Rainbow: uniforme de qué?

Twilight: de… la Preparatoria Cristal.

Applejack: espera! Tú asistes a clases aquí?

Twilight: si, … n-no… se los dije…?

La mirada de todas responde a la pregunta, y causa a Twilight bajar la cabeza apenada.

Twilight: ou… lo… lo siento…

Sunset: no tienes que disculparte Twi.

Rainbow: al menos, eso explica porque no tenías amigos, esta escuela está tan llena de antipáticos, yo no podría ser amigo de nadie aquí.

Twilight se deprime un poco ante el comentario y Rainbow se gana un leve corcorrón por parte de Applejack.

Rainbow: auh, e-excepto de Twilight claro! Je je… ella está muy bien, no es como los demás aquí.

Rarity: pero es sábado, por qué traes tu uniforme?

Twilight: bueno, la verdad me sentía extraña viniendo a la escuela con ropa normal.

Rarity: es tan… -mira el uniforme- una razón más para que este lugar me desagrade.

Mientras las chicas siguen su conversación, Shining Armor se mantiene observándolas desde la distancia, más su atención se vuelve hacia la entrada del establecimiento cuando las puertas se abren y del lugar sale una joven mujer.

Shining: Cadence! –se le acerca-

La mujer se sorprende un poco al verlo.

Cadence: Shin, qué haces aquí?

Shining: traje a Twilight, me enteré sobre la… reunión o lo que sea, puedes decirme que es lo que ocurre? La casa de mis padres es destrozada, mi hermana atacada, y ahora el director-

Cadence: lo siento Shin… pero... no puedo decirte nada.

Shining: pero Cadance!

Cadence: por favor Shin! … el director me ah ordenado que no hable de este asunto con nadie, ni siquiera contigo…

Shining: pero…

Cadence: lo siento amor… entiendo… si te enfadas conmigo, pero… no puedo… el director es muy serio respecto a esto, si no hago lo que me ordena… no se que podría hacer…

Shining: … -suspiro- … entiendo… es algo serio…

Mientras la pareja sigue hablando son tenuemente observados por el grupo de amigas.

Rarity: quien es ella?

Twilight: es la sub directora Mi Amore Cadenza, y esposa de mi hermano, también era mi niñera cuando era una niña

Rainbow: ella también está metida en esto?

Twilight: pues… no lo se, supongo… que el director pudo haberle dicho algo… pero ella es una persona amable, no lastimaría a una mosca! Lo digo en serio.

Rainbow: hmm, la mantendré vigilada.

Shining y Cadence comparten un suave beso antes de despedirse y el oficial regresa a su patrulla, antes de subir ve a su hermana y ambos se lanzan una suave despedida, sube al vehículo y se aleja.

Cadance se acerca al grupo y sonríe amablemente.

Cadence: buenos días, gracias a todas por venir, en verdad –ve a sunset- tú debes ser Sunset Shimmer, es un placer conocerte.

Sunset: eh, si… un placer.

Cadence: Luna, Celestia, es bueno verlas también.

Luna: también es bueno verte Cadence, solo quisiera que fuera en otras circunstancias.

Cadence: el sentimiento es mutuo, no quisiera ejercer ningún tipo de presión pero, el director me ah pedido que las lleve a todas a su oficina lo más pronto posible.

Rainbow: de qué va todo este asunto?

Cadence: el director explicará todo personalmente, si están listas, síganme por favor

Celestia: andando, vamos todas.

Al no haber ninguna objeción, la sub directora de cristal guía al grupo hasta el interior del colegio.

El interior del instituto hace honor a su exterior mostrando pasillos ordenados y bellamente decorados en su estructura.

La sorpresa de las alumnas de Canterlot no se hace esperar al ver como los pasillos están llenos de jóvenes quienes visten el mismo atuendo que Twilight o alguna vestimenta muy similar, todos llevando cuadernos y/o libros de todo tipo.

A través de las ventanillas se ven alumnos sentados en salones leyendo, escribiendo, o prestando atención a lo dicho por un maestro en el lugar.

Rainbow: pero qué?! por qué hay tanto cerebrito aquí?

Sunset: están estudiando… esta escuela da clase los sábados?

Cadence: no oficialmente, pero los estudiantes gustan de venir para hacer estudio independiente, oh asisten a clases adicionales sobre temas que no están en el programa.

Rainbow: clases… en sábado?! Es una locura! Qué clase de loco va a clases los sábados?! Eso es no es normal.

Twilight: … pues… yo suelo hacerlo mucho…

El silencio cubre el ambiente y la deportista gana otro coscorrón de parte de la granjera.

* * *

Cadence guía al grupo por los pasillos, los estudiantes observan de reojo a las recién llegadas pero rápidamente restan importancia a su presencia y siguen sus actividades.

Una mirada en particular es dirigida directamente hacia Sunset, esta al sentirse observada voltea levemente y en el extremo opuesto del pasillo distingue a quien la mira, era la misma chica que había visto con Twilight en el parque.

Su mirada es firme e ilegible, incluso cuando Sunset la ve la chica no aparta su vista, de pie en el pasillo con ambos brazos tras la espalda, la expresión de su rostro no refleja ningún tipo de emoción pero se siente penetrante y fría.

Sunset se siente intimidada por esaa mirada y casi corriendo se da la vuelta para alcanzar a las demás.

* * *

Cadence señala a todas la entrada a la oficina del director.

Un par de golpes a la puerta son rápidamente contestados por la voz del hombre al otro lado.

Sombra: adelante.

La sub directora abre la puerta e ingresa al lugar, las demás la siguen y observan la habitación.

En extremo grande y espaciosa, perfectamente lustrada y adornada con muebles que aunque se distingue su antigüedad se mantienen impecables.

Vidrieras con libros, trofeos, diplomas y ciertas fotografías enmarcadas se dispersan por el lugar.

Cada pared está adornada con cuadros de algún tipo.

En el lado opuesto a la puerta, sentado en un gran escritorio yace el director.

Las más jóvenes sienten una ligera intimidación ante el gesto tan serio y frío del hombre, las directivas de Canterlot fruncen el ceño y endurecen su mirada.

Cadence camina hasta pararse a un lado del escritorio.

Sombra: gracias, por traerlas sub direcora Cadenza.

Cadence: un placer director.

La voz de Cadence se oye en un tono casi mecánico, cosa que las estudiantes notan.

El director hace un suave gesto señalando los asientos ubicados en semicírculo frente a él.

Uno para cada una, todas se sientan y miran al director con diferentes expresiones y sentimientos.

Con ojos cerrados y una expresión serena, el director toma una copa de vino que tenía en su escritorio y la mantiene entre sus dedos mientras comienza a hablar.

Sombra: agradezco a todas por haber venido, debo decir, que soy un hombre refinado, pero sencillo, me gusta tomar las cosas de la manera más simple, y no me gusta andar dándole vueltas a un asunto.

Tras una pausa para beber su vino, y al ver que nadie tiene nada que objetar continúa.

Sombra: tengo preguntas, para todas ustedes, en especial para usted, señorita Shimmer.

La mirada que el hombre le dirige provoca a Sunset tragar con nerviosismo.

Sunset: ... -pensando- en qué me metí ahora...?


	14. Chapter 14

El director de la Preparatoria Cristal mantiene una mirada seria mientras mira su reflejo en la ventana de su oficina acompañado por la lluvia que golpea el cristal.

Sombra: Universos paralelos? Magia? Esperan que me crea semejante tontería?

Ninguna de las presentes responde de inmediato.

Sunset: se que suena a una locura… pero es así, cuando llegué traje algo de la magia de Equestria conmigo y-

Sombra: suficiente!

El grito asusta y hace callar a la chica.

Sombra: me da igual si esto es obra de hadas o de aliens, lo único que se, es que desde hace unos años, se han registrado anomalías en los campos climáticos y energéticos en distintas partes del mundo, principalmente, en la secundaria Canterlot.

La preocupación llena las miradas de todas las estudiantes de Canterlot, Sunset se encoge en su asiento mientras mira al suelo.

Sombra: no necesito aclarar, que no me creo ninguna de esas excusas que dieron a los noticieros, por eso les eh pedido que vengan, quiero saber la verdad.

Celestia: bueno, ya las chicas te han contado todo, siendo honesta, yo tampoco comprendo bien todo este asunto sobre magia.

Sombra: por supuesto, porque nunca has hecho el intento por comprenderlo, como es tu costumbre, solo ignoras las complicaciones en busca del confort de tus estudiantes.

Celestia: -sarcástica- bueno discúlpame por no dirigir MI escuela a TU manera.

Sombra: el como cumples tu función de directora me es indiferente, ahora quiero preguntar sin embargo, qué tanto saben de un grupo llamado, "Las Dazzlings".

La sorpresa de todas no se hace esperar.

Sombra: su reacción confirma mis sospechas, qué relación tienen con ese grupo?

El silencio aumenta la tensión en el ambiente.

Sunset: -suspira- ... las Dazzlings, también son seres de mi mundo, son sirenas, seres con el poder de hechizar las mentes de otros con su canto.

El director mantiene una mirada neutral mientras otorga toda su atención a la joven.

Sunset: ellas llegaron a la escuela, y usaron su magia para hechizar a los estudiantes, tuvimos que competir contra ellas en la batalla de bandas para liberarlos a todos, pudimos ganar, aunque volvieron, pero, no para luchar.

Hace una breve pausa para ver al director, este mantiene su mirada impasible en silencio.

Por otro lado la directora y sub directora de Canterlot mostraron su sorpresa ante lo dicho.

Sunset: cuando las vencimos, destruimos su fuente de magia, pero, ellas necesitaban su magia para alimentarse, estaban… muriendo de hambre.

Los semblantes de la las directivas, incluida la sub directora de cristal cambian a uno de confusión y sorpresa.

Sunset: … no podíamos dejarlas morir, aún después de lo que hicieron. Nos costó trabajo, pero logramos devolverles su magia, desde entonces, bueno… no hemos sabido que hayan hecho algo malo…

Celestia: puedo saber el porque no nos informaron de ese asunto?

Sunset: eh? Ah… bu-bueno… no era algo… que involucrara a la escuela así que…

Celestia iba a responder pero es interrumpida por la voz del director.

Sombra: dices que, no han sabido que estás, "sirenas" hayan hecho nada malo.

Sunset: eh, ah si…

La mirada del director se vuelve más penetrante y seria, la ex equina siente un escalofrío en su espalda.

Sombra: entonces, no están enteradas, de nada.

Sunset: eh? … qu-qué quiere decir…?

Sombra: Cadenza.

Cadence: si director.

La sub directora camina hasta una mesa en donde yace un control remoto, toma este y lo apunta a un cuadro en la pared contraria, las presentes ven como al presionar un botón, el cuadros se desliza horizontalmente dejando ver una pantalla, tras presionar otro botón la pantalla se enciende dejando ver un plano digital de todo el mundo, ciertos puntos se encuentran marcados y junto a estos una serie de datos.

Cadence: este, es un esquema de hace tres años recreado a partir de datos que hemos recolectado, en él se muestran los puntos exactos en donde se han registrado anomalías.

Todas miran la imagen, Celestia y Luna mantienen una mirada de interés pero una expresión serena, Twilight se muestra sombrada y muy intrigada, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy se muestran confusas, Pinkie hace un intento por ver la imagen de cabeza para intentar comprenderla, y Rainbow tras forzar su vista solo gime en frustración, Sunset por otro lado…

Sunset: -voz baja- tres años… entonces… eso es…

Cadence: los cambios son mínimos, casi indetectables, e indignos de darles una verdadera importancia.

Presiona un botón y la imagen cambia, se ve el mismo plano pero esta vez se distinguen más puntos marcados y algunos más grandes que otros.

Cadence: este esquema, muestra los datos de hace dos años, como pueden ver, los lugares donde se detectan anomalías son más numerosos, y también, se denota un aumento en su intensidad.

Otro cambio en la imagen, más puntos y esta vez todos se denotan con mayor tamaño.

Cadence: este es de hace un año, ahora las anomalías son mucho más notorias, pero mantienen una constante en su posición.

Rainbow: ugh! No entiendo nada! A donde nos lleva todo esto?!

La mirada que el director dirige a la deportista la hace callar y retroceder en su asiento.

Cadence: nos lleva a esto –cambia la imagen- este, es el esquema de hace un mes, las explicaciones, creo que sobran.

Así era, los puntos marcados no solo son mucho más intensos, sino que están dispersos en muchas áreas, algunos demasiado cercanos de otros, habiendo también puntos conectados con líneas y una anotación que decía "derivación".

Sombra: las manifestaciones no solo son mucho más numerosas y mucho más intensas, sino que la gran mayoría ocurrió en intervalos de tiempo muy cortos, y además, siguen un patrón, los puntos más fuertes, son los lugares donde estas "Dazzlings", han hecho sus actuaciones.

La sorpresa no se hace esperar y pronto cada estudiante en Canterlot expresa una emoción diferente.

Rainbow: sabía que esas arpías no eran de fiar!

Applejack: a pesar de que las ayudamos, ellas…

Cadence: tienen alguna idea de cuál es su objetivo?

Rainbow: si! convertir a toda la gente en zombis que cumplan sus órdenes!

Fluttershy: am… yo… no estoy tan segura…

Rainbow: de qué hablas Flutter?! Es obvio que eso es lo que buscan.

Fluttershy: pero… es que…

Pinkie: -sonriente- Sonnie Arie y Adie ya no son malas, son amigas!

Rainbow: no seas tonta Pinkie Pie, esas tres no han cambiado, nunca cambiarán, propongo que nos pongamos en marcha y las detengamos ahora mismo.

Celestia: ustedes no irán a ningún lado!

Rainbow: pe… pero..

Celestia: hasta que no sepamos con certeza lo que está ocurriendo, no dejaré que se metan en más riesgos.

Todas observaron a la directora y toda protesta que pudiera haber salido muere ante la severa mirada de esta.

Luna: sinceramente, dudo que ese sea el plan de las Dazzlings.

Todos los presentes voltean a la sub directora.

Celestia: por qué lo dices Luna?

Luna: lo que ellas buscan es la magia que ustedes poseen no?

Pregunta volteando a ver a sus estudiantes quienes son tomadas por sorpresa por la pregunta, un pequeño asentimiento de Sunset le sirve de respuesta.

Luna: si estuviesen controlando a las personas en sus conciertos, lo primero que harían sería reunir un ejército para tomar la escuela, y capturarlas a ustedes.

Un silencio cubre la habitación mientras todas piensan sobre lo dicho, Pinkie es quien rompe el silencio con alegría.

Pinkie: lo ven?! La sub directora está de acuerdo! Ellas son nuestras amigas!

Luna: … yo no dije eso.

Celestia: quizá tengas razón, pero si no están buscando llegar hasta ellas, qué querrán?

Sombra: veo que ninguna de ustedes es útil en esta situación, bueno, eso no importa –va a su escritorio- lo que sea que busquen, no lo conseguirán, me aseguraré de eso.

Celestia: qué planeas hacer?

Sombra: usar esta, "magia", como les gusta llamarla, para detenerlas.

Luna: siento desilusionarte Sombra, pero eso es imposible, Sunset y sus amigas son las únicas capaces de usar la magia.

Sombra: "imposible", es solo un adjetivo usado para clasificar aquello que aún no se ah logrado.

Twilight: am, director?

Sombra: … si, señorita Sparkle?

Twilight: um bueno, usted ya sabe, intenté estudiar, y comprender la equi… la magia, pero... no pude… llegar a un resultado, es una fuerza, demasiado misteriosa como para analizarla.

Sombra: se decía que el espacio era demasiado grande para estudiarlo, se decía que el océano era demasiado profundo para sumergirse en él, todo lo que se necesita, es el equipo adecuado.

Twilight: equipo…?

Sombra: es una joven muy inteligente señorita Twilight, la mejor estudiante que esta escuela haya visto, pero esa costumbre de querer hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, limita demasiado sus posibilidades.

Las palabras del hombre causan que Twilight mire hacia el suelo con pena.

Sombra: solo necesitamos los recursos adecuados, y estoy convencido que los secretos de su magia, serán revelados.

Celestia: -seria- … y cómo esperas hacerlo?

Sombra: si estas, jóvenes son las que poseen y controlan esa energía, entonces lo mejor es iniciando por investigarla a ellas.

Rainbow: wow wow wow, un segundo amigo, no estarás diciendo que nos vas a convertir en tus conejillos de indias.

Pinkie: uh! Además de ponys también podemos convertirnos en eso?! Uh, me gustan los conejos, y los indios! Seguro nos veríamos super adorables!

Sombra: -ignorando a Pinkie- el término correcto, es "sujetos de prueba".

Rainbow: espera que lo dejemos tratarnos como ratas de laboratorio así nada más?!

Sombra: por supuesto que no.

Nadie notó el momento que Cadence se había apartado, pero si la ven poner sobre el escritorio dos maletines de metal.

Sombra: estoy dispuesto a ofrecerles una acreditación por su ayuda en este asunto, y creo que la encontrarán atrayente.

La sub directora de cristal abre uno de los maletines, la sorpresa de todas no se hace esperar cuando ven el interior del maletín lleno de dinero.

Sombra: $10.000, me parece un pago inicial justo, a cambio de su asistencia.

Celestia: -se pone de pie- qué es esto Sombra?! Darle dinero a unas niñas para que puedas hacerles quien sabe que con tu investigación?! Eso es bajo aún para ti!

Sombra: me parece que estás demasiado alterada Celestia.

Celestia: para esto querías que viniéramos? Para convertir a mis estudiantes en tus objetos de prueba?!

Sombra: no, fue para obtener respuestas satisfactorias, pero como no han podido dármelas deberé de obtenerlas yo mismo.

Celestia: ni creas que dejaré que hagas tal cosa con mis estudiantes!

Sombra: temo decirte, que esa no es tu decisión, por otro lado, además de las señoritas aquí presentes, también tengo deseos de investigar el terreno de tu institución, a cambio de tu permiso estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una suma igual a la primera.

Para enfatizar el punto Cadence deja el maletín abierto en el escritorio y toma el segundo abriéndolo para mostrar un contenido igual al del primero.

Celestia: quédate con tu dinero Sombra, no pienso dejar que toques mi escuela ni a mis estudiantes.

Sombra: ciertamente no puedo tocar tu escuela sin tu permiso, pero sobre tus estudiantes, es decisión de ellas mismas.

Applejack: pues aquí está mi respuesta, guarde sus billetes porque no participaré de este asunto.

Rarity: yo tampoco, soy una dama, y merezco ser tratada como tal, me rehúso a ser vista como un experimento, más por un hombre como usted.

El resto de las Rainbooms asintieron en acuerdo a sus compañeras y pronto el director es el objetivo de miradas nada agradables.

Sombra: bien, si es su decisión, la respeto.

La directora de Canterlot dio una última mirada de molestia al director antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar seguida por su hermana.

Celestia: chicas, nos vamos.

No hubo objeción alguna y todas se levantaron.

El director abre un cajón de su escritorio y de este saca una carpeta cerrada.

Sombra: señorita Shimmer, antes de que se vaya, un último asunto.

La nombrada voltea y ve al hombre acercársele y extenderle la carpeta, ella lo mira confundida.

Sombra: en nuestro primer encuentro, estuvo a punto de ser arrestada debido a su carencia de documentación legal.

Sunset aparta la mirada y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo ante el recuerdo.

Sombra: recordará entonces, que entregué a las autoridades, una documentación correspondiente a usted, razón por la cual quedó exenta de culpa.

Ahora la sorpresa cubre la mirada de Sunset mientras mira al director.

Las amigas y directivas de Canterlot observan la escena con curiosidad y desconfianza.

Sombra: aquí, tengo todos los documentos que la certifican como ciudadana de esta ciudad.

Abriendo la carpeta el director deja ver a Sunset los documentos en su interior, certificados y actas al nombre de Sunset, todos firmados, sellados y legalizados.

Sunset: como… ciudadana…?

Sombra: actualmente, yo estoy certificado como su tutor legal, pero usted misma puede independizarse cuando lo desee.

El silencio es la única respuesta de la chica mientras contempla los documentos.

Sombra: más valioso que cualquier suma monetaria, estos documentos, son mi oferta para usted, a cambio de su ayuda en este asunto.

Rainbow: hey un momento!

Celestia: es suficiente sombra! Has llegado muy lejos!

Sombra: por qué insistes en inmiscuirte en este asunto Celestia? la respuesta debe venir de la señorita Shimmer.

Celestia: porque es mi estudiante, y no voy a dejar que la manipules de esta forma.

Applejack: y nosotras no dejaremos que te aproveches de nuestra amiga.

Pinkie: eso no es agradable! ni crea que lo invitaré a una de mis fiestas!

Rainbow: vamos Sunset, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Todas esperan respuesta de su amiga equestre, más esta parece no escucharlas mientras con las manos temblando toma la carpeta y la sigue observando atentamente.

Celestia: … Sunset.

El silencio llena el ambiente.

Twilight observa la escena con temor y duda, Cadence al verla solo puede acercársele y coloca sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

El resto de las presentes siguen mirando a la ex equina con confusión, asombro y hasta miedo.

Sunset: … -mira a Sombra- director… acepto.


	15. Chapter 15

Sugar Coat observa la fotografía con detenimiento, no le toma ni medio segundo reconocer a quien pertenece.

Sugar Coat: la conozco, la vi en el parque con Twilight Sparkle hace una semana.

El director, sentado en su escritorio mantiene una mirada seria, serena, pero pensativa.

Sugar Coat: quien es exactamente?

Sombra: eso, es lo que planeo averiguar, sin duda habrás escuchado sobre los recientes incidentes de la Secundario Canterlot.

Sugar Coat: los que afirman son solo defectos técnicos en efectos especiales.

Sombra: tú que opinas sobre eso?

Sugar Coat: que ningun efecto especial podría hacer tal cosa, aunque lo que esa escuela haga me tiene sin cuidado.

Sombra: de cualquier forma, me reuniré con esta chica, Sunset Shimmer, hoy mismo, es casi seguro que sus amigas y las directivas del colegio vengan con ella.

Sugar Coat: que tengo yo que ver en este asunto?

Sombra: lo que sea que esa escuela está escondiendo, tiene que ver con esa chica, no necesito entrar en detalles, pero te bastará con saber, que esa chica no es solo una estudiante de secundaria.

La mirada de Sugar Coat no muestra ninguna emoción, el silencio envuelve a ambos hasta que el director sigue hablando.

Sombra: no se como, ni porque, pero esa chica, tiene la habilidad, de controlar una energía desconocida, una que nunca se ha visto en la historia de la humanidad.

Sugar Coat: qué clase de energía es esa?

Aunque su mirada se mantiene sin ninguna emoción el tono de voz de la chica refleja una minúscula parte de interés.

Sombra: eso, es lo que te toca descubrir, te dejaré a cargo de esta investigación, deberás hallar la fuente de origen y control de esa energía, a través de su portadora.

Sugar Coat: -mira la fotografía- Sunset Shimmer, pero cómo espera que lo haga?

Sombra: convenceré a esa chica que acceda a ayudarnos, desde ahí, puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente, dentro de lo razonable.

Sugar Coat: y las demás?

Sombra: si hay suerte también accederán, pero Sunset Shimmer es nuestra prioridad.

Sugar Coat observa la fotografía, su mirada impasiva oculta sus pensamientos.

Sugar Coat: si todo eso es verdad, necesitaré un equipo especializado.

Sombra: puedes tomar lo que necesites de la escuela, eso incluye suministros, estudiantes y maestros, si alguien pregunta, diles que vengan a hablar conmigo.

Un asentimiento de la chica es la única respuesta, deja la fotografía en el escritorio y ve al director ponerse de pie, revisar uno de sus cajones y sacar una carpeta cerrada.

Sombra: -se la entrega- aquí, encontrarás todo lo que necesitas saber sobre este asunto, si no tienes ninguna pregunta, puedes retirarte.

La chica solo toma la carpeta y tras acomodar sus lentes asiente en silencio, tras lo cual se retira.

* * *

No le toma mucho tiempo leer todo el contenido de la carpeta y hacer unas anotaciones sobre el tema en un pequeño cuaderno.

El resto de la mañana transcurre como habitualmente lo hace, hasta que en un momento algo capta su interés, los demás estudiantes no prestan atención, centrándose en sus propios asuntos, pero logra distinguir a la sub directora Mi Amore Cadenza guiar a las directivas de la escuela Canterlot, detrás de estas un pequeño grupo donde está incluida, Sunset Shimmer.

Sus miradas se cruzan cuando la chica de cabello de fuego se voltea, sus ojos muestran intriga, Sugar Coat mantiene su mirada impasible y nota como la otra chica comienza a ponerse nerviosa, finalmente Sunset rompe el choque de miradas y se pone al día con las demás.

Sugar Coat: -pensando- Sunset Shimmer, qué secretos escondes?

* * *

Martes… y eso, es martes, a diferencia de otros, el martes es un día tan normal, que pasa sin pena ni gloria a través de la semana, solo un día en que cada persona hace lo que haría casi cualquier otro día.

Y como tal, encontramos a cinco de las Rainbooms sentadas en las escaleras a la entrada de la escuela, esperando la llegada de su amiga de otra dimensión.

Rainbow: -mira a los lados- nunca han sentido como que hay una especie de ente invisible que nos observa y dicta todo lo que hacemos?

Fluttershy: uh, siempre, desde que tengo 5 años, pero nunca eh dicho nada porque temía que la gente se riera de mí…

Pinkie: Dashie no es justo! Solo yo puedo romper la cuarta pared!

Rainbow: … rompiste una pared?

Applejack: con todo lo que nos ah pasado, no me extrañaría que de hecho nos siga un fantasma.

Fluttershy: um, hay noticias de Sunset, Rarity?

La modista saca su teléfono y lo revisa.

Rarity: nada.

Apllejack: no vino a clase ayer, qué le habrá pasado.

Rainbow: más vale que ese tipo Sombra no le haya hecho nada porque sino-

La frase de la atleta queda cortada al oírse el motor de un vehículo, todas voltean y ven una motocicleta acercarse a ellas.

Un grito de pánico es compartido por las cinco, la persona sobre la motocicleta da un giro y consigue detenerse a pocos metros de donde están.

Rainbow: oye que te pasa estás loco?!

La persona se quita el casco revelando ser…

Todas: Sunset?!

Sunset: hola chicas –sonríe a todas-

Rainbow: qu-qué… tú… de donde sacaste esa cosa?! –señala la motocicleta-

Sunset: -sonriendo- la compré!

Applejack: la compraste? De donde sacaste el dinero?

Sunset: de unos ahorros que tenía, tecnico computacional en línea no es exactamente mucho dinero, pero cuando no tienes en que gastarlo salvo comida y un departamento barato, llegas a juntar mucho.

Rainbow: espera, no me digas, que faltaste a la escuela ayer para comprarte esa cosa.

Sunset: no solo eso, miren!

La ex equina les entrega una serie de papeles... algo extraños, que todas comienzan a observar.

RAinbow: … recibos bancarios?

Rarity: fichas médicas?

Fluttershy: um… tarjeta de crédito?

Applejack: Sunset, qué has estado haciendo?

Sunset: -muy sonriente- antes tenía una identificación falsa que me servía para mostrar si me la pedían, pero no podía ir a ninguna institución gubernamental porque no iba a arriesgarme a que me descubrieran, pero ahora que Sombra me dio una identificación de verdad significa que finalmente soy legal y puedo ir a donde quiera, ayer en la mañana fui al banco y me abrí una cuenta de ahorros depositando $100, luego fui a un hospital donde pedí que me hicieran un examen médico, jamás había podido hacerme uno salí perfectamente saludable aunque se dieron cuenta que no tenía una ficha de vacunas así que me hicieron una y me colocaron todas las que necesitaba, casi no siento los brazos, más tarde fuí al transporte público y solicité hacer la prueba para conseguir mi licencia de conducir y la pasé y ya con ella fui a un lugar donde vendían motocicletas y me compré esta belleza en un plan que debo seguir pagando por dos años y ahí mismo me ofrecieron esa tarjeta que sirve para comprar cosas sin dinero, usar un trozo de plastico en lugar de dinero, no sabía que eso se podía hacer! Ya en la noche fui a un club nocturno y les mostré mi identificación pero como aún no cumplo la mayoría de edad de este mundo me prohibieron la entrada así que regresé a casa y me dormí.

La sonrisa en su rostro se mantiene durante todo el relato, cuando este acaba sus amigas se la quedan mirando con expresiones confusas.

Sunset: y ustedes que han hecho últimamente?

Rainbow: … -sarcástica- oh, ya sabes, ir a la escuela, tareas, tocar música, preocuparnos por ti y todo este asunto de Sombra y Twilight y la magia, lo normal.

Sunset: ah si, disculpen por no avisarles ayer, es que estaba tan entusiasmada con el hecho de que ya no tengo que esconderme.

Rarity: Sunset cariño, te ves demasiado confiada, yo en tu lugar estaría más preocupada.

Sunset: si estuvieras en mi lugar, entenderías porque estoy así…

La mirada de la chica se llena de pena y sus amigas la miran con desconcierto.

Sunset: -suspira- … desde que llegué a este mundo eh tenido que ser demasiado cuidadosa, hasta hace unos días yo no existía en el sistema judicial, cualquier error de mi parte significaría tenerme encerrada en una celda para siempre, peor aún, significaría que me descubrirían y me enviarían a un laboratorio o algo peor, lo que pasó aquel día cuando me arrestaron, es algo que había temido que pasara desde hace años, tanto tiempo teniendo que esconderme, pero ahora, por fin, puedo moverme libremente, nunca pensé que pasaría, pero, ya no tengo que tener miedo del gobierno, ahora tengo una identidad, pertenezco al sistema, igual que ustedes.

La confesión de la ex equina deja anonadadas y enmudecidas a todas.

Sunset: claro que estoy preocupada por lo de Sombra, pero… tener una identidad… ser alguien… ahora realmente me siento como parte de este mundo, simplemente no podía controlar esa emoción.

Las 5 chicas se acercan y con sonrisas silenciosas transmiten su apoyo y comprensión a su amiga equina, esta les devuelve la sonrisa.

Sin que ninguna lo sepa, toda la escena es observada por la directora desde la ventana de su oficina.

Celestia: … cómo es que están tan tranquilas? No se dan cuenta de en que se metieron?

Luna: -entra en la habitación- y tú si?

La directora se voltea para ver a su hermana entrar con un maletín en la mano..

Luna: quiero proteger a esas niñas tanto como tú, pero admítelo Celestia, no tenemos idea de que es lo que ocurre ni porque, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Celestia: no necesitamos entenderlo, solo debemos evitar que se pongan en peligro.

Luna: quien dice que están en peligro? Han enfrentado a una demonio furiosa y un trío de cantantes controla cerebros, me parece que pueden lidiar con lo que sea.

Celestia: Luna, qué no lo entiendes?

Luna: no Celestia, no lo entiendo, ni tú tampoco.

La menor se acerca al escritorio de la directora y toma entre sus manos una fotografía.

Luna: esto no es como lo que nosotras vivimos en nuestra juventud, sabes que no tenemos control sobre esto.

Celestia: … lo se, pero me niego a dejar que Sombra haga lo que quiera con mis estudiantes.

Luna: … -suspiro- cuando decidiste volverte directora, yo te advertí, que habría cosas con las que no podrías ayudar a los jóvenes, esta, no es una de ellas, es aún peor.

Celestia: lo se, ya lo se, pero… qué se supone que haga? quedarme sentada y dejar que otros hagan el trabajo? eso es ridículo!

Luna: y qué pretendes hacer? Encerrarlas en su habitación? no eres su madre.

La directora se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada, la sub directora niega con la cabeza y deja la fotografía en el escritorio para luego mostrar a su hermana el maletín.

Luna: qué haremos con esto?

Celestia: quémalo.

Luna: Celestia.

Celestia: no quiero nada que venga de él, solo accedí para poder tener vigiladas a las chicas, no me interesa eso.

Luna: -suspiro- … bien, si no lo quieres, no te molestará que lo use, a la escuela le vendrían bien un par de arreglos, quizá hasta podríamos construir un pequeño auditorio, ya sabes, para no usar siempre el gimnasio o tener que alquilar uno en el centro.

Sin esperar respuesta ni queja de su hermana, la subdirectora sale de la habitación dejando a la directora sola.

Celestia toma la fotografía y con nostalgia observa el recuerdo de ella y su hermana en su temprana y alegre juventud escolar.

* * *

El periodo escolar pasa y termina de manera normal, las Rainbooms salen de la escuela, su atención es captada por una chica parada en la acerca frente a la escuela, lo que destaca de ella es que viste el uniforme de la preparatoria Cristal.

La chica se mantiene inmóvil sin notar la mirada que algunos estudiantes le dan al pasar junto a ella, en su lugar centra toda su atención en el grupo de amigas.

Sunset la reconoce, la chica que vio en el parque, y en el pasillo de la Preparatoria Cristal.

La chica mantiene su posición y nunca aparta su mirada del grupo, las 6 amigas tras mirarse mutuamente deciden avanzar hasta alcanzarla.

Rainbow: hey am, eres, estudiante de la Preparatoria Cristal supongo.

Sugar Coat: creo que mi uniforme deja eso en claro

El tono cortante de la chica hace que se genere un tenue silencio.

Applejack: um, bueno, podemos, ayudarte en algo?

Sugar Coat: –se acomoda las gafas- no lo se, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: ah! ah… si?

Sugar Coat: mi nombre es Sugar Coat, el director Sombra me ah pedido que me encargue de investigarte a ti y tu extraña anomalía energética.

Sunset: um, qué… qué te ah dicho él?

Sugar Coat: muy poco realmente, mi mayor fuente de información son registros entregados por el director en donde se reportan varios sucesos, pero eso no es importante para ti, debes saber, que ya eh preparado todo lo que necesito para la investigación y eh venido para arreglar contigo un horario conveniente para hacer el trabajo, espero que aprecies el que me haya presentado personalmente teniendo en cuenta que eh sacrificado varias clases de hoy.

Sunset: … um… gracias?

Sugar Coat: así que a los que nos interesa, dictamina el horario que te convenga y yo accederé a arreglar mi propia agenda para coincidir con la tuya y así poder comenzar.

Sunset: am… bueno pues… la verdad… no se…

Sugar Coat: mi tiempo es valioso, y ya usé mucho en venir hasta aquí, así que solo dictamina el horario más favorable para ti.

Sunset: es que-

?: Irá mañana en la mañana.

Todas las miradas voltean hacia el origen de la voz, la sub directora Luna se acerca.

Sunset: sub directora…

Luna: las seis irán a la preparatoria mañana, y el resto de la semana.

Rainbow: eh? Hey cuando decidió eso?

Luna: hace dos minutos.

Rarity: pero y la escuela?

Luna: yo me encargo de ese tema, lo que les importa a ustedes es acabar con este asunto de la magia.

Sugar Coat: magia? A qué se refiere con magia?

Sunset: am, bueno, la magia, la equimia, la energía que dices.

Sugar Coat: "magia"? "equmia"? extrañas formas de llamarla, de cualquier forma, a partir de mañana y por el resto de esta semana, las seis se presentarán en la Preparatoria Cristal para cumplir la investigación, eh entendido perfectamente?

Luna: así es.

Rainbow: -susurra- no me gusta la idea de ir a ese lugar toda la semana.

Pinkie: tenía planeada una fiesta el viernes.

Sugar Coat: muy bien, procederé a arreglar mi agenda personal, las espero entonces, a las seis, en la entrada de la Preparatoria Cristal, mañana a las 9 en punto, valoro la puntualidad así que no lleguen tarde, hasta entonces.

Sin perder un segundo tras terminar la plática la estudiante de cristal da media vuelta y cruza a la acera de en frente donde procede a tomar el autobús con dirección a la ciudad.

Las seis amigas se muestran un poco sorprendidas y un poco preocupadas.

Rarity: am, sub directora, está segura de esto?

Luna: ustedes ya accedieron a hacer esto no es así? Al mal paso darle prisa.

Fluttershy: y… la directora Celestia?

Luna: -suspira- … Celestia está demasiado afectada, es mejor que no sepa de esto por ahora.

Fluttershy: afectada? Um… qué tiene? Si no… le molesta que le pregunte…

Luna: solo, se siente mal de no poder ayudar, no es algo de lo que deban preocuparse.

Applejack: bueno… y, qué hacemos ahora?

Luna: como se ah dicho, esta semana ustedes céntrense en Sombra y sus estudiantes, yo me encargo de sus asuntos escolares.

La sub directora no espera ninguna respuesta ni objeción y solo da la vuelta regresando a la escuela, las seis amigas se miran unas a otras con preocupación.

* * *

Sugar Coat se mantiene de pié frente a la preparatoria, su semblante inexpresivo y su pose impasible, con los ojos cerrados siente el pasar del tiempo.

En un momento mueve su brazo para sacar de su bolsillo un reloj de cadena de aspecto muy antiguo, coloca el reloj frente a a su rostro y contempla las agujas moverse a ritmo normal, hasta finalmente señalar las 9 en punto.

Sin más baja el reloj y ahora observa a las estudiantes de Canterlot a unos pocos metros de ella, guarda su reloj y regresa a su pose habitual.

Sugar Coat: valoro, la puntualidad, gracias –acomoda sus gafas- por respetarla.

* * *

 **NOTA: se que los últimos capítulos han sido algo lentos y aburridos, pero espero poder hacerlos más interesantes de aquí en adelante, también intentaré actualizar más pronto, espero que les guste lo que se viene.**

 **NOTA 2: este capítulo lo hice algo apresurado, por favor avísenme si hay algún error de escritura grave, gracias n_n.**


	16. Chapter 16

El director toma su copa de vino y da un leve sorbo, su atención está puesta en los documentos sobre su escritorio, por eso no se molesta en voltear cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre dejando entrar la luz.

Sombra: Cadenza te dije que no recibiría a nadie.

?: ni siquiera a una vieja compañera?

La voz hace reaccionar al director e inmediatamente alza el rostro para ver en la puerta 4 siluetas que no alcanza a distinguirse por la luz detrás de ellos.

?: tan ocupado estás que ni siquiera has respondido mis llamadas, se que nos hemos distanciado mucho, pero no creí que actuarás así conmigo, Alphonse.

La silueta más alta se acerca, ya apartada de la luz en el fondo se distingue su aspecto, una mujer de piel muy oscura, y un largo cabello azul semi verdoso, vestida con un traje elegante perfectamente limpio y tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos verdes, atrayentes y profundos, muestran indiferencia mientras mira al director.

Detrás de ella, tres hombres de estatura algo baja se mantienen de pie, su piel es tan oscura como la de ella y sus trajes igual de blancos, cabello corto perfectamente arreglado, sus ojos son ocultos por lentes oscuros y en sus rostros no se muestra ninguna emoción más que la seriedad, tan similares unos de otros, que casi parecían ser copias de un mismo ser.

El director mantiene la mirada sobre la mujer, sus ojos no muestran ningún cambio pero deja un poco de lado sus documentos y cruza los brazos sobre el escritorio.

Sombra: Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ah pasado tiempo Alphonse, o, prefieres que te llame director?

Sombra: qué estás haciendo aquí?

Chrysalis: "un gusto verte Chrysalis", "cómo has estado Chrysalis?", "disculpa por no haberte llamado, estaba muy ocupado siendo antipático".

Sombra: déjate de tonterías.

Chrysalis: siempre fuiste un gruñón, si quieres saberlo, vine a averiguar que estás tramando hacer ahora.

Sombra: no se de que hablas.

Chrysalis: ah no? me dirás entonces que no pediste una orden de documentación completa para una adolescente que no existía en el registro gubernamental y la pusiste a tu nombre?

El director da a la mujer una mirada venenosa llena de molestia.

Chrysalis: creíste que no me enteraría? Mira ahórrame tiempo, y dime que pretendes.

Sombra: lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia.

Chrysalis: como superintendente del sistema educacional, es mi deber saber que hacen las escuelas, y sus directivos, con los jóvenes.

Sombra: si, veo que prestaste mucha atención a Canterlot sobre ese tema.

Chrysalis: oh, así que esto tiene que ver con Canterlot, interesante.

El director afina su mirada como si intentara atacar a la mujer con ella, esta sin embargo no se ve afectada.

Chrysalis: tengo una ajustada agenda Alphonse, así que dime, qué planeas hacer con esa chica, Sunset Shimer.

Sombra: quizá solo intento darle un futuro a alguien que no tiene nada, ya sabes, hacer TÚ trabajo.

Chrysalis: por favor, tu corazón es tan negro como la noche, nunca harías nada por nadie si no es por algún beneficio propio, mira, de una u otra forma descubriré que pretendes, así que, o me lo dices, o tendré que usar medidas más serias.

El silencio cubre a ambos mientras se miran uno al otro.

Sombra: te crees, tan, poderosa, piensas que todo lo que haces es correcto, que nadie puede hacer nada contra ti, crees que tienes el control sobre todos los demás, pero sabes, esta es mi escuela, y esa chica, es mi protegida ahora, no tengo porque decirte nada, y tú no puedes venir a mi escuela y hablarme de esa forma, tan grande y poderosa te crees, no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz, ahora, si puedes dejarme solo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

La mujer se mantiene en silencio mirando al director con un semblante inexpresivo.

Chrysalis: muy bien, será como tú quieras entonces.

Dandose la vuelta comienza a caminar, los hombres a su lado la siguen de cerca, estando frente a la puerta ella se detiene y vuelve a hablar.

Chrysalis: sabes, cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

El director mira la espalda de la mujer y su ceño se frunce, más no dice palabra alguna.

Chrysalis: tú nunca has podido lograr tus metas por tus propios medios, en su lugar, siempre has utilizado el poder de otros como si fuese tuyo, dices que yo me creo poderosa, pero tú, pareces creerte alguien invencible, cuando la verdad, no eres sino una sombra ocultándose tras los demás, solo oprimes y controlas a otros para hacerte ver más fuerte, te crees un rey, eres solo un niño jugando a seguir al líder.

Con eso dicho sale de la habitación y sus acompañantes cierran las puertas, el director queda observando la puerta de su oficina y aprieta la copa en su mano hasta romperla.

* * *

Cadence camina por el pasillo revisando unos documentos, en un momento levanta levemente la mirada y se topa con Chrysalis caminando por el pasillo en dirección contraria, sus ojos se abren y refuerza el agarre en los documentos, Chrysalis se detiene estando a pocos metros de ella y ambas se observan.

Cadence: Chry… Chrysalis…

Chrysalis: Cadence.

Cadence: qué… qué haces aquí…?

Chrysalis: mi trabajo, nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte.

Cadence: ah… ah, tú-

Un peculiar sonido interrumpe a la sub directora, uno de los acompañantes de Chrysalis saca un teléfono de su bolsillo y lo coloca en su oreja, casi al instante lo vuelve a guardar y acercándose a la mujer le habla en un susurro inaudible.

Chrysalis: bien, debo irme Cadence, que tengas buen día.

Sin esperar respuesta camina y pasa a la subdirectora quien solo se voltea un poco y la ve marcharse.

Cadence: ah si! … tú… tú también…

Cuando Chrysalis gira en una esquina y queda fuera de su vista la sub directora se recuesta contra un casillero y deja salir un pesado suspiro, mira en la dirección donde Chrysalis se fue con algo de miedo y melancolía, finalmente se incorpora y sigue su camino.

* * *

La puerta se abre, la estudiante de cristal ingresa al lugar seguida de las seis amigas, entran en una gran habitación ocupada en mayor parte por alargadas mesas de considerable altura, sobre estas, frascos de precipitados con líquidos coloridos, en un costado un par de lavamanos y productos de limpieza variados, lo más destacable del lugarson las grandes máquinas puestas contra las paredes.

La atención de las seis amigas pronto se aleja de la habitación para centrarse en un grupo de chicas acomodadas del otro lado de la habitación, todas vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria, su guía espontánea se para frente a todas y aclara su garganta.

Sugar C: las señoritas aquí presentes son el grupo que eh reunido para realizar esta investigación, permítanme hacer las presentaciones, de izquierda a derecha, Lemon Zest.

Todas observan a la chica de larga cabellera verde y amarilla sentada del lado izquierdo, quien con los ojos cerrados y unos audífonos en sus orejas mueve la cabeza con ánimo sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa, la chica a su lado le toca el hombro y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de las estudiantes de Canterlot por lo que se quita los audífonos.

Sugar C: es experta en radio señales, microondas, campos térmicos, electro magnéticos, todo lo que no puede verse con los ojos pero pueda darse un valor o medición, ella puede identificarlo, rastrearlo, analizarlo y hasta recrearlo.

Lemon Zest hace un gesto de saludo y un guiño acompañado con una sonrisa dirigido a las recién llegadas.

Sugar C: Sunny Flare.

Al lado de Lemon Zest, la chica de cabello corto color violeta y rosa, adornado con un broche en forma de flor naranja y amarillo da una suave y algo arrogante sonrisa a las seis amigas.

Sugar C: sus especialidades son las matemáticas, la física y la química, tiene una mente ágil y rápida, puede calcular mentalmente ecuaciones a grandes escalas y posee una memoria a largo plazo capaz de registrar cualquier hecho con un 97. 9% de precisión.

Sin quitar su sonrisa Sunny Flare se arregla el cabello y mantiene su elegante y presuntuosa mirada.

Sugar C: Indigo Zap.

A la derecha de Sunny Blaze, la chica de cabello verde azulado adornado con un par de gogles se cruza de brazos y sonríe de manera segura y desafiante.

Sugar C: se especializa en biología, bioquímica, biofísica, medicina, anatomía, botánica, y todos los campos referidos a los seres vivientes, su crecimiento y desarrollo.

Indigo Zap se deja caer en la silla detrás de ella y cierra los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa.

Sugar C: al último, pero no menos importante, Sour Sweet.

En el extremo derecho, la chica de cabellera purpurea atada en una larga coleta no presta atención a las demás y en su lugar se centra en una de las máquinas del lugar.

Sugar C: genio especialista en mecánica e informática, domina cualquier sistema digital y cualquier componente eléctrico, sus manos son tan hábiles y ágiles como su mente.

Sour Sweet finalmente aparta la mirada de la máquina y mira a las Rainbooms con un ceño fruncido.

Sugar C: asumo ya me conocen, soy Sugar Coat, mis campos incluyen ciencia, historia, geología, algebra, física cuántica, entre otros, estaré a cargo de esta investigación, me adelantaré a alguna de sus preguntas y les diré, que todas las pruebas programadas son absolutamente seguras y de ninguna manera generan algún riesgo físico y/o mental, así que no tienen nada que temer.

Las seis amigas se miran entre sí un momento, en eso Sunset nota cierto hecho.

Sunset: am, y Twilight?

Sugar C: Twilight Sparkle? qué pasa con ella?

Sunset: pues, no debería estar aquí para la investigación?

Indigo Z: ja! Esa boba? Porque la tendríamos en nuestro equipo?

Sunset: pues, ella fue la primera en investigar nuestra magia.

Sunny F: si, y ya sabemos como resultó todo, destruir tu propia casa, se superó a sí misma.

Sour S: con algo de suerte, el accidente le arreglará ese cerebro defectuoso.

Rainbow: -se le acerca- hey! Es de mi amiga de quien están hablando!

Sour S: _oh lo siento tanto._

Dice con una voz dulce y una mirada apenada.

Sour S: **crees a caso que me importa?!**

Grita con enojo y una expresión de rabia.

El cambio de actitud hace retroceder a la deportista y también a sus amigas.

Indigo Z: lo que me llama la atención es que el director decidiera cubrirla, se tomo demasiadas molestias para eso.

Sunny F: ya conoces al director, tiene que proteger a su mejor estudiante o la escuela podría perder prestigio.

Sour Sweet: _porque es tan inteligente,_ **y sin embargo solo hace tonterías.**

Sugar C: -las mira- suficiente ustedes tres, no nos corresponde cuestionar las decisiones del director –voltea a las Rainbooms- respondiendo a tu pregunta, Twilight Sparkle no está incluida en esta investigación, la importancia de esta es demasiado grande como para arriesgarnos.

Rainbow: arriesgarse? Arriesgarse a qué?

Indigo Z: bueno ya está bien de charla, no suspendí mis estudios para esto, vamos a los que nos importa, ustedes seis –apunta a las Rainbooms- prepárense a sudar –sonrisa semi malvada-

* * *

Las seis amigas visten ahora un traje deportivo femenino de color negro y amarillo, constando de un chaleco sin mangas que cubre su pecho dejando al descubierto su estómago y un, algo ajustado, pantalón corto que llega hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Applejack: para que es esta ropa?

Sunset: vamos a correr o algo?

Indigo Z: empezaremos con un examen físico, comprobaré sus capacidades físicas para tener una idea base.

Fluttershy: -tratando de cubrirse- ouh, y… tenemos que usar esto…?

Rarity: ugh… el diseño y los colores, son tan nefastos.

Indigo Z: son trajes especiales, poseen micro sensores que servirán para medir su ritmo cardíaco y pulmonar, ahora, quiero que todas troten en su lugar! Adelante!

Rainbow: de verdad va-?

La frase de la deportista es cortada por el sonido del silbato de Indigo, mismo que toma a todas por sorpresa y les provoca comenzar a trotar en sus lugares.

Durante un tiempo que ninguna pudo calcular Indigo las mantuvo ejercitándose, las hizo hacer abdominales, flexiones, estiramientos, y demás ejercicios.

Rainbow y Applejack mantuvieron el ritmo de buena forma, Sunset y pinkie tuvieron algunos problemas, Rarity y Fluttershy casi no pudieron sostenerse durante el proceso.

La pantalla de una de las computadoras del lugar se llenó de datos y registros los cuales eran vistos de cerca por el resto de las estudiantes de Cristal.

Indigo Z: -soplando su silvato- descansen, es todo por ahora.

Como si su declaración activara un mecanismo 4 de las seis chicas quedaron tendidas en el suelo mientras dejaban escapar expresiones de cansancio y un poco de dolor.

Indigo Z: -se acerca a sus colegas- bien, que tenemos?

Con sus audífonos puesto y su cabeza moviéndose al ritmo de la música Lemon Zest se gira un poco y de una impresora saca una hoja de papel la cual entrega a Indigo.

Indigo Z: perfecto, yo terminé por ahora, qué sigue?

No responde a su pregunta pero Sugar Coat toca el hombro de Lemon, esta abre los ojos y la mira, Sugar Coat señala a las chicas de Canterlot con su dedo y de inmediato Lemon da un salto levantándose de la silla y camina hacia ellas.

Lemon Z: muy bien! Quien está lista para la fiesta?

Pinkie: fiesta?! –se levanta de un salto- yoyoyoyoyoyo me encantan las fiestas!

Lemon Z: genial!

Toma un par de cilindros con cables conectados a una máquina y se los entrega.

Lemon Z: sostén esto.

Pinkie: -los toma y los mira sonriendo- uuuuuh, que son?

Lemon no responde pero presiona un par de botones de la máquina y a través de los cilindros envía una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de Pinkie lo que la hace sacudirse y eriza su cabello.

Sus amigas al verla se aterran.

Todas: pinkie!

Tras presiona un botón la máquina se detiene y Pinkie queda algo aturdida, sacude su cabeza y comienza a reírse.

Pinkie: ja ja ja ja! Otra vez otre vez!

La maquina es activada de nuevo y el cuerpo de la pelirosa reacciona de la misma manera.

Rainbow: qué le estás haciendo?!

Lemon Z: relájate hermana, no hay ningún peligro.

La descarga vuelve a terminar y Pinkie sigue su estado risueño.

Pinkie: otra vez otra vez! –de nuevo descarga-

Lemon Z: un pequeñísimo choque de electricidad, sirve para activar las neuronas, estimular los nervios, y avivar los sentidos, quiero ver si tiene efecto sobre esta cosa mágica que tienen.

Esta vez al acabar la descarga Pinkie se veía algo mareada y su voz se escucha un poco más lenta aunque su sonrisa sigue presente.

Pinkie: wue je je otra vez.

Sunset: no estoy segura que eso ayude en algo…

Lemon Z: para eso sirven las pruebas.

Con otro tecleo activa la máquina y Pinkie vuelve a sentir la descarga, Lemon Zest se centra en la pantalla de la máquina y se coloca sus audífonos.

Rainbow: aún no es tarde para librarnos de esto, solo vámonos y olvidémonos de esto.

Sunset: no podemos, ya acepté el trato con Sombra.

Rarity: y nosotras aceptamos ayudar a Sunset en este asunto.

Rainbow: nos tratan como ratas de laboratorio!

Applejack: no es, tan malo, al menos de momento, pero si, si las cosas se salen de control, deberíamos marcharnos,

Sunset: dijeron que no habría peligro alguno, además no es solo por nosotras, recuerdan lo que dijo Sombra? Este mundo se está comportando extraño, podría ser la única forma que comprendamos lo que la magia le hace a este mundo.

Applejack: y si las Dazzlings realmente están tramando algo, puede ser la mejor forma de enfrentarlas y detenerlas.

Fluttershy: um… de verdad crees… qué estén planeando algo?

Sunset: quizá, quizá no, pero de cualquier forma, debemos saber como funciona la magia, y debe ser cuanto antes.

Lemon sigue observando la pantalla mientras Pinkie yace en el suelo riendo de forma lenta.

Lemon Z: -mira al resto- bien, quien sigue?

Rainbow: esto no es nada genial.

Tras ser conectadas a una pantalla con unos cables, que las escanearan con un par de aparatos de curioso aspecto, ser medidas en altura y peso, pruebas de fuerza física, velocidad de reacción, e incluso unas pruebas de, matemáticas… las cinco estudiantes de Cristal se pusieron a discutir entre ellas comparando resultados y verificando los datos en computadoras, una impresora del lugar expulsa un papel el cual es tomado por Sunny Flare.

Sunny F: resultados listos.

La chica pasa una hoja de papel a su compañera de lentes y esta la observa un momento.

Sugar C: Indigo Zap, permíteme tus notas.

La nombrada le acerca una hoja y la chica de lentes observa ambas antes de observar la pantalla de la computadora, las seis amigas observan esto con algo de intriga y algunos nervios.

Sugar C: los datos no mienten, ustedes seis, son normales.

… silencio… … … mucho… … …

Applejack: qué corrales significa eso?

Sugar C: significa que son normales, no son sino estudiantes de secundarias comunes y corrientes, no poseen cualidades más allá de lo habitual y no destacan en ningún aspecto.

Rainbow: oye cómo que yo no destaco?!

Applejack: nos hicieron todas estas pruebas raras solo para decirnos eso?!

Sugar C: necesitábamos comprobar, si esta energía suya tiene algún efecto sobre ustedes.

Rainbow: si tanto quieren saberlo, cuando usamos la magia nos convertimos en ponys.

Pinkie: si y nos salen orejas y colas muy lindas!

Indigo Z: ponis? Que tontería.

Sugar C: ya éramos conscientes de ese hecho.

Sunset: entonces para que fue todo esto?

Sugar C: cuando usan esa energía suya, sus cuerpos sufren un cambio radical, sin embargo, según las pruebas que hemos visto aquí, ahora no tienen ningún rastro de algo diferente, básicamente, esos cambios temporales quedan completamente anulados cuando la energía deja de tener efecto.

Rainbow: y qué significa todo eso?

Sugar C: que ustedes no poseen poder alguno.

La declaración deja perplejas a las seis.

Sugar C: la teoría dice que esa energía reside dentro de ustedes, pero lo cierto, es que no hay nada que lo demuestre, no hay alteraciones físicas ni mentales, no hay ningún rastro de esa energía, y no hay nada que muestre o señale que ustedes sean capaces de usarla, por donde se las mire, ustedes son solo seis chicas normales que nadie creería pueden hacer lo que dicen.

Rarity: y… qué quieren decir con eso?

Sugar C: si tuviera que hacer una conclusión en base a estos datos, solo puedo decir que la energía que usan no viene de ustedes, su fuente, está en otro punto, por supuesto, los datos son demasiado superficiales para hacer cualquier conclusión.

Rainbow: wow wow la magia es nuestra, somos nosotras las que podemos usarla.

Sugar C: de cualquier forma, terminadas las pruebas básicas, seguiremos con las que restan, cordialmente les pido que usen su, "magia", para poder estudiarla.

El silencio se presenta mientras las seis amigas se observan un tanto nerviosas, las estudiantes de cristal las observan sin inmutarse, por un rato.

Sugar C: bien, accederán a mi petición?

Sunset: um, si, la cosa es, que necesitamos tocar música para transformarnos.

Rarity: y, no trajimos nuestros instrumentos.

Sugar C: tocar, música? A qué se debe eso?

Sunset: um, bueno, no sabemos.

Applejack: nuestra magia solo se activa cuando tocamos.

Sunny F: podemos sacar instrumentos de la sala de música, el director dijo que teníamos libre acceso a cualquier medio necesario.

Rainbow: tienen guitarras eléctricas?

Pinkie: uh! Y una batería?!

Sunny: no, qué clase de música tocan?

Rainbow: de la mejor, nosotras rockeamos!

Lemon Z: eso suena radical hermana.

Sunny F: no tenemos instrumentos así en la escuela.

Rainbow: pues lo siento, no podemos usar magia sin tocar.

Applejack: y, qué hacemos entonces?

Sugar C: si no podemos analizar su energía, entonces no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, retomaremos la investigación mañana a la misma hora, les pediré que traigan sus instrumentos, hasta entonces.

Sin decir más las cinco estudiantes de la preparatoria comienzan a ordenar y guardar todos los elementos de los que se hicieron uso.

Las chicas de Canterlot al verse ignoradas optan por solo retirarse sin llamar la atención.

Ya fuera, en el pasillo de la escuela cada una expulsa un suspiro que ninguna sabía estaban conteniendo.

Rainbow: bien, eso fue molesto, y mucho.

Applejack: cuando menos, fue… simple, y no hubo ningún daño.

Rarity: habla por ti cariño, creo que uniforme me dejó unas horribles marcas en el cuerpo.

Pinkie: no fue tan divertido como cuando estábamos con Twilight.

Applejack: hablando de ella, por qué no la incluyeron en este trabajo?

Rarity: hablaron muy mal de ella, no tienen educación.

Sunset: eso me recuerda, en el día de campo, Twilight y yo nos encontramos con Sugar Coat, y ella… fue muy antipática con Twilight… me pregunto, qué pasa?

Fluttershy: um… podriamos, discutirlo en otro lugar…? no me gusta, como nos miran…

El comentario de la chica hace que todas volteen y se den cuenta que son el centro de las miradas de todos los estudiantes en el pasillo.

No había enojo, disgusto, desagrado, ni ninguna otra emoción o gesto en sus ojos, simplemente se mantienen mirando a las seis amigas fijamente.

La intensa mirada de todos provoca a las chicas ponerse nerviosas por lo que en silencio y con paso presuroso caminan para alejarse del lugar.

Pero…

Rainbow: am, alguna recuerda donde está la salida?

El silencio y el mirarse unas a otras para luego ver en todas direcciones es la respuesta de parte de todas.

?: um, yo si.

Todas voltean y por primera vez desde su llegada a la preparatoria sonríen al unísono.

Todas: Twilight!

Twilight: hola, chicas.

Rainbow: por fin vemos algo agradable en esta escuela.

Applejack: cómo estás dulzura?

Twilight: bastante bien, poniéndome al día con algunos estudios, necesitan ayuda?

Sunset: pues si, estamos perdidas, esta escuela es demasiado grande.

Twilight: no tanto cuando te acostumbras, vengan, las llevaré.

Un agradecimiento de parte de todas y luego la científica camina guiándolas.

* * *

Indigo Z: esas son las chicas? Sinceramente creo que te equivocaste con todo este asunto.

Sugar C: ciertamente no coinciden con lo descrito, pero no veo razones para que el director me haya entregado una información errónea.

Sunny F: los datos no mienten, no hay nada ni remotamente interesantes en esas seis.

Sour S: ni siquiera en la tal Sunset, quien se supone es la más importante.

Lemon Z: meh, aún no terminamos, quizá nos den alguna sorpresa.

Indigo Z: no tengo tiempo para sorpresas, quiero acabar con este asunto rápidamente.

Sugar C: una cosa es segura, la energía que usan no es algo que tengan con ellas, sin duda el origen está en otra parte.

Indigo Z: pues el único lugar que se me ocurre podría provenir es la propia escuela.

Sugar C: precisamente –observa la hora en su reloj- propongo aprovechemos el resto del día y hagamos una investigación de campo a la secundaria Canterlot.

Sour S: _oh me encantaría ir,_ **a esa estúpida escuela.**

Sugar C: traigan su equipo, partiremos enseguida.

Indigo Z: pues si no hay de otra.

Las cinco chicas preparan unos bolsos y mochilas y van en dirección a la salida de la escuela.

Sunny F: segura que un trabajo de campo es lo mejor? Aún no sabemos nada de esta fuente de energía.

Sugar C: no lo descubriremos estando sentadas.

Sunny F: aún así, creo que habría que esperar a tener más información.

Lemon Z: relájate colega, somos lo mejor de lo mejor, podemos con todo.

Indigo Z: por mi parte me gustaría tener una fuente más fiable de información.

Sour Sweet detiene su caminar y muestra una expresión pensativa, las demás se detienen y voltean a verla.

Indigo Z: y a ti que te pasa?

Sour S: Twilight Sparkle ya había intentado investigar a esas chicas, verdad?

Indigo Z: si, qué con eso?

Sour S: quizá haya algo que podamos hacer.

Sunny F: no estarás sugiriendo que le pidamos unirse a nuestra investigación.

Sour S: _oh si estaría tan feliz de tenerla con nosotras_ **para que lo eche todo a perder!** No! sin embargo, tal vez pueda servirnos de algo.

El silencio cubre a las cinco hasta que Sugar Coat con una mano en el mentón habla.

Sugar C: tal vez, tengas razón.


	17. Chapter 17

Rainbow: al final, algo bueno salió de esta cosa de estudiar nuestra magia.

La atleta abre su lata de soda y da un sorbo.

Applejack: lo dices porque te estás volando las clases.

Rainbow: yeah.

Fluttershy: seguras que no deberiamos volver a la escuela?

Sunset: la sub directora Luna nos dio el resto de la semana libre, estamos libres de clases y pienso que es buena idea aprovechar el tiempo para relajarnos.

Rainbow: amen por eso hermana.

Rarity: no se siente muy bien saltarnos las clases, pero debo admitir que un momento de relajación es bienvenido.

Rainbow: lo que me sorprende, es que tú estés aquí, no pareces del tipo que se salta las clases.

La deportista mira directamente a su amiga científica quien tras lo dicho ríe algo nerviosa.

Twilight: bueno… la verdad, no tenía ganas de estar en la escuela… sola… y bueno… como llegaron, y… somos… amigas, verdad?

Pinkie: bobita! claro que somos amigas Twi-Twi!

Twilight: … Twi-Twi?

Rainbow: bueno, no se ustedes pero me está dando hambre, vamos por algo de comer?

* * *

Dicho y hecho, pidieron algunos emparedados en una casa de comida rápida y fueron a disfrutarlos en el parque en una clase de picnic improvisado.

Mientras charlaban y comían algo llama su atención, una suave melodía proveniente de un instrumento fácilmente reconocible para todas, una guitarra.

Sunset de forma algo apresurada se pone de pie y con paso rápido sigue el sonido hasta su origen, las demás al verla la acompañan, no tardan el hallar la fuente de aquella melodía y una sonrisa se plasma en sus rostros.

Todas: Sun!

Su amiga viajera yace sentada en un banco del parque, ojos cerrados, sonrisa en sus labios y moviendo los dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra para generar aquella suave melodía.

La guitarrista alza levemente una mano en un gesto de saludo pero sus ojos y sonrisa se mantienen impasibles.

Sun: hello girls, tanto tiempo.

Pinkie: Sunny! Donde has estado?! Te perdiste la nueva receta de los cake, la super chocobomba de fresa y jarabe de merengue con nueces! iba a invitarte!

Sun: sorry Pinks, tuve que encargarme de varias cosas.

Sunset: nos tenias preocupadas, por qué no llamaste o algo?

Sun: vamos chicas, no esperarán que les diga todo lo que hago.

Rarity: pudiste al menos decirnos que estarías fuera unos días.

Sun no responde pero su rostro mantiene la misma sonrisa mientras toca su guitarra.

Rainbow: … bueno…

Sun: yes?

Rainbow: donde has estado?

La respuesta de la guitarrista tarda un poco en llegar mientras sigue entonando su melodía.

Sun: investigando.

La respuesta deja parcialmente sorprendidas a todas. Se hace silencio que es roto por Sunset.

Sunset: investigando… qué?

Una vez más la guitarrista tarda un poco en responder, y al hacerlo finalmente levanta la vista y abre los ojos para ver a todas.

Sun: magia.

Como repitiendo la escena, la respuesta deja a todas sorprendidas y calladas.

Sunset: … magia?

Sun: al igual que su compañera come libros, hice mi propia investigación acerca de la magia y sus efectos en este mundo.

Sunset: … entonces… tú… mis notas…

Sun mete la mano en su bolsillo y de este saca un objeto muy pequeño el cual muestra a todas, de las siete chicas solo una reconoce lo que es.

Twilight: es esa memoria!

Todas voltean a la científica quien observa el objeto en la mano de Sun con sorpresa, pánico y desconcierto.

Twilight: la memoria que encontré en mi bolso y tenía todos esos datos sobre la magia!

La declaración deja más que sorprendidas a todas y ven fijamente a Sun quien solo sonríe con satisfacción y guarda la memoria en su bolsillo.

Sunset: pero entonces…

Sun: así es doble mí, robé toda la info que tenías de la magia.

Sunset: … pero… Sun… por qué…?

Sun: -guarda su guitarra- luego de escuchar, todo lo que ustedes habían hecho con su magia, tenía que asegurarme que esta cosa fuese segura.

Twilight: pero… fuiste tú…

Sun: correcto niña lista, yo te pasé la info para que pudieras hacer tus experimentos, no necesitas agradecer.

Applejack: Sun! Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa?! No te imaginas lo que pasó-

Sun: oh se perfectamente lo que pasó AJ, y tras ver como quedó la casa de la cuatro ojos, me doy cuenta, de lo peligrosa que es la magia, y lo peligrosas que son ustedes.

Rainbow: peligrosas? Nosotras? De qué rayos hablas?!

Sun toma la funda de su guitarra por la correa y la pasa por su hombro al ponerse de pie, mira a todas con una expresión llena de seriedad y su voz se vuelve fría.

Sun: el demonio, las sirenas, la chica obsesionada con una fuerza que no puede controlar, todos resultados de un puñado de niñas tontas que piensan que la vida es un juego.

Rainbow: hey! Qué pasa con los insultos?!

Sun: ustedes atrajeron a las sirenas, y les dieron el poder que necesitaban para apoderarse de este mundo, si no fuera por ustedes, es seguro que esas tres jamás hubieran podido hacer nada

Applejack: si pero… nosotras las detuvimos.

Sun: detuvieron un mal que ustedes mismas provocaron, es más, un mal que un mago presumido trajo hasta aquí solo porque él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, vaya mundo mágico, enviando sus problemas hasta aquí, veo que todos los magos son iguales.

Al decir la última parte mira de forma acusadora a Sunset quien da unos pasos hacia atrás.

Rarity: Sun qué te pasa? Estás siendo muy grosera.

Pinkie: si, eres nuestra amiga, no seas malita.

Sun: amiga? Por favor, yo jamás fui su amiga.

El fuerte impacto de todas no se hace esperar, ninguna es capaz de responder a lo dicho.

Sun: cuando te encuentras a alguien que tiene tu mismo rostro sabes que algo raro sucede, y cuando descubres que ese alguien es tu doble dimensional y que ah traído una fuerza que nadie puede comprender, sabes que es algo malo, por lo que comencé a averiguar que clase de poder es esta magia suya.

Twilight: pero… por qué tú…

Sun: tú querías estudiar la magia, yo, quería saber de lo que era capaz, básicamente, tu usé para hacer mi trabajo más fácil, y los resultados, son claros, ustedes y su magia son una amenaza.

Rainbow: no lo somos!

Sun: claro que si, tienen acceso a la que posiblemente sea la más poderosa fuerza que este mundo haya visto, y lo único que hacen son tonterías, son una niñas estúpidas jugando con un poder que ni siquiera pueden controlar.

Rainbow: podemos controlarlo perfectamente!

Sun: ah si? dime entonces, cómo se transforman? Por qué su magia solo se activa cuando tocan? Como pueden crear una caballo mágico espectral en medio del cielo?!

Rainbow: … pues…

El silencio llena a todas, Fluttershy con una mirada llena de preocupación se acerca a Sun.

Fluttershy: Sun, se que las cosas están mal… pero… no es razón para dejar de ser amigas.

Sun: no me escuchaste Fluts? Yo nunca fui su amiga, tenía que acercarme a ustedes para entender sobre su magia, y como ya no las necesito, ya puedo dejar de fingir.

Fluttershy: pero… hicimos tantas cosas juntas…

Sun: que parte de que no fui su amiga no entiendes? no necesito algo tan tonto como la amistad, soy una viajera, eh vivido siempre sola, y así me gusta estar.

Fluttershy: pero Sun-

Sun: entiende una cosa niña tonta, todo lo que hice con ustedes fue solo una actuación, una forma de acercarme a ustedes y ver que era la magia, ya no las necesito así que esfúmense!

Sun empuja a Fluttershy haciéndola caer al suelo, la acción deja asombradas a todas, y Rainbow pronto se llena de ira y se acerca.

Rainbow: nadie lastima a Fluttershy!

La deportista corre hacia Sun y lanza un golpe, sin embargo la viajera se aparta y con una mano la toma de la muñeca, la impulsa hacia delante y colocando su pie la hace tropezar dejándola tirada en el suelo, antes que la deportista pudiera levantarse la viajera le coloca la rodilla en la espalda y pone una navaja justo sobre sus dedos.

Sun: tómalo con calma Dash, o no podrás volver a tocar una guitarra.

Rainbow observa la hoja de la navaja rozar sus dedos y suelta un gruñido de ira y frustración.

Sunset: Sun basta! Por favor…

La nombrada voltea a verlas, Rarity y Twilight ayudan a Fluttershy, todas le dirigen una mirada de súplica, con un bufido la viajera deja ir a la chica y guarda su navaja.

Sun: miren, "Rainbooms", ustedes no son malas, estúpidas si, pero no malas, así que les sugiero que piensen bien las cosas.

Rainbow se incorpora lentamente, Sun le dirige una mirada severa que es respondida con una enfadada.

Sun: cosas extrañas están ocurriendo –voltea la mirada- en verdad extrañas.

Todas fijan la vista a donde mira Sun y ven unas pocas flores que creciendo en segundos.

Sun: si no se toman en serio este asunto, tendré que intervenir personalmente, y créanme, no tendré miedo en hacer cualquier cosa para proteger mi mundo.

Sin decir más la chica da media vuelta y tras ajustar el agarre de su guitarra se aleja del grupo.

Distintos sentimientos cubren las miradas de todas.

Enojo, tristeza, duda, pena, vergüenza, y hasta miedo, todas reflejadas en sus ojos, el silencio cubre totalmente el lugar mientras algunas oscuras nubes cubren la luz solar.

Con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, Sunset da la vuelta y camina con pesadez.

Twilight: Sunset? A donde vas?

Sunset: … me voy a casa…

Pinkie: Sunsie…

Rarity: cariño, qué pasa?

La ex equina no responde y solo sigue su paso, Fluttershy corre para alcanzarla.

Fluttershy: … Sunset.

Sunset: chicas, por favor… quiero estar sola…

Con eso solo sigue su camino, sus amigas aunque preocupadas, no alcanzan a seguirla.

* * *

Las cinco estudiantes de cristal caminan por el pasillo de su escuela, la molestia es notoria en sus rostros.

Indigo Z: entonces, la única vez que queremos encontrarnos con esa boba, y ella ni siquiera está en la escuela.

Sunny B: alguien puede decir, "ironía"?

Sour S: estúpida Sparkle estúpidas chicas Canterlot estúpido helecho –mira la planta- … por qué si quiera hay una helecho en mitad del corredor?!

Indigo Z: se supone que genere oxígeno puro, para un ambiente más natural que fomente el funcionamiento neuronal.

Sour S: estúpidas suposiciones estudiantiles.

Sugar C: suficiente, como Twilight Sparkle no está presente, suspenderemos nuestra charla con ella para después, retomaremos el plan de ir a la secundaria Canterlot.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, las cinco estudiantes de cristal llegan a la escuela.

Lemon Zest utiliza una pequeña máquina de curioso aspecto, girando suavemente las perillas de esta lo mueve un poco apuntando a distintas zonas de la entrada.

Lemon Z: no detecto ninguna señal.

Sugar C: buscaremos en los alrededores, Sunny Blaze, Indigo Zap, mantengan un enfoque visual en busca de cualquier posible anomalía.

Indigo Z: cómo las flores en la base de la estatua?

Ante la mención la mirada de las cinco se centra en las plantas creciendo en el lugar dicho.

Sour S: qué tienen de raro?

Indigo Z: Ipomoea Purpureas, no son comunes en esta área, además, se ven algo inusuales.

La chica se acerca a la base de la estatua, con una pequeña pinza toca un pétalo de la planta y lo jala para arrancarlo, al hacerlo sin embargo la flor exhala desde su centro un tenue polvo color azulado que hace a la chica retroceder alarmada.

Indigo Z: vieron eso?

Sour S: no necesito estudiar botánica para saber que eso no es normal.

Indigo se da cuenta que el pétalo que arrancó ahora está totalmente marchito, se coloca sus goggles y saca un pañuelo el cual pone justo encima de la flor, guarda las pinzas y saca una pequeñas tijeras con las que corta el tallo de la flor, se oye un sonido curioso, como de gas siendo expulsado, Indigo quita el pañuelo y al voltearlo nota que está bañado de ese polvo azul.

Indigo Z: Sour Sweet, dame un contenedor.

La nombrada abre el bolso de campo que lleva colgado y saca un frasco algo pequeño, lo abre y lo pasa a la chica quien coloca el pañuelo en él, acto seguido el frasco se cierra.

Sunny B: Indigo Zap, qué significa lo que acabamos de ver?

Indigo Z: no tengo idea, lo único que se, es que estas plantas no son lo que parecen.

La flor cortada yace ahora marchita en el suelo aunque se denota un muy pequeño hilo de polvo caer de ella.

Sugar C: … está aquí, sin duda lo que buscamos está en esta escuela, andando.

* * *

La directora y su hermana caminan por un pasillo de la escuela, la primera deja ver en su actitud una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, su hermana por otro lado se muestra más tranquila.

Celestia: Luna no puedo creer que hicieras eso! Más aún, no puedo creer que no me informaras!

Luna: no es nuestro asunto, sabes perfectamente que tú y yo aún tenemos responsabilidades aquí, es mejor dejar que esas chicas arreglen esto.

La directora abre la puerta de su oficina y ambas entran

Celestia: Luna se trata de Sombra! Lo que sea que quiera no es nada bueno!

?: estoy de acuerdo en esa parte.

Ambas directivas se sorprenden ante la voz y voltean para ver a tres hombres de traje blanco detrás el escritorio, se ve girar la silla de la directora dejando ver a Crysalis sentada en ella con una mirada seria.

Celestia y Luna: Crysalis!

Crysalis: directora Celestia, sub directora Luna, gusto en verlas.

Luna: qu-qué hace usted aquí?

Crysalis: busco respuestas, y como veo que las recientes actividades de Sombra no son secreto para ustedes, eso facilita mucho las cosas.

La mujer se pone de pie y rodea el escritorio para ponerse al frente de ambas mujeres.

Crysalis: ahora, colaborarán conmigo?

Ambas directivas muestran miradas de desconcierto y temor, el silencio rodea la habitación.

Crysalis: ustedes, deben saber que mi único propósito, es el bienestar de los estudiantes, si me ayudan, yo podría ayudar a esa alumna suya, Sunset Shimmer.

Directora y sub directora miran a los ojos de la intendente, la respuesta tarda en llegar.

* * *

Sunset se había ocultado bajo las mantas de su cama, cubriendo todo su cuerpo en un intento por no ser vista por nadie.

Sin moverse, sin hablar, intentando incluso no pensar, solo se mantiene en su posición.

A su mente venían imágenes de tiempos mejores, de su niñez, de los pocos pero agradables tiempos de paz y amistad con las demás, pero también sufría de malos recuerdos, de su egoísmo, su ambición, sus más oscuros deseos.

Sunset: -pensando- soy un fracaso, lo arruiné todo… debí… debí saber que no podría… que no podría que?! Qué es lo que esperaba lograr?! A caso… quería hacerme ver? Quería demostrar algo? Qué cosa? Que puedo hacer las cosas sola? Si claro Sunset, claro, no pudiste vencer a las sirenas, no pudiste ni siquiera ayudar a las mismas sirenas! Incluso fracasaste en ser malvada! Derrotada por una fuerza más poderosa de la que jamás podrás controlar! Soy un fracaso! Toda mi vida ah sido un fracaso… desde potra… yo no… no puedo hacer nada bien solo… arruino todo para todos los demás… nunca debí venir a este mundo, nunca debí quedarme en este mundo! Nunca debí… nunca debí haber nacido… todo hubiera sido mucho mejor si yo no hubiera existido…

La ex equina parece querer hundirse más en el colchón.

Su lamento interno es suspendido al oír un sonido, su celular, artefacto actualmente tendido en el suelo cuyo sonido es perceptible gracias al silencio en la habitación.

 _Teléfono: hey aquí Sunset tatata deja tu mensaje luego del *biiiiip* / … um, hey… Sunset, … es… Twilight… oye… yo… lamento lo de hoy… y bueno… lamento todo lo demás… nunca debí meterme en este asunto de la magia… al menos… debería haberte escuchado… solo… creí… -suspiro- creí que podría lograrlo sabes… es… fue estúpido de mi parte… y ahora… te estoy causando muchos problemas… yo… lo lamento… de verdad…_

Un tenue, casi inaudible sollozo se escucha, Sunset no puede evitar levantar un poco la cabeza y mirar el aparto en el suelo.

Sunset: -pensando- Twilight, esto no es tu culpa, fui yo la que causó todo…

 _Teléfono: … pero… sabes… quiero creer, que algo bueno salió de todo esto… y es que… bueno… pude conocerte._

Sunset ahora se incorpora levemente dejando la mitad de su cuerpo libre de las cobijas.

 _Teléfono: quiero decir, conocerlas a todas, yo… siempre había hecho las cosas sola y bueno… cuando tú y las demás… comenzaron a pasar tiempo conmigo fue… agradable, me siento… rara, pero feliz… de, tener amigas, más aún amigas como ustedes… es esto lo que dicen, esta… magia de la amistad? … bueno… solo… quería agradecerte, por… compartirla conmigo, y… quería… disculparme por los problemas que te eh causado… yo… entendería si… sabes… si ya no quieres verme… pero… gracias… por haber estado conmigo, eres… una gran persona, y… una gran amiga._

El silencio se mantiene unos segundos antes de finalmente oírse el sonido que indica el final de la comunicación.

Sunset queda mirando al teléfono y suelta un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en la almohada.

" _eres… una gran persona, y… una gran amiga._ "

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, y una pequeña sonrisa se forma.

Sunset: … quizá... algo bueno pudo salir... gracias, Twilight.


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight sentada en el sillón de su sala, observa la renovada, y vacía casa, la poca luz del atardecer que pasa por las ventanas poco abiertas deja ver las paredes y ventanas reparadas, muebles sustituidos por unos nuevos, más el lugar se veía igual que siempre, igual…

Twilight: -pensando- cualquiera pensaría que luego de eso, unos padres se preocuparían un poco más por su hija –suspiro- da igual! Siempre eh podido arreglármelas sola.

Gira un poco la cabeza y ve a su cachorro llevando una pequeña libreta en su boca, la chica toma dicho objeto y lo ojea, algunas páginas están dañadas o manchadas, pero distingue las anotaciones que había hecho en su investigación con Sunset y las demás. Los recuerdos de aquella investigación le llegan, y seguidos a estos los momentos que ellas la habían llamado "amiga".

Twilight: -pensando- … pero ahora, no estoy sola, … verdad? Tengo amigas, realmente… tengo a quienes me consideran una amiga.

Un suave ladrido del cachorro es recibido por una sonrisa de la chica a la vez que esta lo carga en su regazo y lo acaricia.

Twilight: oh Spike, como eres tan sabio siendo un cachorrito?

La única respuesta del nombrado es una lamida en la mejilla.

El buen ánimo de la chica es interrumpido por un llamado a la puerta, con curiosidad camina hasta esta y la abre hasta donde le permite la cadena del seguro para ver de quien se trata, su sorpresa no se hace esperar.

Twilight: Su-Sugar Coat…!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sugar Coat con su carácterística expresión ilegible observa la poco notable imagen que la rendija de la puerta deja ver.

Twilight: qu-qué haces aquí?

Sugar Coat: Twilight Sparkle, hemos venido con una solicitud.

Twilight: … "hemos"?

Girando un poco la vista la científica se da cuenta que además de Sugar Coat hay otras cuatro chicas frente a su puerta.

Twilight: qu-qué…?

Sugar Coat: ya lo sabes, el director me ah pedido encabezar la investigación referida a Sunset Shimmer y sus acompañantes, y cómo tú ya has participado en una investigación similar, asumo tendrás algunos datos guardados.

Ninguna de las chicas afuera podía ver la pequeña libreta en la mano de Twilight, pero aún así sus reflejos la obligan a esconderla detrás de su espalda.

Twilight: -nerviosa- da-datos? Ah, sobre… la investigación si… je je, si verán… eh… mi casa… mi casa fue… ya saben… destruida, y mi computadora también y… y bueno, todo lo que tenía… de esa… investigación je… je je…

Sugar Coat: estás segura que no tienes algún archivo de respaldo en una libreta o algo así?

La mano de Twilight se cierra con fuerza aplastando un poco la libreta por los nervios.

Twilight: oh, qué mas quisiera ja ja, pero no… temo… que no tengo nada… no, lo siento.

Sugar Coat: ya veo, pasando a otro tema, tenemos cierta información que hemos podido reunir por nuestra cuenta, sobre esas chicas, y también sobre la escuela, pienso que podría resultarte interesante.

Twilight: a-ah si?

Sugar Coat: si nos permites pasar, podriamos platicarlo de forma más amena.

Twilight: eh?! Ah! ah… no verán… je je la casa es un desastre y am… en realidad, eso de… la investigación, creo… que pasaré de ella.

Sugar Coat: vas a pasar de ella?

Twilight: si digo, con lo que pasó, yo… creo que no puedo hace un trabajo así

Indigo Zap: -susurrando- eso ya es sabido.

Twilight: así que, um… ustedes, sigan con eso yo… trabajaré en otras cosas que no tengan que ver, gracias, por venir, yo… ya debo irme quizá… nos veamos mañana en la escuela, adios!

De forma apresurada cierra la puerta y la bloquea para luego dejarse caer y soltar un profundo suspiro contenido.

Twilight: eso… fue aterrador… por qué fue aterrador? Solo eran… es igual solo… da igual Twilight no pienses en eso.

Los ladridos de su cachorro llaman su atención, voltea a la puerta que da al sótano y baja.

Twilight: Spike? Qué pasa?

El cachorro yace semi recostado en el suelo junto a una mesa del lugar ladrándole a algo que aparentemente está debajo, su dueña curiosa se le acerca.

Twilight: qué pasa Spike?

Al arrodillarse logra notar un muy tenue destello color azulado proveniente de debajo de la mesa, se inclina un poco más y ve que lo provoca, sus ojos y su boca se abren en sorpresa al ver una joya azulada con forma de estrella reposando en el suelo.

* * *

Sunny Flare: bueno, puedo agregar, falta de modales a la lista de defectos de esa chica.

Indigo Zap: estaba mintiendo.

Sugar Coat: soy consciente de eso, pero si ella no accede, no podemos hacer nada –se voltea y camina-

Sour Sweet: qué? quieres decir que vinimos hasta aquí para nada?!

Lemon Zest: yo no diría eso…

Todas voltean la vista para ver a la peli verdosa trabajar en su artefacto el cual muestra una especie de señal, la chica camina siguiendo esta y las demás la siguen, llegan a la pequeña ventanilla que da la sótano y la señal se hace más fuerte, con sumo cuidado acerca la vista y logra distinguir a la habitante de la casa y su mascota, en su mano sostiene una especie de joya brillante.

Lemon: … -sonríe- interesante.

* * *

Llega el día siguiente.

Las Rainbooms se reúnen, no hubo conversación muy destacable, pero si varios ánimos y abrazos entre todas.

Todas llegan hasta la preparatoria, esta vez llevando sus instrumentos. Y si, Pinkie llevó su batería, cómo? Es Pinkie.

Igual que el día anterior Sugar Coat las espera y las guía por la escuela, esta vez llegan a una habitación diferente, mucho más grande que la anterior, pero mucho más vacía.

Las otras cuatro chicas están dentro, Indigo Zap y Sunny Flare trabajan en unas computadoras portátiles mientras Lemon Zest acompañada por Sour Sweet trabajan en una máquina con aspecto de tablero.

Sunset: qué es este lugar?

Sugar Coat: el salón de artes musicales, pedí autorización para ocuparlo el día de hoy, como dijeron que necesitaban tocar música me pareció la mejor opción.

Rainbow: salón de música? Esto parece un estudio de grabación!

Distingue un ventanal de vidrio y del otro lado de este lo que parece una habitación cerrada, con micrófonos.

Rainbow: ES UN ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN! Qué clase de escuela es esta?!

Sour Sweet: -se le acerca- _oh disculpa, serías tan amable de_ **dejar de gritar?! Algunas intentamos trabajar!**

El grito hace retroceder a la atleta, y a todas.

Sugar Coat: si todo está listo, comenzaremos.

No toma mucho para que las Rainbooms acomoden sus instrumentos en aquella habitación cerrada, diseñada para no dejar pasar ningún sonido exterior.

Pese al desagrado de algunas, se ven forzadas a usar de nuevo aquellos atuendos para la prueba, y tras un par de comentarios comienzan a tocar.

Las estudiantes de cristal permanecen del otro lado y a través de la ventana observan atentas, por medio de unos parlantes escuchan la música producida, y Lemon Zest no puede evitar mover la cabeza al ritmo.

Diferentes grados de asombro se muestran en las cinco chicas al momento en que la banda logra activar su magia y se transforman.

Indigo Zap: wow no era broma.

Lemon Zest: eso, es, radical!

Sunny Flare: eso no debería ser posible, cómo es posible?

Sour Sweet: quizá sea un engaño, qué dicen las lecturas?

Ante la pregunta las cuatro se ponen a revisar las computadoras.

El rostro de Sugar Coat no muestra ningún cambio emocional, pero su mirada parece intensificarse mientras observa a la banda, centrándose principalmente en la guitarrista de cabello de fuego.

Tras unos minutos oprime un botón y habla a través de un micrófono, su voz se escucha a través de una bocina en el interior de una habitación.

Sugar Coat: eso es todo, pueden salir y cambiarse, gracias por su cooperación.

Las Rainbooms dejan sus instrumentos y salen de esa habitación, no dudan en colocarse su ropa normal y aguardan sentadas a un lado mientras las cinco investigadoras comparan datos y hablan entre sí.

Indigo Zap: no hay cambios en factores físicos o cerebrales.

Lemon Zest: los campos electromagnéticos sufrieron un aumento en la densidad, pero no parece algo importante realmente.

Sunny Flare: se supone que estas chicas crearon una masa de energía que se condensó en un cuerpo casi tangible, pero tal fenómeno no parece posible con los datos recien adquiridos.

Lemon Zest: se necesitaría aumentar esta cantidad de energía unas cien mil millones de veces para hacer algo parecido.

Sour Sweet: ni todas las plantas químicas del mundo podrían lograr tal cosa.

Sugar Coat cierra los ojos un momento con una actitud pensativa, segundos después los abre y camina hasta las estudiantes de Canterlot.

Sugar Coat: pese a la evidencia, los datos no son consistentes, como pueden controlar esta extraña energía y usarla para manipular las leyes naturales?

Sunset: en realidad… no lo sabemos…

Rainbow: nosotras solo tocamos, la magia hace el resto.

Applejack: nos centramos en divertirnos y pasarlo bien entre todas.

Sugar Coat: "pasarla bien"? es algún tipo de influencia emocional.

Applejack: umm, supongo.

Pinkie: es la magia de la amistad! … creo que es como la sexta vez que lo digo en esta historia.

Sugar Coat: "magia de amistad"? explíquense.

Sunset: nuestra magia proviene de nuestra amistad, al tocar juntas, demostramos nuestro cariño y confianza, al menos, esa es la teoría.

Sour Sweet: -se acerca- ajá si, y debemos suponer que _ese cariño y confianza_ es capaz de generar una fuente infinita de poder?

Indigo Zap: que usan para volverse mutantes y quebrar cualquier sentido fisiológico?

Sunny Flare: y alterar la estabilidad química del ambiente?

Lemon Zest: y todo con solo tocar música? Radical.

La peli verde recibe miradas de reproche de sus compañeras.

Lemon Zest: será incoherente y hasta irresponsable, pero es radical.

Sugar Coat: -voltea a las Rainbooms- su razonamiento no tiene lógica.

Rainbow: es magia, no sigue la lógica.

Rarity: Twilight pensaba lo mismo, y sin embargo-

Pinkie: -la interrumpe- ahora es nuestra nueva mejor amiga!

Rarity: si, exacto.

Sugar Coat: Twilight Sparkle?

Indigo: puf! Ja, esa boba tener amigas?

Fluttershy: las tiene… somos nosotras.

Sour Sweet: si no me importa eso, podemos seguir el trabajo? Me perdí mi práctica de tiro ayer y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo hoy, así que quiero terminar con esto.

Indigo Zap: apoyo eso, no quiero perderme más sesiones de entrenamiento.

Sugar Coat: esta es una investigación seria, nuestras necesidades personales no deben interferir con ella.

Sunny Flare: es fácil decirlo, pero a este paso, llevará demasiado tiempo obtener datos sustentables que ayuden a llegar a una conclusión.

Sugar Coat: si alguna tiene un método de análisis más favorable que lo diga.

El silencio se hace entre las cinco estudiantes de cristal a la vez que algunas de ellas muestran gestos de molestia, el silencio es roto, pero no por una de ellas.

Fluttershy: u-um… yo… tengo, una sugerencia …?

Todas las miradas se posan en la tímida chica quien en un gesto de arrepentimiento por haber hablado intenta encogerse en su lugar, intento fallido, y todas esperan que termine su oración.

Fluttershy: -temblando- u-um… po-podemos… hacer… lo mismo… que… hi-hicimos con Tw… Twilight… creo… no…?

Las estudiantes de Canterlot se miran unas a otras y como si mentalmente se pusieran de acuerdo sonríen entre sí.

Sugar Coat: qué quiere decir con eso?

Pinkie: Día de campo! –saca una cesta-

Sunse: je je, Pinkie, creo que eso no es exactamente al o que se refiere.

Pinkie: awwww pero ya preparé los pastelillos

Para demostrar su punto abre la canasta mostrando los humeantes pastelillos denotando que están recién horneados, las chicas de cristal observan dicha escena, muy confundidas.

Sour Sweet: … de donde sacó eso?

Sunset: um, creo que lo que Fluttershy dice, es que podríamos intentar… pues… ser amigas.

El silencio y miradas mitad neutrales mitad molestas son la respuesta conjunta de las estudiantes de cristal, lo que provoca una sonrisa nerviosa a la ex equina.

Applejack: estoy de acuerdo, Twilight pudo ver de primera mano lo que logra la magia de la amistad, ustedes pueden hacerlo también.

Sugar Coat: … qué sugieren exactamente?

Sunset: solo… convivan con nosotras.

Rainbow: de un modo normal.

Rarity: una charla amistosa.

Applejack: un paseo.

Pinkie: pastelillos!

Fluttershy: ser… amables?

Una vez más, silencio y miradas entre neutrales y molestas, el ambiente se vuelve incómodo, Sour Sweet abre la boca pero es Sugar Coat quien habla.

Sugar Coat: muy bien.

Estudiantes de Cristal: qué?!

* * *

Una pequeña mesa, dos sillas, una temerosa Fluttershy en una, y una amargada Sour Sweet en la otra, un poco de música entonada en una grabadora sirve como ambientación, el resto de las presentes se mantienen en el lado opuesto de la habitación observando.

Sugar Coat: procederemos con un experimento de socialización, cada par interactuará por diez minutos y evaluaremos si hay alguna reacción significativa.

Sunset: um sabes, no creo que eso sirva-

Sugar Coat: -la interrumpe- servirá para evaluarlo, dependiendo de los resultados determinaré el siguiente paso.

La ex equina no puede más que encogerse de hombros en derrota, sus amigas muestran expresiones similares pero nadie dice nada.

En la mesa, ambas chicas se miran una a la otra, la chica tímida intenta decir algo pero solo logra balbucear, su interlocutora no parece tener intenciones de entablar una conversación, cosa que la pone mucho más nerviosa y le imposibilita hablar.

Pasan varios segundos hasta que finalmente y con un gemido la chica de Cristal es la que habla primero.

Sour Sweet: entonces, Fluttershy, verdad? Es ese tu nombre o un apodo?

Fluttershy: e-es… m-m-mi no-nombre…

Sour Sweet: … bastante conveniente, entonces, has estudiado siempre en Canterlot?

La chica tímida solo asiente con algo de nervios.

Sour Sweet: incluida la primaria?

Otro asentimiento.

La chica de cristal mantiene una mirada algo seria y piensa en algún tema de plática.

Sour Sweet: vi que tocas la pandereta, curioso instrumento ya que tu banda dice, "rockear".

Fluttershy se sonroja un poco y mira al suelo sin saber que responder, Sour Sweet la mira un momento de forma despectiva.

Sour Sweet: no hablas mucho.

Los ojos de la chica se humedecen un poco.

Sour Sweet: … eso me agrada.

El comentario la toma por sorpresa, pero tras verse un momento la una al a otra una pequeña sonrisa se plasma en cada una.

* * *

Pinkie: y ella dijo "tengo cara de pecera?" y él dijo "no, de pescadera!"

Lemon Zest termina atorándose con su pastelillo debido a la incontrolable risa producida por Pinkie.

Lemon Zest: JA JA JA JA JA! No te creo! En serio?!

Pinkie: deveritas deveritas.

Lemon Zest: ja ja ja ja no me lo creo! Wow esas fiestas tuyas son una bomba –muerde el pastelillo- y estas cosas que horneas son sabrosas.

Pinkie: son mi receta especial secreta –se acerca y el susurra- el secreto es que tienen jalea.

Una gran sonrisa se plasma en la chica fiestera y su compañera sonríe mientras sigue disfrutando el pastelillo.

Pinkie: hey, siempre vas con esos audífonos?

Lemon Zest: mh? Claro! Me sirven para escapar del aburrimiento.

Pinkie: me lo prestas?

Lemon Zest: claro.

La fiestera toma los audífonos que su compañera le pasa y enciende el reproductor conectado a estos, su reacción es una sobre exaltación y un potente grito a la vez que se quita los audífonos, Lemon Zest toma el reproductor y le baja el volumen.

Lemon Zest: lamento eso, me gusta la música fuerte.

Pinkie: QUÉ?! DIJISTE ALGO?!

* * *

Indigo Zap: así que, eres deportista.

Rainbow: cómo lo sabes?

Indigo Zap: por tus resultados en las pruebas físicas, es evidente que te mantienes en buena forma, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es con algún deporte.

Rainbow: je, si bueno acertaste, me dedico al fútbol soccer.

Indigo Zap: interesante, planeas jugar profesionalmente o es solo un hobbie extremo?

Rainbow: si quieres saberlo, tengo planeado convertirme en la jugadora estrella de los Wonder Bolts.

Indigo Zap muestra una leve sorpresa y luego se hecha a reír, lo que gana una mirada molesta de Rainbow.

Rainbow: qué es tan gracioso?!

Indigo Zap: ja ja ja, lo siento ja ja! Es solo que me parece curioso que quieras unirte a los Wonder Bolts.

Rainbow: y eso por qué? Los Wonder Bolts son los mejores!

Indigo Zap: quizá ahora, pero, una vez que me gradúe, ellos pasarán a segundo plano.

Rainbow: y eso porque sería?!

Indigo Zap: por qué, yo planeo crear el mejor y más poderoso equipo de soccer que el mundo haya visto.

Rainbow: … cómo es eso?

Indigo Zap: me dedico al estudio biológico para conocer todo sobre la capacidad física del ser humano, cuando me gradúe habré reunido suficiente información para entrenar a los más fuertes atletas del mundo, y llevar su potencial más allá de lo posible, así crearé al equipo más hábil, fuerte, talentoso, e imparable que haya habido, ni siquiera los Wonder Bolts podrán comparársele.

Rainbow: ja! Ya quisieras!

Indigo Zap: lo dudas?

Rainbow: claro, para empezar, hablas mucho sobre aprender las capacidades del cuerpo, pero eso no puede aprenderse en un libro, debes ser tú misma quien mida tu fuerza en el campo.

Indigo Zap: oh, crees que no me entreno? Obviamente utilizo mis bases en mí misma para tener resultados perfectos, y temiendo sonar presuntuosa, no hay quien se me compare.

Rainbow: ah si?

Indigo Zap: claro que si.

Rainbow frunce el ceño e Indigo Zap muestra una sonrisa confieda, ambas se miran entre sí de manera desafiante.

* * *

Ambas estudiantes se miran mutuamente con ferocidad, las sillas fueron volcadas para permitirles estar de pie inclinadas sobre la mesa y comenzar una competencia de fuerza.

Ambas gruñen e intensifican su mirada, como si esperaran que eso de alguna manera disminuyera la fuerza de la otra.

En el lado opuesto las demás estudiantes observan el espectáculo, además Pinkie, Lemon Zest y Applejack disfrutan de unas palomitas de maíz.

Sunny Flare: sabes que ya han pasado más de diez minutos?

Sugar Coat: Si pero quiero ver el desenlace de esta situación.

La intensa batalla entre ambas sigue.

* * *

Sunny Flare: y acepté salir con él porque bueno, no veía razón para no hacerlo, pero luego de la segunda cita me enteré que aún estaba pretendiendo a su ex.

El rostro de Rarity refleja asombro al escucharla.

Sunny Flare: eso me llenó de indignación por lo que terminé enviándolo por donde vino.

Rarity: oh pero, que impertinente! Sujetos así, veo que ni una escuela como esta se libra de ellos.

Sunny Flare: lo bueno es que me enteré en ese momento, si hubiera sido después, además de indignación me hubiera llenado de vergüenza.

Rarity: oh cariño, lo bueno es que no interfirió en tus actividades.

Sunny Flare: si, tuve que centrarme un poco más en mis estudios luego de eso, pero me puse al día rápidamente, bien, y tú has tenido un desliz amoroso?

Rarity: oh si te contara! Recuerdo cuando conocí a Blue Blood en aquel baile de gala.

Sunny Flare: Blue Blood? Ese ricachón que parece creerse príncipe o algo así.

Rarity: el mismo, me ví con el en un baile, y te diré, se creerá príncipe, pero es peor que un

* * *

Applejack: y… qué haces para divertirte?

Sugar Coat: estudios independientes para profundizar temas que crea necesario conocer más.

Applejack: … o… k… pero, cuando sales, vas al parque, o al cine, algo?

Sugar Coat: no hago actividades recreativas, debo enfocar todo mi tiempo en el aprendizaje.

ApplejacK: um, por qué?

Sugar Coat: para asegurar el progreso, se me ha dicho que soy capaz de dedicarme a la astrofísica, neurología, química nuclear, paleontología, entre otros, mi profesor de historia me asegura que ser historiadora es mi mejor opción, aunque no eh llegado a ninguna conclusión es mejor cubrir todos los campos para tener seguridad.

Applejack: oh, wow, eso suena impresionante, yo… la verdad no se que haría si me dieran tantas opciones.

Sugar Coat: tú ya has decidido?

Applejack: am bueno, yo pienso dedicarme a manejar la granja de mi familia.

Sugar Coat: una granja, suena interesante.

Applejack: desde pequeña eh trabajado en la granja, espero algún día poder ser la dueña oficial.

Sugar Coat: y estás conforme con eso?

Applejack: eh?

Sugar Coat: dices que has trabajo ahí toda tu vida, nunca has pensado ser algo diferente?

Applejack: bueno, de pequeña sentía que trabajar en una granja no era para mí, intenté vivir en Manehattan con mis tíos, pero, luego me di cuenta, que Sweet Apple Acress es mi hogar, desde entonces supe que mi lugar está ahí.

Applejack: ya veo, es bueno ver que encontraste tu camino en una edad temprana, muchos pasan su vida buscando el sitio indicado, te doy mis felicitaciones por alcanzar tal madures a tan temprana edad.

Applejack: -sonrojada- ah vamos, es solo, lo que me pasó, pero gracias, eres muy amable.

Sugar Coat: solo digo lo que pienso.

Applejack: bueno, te agradezco por eso.

* * *

Sunset se sienta en la mesa y mira a Sugar frente a ella, la chica mantiene la misma expresión de siempre, pero algo en sus ojos hace a la ex equina sentirse incómoda.

Sugar Coat: Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: ah si! Qué… pasa?

Sugar Coat: si me permites serte sincera, eres el miembro que más me interesa en esta investigación, realmente espero poder obtener resultados de esta interacción.

Sunset: … ah… gra… gracias?

Sugar Coat: entonces, comenzamos?

Sunset: si claro, um… de que te gustaría hablar? que no sea referente a la investigación.

Sugar Coat: además de la escuela y esta banda, qué actividades sueles realizar?

Sunset: oh, bueno um, la verdad, suelo pasar el tiempo leyendo sobre historia, ciencia, o buscando información sobre avances tecnológicos… es… algo nerd ahora que lo veo…

Sugar Coat: "nerd", un término muy deformado en mi opinión, no veo nada extraño en interesarse por los avances antiguos o modernos, después de todo, ayudan a nuestro desarrollo.

Sunset: je je, gracias, um, antes habías dicho que te especializas en muchos campos de estudio, asumo, que por eso el director te puso a cargo de esta investigación

Sugar Coat: temo que no tengo la respuesta, pero puedo asumir que es debido a ser la segunda mejor estudiante de la escuela.

Sunset: wow, eso es, realmente impresionante.

Sugar Coat: agradezco el cumplido, aunque realmente no es un tema al que preste mucho interés, soy conforme en solo ser yo y no una mascota escolar.

Un breve silencio se presenta entre ambas mientras la ex equestre piensa en un determinado tema.

Sunset: um… puedo, preguntarte algo, un tanto personal?

Sugar Coat: puedes preguntar lo que desees, dependiendo de lo que sea, decidiré si doy una respuesta o no.

Sunset: um si… ok, mira, quería saber… es decir…

Como si intentara acomodar sus propias palabras Sunset cierra los ojos y se concentra.

Sunset: tienes algo, en contra de Twilight?

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de la chica de cristal se amplían tenuemente, se mantiene el silencio unos segundos hasta finalmente tener una respuesta.

Sugar Coat: temo que necesitaré que aclares un poco más tu pregunta.

Sunset: … es solo que, la primera vez que te ví, en aquel parque, lo recuerdas?

Sugar Coat: recuerdo el momento.

Sunset: bueno, tú… estabas siendo muy… dijiste cosas, muy hirientes, la lastimaste.

Sugar Coat: solo dije lo que es verdad.

Sunset: pudiste tratar de ser mas amable.

Sugar Coat: no le veo sentido a adornar un hecho real con datos incorrectos.

Sunset: la lastimaste.

Sugar Coat: si no puede afrontar su realidad no es mi culpa.

Sunset: y estás de nuevo, pareciera que la odias.

Sugar Coat: eso es incorrecto, no tengo ningún odio hacia Twilight Sparkle.

Sunset: entonces?

Sugar Coat: como dije, solo decía la verdad, no significa que tenga algo en contra de ella.

Sunset: … pero, ayer, cuando preguntamos porque no la incluyeron en esto, ustedes… se burlaron de ella.

Sugar Coat: si haces memoria, recordarás que ninguna burla de ningún tipo vino de mi parte, debes hablar de esa cuestión con las demás, no conmigo.

Sunset: pero tú dijiste-

Sugar Coat: que esta investigación es muy importante para arriesgarla a que Twilight Sparkle la afecte, y es verdad.

Sunset: … qué quieres decir? Por qué Twilight la afectaría?

Sugar Coat: Twilight Sparkle es la mejor estudiante de esta escuela, reconozco su intelecto y capacidad, sin embargo, el grave problema que tiene, es que no sabe medir sus actos.

La mirada confusa de Sunset hace que la chica de lentes prosiga su explicación.

Sugar Coat: a pesar de ser muy inteligente, Twilight Sparkle suele apresurar sus ideas, no se detiene a pensar con detenimiento los resultados, y en consecuencia, sus actos suelen tener fallos graves.

Sunset: … eso es…

Sugar Coat: Twilight Sparkle se apresura en sus acciones y no se pone a pensar en las posibles dificultades que pueda conllevar, hecho evidente luego de lo que ocurrió.

El recuerdo de aquel ataque de magia llena la mente de Sunset.

Sugar Coat: reiterando mi respuesta, personalmente no tengo nada en contra de Twilight Sparkle, aunque no puedo aceptarla como científica debido a ese defecto.

No hay más plática, y la chica de Cristal decide acabar la interacción antes de tiempo.

Sugar Coat: pienso que esto cubre los datos requeridos por hoy.

Indigo Zap: qué? creí que íbamos a hacer más pruebas con ellas siendo… lo que sea que son cuando tocan.

Sugar Coat: no será necesario.

Indigo Zap: uh?

Sour Sweet: eso me da gusto, así llegaré a mi práctica.

Lemon Zest: si ustedes lo dicen –se pone sus audífonos-

Sunny Flare: -se encoge de hombros- día perdido.

Sugar Coat: -ve a las Rainbooms- hemos terminado por hoy, pueden retirarse.

Sunset: eh? Ah… está bien…

Las seis amigas quedan un tanto confusas, pero ninguna objeta nada, tomando cada una su instrumento se retiran, las cinco estudiantes de cristal quedan solas en la sala.

Indigo Zap: bueno, y ahora qué?

Sunny Flare: a este paso no tendremos ningún avance.

Sour Sweet: _oh si, esta investigación es tan placentera,_ **y tan inútil,** es una pérdida de tiempo.

Lemon Zest: meh, esas tipas me caen bien, pero no veo que lleguemos al punto aquí.

Sugar Coat: eso es verdad, la evidencia es clara, tratamos con algo desconocido, y muy prometedor, pero no lograremos ningún avance de esta forma, necesitamos otro enfoque.

Indigo Zap: y supongo tendrás una idea.

Sugar Coat: -ajusta sus gafas- como cuestión de hecho, la tengo.


	19. Chapter 19

El Director de la preparatoria, sentado en su escritorio mantiene su característica mirada mientras observa a sus cinco estudiantes de pie frente a él.

Sombra: por tanto, me estás diciendo, que esta investigación es una pérdida de tiempo.

Sugar Coat: así es Director, es evidente que esas seis no tienen idea de cómo obtienen o usan ese poder, sin la capacidad de controlarlo, no tiene caso seguir centrando la investigación en ellas.

Sombra: que sugieres entonces?

Sugar Coat: centrar la investigación a la verdadera fuente.

Sombra: hablas de la Secundaria Canterlot?

Sugar Coat: no señor, tengo otro lugar en mente.

La mirada del director se mantiene fría pero denota cierta intriga.

Sugar Coat: estas chicas aseguran que el poder proviene de otro mundo, un mundo mágico.

Sombra: no irás a decirme que les crees.

Sugar Coat: no director, la sola idea me parece irracional e inconcebible, sin embargo… tras lo visto, y los recientes análisis obtenidos, se denotan datos innegables.

La chica extiende levemente su mano y Sour Sweet le entrega el frasco con el pañuelo que perteneció a Indigo Zap, este aún contiene aquella mancha de polvo azulado.

El director centra su mirada pero no dice palabra, aún así se denota su pregunta.

Sugar Coat: esta, es una muestra obtenida en una visita a la secundaria Canterlot, en dicho lugar avistamos una flora anormal, por cuestiones nada claras, la única muestra que pudimos obtener fue este extraño polvo, proveniente del interior de la flor.

Indigo Zap: realicé un análisis a la muestra, sus componentes no corresponden con la de ninguna planta conocida.

Sunny Flare: más aún, mi análisis dictamina, que su compuesto químico no corresponde a ninguna sustancia existente, en el planeta.

Lemon Zest: el lugar presenta también una frecuencia magnética muy errática, algo está interfiriendo con el ambiente y por raro que suene, es solo en los terrenos de la escuela.

Sour Sweet: pero revisé en lugar, nada en el edificio ni ningún componente interno de este es capaz de producir esas anomalías, pero están presentes, deben venir de algún sitio, uno que no puede ser visto ni estudiado con nuestras fuentes actuales.

Tras la explicación el hombre observa a las cinco jóvenes quienes permanecen con expresiones neutrales esperando su respuesta.

Sombra: … qué es, lo que sugieren?

Sugar Coat: -deja el frasco sobre el escritorio- ya hemos hablado, creemos tener una opción.

La chica hace otro gesto con su mano y se le entrega una libreta la cual coloca sobre el escritorio dejando al director observar las anotaciones.

Sugar Coat: es ambicioso, y la probabilidad de éxito, es casi cero, pero si resulta, no habrá límites.

El director observa atentamente la libreta en sus manos, va pasando las páginas viendo los registros y lo que parecen pequeños planos.

Sombra: … qué necesitarían?

Sugar Coat: mejor equipo, un terreno estable y controlable, la mano de obra eficaz no debería ser problema, y por supuesto, financiamiento.

El director se pone de pie y con la libreta en mano se coloca frente a las cinco, su semblante ya serio se vuelve casi amenazante, mira a las jóvenes pero ninguna muestra signo de retroceso, en su lugar mantienen su semblante imparcial, finalmente el director devuelve la libreta a la líder del grupo.

Sombra: más les vale, no fallar.

* * *

Sugar Coat: Twilight Sparkle.

La nombrada quien estaba concentrada en los libros de su casillero no puede evitar soltar un grito y voltearse alterada ante la sorpresa, sorpresa que aumenta al ver a las cinco estudiantes detrás de ella.

Twilight: oh… so… son ustedes… qué… qué pasa…?

Sugar Coat: tenemos un pedido que hacerte.

Twilight: um… si es la cosa de la magia… ya les dije que no tengo nada de mi investigación y-

Sugar Coat: no se trata de eso.

Twilight: eh…?

Indigo Zap: mira niña, sabemos que tienes una gema cargada de energía o algo así, queremos que nos la des.

Ante la acusación la chica de lentes solo puede apoyarse en los casilleros con una mirada de temor.

Twilight: n-no se… de que están hablando je je… yo no-

Sour Sweet: te vimos, así que no finjas.

Twilight: q-qué…?

Lemon Zest: cuando fuimos a tu casa, detectamos una señal anormal presente en el interior, y te vimos en el sótano sosteniendo esa gema brillante.

La mirada de Twilight se llena de desesperación e inconcientemente cierra su mano con fuerza sobre el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dicha acción no pasa desapercibida.

Sugar Coat: veo que la traes contigo.

Con mucho temor, Twilight mira a los lados en busca de una salida pero las cinco chicas se posicionan de forma de cortarle cualquier vía de escape.

Sugar Coat: puedo preguntar qué planeas hacer con ella? seguirás tu investigación individual?

Twilight: NO! –cubre su boca-

La respuesta le sale por reflejo, la mirada que le dirigen le hace ver que no tiene como salirse de la situación.

Twilight: … yo… no quiero seguir esa investigación…

Indigo Zap: entonces que planeabas hacer?

Twilight: … yo… iba a… deshacerme de ella…

La respuesta deja algo confusas a todas aunque es difícil de ver en sus expresiones.

Twilight: ya no… quiero causar más problemas… solo… pensaba arrojarla en algún lugar… así…

Sugar Coat: en lugar de eso, cortésmente te pido que nos la entregues.

Twilight: qu… qué planean hacer ustedes?!

Sugar Coat: hemos decidido que la investigación referente a Sunset Shimmer y sus compañeras no da resultados satisfactorios, así que cambiaremos de táctica.

Twilight: … qué… significa…?

Sour Sweet: dirigiremos nuestra atención directamente a la energía en cuestión.

Sunny Blaze: y para eso, necesitamos una muestra.

Twilight: … Yo… Yo… no! … no quiero… que Sunset y las demás tengan más problemas…

Sugar Coat: entonces sería mejor que nos lo dieras.

Twilight: … qué…?

Sugar Coat: si nos entregas esa gema, podremos usarla como fuente y base de investigación, y ya no tendremos que depender de Sunset Shimmer y sus compañeras, en resumen, no las molestaríamos más.

Ambas chicas se observan con atención, Sugar Coat extiende levemente su mano y la abre, Twilight duda un momento pero luego rapidamente saca el objeto de su bolsillo y se lo da.

Twilight: bien! Tómalo! No lo quiero! Y… sea lo que sea que hagan… no quiero ser parte de ello…! Quiero… olvidar todo este asunto de equimia magia… no quiero saber nada!

Sugar Coat: -cierra su mano- entendido, no volveremos a molestarte.

Con eso dicho las chicas rompen la formación que había hecho y sin perder tiempo Twilight se gira y se aleja corriendo.

Las cinco ven la gema en la mano de Sugar Coat.

Sugar Coat: comiencen a correr la voz, comenzaremos tan pronto sea posible.

Las cuatros asienten y se separan, Sugar Coat guarda la gema y tras cerrar la puerta del casillero de TWilight saca su teléfono, con un par de toques a las teclas hace una llamada.

* * *

Era medio día, las Rainbooms, libres de otra tarde sin escuela, fueron a una casa de comida rápida para almorzar.

Rainbow: yo insisto, en que deberíamos ir y partirles la cara.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash por favor, tanta rudeza innecesaria.

Rainbow: innecesaria? Es lo que se merecen esas tres!

Fluttershy: la directora y sub directora nos dijeron que debíamos esperar…

Rainbow: pues ellas no pueden mandarnos, este asunto es serio, lo que sea que estén haciendo no puede ser bueno, hay que detener a esas arpías.

Pinkie: sirenas.

Rainbow: se lo que dije.

Sunset: te entiendo Rainbow, pero, cómo esperas llegar hasta donde ellas están?

Rainbow: pues… am…

Applejack: por mucho que queramos saber que están tramando, lo cierto es que no podemos hacer nada desde donde estamos.

Rainbow: … pues usemos el dinero que nos dio Sombra! Solo hay que ver donde están ellas, comprar un pase de tren o lo que sea, e ir hasta ahí!

Sunset: y luego que?

Rainbow: las buscamos y le damos lo que se merecen!

Sunset: -suspiro- Rainbow, no hay forma que eso funcione.

Rainbow: … lo se…! pero, tenemos que hacer algo!

Rarity: temo que por el momento estamos varadas sin opciones, solo podemos esperar.

Sunset: quizá sea mejor, curiosamente cada vez que hago algo la cosas se ponen peor, pero si solo me quedo esperando salen mejor.

Rarity: oh vamos Sunset ya hablamos sobre eso.

Sunset: lo se lo siento chicas, es solo… no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que hubiese sido mejor no inmiscuirme, o llamar a la princesa Twilight para que se encargara ella.

Pinkie: y porque no la llamas ahora? Quizá nos pueda dar un consejito que ayude.

Sunset: ni hablar, si aviso a la princesa, seguro aparecerá alguien que la descubrirá, y descubrirá Equestria y mandarán soldados ahí y llegará una guerra y… ugh… solo complicaría más las cosas…

Rainbow: estoy cansada de esperar! Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir el celular de Sunset comienza a sonar, esta lo toma y contesta, se sorprende al oír la voz en el otro extremo.

Sugar Coat: Sunset Shimmer, soy Sugar Coat.

Sunset: que… cómo conseguiste mi número?

Sugar Coat: no es importante, llamo para dar un anuncio, ya no requerimos su presencia en la investigación.

Sunset: qué?

Sugar Coat: hemos decidido enfocar nuestra atención en otros aspectos, agradecemos su colaboración, pero ya están exentas de presentarse mañana, seguiremos por nuestra cuenta.

Sunset: eh oye qué-?!

Su frase no acaba pues la llamada termina, mira su teléfono con asombro ganando miradas de sus amigas.

Applejack: Sunset?

Rainbow: qué pasó? Quien era?

Sunset: … era Sugar Coat… dijo que ya no nos necesita para investigar la magia.

Rainbow: qué?! pero eso es imposible, nosotras tenemos la magia.

Rarity: dijo algo más?

Sunset: solo que iban a centrar la investigación en otro aspecto, pero no se…

Sus ojos se abren, y como si todos sus cerebros se conectaran entre sí un mismo pensamiento les llega y les hace retener el aliento.

Todas: Twilight…!

Con desesperación la ex equina busca en su teléfono en número de su amiga y hace la llamada, pasan un par de tonos de espera hasta que sea atendida y la voz de la chica de lentes se oiga del otro lado.

Twilight: hola?

Sunset: Twilight, es Sunset, donde estás?

Twilight: am… en la escuela, casi empieza la clase de geología.

Sunset: Sugar Coat o las demás hablaron contigo de algo?

La respuesta tarda en llegar provocando a Sunset preocuparse más, cuando Twilight responde su voz se denota nerviosa.

Twilight: s-si… ellas… vinieron… conmigo ayer… y-

Sunset: qué pasó? Te hicieron algo?

Twilight: n-no ellas… querían mis datos acerca de la investigación que hice de la equimia… pero… los perdí tras… el accidente… así que, solo se fueron…

Sunset: no querían algo más? Segura no te hicieron nada?

Twilight: n-no, por qué me harían algo…?

Sunset: Sugar Coat acaba de llamar, dijo que ya no necesitaba hablar con nosotras porque se centrarían en algo más, creí que hablaba de ti.

La chica al otro lado del teléfono guarda silencio, pero Sunset logra escuchar una respiración algo temerosa.

Twilight: … yo… ellas... –pausa- … les dí, la gema que puse en la corona.

Sunset: la gema?

Twilight: … según los datos que había, ya sabes, en la memoria… la corona necesitaba un catalizador geofísico, una gema formada de ciertos componentes, no fue fácil conseguirla, pero la usé en la corona y bueno… la encontré ayer en mi sótano.

Sunset: y se la diste a ellas?

Twilight: yo… solo…

Sunset: … Twi, no estoy enojada, solo quiero saber que pasó.

Twilight: … dijeron que iban a usarla para hacer la investigación, y que así ya no tendrían… que usarlas a ustedes… yo… no se… solo…

Sunset: ya veo, con que a eso se refería…

Twilight: e-estuvo mal verdad?! Me equivoqué otra vez lo siento yo…! Les diré que me regresen la gema-

Sunset: no! Twi… déjaselas.

Twilight: … que… pero…

Sunset: es cierto, será mejor de esa forma.

Twilight: am… yo…

Sunset: oye Twi, crees, que puedas ir a Canterlot cuando salgas de clase.

Twilight: ah si! … yo, supongo que si, por qué?

Sunset: quizá sea bueno, que todas nos pongamos a trabajar también.

El comentario es dirigido no solo a Twilight sino que Sunset mira a sus amigas quienes le devuelven la mirada con intriga.

En el exterior, un pequeño pájaro posado en la rama de un árbol observa a las seis chicas, extiende sus alas y se aleja volando.

Sun recostada en la pared de un callejón bebe una soda, su atención es captada por el pequeño pájaro que desciende del aire y se posa en su hombro.

El animalito pía suavemente.

Sun: -bufido- niñas tontas, bueno, mejor que no hagan nada ah que metan la pata.

La chica sigue con su soda pero nota al pequeño en su hombro mirándola.

Sun: y tú que?

Un suave piar es pronunciado como si respondiera a la pregunta, la chica muestra una expresión de intriga y se mantienen mirándose uno al otro.

Sun: si acaso estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando-

Su frase es interrumpida por el piar del pequeño.

Sun: … cerebro de pájaro.

Casi sonaba ofendido la forma en que el animalito empezó a piar provocando a la chica agitarse para quitarlo de su hombro y ahuyentarlo con su mano.

Sun: ya no molestes! Tú que sabes eres una mota de plumas, ve a comer lombrices y no molestes.

Ahora el tono del animalito suena casi a un regaño, más tras recibir un gruñido de la chica solo se aleja volando, Sun lo ve alejarse y luego termina su bebida, aplastando la lata en su mano la tira a un cesto cercano.

Sun: plumero tonto, como si me importara –ve al sol- quedan un par de horas hasta que acaben las clases, meh, buscaré donde tomar una siesta.

Ajustando la correa de su guitarra comienza a caminar de manera despreocupada.

* * *

Las clases ya habían acabado, los alumnos ya habían dejado la instalación escolar, solo unos pocos maestros haciendo arreglos a sus próximas clases, o ciertos clubes escolares discutiendo actividades se mantenían dentro, era relativamente tranquilo, lo que permitió a la directora soltar un suspiro contenido.

Celestia: necesito unas vacaciones…

Su mirada pasa de largo sobre las diversas notas en su escritorio, todas referentes a algún tema estudiantil, por supuesto ninguno de ellos era importante para la directora en estos momentos.

Su atención se dirige a la puerta de su oficina cuando esta se abre.

Luna: lista para irnos?

Celestia: aún tengo trabajo.

Luna: puedes terminarlo en casa, vamos.

Celestia abre la boca para protestar pero al final solo saca un suspiro, sin mucho orden guarda sus cosas y va con su hermana.

Su caminata por los pasillos se interrumpe cuando pasan junto al cuarto que sirve a las Rainbooms como salón de práctica, la directora se detiene, se acerca y pone el oído cerca de la puerta, su hermana la mira curiosa.

Luna: hermana qué haces?

La mayor hace una señal de silencio y con sumo cuidado abre una rendijita en la puerta.

En el interior del cuarto ve a las seis amigas y su nueva amiga de cristal.

Sunset: ahora, presiona suavemente la cuerda así, y entonces, tocas.

La ex equina ayuda a la chica de lentes a acomodar sus manos y dedos en las cuerdas de la guitarra, una vez sus manos están en posición comienza a frotar las cuerdas.

Rainbow: hazlo con más ánimo, que la música haga temblar el cuerpo y el alma!

Twilight: no soy buena en estas cosas.

Sunset: solo debes relajarte Twi.

Twilight: por qué de repente me piden aprender a tocar?

Rainbow: para que te unas a las Rainbooms por supuesto!

Twilight: qu-qué?! pero, yo no tenía pensado entrar en una banda.

Rarity: bueno cariño, ya lo estás.

Twilight: pero-

Applejack: qué dicen si empezamos a practicar?

Rainbow: me parece bien.

Twilight: pero aún no se tocar!

Rainbow: está bien, puedes ser la vocalista –le lanza un micrófono-

Twilight: -lo atrapa- … no se me las canciones…

Fluttershy: um ten –le pasa unas notas- puedo prestarte mis notas, me sirven a veces cuando olvido la letra.

Twilight: -mira las notas- … pero...

Pinkie: hora de tocar!

La alegre chica corre hasta su batería y con una animada sonrisa se dispone a tocar, cada una hace lo mismo tomando sus instrumentos y colocándose en posición listas para empezar, todas, menos…

Twilight: Sunset qué es esto? Por qué me pediste venir para esto de la banda?

Sunset: bueno, no se que pase de aquí en adelante, pero creo, que lo mejor que podemos hacer por cuenta propia, es practicar y prepararnos para lo que sea que llegue a pasar.

Twilight: pero… pero eso de tocar y usar magia es cosa de ustedes.

Sunset: también es tuya ahora Twi, eres una de nosotras.

Twilight: una de…

La chica mira a todas y es recibida por sonrisas, pronto sus labios también forman una.

Desconocido para todas, las directivas mantuvieron su vista en la escena, y así como en las jóvenes, una sonrisa se plasma en ellas.

Celestia: -suspiro- quizá me preocupé de más.

Luna: no, cualquiera se preocuparía, pero, pienso que podemos confiar en esas chicas.

Celestia: si, supongo, que al final, sabrán que hacer.

Luna: igual que tú hermana, anda, vamos a casa.

No hay conversación mientras ambas mujeres van hacia la salida de la escuela.

* * *

Una multitud se había reunido en el auditorio de la Preparatoria Cristal, parecía que todos los alumnos se la escuela estaban presentes, en el escenario frente a ellos yacían cinco chicas que tenían cierta fama en la escuela.

Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, y Sugar Coat, esperan pacientemente que los alumnos terminen de acomodarse y pongan su atención en ellas, finalmente la chica de coletas es quien da un paso al frente y a través de un micrófono comienza a hablar con su característica expresión neutra.

Sugar Coat: agradezco el que hayan asistido, se que esta reunión ah sido muy repentina, pero pienso que todos los presentes estarán interesados en lo que aquí se dirá.


	20. Chapter 20

El camino de Sun se ve interrumpido cuando frente a ella aparecen las directivas de Canterlot, ambas mujeres ven a la joven con interés.

Sun: -pensando- esto será un problema?

Celestia: tú eres, la Sunset de este mundo cierto?

Sun: -pensando- parece que si.

Con una vuelta la chica emprende carrera sorprendiendo a ambas.

Celestia: oye espera!

Luna procede a perseguir a la chica.

Las luces de cruce de la esquina cambian impidiendo el paso de los peatones y dejando el camino libre a los automóviles, más Sun no hace caso y atraviesa la calle saltando por sobre los frentes de algunos autos, al llegar al otro lado voltea la cabeza y se sorprende al ver al sub directora atravesar la calle de la misma manera, emprende de nuevo la carrera y al pasar por un puesto de frutas y verduras da una patada a las cajas desparramando estas sobre el suelo, Luna ve la acción pero no se detiene y con un salto apoya su pie en lap ared y usa esta para impulsarse más allá de los vegetales.

Sun: -pensando- pero quién es esta tipa?!

Dobla en un callejón, pero para su mala suerte, este está cerrado con una reja, tras un bufido de molestia se dispone a escalarlo, al ir por la mitad Luna llena al lugar y al verla toma la tapa de un basurero del lugar, la lanza golpeando a la chica en mitad de la espalda haciéndola soltarse y caer, Sun gruñe de molestia y dolor mientras se sostiene sobre sus codos y rodillas.

Luna: auh, me excedí –se acerca- estás bien, disculpa no quise-

Su frase se corta cuando la chica da un rápido movimiento blandiendo su navaja, Luna consigue apartarse aunque el movimiento logra hacer un corte en su blusa, la sub directora ágilmente se aleja de la hica y esta se levanta con su navaja en mano.

Ambas se miran y cuando la mirada de la joven se posa en el lugar del corte da una sonrisa bromista.

Sun: lindo tatuaje.

La mayor nota como el corte en su blusa deja a la vista el lado izquierdo de su vientre, y junto a este la imagen de la palabra "Nightmare" escrita con una elegante letra sobre una luna llena.

Sun: tiene algún significado?

Luna: solo una pesadilla de la que desperté hace mucho.

La joven sostiene su navaja y se pone en una posición de ataque.

Luna: escucha, solo quiero hablarte.

Sun: si, todos dicen eso.

Se lanza y empuña su navaja hacia la mujer, esta la esquiva y la toma de la muñeca, para detenerla, la chica se gira un poco y lanza un golpe de rodilla hacia el estómago de la sub directora pero esta detiene el golpe con su mano, Sun usa su mano libre y consigue darle un golpe a la sub directora provocando que la suelte y de unos pasos hacia atrás.

Intenta aprovechar el momento y salir del callejón pero con un impulso de su pie Luna desliza la tapa del basurero dejándola justo a los pies de Sun, al momento de pisarla esta se desliza y la hace caer, la mujer no pierde tiempo y toma a la chica por las muñecas llevando ambas manos tras su espalda.

Sun: agh… qué clase de directora es usted?

Luna: -sonriendo- yo también fui joven sabes? Y aquí entre nosotras, algo revelde.

La mayor se pone de pie y sigue sosteniendo las manos de la chica mientras la hace levantarse, ambas notan a la hermana mayor acercarse jadeando con cansancio.

Celestia: ah… ah… debo dejar los postres de crema –las ve a ambas- qué pasó?

Luna: nada que no pueda manejar.

Sun: si si muy crehída.

Celestia: -mira a Sun- por qué huiste?

Sun: … ustedes porque me persiguieron?

Celestia: solo queríamos hablar.

Sun: bien, ya hablamos, me dejan ir? Tengo cosas que hacer?

Luna: qué cosas?

Sun: … no les incumbe.

Luna: mira, no somos enemigas aquí, voy a soltarte, y hablaremos de forma tranquila te parece?

Sun: no tengo nada que decirles.

En ese momento una sirena policial se escucha cerca y segundos después una patrulla se detiene frente al callejón, de esta desciende un oficial.

Oficial: muy bien todos en la cuadra están diciendo algo de una persecución, qué sucede aquí?

La mirada de Sun se llena de nervios y no alcanza a reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando la sub directora suelta sus muñecas y la toma amablemente de los hombros.

Celestia: sargento Silver Shield.

S. Shield: directora Celestia, sub directora Luna, qué hacen por aquí? –ve a Sun- Sunset Shimmer? -ve a las tres- Qué está pasando aquí?

Luna: oh nada, la señorita Shimmer ah estado haciendo travesuras últimamente, de hecho acaba de escaparse de su castigo de la escuela.

Sun: … qué yo qué?

S. Shield: entonces ustedes?

Celestia: es solo un caso de estudiante traviesa, nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

S. Shield: umm, bueno si lo dicen, quieren que llame al Director Sombra y le informe la situación?

Celestia: oh no no, nosotras nos encargaremos, por algo somos las directoras de Canterlot.

Ambas mujeres sonríen amablemente al oficial y este tras una pausa solo asiente.

S. Shield: de acuerdo, me retiro entonces, que tengan buenas tardes.

Ambas se despiden del oficial y este se marcha en su patrulla, un pequeño suspiro se oye proveniente de las tres.

Sun alza la vista y nota como ambas mujeres la miran, con un bufido se cruza de brazos y voltea la mirada a un punto inespecífico.

Sun: bien, supongo que debo agradecerles.

Luna: podremos hablar entonces?

Sun: -rueda los ojos- bien, qué es lo que quieren decir?

* * *

El solo lentamente iba deslizándose por el cielo, casi llegaba al horizonte mientras la joven viajera descansa en la banca de un parque con ambas directivas de pie frente a ella viéndola con interés.

Celestia: bueno, en primera, debemos asumir que ya sabes lo que hay que saber acerca de Sunset, la Sunset que nosotras conocemos?

Sun: correcto, pony mágica, mundo alterno, bla bla bla.

Luna: cómo la conociste?

Sun: mandé mi guitarra a que la afinen, fui a buscarla, ella estaba ahí, coincidencia de la vida.

Celestia: y entonces, se hicieron amigas y la ayudaste con lo de Twilight supongo.

Sun: error.

La respuesta hace a ambas mujeres levantar una ceja en confusión.

Sun: me acerqué a Sunset y sus amigas, para saber que era esa cosa de la magia, pero nunca fui su amiga.

Celestia: umm, me pareció verte por la escuela con las demás, y parecían divertirse.

Sun: solo fingí, tenía que ganarme su confianza para que me mostraran lo que pueden hacer, y luego de ver lo que su magia le hizo a esa cuatro ojos, me doy cuenta que son un peligro.

Luna: cuatro… hablas de Twilight Sparkle?

Celestia: a qué te refieres con que son un peligro?

Sun: -mirada despectiva- demonios, sirenas, magia sin control que destruye casas, todo eso es prueba de que esas chicas no tienen idea de lo que hacen.

Luna: pero ellas detuvieron todo eso.

Sun: nada de eso hubiera pasado si no fuera por ellas, deberían tomarse en serio este asunto.

Luna: pues… se lo están tomando más en serio ahora.

Sun: genial, a ver si no lo arruinan.

Celestia: pareces, resentida con ellas.

Sun: resentida? Nah, solo no les tengo confianza.

Celestia: no eres, lo que me esperaba.

Sun: um, y qué se esperaba señorita directora?

Celestia: pues… tu actitud, es diferente a la de Sunset.

Sun: pues noticias –se pone de pie- yo no soy la Sunset que conocen, si ya terminamos, me retiro, ta-ta.

Luna: … Sunset Shimmer.

Sun: -voltea la cabeza- mh?

Luna: eso es todo? Solo abandonarás a tus amigas?

Sun: ya lo dije, yo nunca fui su amiga, no necesito amigos.

Celestia: por qué dices eso?

Sun: soy una peregrina, recorro el mundo haciendo mi propio camino.

Luna: segura que eso quieres?

Sun: disculpa?

Luna: estar sola.

Sun: siempre lo eh estado, es parte de ser viajera.

Luna: no tienes que vivir así.

Sun: es lo que quiero hacer, no le veo nada de malo.

Luna: es malo porque estás sola.

Sun: pues que sepa, señorita sub directora, que me gusta estar sola, libre de ir adonde quiera, y hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Luna: no puedes vivir de esa forma.

Sun: y por qué no?

Luna: porque tarde o temprano, necesitarás a alguien contigo, yo lo sé bien.

La mirada de la sub directora se dirige al area de su abdomen donde está el tatuaje, Sun nota eso pero le resta atención.

Sun: como sea, es mi vida, y la viviré como yo quiera.

Sin más la chica se aleja de ambas sin mirar atrás.

Las directivas la ven perderse en el parque con miradas serias pero preocupadas.

Celestia: … bien, no es que esperara algo en particular, pero en definitiva no era eso.

Luna: no podemos hacer nada mientras esté así.

La mano de la sub directora se pone sobre área del tatuaje y su mirada se vuelve melancólica.

Celestia: Luna…

Luna: estoy bien, solo espero, que esa chica encuentre el camino.

* * *

Las luces del lugar se encienden dejando ver una gigantesca sala, casi parecía poder ponerse a la propia preparatoria dentro.

Indigo: qué clase de escuela tiene una base subterranea?

Sunny: hasta donde se, la Preparatoria Cristal fue construida en una época que amenazaba con una guerra, supongo es algún tipo de refugio.

Indigo: sigue sin tener sentido.

Lemon: yo pienso que es radical.

Sugar: basta de charla inútil, hay trabajo que hacer.

En cuestión de tiempo los estudiantes de cristal consiguen traer mesas, mecanismos, computadoras, químicos, incluso pizarras, una especie de improvisado, aunque en lo absoluto precario laboratorio empieza a tomar forma.

Mientras las demás dirigen y orientan a algunos estudiantes, Sugar Coat se mantiene vigilando todo el lugar.

?: Sugar Coat.

La nombrada voltea la cabeza encontrándose con una estudiante bastante alta, piel pálida y larga y elegante cabellera rosa, no le cuesta reconocerla, Fleur de Lis, estudiante destacada tanto por su genio como su belleza, … y poca concentración.

Sugar: señorita Fleur.

Fleur: este proyecto tuyo, estás segura de su eficacia? Temo que estemos desperdiciando tiempo que podríamos usar en actividades mucho más productivas.

Sugar: como eh dicho en la reunión, este trabajo es ambicioso y arriesgado, sobre su pregunta, no puedo decir que tenga seguridad.

Mientras habla nota como su interlocutora desvía la mirada hacia lugares inespecíficos y peina su cabello en un gesto que pareciera no estar prestando atención.

Sugar: sin embargo, la historia demuestra que hay que apostar a las más pequeñas posibilidades, por supuesto, nadie aquí está obligado, usted es libre de irse cuando lo desee.

Fleur: -sin mirarla- si bueno, solo espero que resulte, tuve que suspender mi manicura así que mejor que valga la pena.

Sugar: soy conciente de que apenas me ah prestado atención y es un factor muy reprobable de su parte.

Fleur: si si.

No hay más plática pues la chica más alta, aún sin mirar a la otra solo se aleja mientras sigue moviendo la cabeza de forma casi aleatoria.

La chica de coletas la ve un momento pero rápidamente regresa su atención a los estudiantes trabajando.

* * *

Como de costumbre, el director de la preparatoria revisaba archivos y documentos en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de su oficina, factores interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abre y la sub directora ingresa con un semblante serio, preocupado, y un tanto disgustado.

Cadence: director!

Sombra: Cadenza.

Cadence: qué es esta descomunal suma de dinero invertida en no se que cosas y estas notas presentadas por estudiantes adjudicando que estarán libres de actividades escolares por tiempo indefinido por no mencionar la apertura del refugio abandonado-

Sombra: Cadenza, por favor, calma tus nervios.

Cadence: … qué está pasando director?

Sombra: -deja a un lado los documentos- simplemente eh dado a los alumnos la oportunidad de mostrar no solo a la escuela, sino al mundo entero su capacidad.

Cadence: qué quiere decir?

Sombra: el asunto que hemos estado tratando es mucho más complejo de lo que creíamos en un momento, pero gracias a eso, ahora podemos ver todas las posibilidades.

Cadence: posibilidades? Posibilidades de que?

Sombra: lo que ah provocado todas las anomalías que hemos identificado, parece originarse en un lugar más allá de nuestra imaginación, un mundo diferente.

Cadence: … un… mundo?

Sombra: un lugar que desconocemos y en donde esta energía es encontrada en forma natural, tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

Cadence: … temo… que no comprendo director…

Sombra: significa que debemos extender nuestra capacidad, y ya los estudiantes han encontrado la forma.

El hombre revisa entre sus documentos y encuentra algo que podría describirse como un boceto de planos para una máquina, entrega el boceto a la sub directora y esta lo examina un momento, su rostro refleja incomprensión unos segundos para luego pasar a mostrar sorpresa.

Cadence: esto… pero, pero director… no cree que esto es demasiado para unos estudiantes?

Sombra: ellos son los que han decidido, yo solo les eh dado los recursos necesarios.

Cadence: pero director, no sería mejor contactar a un equipo especializado? Podría ser demasiado peligroso.

Sombra: como dije, ellos tomaron la decisión, y han aceptado los riesgos, cosa que apruebo.

Cadence: lo aprueba? pero señor! Se da cuenta de lo que podría pasar?! Son niños!

Sombra: no sub directora Cadenza –se pone de pie- ellos, son el futuro de este mundo, un futuro que está más cerca que nunca.

Cadence: a qué se refiere?

Sombra: -camina hacia la ventana- el poder que están buscando, podría cambiar el mundo de forma que no nos imaginamos, pensaba que esto era una amenaza pero no es así, es una oportunidad.

Cadence: oportunidad? Oporunidad de que?

Sombra: de crear, un nuevo mundo!

El director abre las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del atardecer en la habitación, el repentino cambio luminiscente ciega un momento a Cadence y de alguna forma parece dejar toda la habitación brillando de manera cristalina.

Sombra: desde hace siglos, la humanidad ah utilizado el poder de la naturaleza a su beneficio, y por medio de este, ah podido evolucionar como sociedad, y como especie, ahora, una nueva fuerza se hace presente, una que puede darnos más poder del que alguna vez hayamos soñado.

Cadence: pe-pero director… sigue siendo algo peligroso para unos simples estudiantes, en tal caso deberiamos informar a alguien-

Sombra: de ninguna manera.

La voz cortante del director sorprende a la mujer.

Cadence: director…

Sombra: este poder, lo descubrimos nosotros, los estudiantes, esta escuela, y por tanto, debemos ser nosotros quienes lo mostremos al mundo –se voltea a verla- te das cuenta Cadenza, de lo que podemos lograr con esto.

Cadence: yo…

Sombra: poder, fama, gloria, reconocimiento, el mundo entero avanzará a una nueva era, más gloriosa y magnífica que cualquiera antes vista, y seremos nosotros, quien llevemos al mundo a esa era.

Cadence: pero…

Sombra: la escuela y todos en ella nos veremos plasmados en la inmortalidad de la historia, no hay mayor placer que ser venerado por el mundo a través de los siglos, eso, es lo que yo y cada estudiante presente busca lograr, es por eso que este proyecto debe continuar.

Ya los ojos de la sub directora logran acostumbrarse al brillo y su vista se aclara dejando la habitación en un estado normal.

Aún así su mirada muestra preocupación e incomprensión.

Cadence: … no me parece… favorable para los estudiantes…

Sombra: si te hace sentir incómoda no necesitas participar de este asunto, pero puedo asegurarte, que los estudiantes están muy motivados a continuar, y yo, no tengo intensiones de detenerlos, espero, que tu tampoco lo intentes.

El tono de voz casi suena amenazante a los oídos de la sub directora.

La conversación muere tras un gesto de comprensión y el pronto retiro de la mujer de la habitación, el director encontrándose nuevamente solo en su oficina voltea hacia la ventana y contempla la luz que a sus ojos, representa un nuevo mañana.

* * *

La noche ya había caído, Sun mira hacia el cielo notando unas oscuras nubes moverse en el cielo, más su cabeza está más centrada en lo dicho por la sub directora Luna.

Sun: -pensando- mujer estúpida, no necesito que me diga como vivir mi vida.

Su mente se distrae al oír una serie de risas, al voltear ve a un grupo de chicas comiendo dulces y sodas en una pastelería.

La reconoce, el lugar donde trabaja Pinkie Pie, Sugar Cube Corner.

El ver el lugar inconcientemente trae recuerdos.

* * *

 _La chica risueña empieza a saltar por la cocina con una gran sonrisa y…_

 _ **Pinkie:**_

 _ **Necesitas solo una taza de harina**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y luego añadir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **agrega algo dulce no amargo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ponle sal un poquitín,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hornear es fácil hazlo así**_ _ **  
**_ _ **unas gotas de vainilla**_ _ **  
**_ _ **solo un poco más cuatro contarás**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y perfecto lo harás un día**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cupcakes!**_

 _ **Son deliciosos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cupcakes!**_

 _ **Ven pruébalos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **son Cupcakes!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cupcakes! Cupcakes!**_

 _ **Cupcaaaaaaaakes!**_

 _Las demás miran a su amiga, todas visten delantales y corros de cocina listas para hornear._

 _Rainbow: -sonriendo- tenías ya lista esa canción?_

 _Pinkie: me pareció un buen momento para usarla._

 _Sun: bueno si terminaste, hay que poner esto en el horno._

 _Pinkie: oki doki loti, gracias por ayudarme hoy chicas, la pastelería está llena y sin el señor y señora Cake, no podría hacerlo sola._

 _Applejack: no necesitas agradecer compañera._

 _Rarity: para algo son las amigas._

 _Con una sonrisa todas empiezan a trabajar, con un equipo bastante sincronizado logran preparar la masa, batirla, agregar azucar, chocolate, jarabe de caramelo y variedad de cosas dulces, finalmente colocan el bol con la masa en el horno.._

 _Rainbow: cuanto tiempo Shy?_

 _Fluttershy: um veamos, aquí dice, hornear a 120 grados durante 20 minutos._

 _Sun: 20?! Eso es demasiado, mejor hagámoslo 5 minutos a 480 grados._

 _Con eso dicho pone el horno a máxima temperatura y sonríe._

 _Fluttershy: um… segura que… eso está bien?_

 _Sun: claro, qué podría salir mal?_

 _Pinkie: tal vez que el sobrecalentamiento tenga un efecto adverso sobre la levadura causando que la masa se expanda y sobre pase la presión del horno creando una bomba de harina azucarada._

 _Todas miran a su amiga algo curiosas, más ninguna logra decir nada antes que el horno prácticamente explote y cree una gran hola de masa que cubre todo el lugar._

 _Unas a otras se miran en confusión, hasta que Pinkie empieza reír a carcajadas, carcajadas que son rápidamente contagiadas a todas._

 _Más tarde cada una se pone a limpiar el desastre que hicieron._

 _Sun: saben, es mi culpa que pasara esto, no tienen porque ayudarme a limpiar._

 _Rarity: oh querida, por favor._

 _Rainbow: limpiando todas será más rápido._

 _Pinkie: y más divertido._

 _Para enfatizar el punto comienza deslizarse con los cepillos atados a sus pies para así limpiar el lugar._

 _Sun: bueno, gracias._

 _Applejack: no necesitas agradecer, somos amigas._

 _Fluttershy: las amigas siempre se ayudan._

 _La sonrisa de todas sorprende a la viajera, más pronto ella también da una pequeña sonrisa._

* * *

Sun sacude la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

Sun: olvida eso, una viajera no tiene amigos, nunca durarían.

Pese a sus palabras imágenes de todas juntas en la escuela y paseando por la ciudad inundan su cabeza haciéndola deprimirse.

Caminando con pesar se aleja del lugar.

(NOTA: "The Pony I Want to be")

 _ **Sun:**_

 _ **Desde pequeña supe bien que quería hacer**_

 _ **Por doquier viajar y el mundo conocer**_

 _ **No sabía que la soledad me abría de acompañar**_

 _ **Que ninguna amistad nunca podría lograr**_

 _ **Siempre temí**_

 _ **Mi corazón hacia otros abrir**_

 _ **Nunca creí**_

 _ **Que otros el suyo**_

 _ **Abrirían para mí**_

Mira a su alrededor viendo las casas, los parques, los distintos negocios, en todos ve grupos de amigos reunidos sonriendo y divirtiéndose.

 _ **Llegar a esta ciudad fue casualidad**_

 _ **O quizá el destino se quiso burlar**_

 _ **Se que a otros no debo dar amistad**_

 _ **Sino decir adiós dolerá mucho más**_

Caminando con pesar se pierde en las calles de la ciudad.

 _ **Y estoy aquí**_

 _ **Mi corazón a otros nunca quise abrir**_

 _ **No vi venir**_

 _ **Que otros el suyo**_

 _ **Abrirían para mí**_

No se da cuenta, o quizás ignora las curiosas flores que comienzan a brillar a sus espaldas.

 _ **Abrirían el suyo para mí…**_


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight siempre fue muy inteligente, una mente tan brillante que sobresalía en cualquier campo, pero no hacía falta tener tal poder cerebral para notar las extrañas cosas que ocurrían en la preparatoria en los últimos días.

Los alumnos habían comenzado a ausentarse a las clases, al principio unos pocos, pero con el pasar de los días fueron aumentando, en ocasiones unos regresaban para ciertas asignaturas y luego volvían a desaparecer.

El tiempo pasó y menos era la frecuencia en que algún alumno se presentaba a alguna clase, sin importar cual fuera, así fue, hasta que la estudiante número uno de la escuela, fue la única alma en todo el salón, además del maestro.

Siguiendo su rutina habitual centra su atención en tomar notas de lo dicho por el maestro, aún así en ocasiones voltea a ver la vacía habitación con intriga.

Los pasillos también se muestran vacíos, ocasionalmente se ve pasar algún estudiante o maestro, pero en general, la preparatoria parecía completamente desierta.

Twilight ordena algunos libros en su casillero y se toma un momento para pensar.

Twilight: -pensando- me pregunto que estará pasando? Tiene esto que ver con lo que me dijo Sugar Coat? … hice bien… en darle esa joya…? Sunset dijo que estaba bien pero…

El sonido del cambio de hora la saca de sus pensamientos, aún con una mirada de preocupación cierra su casillero y va a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Los estudiantes de la preparatoria habían hecho grandes avances en aquel improvisado laboratorio, muchos de ellos se reunían en grupos pequeños y grandes discutiendo y analizando datos y características.

Indigo Zap dirigía y asignaba tareas y trabajos a varios estudiantes para ayudar a los que se encargaban de los deberes más complejos.

Lemon Zest utilizando tres computadoras analiza la gema que Twilight les había dado.

Sunny Flare con ayuda de una pizarra explica a varios estudiantes una serie de Ecuaciones.

Sour Sweet asistida por algunos estudiantes cargaba y registraba datos en unas computadoras conectadas a lo que parece una máquina no terminada.

Sugar Coat observa todo el movimiento desde las escaleras del lugar, la altura le permite una vista panorámica.

* * *

Cadence permanece en su oficina e intenta distraer su cabeza revisando y llenando formularios y registros escolares, pero su mente no deja de dar vueltas sobre los hechos recientes.

Cadence: -pensando- todos los estudiantes han formado parte de esto… esto está fuera de control! Investigar a un grupo de chicas es una cosa… pero…

La mirada de la mujer se dirige a una fotografía en su escritorio, en ella se ve a sí misma junto a Shining Armor y Twilight, por el aspecto de todos se distingue que fue tomada hace tiempo.

Cadence: -pensando- me alivia saber que Twilight se mantuvo alejada de eso pero… los otros estudiantes…

Un recuerdo le llega a la cabeza, el momento en que había visto en las noticias de la televisión la casa de Twilight, completamente destrozada, seguido de eso la plática que tuvo con el director acerca del suceso.

Cadence: -pensando- si eso le pasó a Twilight… debo hallar la forma que dejen esto, antes que suceda algo grave, pero el director nunca me escuchará, y mientras los alumnos tengan su autorización, no cederán, qué haré?

Una vez más mira hacia la fotografía y se centra en Twilight, y en el hecho de que ella no está siendo parte del nuevo proyecto de la escuela, eso la deja pensando.

* * *

Celestia: quieres que Sunset convenza a tus estudiantes…?

La sub directora de cristal asiente a la directora de Canterlot.

Ambas están en la oficina de Celestia, esta mantiene una mirada un tanto perpleja mientras mira a su visitante sentada del lado opuesto de su escritorio.

Celestia: … disculpa Cadence pero temo, que no comprendo.

Cadence: todos los estudiantes se han metido en este asunto de investigar la… magia o lo que sea, pero, se está saliendo de control.

Celestia: por qué lo dices?

Cadence: cuando investigaban a esas chicas… no me parecía bien, pero al menos… sabía que era seguro, después de todo, estaban con quienes sabían algo sobre todo eso, pero ahora…

Celestia: qué sucede?

Cadence: los alumnos han empezado un… proyecto extraño, quieren construir un artefacto que dicen, ayudará a entender mejor la magia.

Celestia: un artefacto? Es algo, como lo que hizo Twilight Sparkle?

Cadence: no, no lo se... no sé que es! pero no puedo evitar preocuparme! Están haciendo todo por su cuenta! Son niños! Esto es muy peligroso!

Celestia: entiendo, pero temo, que no veo como Sunset pueda ayudar.

Cadence: ella entiende esto de la magia, si habla con los estudiantes-

La conversación queda cortada cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre repentinamente.

Luna: Celestia! –ve a Cadence- oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

Celestia: qué sucede ahora Luna?

Luna: Chrysalis acaba de llamar.

Cadence: … C… Chrysalis…?

Celestia: ... Chrysalis? qué dijo?

Luna: viene hacia aquí, quiere hablarnos de algo sobre el asunto de Sombra.

Celestia: oh, cielos –mira a Cadence- um, Cadence, podemos dejar este asunto para después…

Cadence: uh… no e… está bien, quisiera saber de que se trata, bueno… si eso está bien con ustedes.

Celestia: um, bueno, no tengo problema supongo.

Luna: segura? Se que ustedes dos no…

Cadence: ah no, no! No hay ningún problema... entre nosotras, de verdad.

La sonrisa de Cadence denota duda, pero las directivas prefieren no forzar más el asunto.

El silencio llena la habitación durante los minutos siguientes, desde su ventana Celestia alcanza ver un automóvil de color blanco muy elegante y algo alargado.

Celestia: ya llegó.

El aviso llama la atención de ambas mujeres en la habitación.

Luna: me pregunto que estará planeando.

Celestia: lo averiguaremos.

Ambas hermanas ven al vehículo a través de la ventana, su visitante permanece de pie en un costado respirando profundo en un intento de cambiar sus nervios.

* * *

Las puertas delanteras del vehículo se abren y de estas salen aquellos "trillizos", dos de ellos se colocan a los lados del vehículo y el tercero abre la puerta trasera, la súper intendente se mantiene inmóvil un momento, luego toma una carpeta hubicada a su lado en el asiento y sale del automóvil.

Chrysalis se quita sus lentes oscuros y observa un momento la escuela, los "trillizos" se mantienen detrás de ella alineados frente al vehículo, ella hace una seña con su mano ganando un asentimiento de los tres, luego de eso camina adentrándose en la escuela.

La mujer ignora las miradas de los estudiantes y sin prisa pero sin pausa va hacia la oficina de la directora.

El suave golpe a la puerta es respondido al instante.

Celestia: adelante.

Abre la puerta y al ingresar ve a la directora sentada en su escritorio, la sub directora de pie a su lado, y a un costado, ve a Cadence.

El rostro de la súper intendente se mantiene apacible pero su mirada refleja cierta sorpresa, la sub directora de cristal intenta mantenerse serena pero se nota su nerviosismo.

Celestia: -se aclara la garganta- Chrysalis, querías decirnos algo?

La mencionada lleva su mirada hacia la directora y se acerca.

Chrysalis: en efecto, quería pedir su asistencia en algo, pero, ella –mira a Cadence-

Celestia: no te preocupes por ella, está de nuestro lado.

Chrysalis: es así, entonces estoy más tranquila, necesito que me ayuden con esto.

Coloca la carpeta que traía sobre el escritorio, la directora la abre y en el interior solo ve una hoja, un documento.

Chrysalis: esta, es una órden de suspensión directiva, generalmente maestros o directivos las mandan hasta mí, en este caso yo misma me enviaré una, para resumir, es un pedido para que Alphonse Sombra sea suspendido de su puesto como director durante una semana.

Celestia: suspendido?

Luna: de que sirve eso?

Chrysalis: al ser suspendido, Alphonse Sombra perderá acceso a la Preparatoria Cristal y cualquier archivo o proyecto dentro de ella, por ende, yo podré averiguar fácilmente lo que está haciendo.

Luna: suena, a una maniobra sucia.

Chrysalis: a veces uno debe ensuciarse para hacer lo correcto, en especial si se trata de la seguridad y el bienestar de los jóvenes.

Las palabras sorprenden un poco a todas, especialmente a Cadence quien repite esas palabras en su mente.

Celestia: qué necesitas de nosotras exactamente?

Chrysalis: para que esta orden pueda ser legalizada, necesito que sea firmada por tres miembros directivos, por supuesto no puedo firmar por mí misma, por eso la traje hasta ustedes, supuse que me ayudarían.

Ambas hermanas se miran mutuamente y luego voltean al documento.

Celestia: nos darías un momento a solas para conversarlo?

Chrysalis: por supuesto, tómense su tiempo.

Sin decir más la super intendente da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, la directora toma el documento y lo ve junto a su hermana, Cadence al verlas se siente un poco incómoda.

Cadence: um, yo, también me retiro, para dejarlas hablar.

Algo presurosa sale de la habitación dejando un tanto sorprendidas a ambas hermanas.

Fuera de la oficina Chrysalis se mantiene de pie a un lado de la puerta, sus ojos cerrados y manos tras la espalda con una expresión apacible.

Cadence la ve y en silencio se coloca en el lado opuesto de la puerta, mira un momento a la mujer junto a ella y luego aparta la vista.

Se hace silencio entre ambas, Cadence parece pensar detenidamente en algo.

Chrysalis: no tienes que preocuparte.

Cadence: eh?

Chrysalis: no informaré que dejaste tu puesto para venir hasta aquí.

Cadence: ah n-no! no es… no es eso, solo pensaba…

La sub directora recibe una mirada curiosa, respira profundamente logrando así calmarse un poco.

Cadence: solo… ah pasado un tiempo, desde que hablamos.

Chrysalis: … lo se, lamento eso.

Cadence: no, no! está bien, solo, fue algo que se me ocurrió no es… nada… es, bueno verte.

Chrysalis: digo lo mismo.

Cadence: si… creo… que no nos veíamos desde…

Chrysalis: la boda, si, por cierto, no te lo dije en ese momento, pero me alegra que hayas encontrado al hombre indicado.

Cadence: si, gracias, um… y tú? Te ves con alguien oh… algo?

Chrysalis: no, me centro más en mi trabajo.

Cadence: ya-ya veo… um… oye, Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: si?

Cadence: yo…

La voz de Celestia se oye desde dentro de la oficina.

Celestia: Chrysalis, Cadence, ya pueden entrar.

Chrysalis: ya vamos –mira a Cadence- qué querías decirme?

Cadence: ah no, nada, nada importante, mejor, entremos.

Cadence abre la puerta e ingresa dejando a su compañera algo desconcertada, más pronto deja de lado el asunto y se centra en las directivas quienes ahora están de pie frente al escritorio con el documento en mano.

Celestia: lo discutimos, y decidimos ayudar, ya hemos firmado.

Chrysalis: agradezco su ayuda, de verdad.

Luna: no pude evitar notar, que aún te falta una firma.

Chrysalis: soy conciente de ello, pero tengo un par de ideas de donde conseguirla.

Cadence: um, y-yo… yo podría firmar.

Todas dirigen su mirada a Cadence.

Cadence: no tengo problema, si eso ayuda a los estudiantes yo-

Chrysalis: lo siento, pero no puede ser.

Cadence: eh? Por… por qué no?

Chrysalis: si Sombra llegará a enterarse que firmaste algo en su contra, sin duda tomaría represalias contra ti.

Luna: tiene razón, no puede hacernos nada a Celestia o a mí, pero tú…

Chrysalis: gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero está bien, tengo a alguien en mente que puede ayudarme realmente.

Cadence: oh, um, está bien…

La súper intendente toma el documento y vuelve a guardarlo en la carpeta.

Chrysalis: Celestia, Luna, gracias por su ayuda.

Una breve despedida entre todas es seguida de la salida de la súper intendente.

Un suspiro escapa de la boca de Cadence al verla irse, Celestia le dirige la mirada.

Celestia: bueno, Cadence, sobre nuestro asunto, quisiera ayudarte pero, incluso si Sunset va hacia la preparatoria, dudo que los estudiantes la escuchen.

Cadence lo se… solo… -suspiro- no se, supongo que solo quería intentar lograr algo.

Celestia: … si quieres puedo hablar con ella y sus amigas.

Cadence: no, tienes razón, no serviría de nada, y ellas, tienen sus propios problemas, intentaré resolverlo, gracias de todos modos, y… lamento haberles gastado tiempo.

Una reverencia sirve de despedida y la directiva de cristal sale del cuarto, ambas hermanas se sienten relajarse, pero a la vez preocuparse.

Cadence sale de Canterlot y ve a Chrysalis subiendo a su auto, esta se percata de ella.

Chrysalis: quieres un aventón?

* * *

El viaje es silencioso, Cadence observa a través del cristal polarizado al exterior, a su lado, separada por medio metro, Chrysalis mantiene una actitud serena y los ojos cerrados.

En un momento abre los ojos y mira a Cadence.

Chrysalis: Cadence.

Cadence: ah, si?

Chrysalis: te va bien como sub directora de la Preparatoria Cristal?

Cadence: ah pues si, bueno, hay mucho papeleo que hacer, y los estudiantes tienden a querer cambiar mucho de horarios, pero, no es algo que no pueda hacer, o que no hagan cualquier otra escuela así que, está bien.

Chrysalis: mmh, ya veo.

Cadence: … Pasa algo?

Chrysalis: solo pensaba, sabes? yo aún sigo creyendo que tendrías que haber sido la directora de esa escuela.

Cadence: y-yo?! Oh no no no! no podría ocupar el puesto de directora!

Chrysalis: te infravaloras.

Cadence: estoy bien, aunque dije que estoy bien como sub directora… la verdad es que si es mucho trabajo, a veces… no puedo hacerlo todo así que, no podría cumplir el trabajo de directora.

Chrysalis: ser directora no es solo llenar papeles y mantener la escuela, tú tienes lo que se necesita para guiar a los alumnos.

Cadence: qué quieres decir?

Chrysalis: -voltea hacia delante- te darás cuenta, en algún momento.

La conversación termina ahí pero Cadence se queda mirando a su acompañante con curiosidad.

El viaje no dura mucho más, el vehículo se estaciona en una esquina a unas pocas cuadras de la preparatoria.

Chrysalis: segura que quieres bajarte aquí?

Cadence: si, si el director llega a ver que tú me trajiste, quizá se moleste.

Chrysalis: si, es cierto, de cualquier forma, fue bueno verte Cadence.

Cadence: si, igualmente Chrysalis.

Uno de los trillizos baja de la parte delantera del vehículo y camina hasta abrir la puerta de Cadence, esta agradece y se prepara a salir, pero antes de hacerlo voltea una vez más a su compañera.

Cadence: Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: si?

Cadence: um… el director… no tendrá problemas luego de esto no?

La mujer observa con curiosidad a la sub directora.

Cadence: quiero decir, se que está cometiendo un error, pero en realidad, no es que él sea un mal hombre, así que-

Chrysalis: siepre has sido muy benébola Cade.

Cadence: e-eh?

Chrysalis: -sonriendo- supongo que es tu mayor atributo, tu corazón es tan puro y bello que parece hecho de cristal.

Cadence: -sonrojada- eh? Uh yo…

Chrysalis: no eres capaz de verle maldad a nadie, y eso, es algo digno de admirar.

Cadence: um…

Chrysalis: descuida, mientras Alphonse no esté envuelto en nada que sea ilegal, estará bien.

Cadence: oh, bueno, está bien entonces.

La sub directora de cristal sale del auto y con un último saludo de ambas el hombre cierra la puerta para luego volver a subirse en la parte delantera, el automóvil se pone en marcha, Cadence lo ve marcharse y respira profundamente.

Cadence: … necesito unas vacaciones…

* * *

Sugar: Lemon Zest, informe.

Lemon: … -observa el monitor- … sin éxito, no hay forma de abrir esta joya.

Sugar: abrirla?

Lemon: si, los datos son claros, hay una pequeña cantidad de energía dentro de ella, pero no logro liberarla para analizarla correctamente, es como si fuera un cofre cerrado con llave.

Sugar: que opción tenemos?

Lemon: -suspiro- no puedo hacer nada si no consigo un acceso directo.

Sugar: y cómo accedemos?

Lemon: ese es el asunto, no lo se, si no podemos "abrir" la joya para usarla, tendríamos que romperla, pero yo no lo recomiendo, debe haber un modo de estimular la energía para que salga por sí misma.

La chica de lentes queda en silencio pensativa.

Sugar: … sigue intentándolo, veré que hacer.

Lemon: hecho jefa.

Colocándose sus audífonos vuelve al trabajo.

Sugar Coat se aleja a paso tranquilo y en su cabeza va evaluando lo vivido durante la investigación de las chicas de Canterlot.

"Sunset: um, si, la cosa es, que necesitamos tocar música para transformarnos."

"Applejack: nuestra magia solo se activa cuando tocamos."

"Rainbow: nosotras solo tocamos, la magia hace el resto."

"Applejack: nos centramos en divertirnos y pasarlo bien entre todas."

"Pinkie: es la magia de la amistad!"

"Sunset: nuestra magia proviene de nuestra amistad, al tocar juntas, demostramos nuestro cariño y confianza, al menos, esa es la teoría."

"Rarity: Twilight pensaba lo mismo, y sin embargo-

Pinkie: -la interrumpe- ahora es nuestra nueva mejor amiga!"

Sugar: -pensando- Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Twilight: -abre la puerta- bueno, esta es mi casa, cuando no es atacada por una tormenta magica.

La científica entra en la casa seguida por sus amigas, no pasa mucho antes que se oiga el ladrido del cachorro quien con alegría va y saluda a su dueña.

Twilight: y bueno, um… no se que quieran hacer?

Sunset: que sueles hacer tú para divertirte?

Twilight: am… pues… suelo leer… de historia... o ciencia…

Un par de miradas de gracia y otras de desaprobación son dirigidas a la chica quien se sonroja por la pena y desvía la mirada.

La deportista del grupo abre su mochila y saca un DVD.

Rainbow: por suerte para ti, ahora nos tienes a nosotras, quien está lista para algo de acción?!

Pinkie: uh prepararé palomitas! Y panecillos y galletas y bombas de chocolate.

La chica fiestera va a la cocina nombrando más y más bocadillos, la granjera va tras ella.

Applejack: le echaré una mano.

Twilight: lo siento, aún no se… que hacer en esto de la amistad.

Sunset: calma, para eso estamos aquí.

Entre todas comparten una sonrisa y se preparan para pasar un buen rato entre amigas.

* * *

 **NOTA: Se que los últimos capítulos no han sido muy interesantes, pero en el siguiente ya empieza lo bueno, la historia se acerca a su final y de verdad espero les esté gustando, gracias por leer y espero les guste lo que viene.**


	22. Chapter 22

La carpeta es arrojada sobre el escritorio y con el golpe se abre dejando ver el documento que contiene, una hoja de papel de aspecto simple, pero en su contenido escrito resaltan las palabras, "Órden de Suspensión".

Sombra: -mira el documento- … -mira al frente- qué significa esto Chrysalis?

La super intendente se mantiene cruzada de brazos mientras mira al director sentado en su escritorio.

Chrysalis: puedes verlo tú mismo Alphonse, el ministerio de educación, ah dado la orden de que seas suspendido de tu puesto como director por un plazo de 7 días.

Sombra: -se pone de pie- Pero qué estás diciendo?!

Chrysalis: lo que digo, es que por una semana, no podrás dirigir esta escuela.

Sombra: qué es, lo que pretendes?

Chrysalis: solo hago mi trabajo, ahora, tengo otros asuntos que atender, te pediré que termines este último día y te retires, llévate lo que quieras que no esté ligado a la escuela.

La mujer no espera respuesta y simplemente se voltea para salir de la oficina, los tres hombres que la acompañan también se retiran.

El director se mantiene observando la puerta y sus puños se cierran y sus dientes presionan fuertemente entre sí, un fuerte gruñido escapa de su boca mientras su brazo da un fuerte golpe haciendo caer todo lo que está en su escritorio, la hoja de papel se desliza lentamente hasta el suelo cayendo justo a sus pies, sus ojos llenos de odio observan el documento.

* * *

La chica de lentes y coletas mantiene su postura firma y mirada impasible mirando a su director sentado en su escritorio.

Ignorando el leve pero notorio desorden que rodea el escritorio decide hablar.

Sugar: quería verme director?

Sombra: señorita Coat, necesito avances en el proyecto, qué puede decirme?

Sugar: me complace informar que el proyecto está casi listo en su totalidad.

Sombra: han terminado el ensamblado y configuración.

Sugar: en efecto, los elementos más importantes están listos.

Sombra: por qué no han iniciado entonces?

Sugar: temo que hay dificultades imprevistas.

Sombra: qué clase de dificultades?

Sugar: según parece, nuestra fuente de origen se encuentra, "inhabilitada", necesitamos una forma de activarla y poder usarla.

Sombra: tienes alguna idea de como hacer eso?

Sugar: en efecto, pero quiero hacer un par de pruebas antes de eso.

Sombra: hazlo ahora.

Sugar: … disculpe?

Sombra: ya me oíste, lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo hoy mismo, quiero que el proyecto se termine hoy.

Sugar: director, si me permite, si bien los componentes están listos, no hay forma de saber que tan eficientes serán los resultados, sugeriría hacer unas pocas pruebas primero.

Sombra: no pedí su opinión, señorita Coat.

Ambos se observan en silencio, los ojos del director muestran seriedad y severidad, Sugar Coat no muestra ninguna emoción, pero mantiene la mirada con el director por un rato.

Sugar: si director.

* * *

Indigo: qué tal vas?

Lemon: lo siento, no consigo hacerlo.

Indigo: oh vamos! Se supone que las fuentes de energía raras son tu especialidad.

Lemon: tengo mis límites sabes? no soy perfecta.

Indigo: pues vaya que eres de utilidad.

Lemon: lo dice la chica que no puede hacer nada en este proyecto porque nada aquí involucra a los seres vivos.

Indigo: repite eso y te-!

La chica es interrumpida por Sunny Blaze quien desvía la mirada de la pizarra para verlas.

Sunny: pueden callarse ustedes dos? Algunas intentamos trabajar?

Indigo: huy disculpe, no quería interrumpir su sesión de dibujitos tontos.

Sunny: te respondería pero para que molestarme?

Lemon: si no tiene caso hablar con una inútil.

Indigo: repite eso!

Lemon: ya me oíste! Eres una inútil en este proyecto! No sirves!

Sunny: no eres quien para hablar Lemon, tú único trabajo es hacer funcionar la maquinaria, y ni eso puedes hacer.

Lemon: hey si crees que manipular una energía de otra dimensión es fácil porque no vienes y lo intentas en lugar de solo jugar con tinta en la pizarra?!

Las tres siguen su discusión para gran, GRAN molestia de Sour Sweet quien intenta conectar unos cables en una máquina.

La chica las mira y aunque trata de ignorarlas su enfado la hace gruñir suavemente y aumentar la intensidad a la vez que su rostro se vuelve rojo.

Sour: -las mira- _disculpen, serían tan amables de dejar de pelear_ **y permitir a los demás poder trabajar?!** Parecen niños pequeños peleando así.

Indigo: tú no te metas doble cara.

Lemon: si ve a jugar con tu destornillador.

Sour: lo dice la idiota que nunca se quita los audífonos.

Sunny: basta todas, están comportándose como niñas.

Las tres: tú te callas!

La discusión continúa entre las cuatro hasta que se oye un muy pesado libro caer contra una mesa cercana.

El ruido hace a las cuatro levantar la mirada y ven a Sugar Coat de pie con su acostumbrada pose y expresión.

Sugar: si terminaron, continúen su trabajo, hay que terminarlo hoy.

La presencia y palabras de la chica sorprenden a las cuatro.

Indigo: quién te crees? Nuestra jefa?

Sugar: estoy a cargo de esta investigación y sus operarios, eso las incluye a ustedes.

Indigo: te crees mucho solo por ser lista!

Sugar: esa afirmación es errónea pero no es importante, continúen su trabajo mientras yo voy a buscar a Twilight Sparkle.

Sunny: Sparkle? para qué?

Sugar: en vista de que nos es imposible usar la energía contenida en esa gema, debemos buscar la asistencia de alguien que pueda hacerlo.

Lemon: y crees que Twi Spark podrá?

Sugar: es una teoría.

Sunny: si recuerdas que ella dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con este asunto?

Sugar: claro que lo recuerdo, pero aún así, ella nos ayudará.

Sour: _uh te ves tan segura_ , por qué lo dices?

Sugar: porque pese a sus palabras, lo cierto es, que Twlight Sparkle busca lo mismo que nosotras.

Las palabras de la chica de lentes deja a las cuatro con mucha curiosidad.

* * *

Sunset se mantiene de pie en mitad del salón, con suavidad toca las cuerdas de la guitarra sin formar ninguna nota en particular.

La puerta se abre de forma repentina y las Rainbooms entran.

Rainbow: sabía que estarías aquí!

Sunset: qué hacen aquí? No deberían estar en clase?

Rarity: lo mismo podríamos preguntarte.

Pinkie: por qué tan sola Sunsie?

Sunset: solo, necesitaba un momento para pensar.

Rarity: en qué piensas? Si no te molesta que preguntemos.

Sunset: … eh notado, que siempre que intento dar lo mejor, acabo arruinándolo.

Applejack: por qué dices eso?

Sunset: cuando era alumna de Celestia, siempre hice lo mejor por aprender, por hacerme una pony poderosa y alcanzar la recompensa que creía me pertenecía, pero eso me hizo ignorar el verdadero valor de la magia, lo mismo pasó cuando era… mala… y ahora también, queriendo ayudar a Twilight, cada vez que intento hacer lo mejor, termino arruinándolo.

Fluttershy: no digas eso Sunset…

Sunset: es la verdad, pero saben… creo… que eso está bien.

Las cinco miran a su amiga con confusión, la ex equina vuelve a tocar las cuerdas aún sin entonar ninguna nota particular.

Sunset: me di cuenta, que cuando intento dar lo mejor de mí, no es suficiente, pero, si damos lo mejor, entre todas, las cosas salen bien siempre.

Rainbow: je, tanto tiempo te tomó darte cuenta?

Sunset: creo que lo supe desde siempre, solo que ahora estoy lista para aceptar, que no puedo hacer las cosas sola.

Applejack: somos mas fuertes estando juntas.

Todas comparten una sonrisa y la ex equina finalmente entona un acorde que la hace brillar suavemente.

* * *

La sub directora de la preparatoria abre la puerta de la oficina del director, pero el hombre no está en el cuarto.

Camina por los pasillos, estos están completamente vacíos, algunos maestros al ver que no hay estudiantes deciden usar su tiempo en otras cosas.

La intriga de la sub directora se empieza a convertir en preocupación.

Tras revisar toda la escuela decide en contra de su mejor juicio, bajar al lugar donde sabe que los alumnos están trabajando en aquel extraño proyecto.

No se sorprende al ver que lo que parece ser la totalidad del cuerpo estudiantil están allí, lo que si la sorprende, es la maquinaria que ocupa el centro del lugar.

Desde la distancia y la altura de aquellas escaleras no logra distinguir que puede ser más allá de un gran anillo de metal.

Tras mover la vista alrededor se da cuenta que el director no está entre los alumnos, pero al alzarla un poco ve del lado izquierdo del lugar una especie de puesto de observación completamente cerrado, un cristal perfectamente transparente deja ver al director de la escuela en el interior, con los brazos tras la espalda y una mirada tan seria y fría que supera a la usual.

Un pequeño balcón en el extremo lleva a unas escaleras en espiral protegidas con una red de acero, el ingreso al lugar, Cadence no pierde tiempo y sube.

Cadence: -entra en la habitación- director!

Sombra: Cadenza, no te esperaba, qué te trae por aquí?

Cadence: lo buscaba para un asunto, que ya no importa… qué hacen todos los alumnos aquí? Que hace USTED aquí?!

Sombra: quería ver de primera mano el gran paso a una nueva era.

El hombre mantiene siempre la vista de la parte inferior, observando como los alumnos siguen trabajando.

Cadence: nueva era? Primer paso? De que habla?

Sombra: será hoy, Cadenza, cuando la humanidad logre crear un nuevo y mejor futuro.

Cadence: hoy? Pero… qué es lo que pasará…?

Sombra: esa máquina, es una puerta, una puerta a un mundo de posibilidades, de conocimiento, un mundo lleno de poder.

En ningún momento aparta la mirada del lugar, pero el tono en su voz le causa escalofríos a la joven mujer.

Cadence: .. qué… qué quiere decir?

El hombre no respondió, pero Cadence no se percató de ello pues su atención es rápidamente dirigida a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que acababan de entrar en el lugar, en medio de ellos estaba…

Cadence: Twilight…?

* * *

Twilight camina temerosa hacia delante, seguida de cuatro estudiantes quienes la miran con gestos serios, casi agresivos.

Detiene su andar cuando frente a ella ve a Sugar Coat, esta la observa con su acostumbrado semblante.

Sugar: Twilight Sparkle, gracias por venir.

Twilight: venir? Estos tipos prácticamente me arrastraron hasta aquí! Por qué me trajeron?! Ya dije que no quiero saber nada de este asunto!

Sugar: lamento mucho el evento en cuestión, pero temo que no tenemos otra opción, necesitamos tu ayuda en esto.

Twilight: no! no quiero saber nada con la Equimia! Ya lo arruiné lo suficiente…

Sugar: soy conciente de ese hecho, sin embargo Twilight Sparkle, pienso que esto puede interesarte, por favor, sígueme.

Sin esperar respuesta la chica de coletas da la vuelta y camina hacia el centro del lugar, Twilight la ve marcharse y tras recibir una mirada seria de los estudiantes alrededor la sigue presurosa.

Sugar Coat se detiene a unos metros de aquella máquina, Twilight al verla queda asombrada.

Twilight: … qué… es…?

Sugar: Twilight Sparkle, te presento, El P.O.R.T.A.

Twilight: el… porta?

Sugar: Puerta de Oscilación Radial y Transporte Activo, en pocas palabras…

Twilight: … un… portal?

Sugar: -voltea a verla- en efecto, un generador de vórtice espacio temporal, un portal a otros mundos.

El rostro de Twilight no se esfuerza en disimular su asombro, su mandíbula caída, ojos grandes y pupilas dilatadas, su boca intenta decir algo pero solo salen balbuceos.

Twilight: bah… bah… cococo-… cómo fue…?!

Sugar: es un prototipo, pero confío en que dará resultados satisfactorios.

Twilight: cómo fue que lo hicieron?!

Sugar: con los datos conseguidos en la investigación de la Secundaria Canterlot, y siguiendo algunas teorías de astrofísicos tanto del pasado como contemporáneos.

Twilight: yo… no se… que decir es… espera! Qué piensan hacer con eso?

Sugar: tras la investigación realizada, nos dimos cuenta que la extraña energía que poseen las estudiantes de Canterlot, provienen de un lugar diferente.

Twilight: un lugar…?

Sugar: de alguna forma, ellas son capaces de traer esa energía desde un punto desconocido del universo, podrías decir, que otro mundo, u otra dimensión.

Twilight: eso es…

A su mente llegan las imágenes del mundo que vió en los recuerdos de Sunset.

Sugar: pero ellas no saben como lo logran, por lo que seguir investigando la energía desde aquí es una pérdida de tiempo.

Twilight: no estarás diciendo…!

Sugar: para analizar eficientemente esta energía, y descubrir el como manipularla, debemos de ir a la fuente principal, su punto de origen, el mundo, de donde viene.

Twilight: e-eso es… ES UNA LOCURA!

Sugar: soy consciente de que es una acción extremista, pero es la mejor, ya hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias, el portal debería ser seguro y en caso de ser necesario cuenta con un sistema de apagado de emergencia, además, no enviaremos ningún ser vivo de momento, nos centraremos en hacer investigaciones con robots cámara, y hacer pruebas con diferentes objetos y componentes inanimados.

Twilight: eso… eso es…

Sugar: créeme Twilight Sparkle, no hemos dejado ningún cavo sin resolver.

Ambas jóvenes se miran mutuamente, una con algo de asombro y miedo, la otra con un gesto impasible e indescifrable, el silencio las cubre un momento.

Twilight: … … aún no entiendo… qué hago… qué hago yo aquí.

Las otras cuatro estudiantes que Twilight reconoce se colocan detrás de Sugar Coat.

Sugar: para que El P.O.R.T.A. funcione, necesitamos una fuente de energía que guíe el vórtice hacia el lugar que queremos ir, una muestra, de esa energía.

La joven hace una pausa para hacer un gesto con su mano, este es respondido por la chica de cabellera verde quien le entrega la joya.

Sugar: esta joya que nos has dado, posee una muestra de esa energía, sin embargo, nos vemos imposibilitadas de acceder a ella.

Antes que Twilight pudiera preguntar nada Sugar Coat lanza la joya hacia ella y por reflejo la atrapa, casi al instante la joya comienza a destellar.

Sugar: mi teoría es correcta, Twilight Sparkle, tú eres capaz de liberar inconscientemente la energía contenida en esta joya, tú puedes abrir la puerta hacia un nuevo futuro.

Twilight: … qué…?

Sugar: lo único que debes hacer, es colocar la joya en el escáner que está frente a el P.O.R.T.A, y este nos llevará a donde queremos.

* * *

Cadence: un puerta… a otro mundo? Lo dice en serio?!

Sombra: así es, un mundo lleno de un poder que no conocemos, un poder que de controlarlo, podremos cambiar el mundo.

Cadence: pero director! Tal cosa es una locura! es peligroso! Tiene que detener a los estudiantes-!

Sombras: te recuerdo Cadenza, que tengo poco y ningún poder sobre este asunto, ah sido decisión y voluntad de los alumnos, y solo ellos decidirán donde detenerse.

Cadence: pero no podemos dejarlos seguir adelante!

Sombra: por qué no? no te das cuenta, de lo que esto significa, para todos aquí?

Cadence: … para todos…?

* * *

Oscuras y tormentosas nubes se habían desplegado por la ciudad, el sol había quedado completamente opacado impidiendo el paso de su luz.

En la escuela Canterlot, Sunset no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a las nubes desde su lugar en la clase.

Sus amigas y casi todos los estudiantes y maestros tampoco ignoraron el suceso.

* * *

En la ciudad los peatones comenzaron a sentir el viento soplar, más de un sombrero amenazó salir volando de la cabeza de su dueño o dueña.

Desde el centro de la ciudad, Sun observa hacia el cielo, y con la mirada sigue el desplazamiento de las nubes.

* * *

Una clase de espiral se forma encima de la Preparatoria Cristal, el constante choque entre estas provoca relámpagos que se dispersan por el aire, uno de ellos, cae justo sobre la escuela lo que causa un apagón en todo el edificio.

El corte eléctrico llega hasta la base donde los estudiantes están, cortando las luces y siendo estas reemplazadas por un sistema de emergencia que deja el lugar poco iluminado.

Aún así ninguno de los presentes toma importancia de este hecho pues su atención está aún puesta sobre la temerosa chica de lentes que aún lleva en sus manos aquella joya cuyo brillo parece intensificarse, incierto es si es por la falta de luz… u otra cosa.

Twilight: no! esto… no puedo… esto es demasiado para mí, no quiero ser parte de esto.

Sugar: te das cuenta Twilight Sparkle, que esto es lo que tanto has esperado? Posiblemente el descubrimiento más grande en la historia.

Twilight: n-no! … no… yo… solo causaría más problemas a Sunset y las demás.

Sugar: y qué con eso?

Twilight: qué con eso? No quiero hacer más daño a mis amigas!

Sugar: amigas? Vas a olvidar tu sueño solo por una emoción innecesaria? Ignorarás la oportunidad de tu vida por un grupo que apenas conoces? Te negarás a la oportunidad para tú futuro? Aquel futuro que siempre has anhelado?

Twilight: yo… yo… por qué están haciendo esto?!

Sugar: no puedes negarte Twilight Sparkle, esta es la oportunidad que tú, yo, todos aquí hemos estado esperando.

Twilight: … tú… todos…? Qué…?

Sugar: -se acerca- tenemos diferencias, muchas de ellas, pero, debes abrir la puerta, tú lo sabes, y todos sabemos, que hay algo en lo que somos iguales.

(Unleash the Magic)

 _ **Sugar Coat:**_

 _ **Puedo entender muy bien tu desconcierto**_

 _ **Se que muy distinto es nuestro pensar**_

 _ **Y esa gran rivalidad**_

 _ **Está muy presente aún**_

 _ **Pero hay algo que tenemos en común**_

 _ **Se que hemos tenido desaciertos**_

 _ **Las diferencias deben de quedar atrás**_

 _ **El futuro importa más**_

 _ **Y lo que deseamos lograr**_

 _ **No lo niegues nuestra meta es igual**_

Las demás chicas pasan a Sugar Coat y se acercan a Twilight rodeándola...

 _ **Chicas:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El no hacerlo es un error**_

 _ **Lo has intentado**_

 _ **Sola has fallado**_

 _ **Juntas lo haremos mejor**_

Twilight intenta apartarse pero varios estudiantes le cortan el paso.

Sugar Coat se mantiene detrás de ella.

 _ **Sugar Coat:**_

 _ **Dile Equimia dile Magia**_

 _ **El perderla es desgracia**_

 _ **Piensa en lo que podríamos hacer**_

 _ **El mundo poder cambiar**_

 _ **Lo que quieres obtendrás**_

 _ **En la historia hemos de prevalecer**_

Twilight aprieta con fuerza la joya en sus manos y con desesperación busca una salida.

Las chicas se le acercan de forma casi amenazante y la hacen retroceder.

 _ **Chicas:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **No nos importa la amistad**_

 _ **Lo que queremos**_

 _ **Y tú anhelo**_

 _ **Es la gloria y triunfo alcanzar**_

Twilight ve a todos los estudiantes moverse a un lado dejando vía libre entre ella y la máquina.

Sugar Coat se para arriba en las escaleras y observa directamente a Twilight.

 _ **Sugar Coat:**_

 _ **Es simple lo que pedimos**_

 _ **A todos beneficiará**_

 _ **Abre la puerta y lograrás**_

 _ **Tus sueños hacer verdad**_

 _ **Pues ya es nuestro el destino**_

 _ **Generaciones nos recordarán**_

 _ **A la historia hemos de pasar**_

 _ **Todos los estudiantes:**_

 _ **Nuestro legado será inmortal!**_

 _ **Estudiantes:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **Es tu oportunidad**_

La mirada de ansiedad de Twilight es casi aplastada por la seriedad en los ojos de Sugar Coat.

Twilight lentamente voltea la cabeza a ver al P.O.R.T.A.

 _ **De ser querida**_

 _ **Reconocida**_

 _ **El mundo te espera ya**_

Como si entrara en un trance Twilight empieza a caminar, a paso lento pero constante.

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El mundo espera ya**_

 _ **Twilight:**_

 _ **Imaginen lo que podría lograr…**_

 _ **Estudiantes:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El mundo espera ya**_

Cadence no soporta más lo que ve y sale corriendo del puesto.

Sombra la ve marcharse pero no se molesta en hacer nada, solo sigue viendo hacia abajo.

 _ **Estudiantes:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El mundo espera ya**_

 _ **Twilight:**_

 _ **El mundo por fin me reconocerá…**_

 _ **Estudiantes:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El mundo espera ya**_

Cadence arroja sus zapatos de tacón a un lado y corre cuanto puede hacia los estudiantes.

Sugar Coat se mantiene en su lugar pero las otras chicas se colocan delante las computadoras principales conectadas a la máquina.

 _ **Estudiantes:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El mundo espera ya**_

 _ **Twilight:**_

 _ **Mi nombre en la historia podré grabar…**_

 _ **Estudiantes:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El mundo espera ya**_

El máquina se activa, con la gema cerca del escáner esta comienza a formar un vórtice de color azul oscuro que se intensifica cuanto más cerca está Twilight y la gema.

 _ **Estudiantes:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El mundo espera ya**_

 _ **Twilight:**_

 _ **Es mi sueño y lo quiero hacer real…**_

Cadence pasa de largo a Sugar Coat y llega hasta la parte baja para ver a Twilight acercar la joya al scanner.

 _ **Estudiantes:**_

 _ **Abre la puerta**_

 _ **El mundo espera…**_

Cadence: Twilight no!

 _ **Todos los estudiantes:**_

 _ **Ahora!**_

… … … … …

… … … … …

Silencio… … …

Es todo lo que hay, el P.O.R.T.A. sigue activo, manteniendo aquel espiral de oscuro brillo.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, nadie en el lugar se movía, los rostros de todos mostraban asombro, duda, pero sobre todo, desconcierto.

Las miradas fijas en la chica frente al portal.

Twilight aún sujeta la joya en sus manos, deteniéndose a solo milímetros del scanner, este al sentir un objeto tan cerca intenta leer algo, de tal forma que si no fuese un máquina parecería desesperado.

El silencio se mantiene mientras todos intentan asimilar lo que está ocurriendo.

Twilight: … … … no.

Un breve susurro, pero el silencio permite que todos lo escuchen.

La expresión de Sugar Coat por primera cambia su gesto ilegible y permite ver su desconcierto.

Twilight: … no… no! no lo haré! NO VOY A HACERLO!

Nadie comprende lo que ocurre, sus rostros no hacen más que reflejar sus dudas.

El director desde su punto de observación cierra con fuerza sus puños y su mirada refleja su ira interna.

Twilight: NO VOY A HACERLO!

Sugar: Twilight Sparkle! qué significa esto?!

El tono de voz y la expresión de la chica de coletas asombra a unos pocos pues jamás se la había visto en ese estado.

Twilight: NO LO HARÉ! No dejaré que hagan lo que quieran con mis amigas!

El rostro de Sugar Coat demuestra un difícil intento de mantener la calma.

Sugar: gh… no te das cuenta… de lo que podemos hacer con esto?!

Twilight: NO ME IMPORTA! NO ME IMPORTA EL RECONOCIMIENTO! No me importa la fama, ni la gloria! Ya no más!

Sugar: qué estás diciendo…? Ese es tu sueño Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight: ya no más! Ahora se… ahora se lo que es tener amigas! Personas que de verdad te importen y a las cuales tú les importas! No necesito ser famosa, ni reconocida, ellas… ellas me dan la felicidad que necesito.

La chica que todos conocían por ser seria y carente de emociones ahora solo muestra ira mientras baja las escaleras.

Sugar: vas a abandonar aquello por lo que tú y todos aquí hemos luchado… POR ESAS INÚTILES?!

Twilight: SI ESO LO QUE VOY A HACER! y no dejaré… que ustedes… ni nadie… les hagan daño… YA NO MÁS!

Twilight levanta la joya en alto y mira hacia el suelo.

Todos al verla contienen el aliento, pero Lemon Zest es quien más se aterra.

Lemon: SPARKLE NO!

… vidrio rompiéndose…

Es la forma en que se describiría aquel sonido.

Lo que alguna vez fue semejante a una chispa de ocho puntas es ahora un incontable número de fragmentos rotos en el suelo.

Nuevamente el silencio, ojos grandes en sorpresa y algo de miedo llenan a todos los alumnos.

La respiración de Twilight se hace pesada y cansada mientras observa aquellos fragmentos azulados a sus pies.

Nadie consigue salir de su asombro antes de que su atención se dirija hacia el P.O.R.T.A.

Twilight se voltea y todos los presentes ven como el vórtice comienza a moverse de forma rápida y descontrolada.

Lo que parecen corrientes de electricidad escapan de él a la vez que los fragmentos de la gema empiezan a brillar.

Las corrientes salen del vórtice y al tocar los fragmentos una fuerte onda de choque sale de la máquina e impacta a todos dejando a algunos en el suelo.

* * *

La onda de choque se expande a través de la preparatoria y se extiende rápidamente por toda la ciudad.

Todas las personas la sienten el impacto de la onda.

Los sistemas eléctricos se salen de control, luces en las calles y las casas acaban explotando.

Los estudiantes de Canterlot sienten el golpe de la onda y las luces de la escuela se apagan.

Algunos estudiantes acaban en el suelo, desconcertados por lo que acaba de pasar, entre ellos Sunset quien además de la caída comienza a sentir un dolor en su frente.

Se levanta agarrándose la frente con una mano pero antes de poder decir o si quiera pensar nada oye un sonido, el tono de llamada de su teléfono.

Olvidando un momento su dolor de cabeza saca el aparato y ve en la pantalla un número que hace tiempo había olvidado, casi con miedo contesta la llamada y pone el teléfono en su oreja, lo que oye es una voz risueña y alegre, una voz que conoce muy bien.

 _Teléfono: hey Sunsie! Habla Sonata._


	23. Chapter 23

Las puertas de la secundaria Canterlot se abren con estrépito y una de sus estudiantes sale a toda prisa a través de ellas.

Tropieza un poco en los escalones pero rápidamente se incorpora y corre hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Cinco estudiantes más las Rainbooms, salen del edificio y la siguen, corren y ven a su amiga equina tomar su casco y subirse a su motocicleta.

Rainbow: Sunset espera!

Rarity: qué es lo que pasa?!

Sunset: Twilight! Dazzlings! Portal! Teléfono! Problemas! Me adelanto! Preparatoria!

Ninguna alcanza a comprender o a preguntar nada antes de que la chica encienda su vehículo y se aleje del lugar a toda velocidad.

Rainbow: espera! Que significa todo eso?!

Su voz no alcanza ser oída pues la ex equina ya se había alejado mucho del lugar.

Las cinco amigas quedan perplejas y algo asustadas, sienten alguien acercárseles y al voltear se encuentran con las directivas de la escuela.

Celestia: qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

Los alumnos de cristal estaban aterrados, la falta de luz apenas les permite ver a su alrededor, pero el brillo del vórtice se deja ver claramente mientras este gira de forma tormentosa y causa que libretas, plumas, lápices, y otros objetos pequeños empiecen a volar hacia su interior.

Indigo: que rayos está pasando!

El fuerte ruido causado por el movimiento del vórtice obliga a la chica a gritar muy alto para que su voz sea oída.

Lemon: la energía en la joya se liberó de forma repentina y afectó la estabilidad del P.O.R.T.A.!

Sour: apágalo!

Lemon: eso intento pero los controles no funcionan!

La chica mueve velozmente sus dedos por el teclado intentando acceder a los controles de la computadora.

Twilight aún tendida en el suelo observa como el vórtice generado por la máquina arrastra varios objetos pequeños a su interior a la vez que empieza a crecer.

Sunny: Lemon qué es lo que está pasando?!

Lemon: … se abrió una fisura cuántica entre dos espacios opuestos, ambos lados no pueden coexistir…!

Indigo: quieres decir que…

Los objetos más grandes como mesas y ciertos aparatos comenzaban a arrastrarse por el suelo en dirección hacia el vórtice.

Varios alumnos sintiendo miedo comienzan a retroceder haciendo gran distancia entre ellos y la máquina.

Sunny: Lemon apaga esa cosa!

Lemon: QUÉ CREES QUE TRATO DE-!

Antes de poder terminar su frase el teclado y las computadoras a su alrededor comienzan a despedir chispas, la chica se aleja tanto como puede y se cubre con sus brazos cuando las pantallas explotan y la tiran al suelo.

Indigo: Lemon! –la levanta- estás bien?

Lemon: auh, si estoy bien, pero el P.O.R.T.A. …

El vórtice comienza a crecer y con eso aumenta su fuerza de atracción logrando que algunas mesas y sillas sean llevadas hasta su interior.

Algunos alumnos comienzan a correr hacia la salida, pero son detenidos cuando el lugar comienza a temblar.

Twilight sigue observando el vórtice, su rostro solo muestra desconcierto y miedo, su cuerpo empieza a temblar.

Twilight: … yo… yo… no quería…

La chica ve como algunas computadoras son salvajemente levantadas causando sus cables desconectarse o simplemente romperse mientras son llevadas hacia la boca del vórtice.

Twilight: …. Yo… no lo sabía…

Sugar: claro que no…

Twilight voltea la cabeza y ver a Sugar Coat de pie detrás de ella con una expresión llena de odio.

Sugar: no lo sabías, nunca sabes nada, nunca te pones a pensar en lo que podría pasar por tus tontos actos, por eso siempre lo arruinas todo, PORQUE NUNCA PIENSAS!

El grito de la chica queda de lado cuando el vórtice expulsa un sonido atronador que provoca a todos los presentes cubrirse los oídos.

Cadence: ugh! Todos! Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí!

Los estudiantes no esperan objeción y esforzándose por resistir el temblor corren hacia la salida.

Cadence: chicas rápido!

Grita a las cinco chicas que habían iniciado la investigación.

Lemon: no podemos irnos! El vórtice seguirá creciendo y devorando todo lo que haya a su paso! Hay que encontrar la forma de detenerlo!

Sunny: y cómo hacemos eso?!

Sour Sweet observa un momento a la máquina y cerrando los ojos con fuerza hace funcionar su cerebro.

Sour Sweet: … quizá haya una forma.

Todas voltean a ver a la chica de coleta.

Sour: no podemos cerrar el vórtice, pero si sobrecargamos el sistema de la máquina esta se desactivará.

Indigo: eso suena bien.

Sour: … o… quizá explote…

Indigo: eso no suena tan bien.

Sunny: estamos en un refugio blindado, pienso que podría contener la explosión.

Indigo: ese no es tanto el problema más que el que podamos salir todas de aquí.

Sunny: no veo otra solución.

Las cuatro chicas se miran mutuamente y asienten con decisión.

Un suave quejido las hace voltear la mirada para centrarse en la miembro que falta en el equipo.

Sugar Coat logra ponerse de pie y arregla su uniforme.

Indigo: Sugar!

Sugar: -acomoda sus lentes- escuché la plática, y estoy de acuerdo.

La chica voltea a las demás, su rostro había regresado a su expresión característica.

Sugar: indigo Zap, necesitamos otra computadora, eres la más rápida, puedes ir al cuarto de computación y volver con una?

Indigo: hecho jefa!

Sin esperar más la chica de googles sale corriendo del lugar.

Sugar: Sour Sweet, ve con ella por favor, podría necesitar apoyo.

Sour: de acuerdo.

La chica de coleta corre para alcanzar a su compañera.

Sugar: Lemon Zest, cómo podemos sobrecargar el sistema del P.O.R.T.A.?

Lemon: -piensa un momento- con la energía liberada, el porta tiene un esquema de salida, pero si se le programa para acceder a varias rutas a la vez, eso lo desequilibraría.

Sugar: qué necesitas?

Lemon: solo algo que pueda darme los códigos de acceso a los sistemas centrales, y poder formular una serie de bases aleatorias que la máquina pueda aceptar como válidas.

Sugar: Sunny Blaze no creo necesario preguntar si puedes recordar los códigos matices y asistir en los cálculos.

La mirada y sonrisa de parte de la elegante chica le da la respuesta.

Sugar: se los dejo entonces.

Ambas asienten y tomando un bolígrafo y cuaderno que convenientemente pasaron frente a ella la chica peli verde comienza a escribir datos asistida por su compañera.

Sugar: sub directora Cadenza.

Cadence: wa-ah si?

Sugar: en el peor de los casos este lugar podría volar en pedazos y/o derrumbarse, toda la escuela debe ser evacuada ahora mismo.

Cadence: s-si…. pero… ustedes?

Sugar: vamos a detener, lo que empezamos, por favor no pierda tiempo.

La sub directora intenta decir algo pero decide guardar silencio y se apresura a alcanzar a los alumnos.

La chica de coletas observa a Twilight, quien yace aún en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

Twilight: … no quería que esto pasara…

Sugar: ninguna lo quería Twilight Sparkle.

La joven científica voltea encontrándose con esa característica mirada.

Sugar: pero esa no es razón para sentarte ahí y deprimirte, debes salir de aquí.

Tras decir eso la mirada de la chica se dirige al observador de arriba, sin decir nada comienza a trotar hacia el lugar, Twilight al verla se levanta confundida.

Twilight: Sugar Coat! A donde vas?!

Sugar: el director aún no ah salido!

* * *

A través de la escuela se puede ver como varias hiedras comienzan a crecer, se alargan por el lugar como si fueran enredaderas y las ya conocidas flores comienzan a crecer sobre ellas.

* * *

La ciudad entera es testigo de cómo el cielo se había oscurecido por completo y sin el sistema eléctrico las calles estaban completamente oscuras.

Las únicas luces provenían de velas, linternas, y algunos celulares y automóviles que las personas intentaban utilizar para iluminar su camino.

Una luz en particular viene del frente de una motocicleta, su conductora en contra de toda ley de transito existente y por existir mantiene su curso con la mirada fija.

* * *

Las cosas no van mejor en la secundaria Canterlot, donde actualmente los maestros intentan llevar y mantener a los estudiantes en sus salones y calmar los nervios de estos provocados por la ausencia de luz y el repentino cambio de clima.

La directora de la escuela, de pie fuera del edificio frente a la entrada termina la llamada en su teléfono celular y suspira con desanimo.

Celestia: no hay caso, todas las líneas están muertas.

La directora voltea la vista para ver a las cinco estudiantes.

Celestia: tienen alguna idea de lo que pasa?

Luna: y donde fue Sunset?

Applejack: no sabemos, tomo su motocicleta y dijo algo sobre Twilight y la preparatoria, pero no fue nada clara.

Celestia: Sombra, que hiciste esta vez?

Rainbow: sea lo que sea tenemos que ir allá! Twilight y Sunset podrían estar en problemas!

Fluttershy: pero… cómo vamos a ir? Es demasiado lejos.

Rarity: no creo que haya transporte con este apagón.

Todas intentan pensar en una solución, el sonido de una bocina las sorprende y las hace voltearse para ver un automóvil muy llamativo acercárseles, no tardan mucho en reconocer el vehículo y a su conductor.

Flash: -sonriendo- necesitan un taxi?

La sonrisa en las cinco chicas no se hace esperar, todas se aproximan al automóvil pero repentinamente Applejack piensa en algo.

Applejack: esperen! Nuestros instrumentos! Debemos llevarlos en caso de que debamos usar magia!

La revelación deja preocupadas a todas quienes observan el vehículo un momento.

Rarity: pero no podemos llevar todo en un auto.

Una vez más, una bocina llama su atención y ven otro automóvil acercarse, no tardan en reconocer a la chica al volante, quien pese al estado del día mantiene en su rostro sus lentes oscuros color purpura, al igual que una sonrisa.

Con paso presuroso logran subir a ambos autos los instrumentos, tras unos minutos buscando como acomodarse están listos para el viaje.

Celestia: seguras que quieren hacer esto?!

Rainbow: -sonriendo- es nuestro trabajo, somos Rainbooms!

Pinkie: y somos amigas!

Applejack: si nuestras amigas nos necesitan iremos a ayudarlas.

Todas dirigen una sonrisa a la directora quien tras un momento de duda sonríe.

Celestia: muy bien, confío en ustedes, vayan.

Todas asienten, pero antes de que se pongan en marcha de oye una voz acercarse.

?: VINYL!

El grito hace a todos voltear para ver a una chica de piel algo oscura y cabello negro acercarse corriendo con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

Luna: no es Octavia Melody?

Octavia: a donde crees que vas?!

Tras sus lentes la chica de cabello azul muestra un gesto de sorpresa y miedo a la vez que pisa el acelerador poniendo en marcha el vehículo ganando gritos de susto de sus pasajeras, su compañero conductor al verse dejado atrás rápidamente se pone en marcha para alcanzarla.

Octavia pasa de largo a las directivas y se detiene en la acera observando al lugar por donde ambos vehículos se fueron.

Octavia: regresa aquí! A dónde vas?! VINYL!

Por supuesto sus gritos no son escuchados por nadie, salvo por las dos hermanas quienes miran a la chica con desconcierto.

Octavia: ugh! Por qué esa necia nunca me dice nada?!

Una par de parpadeos son la respuesta por reflejo de ambas mujeres a tal situación.

* * *

La sub directora de cristal se extraña al ver a los alumnos y maestros parados en la entrada de la escuela, se abre paso entre ellos y observa al exterior, dándose cuenta de la razón por la cual no salen.

El cielo oscurecido, los relámpagos deslizándose entre las nubes, y el fuerte viento que había empezado a soplar, generaron una escena digna de una película de terror.

Se voltea dándose cuenta que todas las miradas están sobre ella, claramente en espera de una respuesta o una orden, tragando saliva e intentando calmar sus nervios habla.

Cadence: … escuchen, quiero que todos mantengan la calma de acuerdo, esto, de seguro es solo una tormenta, el problema en la zona inferior está próximo a ser resuelto así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

Cadence hace una pausa para evaluar los rostros de los presentes, algunos parecen haberse calmado, pero otros aún se mantienen preocupados y aterrados.

Con una respiración profunda continúa hablando.

Cadence: ahora, quiero que todos, nos dirijamos de forma ordenada hacia el auditorio, una vez que la tormenta pase nos-

Su frase es cortada por el grito de una chica.

Todos voltean al origen del grito y se apartan un poco al ver como la chica intenta liberar su tobillo de una enredadera que sigue creciendo.

Tras unos intentos por liberarse termina cayendo al suelo, la planta crece por su pierna y pasa sobre su cintura, como si se tratara de una serpiente se levanta hasta quedar frente al rostro de la chica, ésta asustada ve como una flor crece en el extremo, no alcanza a reaccionar antes que la flor se abra y exhale de su interior un polvo azulado, ella termina inhalándolo y en pocos segundos sus ojos se cierran y queda inconsciente.

Todos, alumnos, maestros y la sub directora observan la escena con terror.

Un grito es seguido por otros y pronto todos los estudiantes comienzan a correr hacia cualquier dirección con tal de alejarse.

Cadence: esperen! Vuelvan! Guarden la calma no hay… que separarse…

Pronto toda la escuela se llena de gritos.

Aquellas enredaderas siguen creciendo por todo el lugar.

La sub directora queda parada en el mismo lugar… sola…

Cadence: … … alguien… por favor… …

* * *

Indigo: qué fue eso?!

Sour: son gritos, qué estará pasando?

Ambas observan la oscuridad en el pasillo a la vez que se oyen gritos, golpes y otros sonidos extraños preveninetes de múltiples direcciones.

Indigo: … no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que apresurarnos.

Ambas chicas voltean para seguir su camino pero se detienen cuando notan que por el suelo y los casilleros comienzan a crecer enredaderas.

Sour: creo que ya sabemos que pasa.

Indigo: da igual, plantas inútiles no me asustarán.

Con eso emprende nuevamente la carrera y Sour Sweet la sigue.

No tardan en llegar frente al cuarto de computación, más se detienen un momento al ver como las enredaderas habían cubierto en buena medida la puerta.

Sour: y ahora cómo entramos?

Indigo: por la puerta, por donde más?

La chica de googles corre y con un salto da un giro en el aire asestando una potente patada en la puerta y haciendo que esta se abra con estrépito, pasa rápidamente a través de las enredaderas ahora colgantes y observa las computadoras en el lugar, Sour Sweet pasa con cuidado junto a las enredaderas y se le une.

Indigo: cualquiera sirve verdad?

Sour: supongo que si, solo toma una.

Dicho y hecho, desconectan una de las laptops del lugar y salen de la habitación, más un grito las hace detenerse y voltear hacia un lado.

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes corren hacia ellas con miradas llenas de pánico.

Indigo: oigan qué es lo que pasa?!

Los estudiantes pasan de ellas y siguen corriendo mientras gritan.

Estudiantes: Fantasmas! Fantasmas! / Aliens! Aliens! / La rebelión de los vegetales! La rebelión de los vegetales!

Los gritos incoherentes hacen a ambas chicas rodar los ojos con gestos de molestia, otro grito les llama la atención y ven a Fleur de Lis en el suelo con una de las plantas moviéndose por su pierna.

Fleur: ayuda! Eh visto suficiente Internet para saber como acabará esto!

Indigo da un fuerte pisotón a la planta y Sour ayuda a jalar a la chica pelirosa lo suficiente como para liberarla, la planta intenta enrrollarse en la pierna de Indigo pero ella da un fuerte jalón liberándose.

Sour: puedes decirnos que está pasando?!

Fleur: esas plantas empezaron a crecer! Atrapan a quien pueden y le tiran un polvo raro! Quedan inconcientes! Los eh visto por toda la escuela!

Sour: esto también tiene que ver con el P.O.R.T.A.?

Indigo: sea como sea hay que llevar la computadora para detener esto!

Las tres estudiantes comienzan a correr, las plantas detrás de ellas siguen extendiéndose por el suelo casi como si las siguieran.

Su carrera se interrumpe cuando Fleur cae al suelo agarrándose el tobillo.

Fleur: ah! mi tobillo!

Las dos chicas la ayudan a levantarse.

Indigo: estás bien?

Fleur: estaré bien.

Siguen corriendo pero…

Fleur: ah! mi otro tobillo!

Vuelven a ayudarla y vuelven a correr, pero…

Fleur: ah! mis dos tobillos!

Sour: **ugh porque no le cortamos los tobillos? Así podremos irnos!**

Vuelven a ayudarla.

Sour: -sonriendo- _ya podemos irnos?_

Indigo y Fleur se ponen en marcha pero Sour se queda gruñendo un poco, las enredaderas llegan hasta ella y como si de serpientes se tratasen se elevan hasta su altura, están a punto de atraparla cuando.

Sour: -voltea- **NO MOLESTES! HIEDRA APESTOSA!**

El grito hace a la planta retroceder y apartarse del lugar, la chica da la vuelta y camina molesta para alcanzar a las otras.

* * *

Sugar: -golpea la puerta- director! Me escucha?!

No hay respuesta proveniente del interior, la chica intenta abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, tanto Sugar Coat como Twilight se preocupan, aunque la primera no lo demuestra en su expresión.

Twilight: tenemos que entrar!

Sugar: estoy en eso.

Sacrificando una de sus coletas saca de su cabello un pasador, y tras doblarlo un poco lo introduce en la cerradura, un par de vueltas sirven para abrir la puerta.

Sugar: director!

Ambas entran y ven el lugar, el cristal que servía como ventana de observación se había destrozado, y en el suelo yace el hombre que buscaban.

Ambas: director!

Se acercan al hombre y con un poco de esfuerzo logran levantarlo tomando y apoyando sobre sí mismas uno de sus brazos.

Twilight: director, director despierte!

El hombre poco a poco logra abrir los ojos pero su mirada parece perdida.

Twilight: director está bien?

Sombra: … donde… que… pasa…?

Sugar: hay que sacarlo de aquí.

Ambas chicas se esfuerzan por llevar al hombre fuera del lugar pero a los pocos pasos un fuerte temblor se siente por todo el lugar.

Ambas se tambalean y terminan cayendo al suelo bajo el peso del director.

* * *

En la zona inferior Lemon y Sunny también son afectadas por el temblor.

Sunny: y ahora que?!

Lemon: -mira la máquina- … el vórtice… se hace más fuerte…

Todo el lugar tiembla con fuerza, los muros de acero comienzan a doblarse e incluso algunas uniones hechas con grandes y potentes tornillos comienzan a romperse y separarse.

* * *

Arriba en la escuela el temblor también logra sentirse sacando de estabilidad a estudiantes y maestros, algunos son prontamente atrapados por las plantas y dejados inconscientes por el polvo expedido por estas.

Los muros y suelos de la estructura comienzan a agrietarse de forma preocupante.

La sub directora no se había movido de su lugar, yace sentada en el suelo con la mirada baja y perdida, su mente nublada y llena de miedo.

No reacciona cuando aquellas hierbas se le acercan y están a punto de subir por su cuerpo, pero lo hace cuando nota una fuerte luz proveniente de su espalda y al voltear solo ve y oye un vehículo atravesar la puerta del colegio.

Su mente no alcanza a reaccionar antes que aquel vehículo se detenga justo frente a ella y su conductora se quite el casco, la chica de cabellera de fuego mira a la mujer con desesperación, pero a la vez determinación.

Sunset: Cadence! Donde está Twilight?!

* * *

 **NOTA: Los últimos capítulos están a la vuelta de la esquina (no me hagan mucho caso no se cuanto me tome hacerlos) Espero lo estén disfrutando y les guste como acabará todo.**

 **Fans de las Dazzlings, estas llegarán en el siguiente capítulo y veremos, si van a ayudar, ser una amenaza, o un poco de ambas quizá? quien sabe. (Yo lo se porque soy el escritor así serán ustedes lo que van a tener que dudas XP)**

 **Como esta historia está terminando, si quieren dejar sugerencias y/o pedidos para otros fics, o si quieren que haga algo particular con algún/os personaje/s, pueden dejarlo en comentarios y veré que me sale.**

 **Adios y Good Byes a todos, y nos leemos pronto.**


	24. Chapter 24

Todo el pasillo se había llenado de aquellas plantas, desde los suelos, alzándose por las paredes y casillero e incluso cubriendo el techo, las flores que de ellas habían crecido cubrieron el aire con aquel polvillo azulado, razón por la cual las tres estudiantes permanecían de pie alejadas por varios metros sin idea de cómo avanzar.

Sour: _bueno, no es esto simple_ **mente fantastico?!**

Indigo: debemos encontrar otro camino.

Sour: **no hay otro camino toda la escuela está infestada de esas condenadas plantas!**

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose les llama la atención, ven a Fleur de Lis tomar el hacha contra incendios de la vitrina rota.

Indigo: Fleur no creo que eso nos ayude.

Fleur: lamento diferir, pero tengo una idea.

La vista de la chica se dirige al techo, sus compañeras ven en la misma dirección y notan una casi indistinguible serie de tubos, les toma un par de segundos darse cuenta de que son.

Sour: el sistema de enfriamiento?

Fleur: si rompemos el tuvo, el gas refrigerante se liberará, eso debería detener a las plantas.

Indigo: suena a un plan, pero como llegaremos hasta arriba?

Fleur: necesito que una de ustedes me suba en sus hombros.

Indigo: si no hay de otra, yo-

Sour: yo lo haré.

Indigo: sin ofender Sour, pero soy más fuerte.

Sour: si, por eso eres la única que puede llevar la computadora hasta las demás.

Indigo: pero-

Sour: pero nada, vamos Fleur.

Ambas chicas avanzan hacia el pasillo, cubren sus narices y bocas con sus chalecos y con cuidado pasan entre las hiedras.

Estando justo debajo del tubo Fleur se quita los zapatos, Sour se inclina permitiéndole así subir a sus hombros y tomándola por los tobillos para sostenerla se pone de pie.

Fleur siente el efecto del polvo al entrar este en su nariz pero se fuerza por resistir.

Las plantas comienzan a enrollarse por las piernas de Sour lo que la hace tragar con nerviosismo.

Sour: **podrías apresurarte?!** _Por favor._

Fleur enfoca su vista y sujeta el hacha con fuerza, la blande hacia atrás y con un movimiento veloz la dirige al tuvo logrando romper este.

El gélido gas se libera provocando que el pasillo comience a enfriarse, el descenso de la temperatura se siente por las tres chicas, al igual que por las plantas las cuales cesan su movimiento y sus flores se cierran sobre sí mismas.

Fleur: … fun… cionó…

Sour: buen trabajo…

Ambas chicas acaban cayendo al suelo.

Indigo: chicas!

Intenta correr hacia ellas pero la voz entrecortada de su compañera la detiene.

Sour: alto…! No lo hagas… tienes… que llevar la computadora…

Indigo: pero ustedes…

Fleur: … ugh… no vuelvo… a posponer… mi clase de danza… -cae inconciente-

Sour: eres la mejor atleta Indigo… tienes que llevar la computadora sino… sino… -cae inconciente-

Indigo ve a sus compañeras en el suelo, su mirada muestra rabia y desesperación, tomando una respiración profunda da una última mirada a ellas, luego a la computadora en su mano y finalmente el pasillo.

El frío había detenido el movimiento de las plantas y cerrado las flores, pero aún había rastros del polvo azul.

Coloca sus googles sobre sus ojos y un pañúelo sobre su boca y nariz, con una mirada de determinación corre tan rápido como puede a través del pasillo.

* * *

Twilight: auh… Sugar Coat… estás bien?

Sugar: no creo necesario responder.

Ambas son forzadas a arrastrarse un poco para escapar del peso del director, tras hacerlo voltean y tratan de levantarlo.

Sugar: director.

Twilight: director responda.

Sombra: … que… son…

Twilight: director?

El hombre empieza a temblar y agarra sus brazos intentando formar oraciones.

Sombra: lo veo… lo veo… que es…

Sugar: … debió golpearse en la cabeza, está confundido.

Ambas chicas intentan levantar al hombre pero una ligera sacudida se los dificulta.

Twilight: agh! Dejanos en paz un momento!

Sugar: a quien le hablas?

Twilight: a cual sea dios o ente divino no existente que quiere torturarnos!

Antes que Sugar Coat pudiera responder a esa frase oyen el sonido del suelo agrietándose… bajo sus pies…

Ambas se observan y luego intentan moverse lentamente, pero a cada paso que dan el suelo se agrieta más.

Twilight: Sugar… e-esto…

Sugar: silencio Twilight, solo… avanza…

Un paso más provoca que el suelo comience a hundirse, ambas notan esto pero por más que intentan pensar en una salida nada llega a sus mentes.

El director levanta la vista, ve las grietas en el suelo, girando los ojos ve el cristal destrozado y sus oídos captan el sonido del vórtice al crecer.

El suelo empieza a romperse y Sombra ve a las dos chicas a su lado, rápidamente se aparta de ellas y para sorpresa de ambas las empuja con fuerza hacia adelante.

El suelo se desmorona y el hombre cae, ambas chicas solo pueden ver como la silueta del director desaparece en lo que ahora es un gran agujero.

Sugar: … director…

Twilight: -se acerca un poco- … … no… no es… no es una caida tan alta… él quizá…

Sugar: solo… vámonos, antes que…

El suelo sigue cayéndose a pedazos por lo que ambas deciden salir de la habitación.

El vórtice exhala un fuerte estruendo y su fuerza de absorción se incrementa, ambas chicas sienten como su cuerpo intenta ser jalado hacia la máquina.

Twilight: está empeorando!

Sugar: si lo noté! Hay que volver abajo y esperar a las demás –pensando- Indigo, Sour, donde están?

Van a las escaleras pero antes de poder entrar estas se desmoronan y son arrastradas hacia el vórtice.

Sugar: qué hice para merecer esto? … ah, esperen… si.

* * *

En la zona inferior, Lemon y Sunny solo podían observar al vórtice destrozar algunas partes de los muros y el techo del lugar, tornillos, tuercas, y barras de acero que sujetan la estructura salen de sus lugares.

Sunny: vamos a morir aquí verdad?

Lemon: yo siempre soy optimista respecto a toda situación, si, vamos a morir.

Sunny: aaaaaaaah! No puedo morir aquí! Ni siquiera eh tenido mi primer beso!

Lemon: -mirada cómplice- um, yo podría ayudarte con eso.

Sunny: no empieces con tus tontos chistes!

Lemon solo trato de mantener el buen ánimo.

Sunny: pues no funciona! Y no te besaría ni aunque me pagaran.

Lemon: está bien, igual no eres mi tipo.

El sonido de una clase de motor llama la atención de ambas, al voltear a su origen ven una motocicleta entrar en la habitación y descender por las escaleras, ambas se apartan del camino y la motocicleta se detiene.

Sunset se quita el casco y las ve a ambas.

Lemon y Sunny: Sunset Shimmer?!

Sunset: qué rayos hicieron?!

Lemon: para hacerlo corto, construimos un portal para ir a tu mundo mágico pero Sparkle rompió la fuente de energía y ahora el portal nos quiere comer.

Sunset: … … … ya estoy vieja para estas cosas… -mira alrededor- y las demás?

Sunny: Indigo y Sour fueron a buscar una computadora.

Sunset: para qué?

Sunny: queremos desactivar la máquina, pero se llevó las que había aquí así que necesitamos otra.

Sunset: y Twilight?

Lemon: la última vez que la vi estaba con Sugar, pero no se a donde fueron.

Sunny: oye Sunset, qué es eso en tu frente?

Sunset: mi frente?

Llevando su mano a su frente siente algo sobresalir, al tocarlo con sus dedos nota zonas lizas y puntas.

Sunset: … de casualidad, es algún tipo de gema naranja?

Ambas chicas asienten con miradas curiosas.

Sunset: no de nuevo.

Indigo: chicas!

La mirada de todas va a la entrada donde Indigo Zap se aparece corriendo.

Indigo: tengo la cosa! Qué hacemos aho-?!

Su frase es interrumpida por la sacudida del lugar y porque el vórtice aumenta su fuerza de atracción, los muros de acerco del lugar se doblan y alguna partes son arrancadas por completo siendo llevadas y destruidas en el vórtice.

Las chicas sienten sus cuerpos despegarse del suelo y comenzar a flotar, sus cuerpos son llevados en dirección al vórtice.

Sunset: y ahora qué?!

Lemon: el vórtice nos quiere comer!

Sunny: soy muy bonita para morir!

* * *

En la zona superior, Twilight y Sugar Coat también se veían en la misma situación.

Twilight mueve sus brazos intentando impulsarse en la dirección contraria.

Sugar Coat logra aferrarse a la manija de la puerta que da a la habitación, con toda su fuerza logra impulsarse hacia el interior, la puerta se despega del muro y sale volando por lo que la chica rápidamente la suelta y usa el marco para apoyar su cuerpo.

Sugar: -pensando- no llegué hasta aquí para acabar como personaje de película de ficción.

Con ese pensamiento se impulsa hasta dentro de la habitación y logra encontrar un punto donde la absorción es menor, ahí se detiene a tomar aire, más su momento de calma es interrumpido por el grito de Twilight afuera.

Sugar: urg! Sparkle…

Sugar logra moverse y se apoya en lo que queda del marco de la ventana del lugar, ve a Twilight moverse desesperadamente en un intento por alejarse del vórtice, extiende su brazo y logra tomar la muñeca de la chica, la cual la mira sorprendida.

Sugar: te tengo! Gh…

Twilight supera su sorpresa y se aferra al brazo de Sugar Coat, la chica de coletas comienza a jalarla con fuerza, al estar cerca Twilight se sostiene al marco de la ventana y con un impulso por parte de ambas logran entran en la habitación y posicionarse en el punto ciego de la absorción, ambas respiran agitadas, la chica de coletas nota la sorprendida mirada de la otra sobre ella.

Sugar: qué?!

Twilight: tú… me ayudaste… por qué…?

Sugar: que no me agrades no significa que quiera verte deborada por un vórtice dimensional.

Twilight mantiene su mirada de sorpresa un momento pero al final la desvía y se deja caer para descansar.

* * *

Sunset solo puede observar como ella y las dos chicas a su lado son llevadas hacia aquella espiral oscura, en su mente aquella imagen asemejaba a la enorme boca de un terrible monstruo el cual la observa con hambre.

Su pensamiento se interrumpe cuando sus oídos captan un sonido, música, se voltea para ver un potente y colorido brillo cubrir el lugar.

Dos siluetas se aparecen volando hacia ella, no tarda en reconocerlas.

Rainbow: resiste Sunset!

Fluttershy: vamos por ti!

Ambas chicas, portando sus orejas, colas y alas van hasta ella.

Sunset: Dash, Flutter!

Las chicas aladas notan a las chicas junto a Sunset y también a la chica de googles más alejada, la situación las hace dudar un momento.

Rainbow: Fluttershy ve por la chica deporte yo me encargo de las demás!

Fluttershy: pero Rainbow!

Su queja queda en oídos sordos pues la deportista ya se había adelantado hacia su amiga ecuestre, la chica tímida aún preocupada solo puede acercarse a Indigo quien sujeta con fuerza la computadora contra us pecho, al ver a Fluttershy extenderle la mano la toma sin dudar.

Rainbow llega hasta las demás y toma las mano de Sunset y Lemon, esta última usa su mano libre para tomar la de Sunny.

Rainbow aletea con fuerza logrando combatir la absorción del vórtice, aunque no consigue alejarlas de este.

Fluttershy había logrado llevar a Indigo hasta las escaleras, lugar donde se encuentran Applejack Rarity y Pinkie Pie, las tres con su magia activa y esta protegiéndolas del vórtice, Applejack toma a Indigo y la sujeta por el brazo.

Applejack: la tenemos, ve a ayudar a Rainbow y Sunset.

La chica tímida solo asiente y vuela hasta su amiga cromática, Rainbow sonríe al verla, pronto se las arreglan para que Fluttershy sujete las manos de Sunset y Rainbow usa ambas mano para jalar a Lemon.

Con algo de esfuerzo logran llevar a las tres y reunirse con las demás.

Sunset: chicas, me alegra tanto verlas.

Fluttershy: y Twilight?

Sunset: no lo se.

Rainbow: ustedes salgan de aquí yo la buscaré.

Rarity: ni lo sueñes no nos iremos sin ti y sin Twilight!

Lemon: no podemos irnos tampoco, debemos detener la máquina, Indigo, la trajiste?

La chica de googles entrega la computadora a la fan de la música y esta en seguida la enciende.

Sunny: espera, donde está Sour?!

Indigo: la escuela es un caos, hay de esas plantas azules por todos lados, el polvo hace que los estudiantes queden inconcientes! Y Sour…

Sunny: … esto es una pesadilla.

Lemon: debemos ir a la base y conectar la computadora a la máquina.

Applejack: no me parece que esa sea buena idea.

Lemon: nunca dije que lo fuera.

Rainbow: olviden la máquina solo vámonos.

Lemon: no lo entiendes! Si no la apagamos el vórtice crecerá y no se detendrá hasta consumir todo en este planeta!

La revelación hace a todas las Rainbooms abrir los ojos del miedo.

Rainbow: … y… cuál dices que es el plan?

Lemon: solo, llévenme hasta la máquina y yo haré el resto.

Sunny: eso no será posible, la fuerza de atracción es demasiado fuerte, si te acercas demasiado…

Rainbow: calma, nuestra magia puede protegerlas de eso.

Sunny: no, quizá su magia las mantenga inmunes a esta distancia, pero sin duda, la atracción es mucho más poderosa allí.

Todas observan a la base del vórtice, el anillo que había generado esta situación yace sobre lo que se asemeja a un montículo de tierra y rocas en mitad de un no muy extenso pero aparentemente muy profundo cráter del cual, rocas gravilla y arena está en constante movimiento hacia el centro del vórtice.

Sunny: yo no me arriesgaría.

Rarity: entonces qué podemos hacer?

Sunny: no se… si pudiéramos… … y esa música?

Todas voltean hacia arriba de las escaleras, en un costado de la entrada alcanzan a distinguir a Vinyl, su vehículo transformado en su estación DJ poner aquella música.

Lemon: hey, lindo equipo.

Indigo: viene con ustedes?

Applejack: am si, pero, qué está…?

No acaba su respuesta pues todas se sorprenden al ver tres siluetas acercarse y junto a estas se oyen tres bellas voces entonar un cántico.

Vinyl mueve las luces de su estación e ilumina las siluetas, la identidad de estas sorprende a todas.

Desde su lugar, Twilight y Sugar Coat al oír el cántico se asoman un poco para ver.

Twilight: son Sunset, y las demás! Pero quienes… son esas…?

Sugar: … las Dazzlings?

Adagio, Aria, y Sonata, en todo el esplendor que las caracteriza unen sus voces y danzan con gracia haciendo sus gemas brillar intensamente.

Todas las miradas están sobre ellas, y sus voces alcanzan ser escuchadas por todos los alumnos y maestros que aún yacen escondidos en la escuela.

Las sirenas miran hacia el vórtice, sonrisas confiadas en sus rostros, con sus voces y sus cuerpos perfectamente sincronizados hacen lo que hacen mejor.

("Welcome to the Show")

 _ **Adagio:**_

 _ **Es momento ya**_

 _ **Para un despertar**_

 _ **Pronto lo verás**_

 _ **Dazzlings:**_

 _ **Ya no hay marcha atrás**_

Indigo: qué están haciendo?

Rainbow: nada bueno de seguro.

Applejack: no estaría tan segura dulzura, mira eso.

La granjera apunta hacia el vórtice y todas notan como su movimiento se vuelve lento y su intensa absorción disminuye su fuerza.

Sunny: el vórtice… se apacigua

 _ **Dazzlings:**_

 _ **Todo el pesar**_

 _ **Pronto arderá**_

 _ **Es nuestra ascensión**_

 _ **Es nuestra evolución**_

Las gemas en sus cuellos brillan con gran intensidad y las tres cantantes se elevan sobre el suelo, sus cuerpos son rodeados de una siniestra energía rojiza, y curiosamente también se ve un destello de vivos colores.

 _ **El momento es**_

 _ **Y no nos rendiremos**_

 _ **No importa el ayer**_

 _ **Al mañana hay que ver**_

Orejas, colas y alas muestran su transformación a la vez que las tres se mantienen en lo alto.

 _ **Es tuyo y mío**_

 _ **El destino**_

 _ **No hay que ceder**_

Acabada la estrofa el vórtice se había vuelto débil, incluso su tamaño había disminuido y todas notaron como su fuerza de absorción se había desvanecido.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre las cantantes.

Adagio: lo que sea que vayan a hacer háganlo rápido, esa cosa no se quedará quieta mucho tiempo.

Dudas, había de sobra, pero eso no impidió que Lemon corra escaleras abajo rumbo a la máquina.

Indigo y Sunny se miran un momento y luego corren detrás de su compañera.

Rainbow: … -mira a Adagio- por qué están aquí?

Adagio: crees que queremos ser destruidas junto a tu mundo?

Sunset: como supieron donde encontrarnos?

Aria: solo seguimos la fuente de magia.

Applejack: entonces, están aquí para ayudar?

Adagio: digamos que, por esta vez, estamos en el mismo bando.

La sonrisa de las sirenas es contagiada a las seis chicas.

Rainbow: deberíamos movernos también, hay que encontrar a Twilight.

Las seis amigas se disponen a bajar pero se detienen cuando oyen un extraño sonido.

Las chicas de cristal también lo escuchan y todas observan al vórtice, este permanece inerte pero, algo surge de su interior.

Enormes tallos recubiertos con espinas salen del vórtice y se deslizan por el aire de forma serpenteante, los pétalos en sus puntas se abren y su aspecto da la ilusión de ser una boca.

Todas quedan pasmadas sin saber como reaccionar.

Sunny e Indigo voltean hacia su compañera y esta al verlas adivina lo que están pensando.

Lemon: … am… … como no hay forma de controlar el paso de transporte de un lado a otro… y sin la fuerza de atracción, lo que haya del otro lado… podría… venir a este… creo…

Un agudo chillido escapa de una de las plantas y esta lanza desde su centro una bola azulada hacia las chicas de cristal.

Indigo reacciona y con un salto empuja a sus compañeras hacia un lado, recibiendo ella el impacto de la bola la cual se deshace en una cortina de humo.

Lemon y Sunny: indigo!

La cortina se dispersa y se ve a Indigo inconciente, cubierta del polvo azul de la flor.

La flor voltea a las dos chicas y parece disponerse a atacar.

Un fuerte pero melodioso grito se oye y la planta es golpeada por una clase de onda de sonido que la hace retorcerse.

Adagio entona su grito haciendo a la planta retroceder y caer al suelo.

Adagio: ustedes no pierdan tiempo!

Ambas chicas miran a la sirena y luego siguen corriendo hacia la máquina.

Más tallos se ven salir desde el portal a cada momento y estos se expanden por el lugar.

Las gemas de las Dazzlings brillan con intensidad y las tres sueltan un fuerte grito provocando ondas sonoras que afectan a las plantas.

Applejack: hay que ayudar también.

Todas asienten y van hacia sus instrumentos, pero…

Sunset: … esperen, no tengo guitarra!

Rarity: … alguien trajo una de más?

Todas se miran entre sí pero en sus rostros se denota la respuesta.

Rainbow: da igual solo canta o-

?: sunset!

Todas voltean solo para ver un gran objeto volar por el aire directo hacia la nombrada.

Esta se sorprende pero logra atrapar dicho objeto entre sus brazos, un estuche de guitarra.

La ex equina levanta la mirada encontrándose con la de su doble.

Sun: no pierdan tiempo.

La incógnita del momento es dejada de lado y la chica de cabello de fuego abre el estuche, toma la guitarra dentro de este y se une a sus compañeras comenzando así a tocar.

La magia de todas reacciona al instante, Sunset se une a todas con su transformación y pronto su magia se libera por el lugar.

Adagio: no está mal Rainbooms, ahora veamos si pueden mantener nuestro ritmo.

 _ **Adagio:**_

 _ **Oye el clamor**_

 _ **Siente el calor**_

 _ **Es la liberación**_

 _ **Nuestra era ya llegó**_

Acompañada por el coro de sus hermanas, el cántico de la sirena líder une el poder de sus joyas, la energía se libera y adquiere la forma de tres sirenas, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no se veían agresivas ni feroces, ahora tenían un aspecto más elegante y bello.

Las tres sirenas vuelan por el aire y atacan con sus voces a las hierbas.

Las Rainbooms no se quedan atrás y su magia libera una serie de ataques, una horda de mariposas, lluvia de diamantes, ráfaga de globos, tormenta de rayos, torrente de manzanas y fieras llamaradas, todos resplandeciendo con poder mágico, impiden el paso de las hierbas y las arrastran de nuevo hacia el vórtice.

Gracias a esto Lemon y Sunny consiguen llegar hasta la máquina y de inmediato conectan la computadora a un puerto ubicado en uno de los lados.

* * *

Todo lo ocurrido es presenciado por las dos estudiantes con lentes desde el hoyo que antes era una ventana.

Ninguna dice nada, cada una se mantiene sumida en sus propios pensamientos mientras contemplan todo a su alrededor.

Es Sugar Coat, quien con su típico semblante y tono inexpresivos rompe el silencio.

Sugar: tenías razón.

Twilight: eh?

Sugar: esta energía, ahora veo, de lo que es capaz, y me doy cuenta que nunca tuve, ni nunca tendría forma de controlarla –acomoda sus lentes- fue un error, desde el principio lo fue.

Twilight: Sugar Coat…

La conversación no vuelve a ser retomada, Twilight observa algo preocupada a su compañera pero esta solo mantiene sus ojos en lo que ocurre abajo, luego de un momento la chica también regresa su vista al lugar.

* * *

Lemon: bien, ya llegué a la memoria central.

La chica teclea en la computadora mientras en la pantalla se ve lo que parece una animación de caminos con diferentes puntos parpadeando.

Mientras las demás siguen usando su magia para contener aquellas plantas.

Tras unos momentos de relativo control se ve el vórtice comenzar a crecer.

Sunny: ah Lemon, no quisiera apresurarte pero…

Lemon: lo se lo se solo! Dame un momento, debo, cargar, estos datos y…

Un par de tecleos después la información es cargada en la máquina y el vórtice comienza a cambiar su forma.

Sunny: eso es buena señal?

Lemon: el portal intenta crear varias salidas, pronto colapsará sobre sí mismo y…

Silencio…

Sunny: … y?

Lemon: … no se, por si acaso, será mejor salir de aquí.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del vórtice hace todo el lugar estremecerse.

Las hierbas que habían salido del portal son repentina y violentamente regresadas a su interior.

Todos los ojos están sobre el vórtice el cual está temblando y moviéndose violentamente, el vórtice comienza a comprimirse sobre sí mismo y provoca a todo el lugar temblar y empezar a derrumbarse.

Lemon y Sunny sacan a Indigo de aquel montículo de polvo e intentan despertarla, las Dazzlings se mantienen elevadas y sus ojos muestran preocupación, la estación de Vinyl comienza a desprender chispas y expulsar humo, razón por la que la chica se aparta y se acerca a las Rainbooms quienes con desesperación miran a su alrededor.

Sunset: Twilight! Twi!

Twilight: Sunset!

Las seis amigas miran hacia el origen del grito y ve a su amiga de lentes en el observador.

Twilight: aquí arriba! No podemos bajar!

Sunset: Twilight!

El vórtice se comprime disminuyendo su tamaño, pasando por aquel anillo de metal de la máquina y comprimiéndose hasta ser un punto minúsculo de energía.

Lemon: TODAS AL SUELO!

Todas obedecen la orden, Sugar Coat toma a Twilight y la jala al suelo junto a ella, solo Sunset desobedece y corre hacia el observatorio para gran terror de sus amigas.

La energía comprimida en aquel punto es finalmente liberada en una explosión.

Sunset sigue corriendo, la gema en su frente comienza a brillar.

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo y un ligero temblor es lo único que Flash siente desde le interior de la preparatoria.

Flash: ... Sunset...


	25. Chapter 25

Las Rainbooms llegaron a la preparatoria y demás está decir que se sorprendieron ante la vista, sobre el cielo del edificio se cierne un gigantesco cúmulo de nubes girando sobre sí mismas, tan oscuras que lo único que hace el lugar visible son los destellos de luz relampagueante proveniente de estas.

Temerosas pero decididas, las chicas bajan de los vehículos y toman sus instrumentos, a excepción de pinkie quien deja su batería en el automóvil de Vinyl, sus improvisados choferes también descienden para observar el lugar.

Rainbow: nuestras amigas están ahí, debemos ayudarlas.

Applejack: no sabemos lo que pueda estar pasando ahí dentro.

Rainbow: pase lo que pase debemos ir.

Applejack: si, pero con cuidado, será peligroso.

Rainbow: peligro es mi segundo nombre, todas listas?

Sus amigas asienten con decisión y se disponen a partir.

Rainbow: quizá necesitemos apoyo, puedes meter esa cosa dentro?

Pregunta a Vinyl y observa al vehículo, la DJ solo da una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba a la vez que se monta en su automóvil y rápidamente conduce a la parte trasera del edificio.

Rainbow: bien vamos chicas!

Flash: yo también voy.

La declaración toma por sorpresa a todas quienes voltean a ver al chico.

Rainbow: … Flash, gracias por ofrecerte pero, será mejor que te quedes aquí.

Flash: dijeron que Sunset y Twilight están en problemas, tengo que ayudarlas!

Applejack: te comprendo dulzura, pero, no creo que puedas hacer mucho, esto es, ya sabes, un asunto de magia.

Flash: pero…!

Rarity: lo siento tesoro, solo nosotras podemos hacer frente a esto.

El chico intento discutir ese hecho pero por más que quiso ninguna objeción vino a su mente y solo pudo gruñir con frustración.

Pinkie: Flashie, salvaremos a Sunsie y Twi-Twi, no te preocupes.

Las palabras de la chica no hacen mucho para ayudar a su frustración pero el chico no dice nada, las seis amigas se miran entre sí y luego corren hacia el interior del edificio.

Flash se queda solo en el exterior, mirando hacia la preparatoria y ahogando su frustración.

Pasan unos minutos que para Flash se sintieron horas, su mente daba vueltas por cualquier dirección más todos sus pensamientos se detienen cuando cerca de él ve pasar a una chica con una guitarra, sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa de verla.

Flash: Sunset…?

La chica con el rostro de su amiga no responde, ni si quiera lo mira, solo camina hacia la escuela con una mirada muy seria, el chico siente el deseo de seguirla pero sus piernas no responden, al perderla de vista se ve nuevamente solo en aquel lugar.

Esperar…

Esperar…

Y esperar…

Es lo único que pudo hacer, esperar y observar hacia el edificio, a la vez que intentaba tragar su miedo, frustración, y sentimiento de impotencia.

Flash: -pensando- por favor, que ocurra algo, cualquier cosa, solo denme una señal.

Casi al terminar su pensamiento, algo ocurre, un fuerte estruendo y un ligero temblor se percibe proveniente del interior.

Flash: -pensando- me refería a algo favorable!

El temblor se detiene, así mismo las nubes que sobrevuelan la escuela calman su movimiento y de igual forma los relámpagos se apaciguan, Flash mira hacia el cielo y luego a su alrededor sintiendo el clima más calmo.

Flash: … eso está… mejor.

Regresa su mirada al a escuela y con un pequeño impulso de seguridad proporcionado por el cambio climático corre hacia el interior.

Lo primero que nota al entrar al edificio es que su interior está plagado de hiedras, hiedras que con el pasar de los segundos se van secando, pequeñas flores crecidas en ellas dejan caer un polvillo azulado a medida que se marchitan.

Caminando pro el lugar ve a algunos estudiantes y maestros ayudando a otros quienes yacen en el suelo, la intriga lo deja inmóvil hasta que una mujer se le acerca.

Mujer: disculpa, también vienes de Canterlot?

Flash: eh? Ah, ah si.

Mujer: soy Cadence, la sub directora de la academian Cristal.

Flash: soy, Flash Sentry, usted sabe, qué es lo que pasa exactamente?

Cadence: de hecho iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Sunset y sus amigas, llegaron y fueron hacia la base subterranea, no tengo idea de lo que pasó.

Flash: base… subterranea…?

Cadence: parece, que las cosas se calmaron, pero… voy a ir hacia allá, quieres venir?

* * *

La sub directora y el joven van hacia la entrada de la base, este último bastante sorprendido de que la escuela tenga semejando lugar.

La visión los deja helados, la escasa, casi inexistente luz deja ver todo el lugar destrozado, las paredes que antes eran cubiertas de un grueso y fuerte metal, ahora yacen destrozadas, el metal arrancado y varios agujeros dejan ver la tierra y roca que había detrás, el techo había caído dejando sus restos metálicos en el dañado suelo.

Flash: … qué fue…?

Cadence: no… no! Twilight! Twilight!

Flash: Sunset! Chicas! Alguien…! Me oyen?!

Ambos observan con miedo alrededor, un gran cúmulo de escombros comienza a moverse y llama su atención, metal, rocas y concreto son apartadas con estrépito cuando tres figuras extrañas se alzan en lo alto.

Ambos observan las siluetas, criaturas algo grandes, extrañas y alargadas se mantienen inmóviles, mayor es su asombro cuando las siluetas, comienzan a encogerse.

El silencio es prontamente roto por una serie de murmullos, y quejidos, seguido por voces.

Aria: ugh… creo que algo con punta se clavó en mi hombro.

Sonata: iack! Me entró tierra en la boca…

Adagio: dejen de quejarse, están bien las dos?

Aria: si, si.

Sonata: necesito una soda, pero si.

Adagio: Rainbooms, están ustedes bien?

Otra serie de voces, el grupo de amigas, las alumnas de la preparatoria y la chica DJ se ponen de pie ayudándose entre sí.

Rainbow: … si, creo que estamos en una pieza.

La DJ no responde pero observa hacia al entrada del lugar donde yace su equipo, destrozado, la atleta se da cuenta de esto y se le acerca.

Rainbow: am... lamento, lo de tu... cosa auto musical.

la DJ no responde pero menea un poco la cabeza con un suspiro.

Rarity: ah! mi ropa! Está totalmente sucia! Esta es la, PEOR, COSA, POSIBLE!

Applejack: en serio ropa sucia es lo peor? Pudimos haber quedado como tortillas.

Flash: chicas! –corre a ellas-

Todas: Flash? / Pinkie: Flashie?

Flash: están bien? Qué pasó?

Rainbow: bueno…

Rarity: la verdad no estamos seguras.

Pinkie: había esa cosa grande que quería comerse nuestro mundo y empezamos a tocar y las chicas de la Preparatoria Cristal llegaron e hicieron algo y no sabemos que pasó y luego todo hizo PUM!

Para enfatizar más el detalle la chica da un salto y extiende todas sus extremidades a la vez que su cabello se sacude violentamente.

Unos segundos de confuso silencio se hace luego.

Flash: am… bueno, todas están bien verdad?

Un asentimiento es la respuesta de todas lo que hace al chico suspirar de alivio.

Flash: bueno, eso me calma, temía que-

Su frase no termina pues voltea y se da cuenta de las sirenas, en contra de todo sentido de masculinidad su rostro expresa pavor y ágilmente se oculta detrás de la chica tímida del grupo.

Asoma la cabeza por detrás del hombro de la chica y mira a las tres cantantes.

Flash: e-esas son…

Las sirenas observan a Flash y tras un momento de lo que parece duda hablan.

Aria: oigan, no es el raro al que le gustan las ponys?

Sonata: ah si, pero parece que ahora busca con todas, eso es más raro o más normal.

Adagio: niñas, qué les eh dicho sobre burlarse de los gustos de los demás?

Sonata: umm… qué lo hagamos en un lugar con mucha gente para que todos lo hagan?

Adagio: exacto, y como aquí no hay mucha gente, bocas cerradas.

Cadence: -mira alrededor- oigan, y Twilight?

Flash: -se sorprende y también mira- … y Sunset?

Todas se muestran preocupadas pero antes que cualquiera pueda hacer o decir nada se oye cierto estrépito.

Al voltear notan un gran trozo de metal brillar con un destello celeste cristalino, un quejido se oye la vez que el metal se levanta dejando ver a Sunset Shimmer, quien mantiene sus manos levemente levantadas hacia el metal, casi como si lo moviera sin tocarlo, por la oscuridad del lugar se distingue la joya en su frente brillar con un destello del mismo color.

Un suave quejido y la chica extiende ambos brazos hacia el trozo de metal, este cae al lado opuesto a la chica como si esta lo hubiera empujado.

Sunset respira con agitación, una observación más cercana hace notar que junto a ella están las dos chicas con lentes estudiantes de la preparatoria.

Twilight: cómo hiciste eso?

Sunset: -mira sus manos- yo… no tengo idea…

Rainbooms: Sunset! / Cadence: Twilight!

Las Rainbooms, la sub directora y el joven guitarrista corren hacia las tres chicas.

Este último es el primero en llegar y ayuda a Twilight a levantarse.

Flash: Twilight estás bien?

Twilight: creo que si…

Flash: Sunset?

Sunset: estoy bien.

Flash: -mira a Sugar- y ah…

Sugar: -se pone de pie- Sugar Coat, y me encuentro bien, solo algunos cortes.

Twilight: Sugar Coat, eso en tu brazo, es sangre?

La mencionada observa su brazo y ve que consecuencia de un corte en este un poco de sangre había cubierto su piel.

Sugar: si, por qué?

Twilight: por cuando veo sangre me desmayo, aaaah…

Cumpliendo su oración la chica cae inconciente y es atrapada por el chico.

Sugar: … está vez me ahorraré comentarios.

Cadence: Twilight, está ella bien?

Flash: si, no parece lastimada, yo, quisiera saber que pasó.

Un suspiro escapa de Sunset y es seguido por varias de las presentes, había sido una larga tarde, y aún no acababa.

* * *

El peligro había pasado, el mal clima había amainado dejando ver el paso del sol que aunque aún alto comienza a descender, y los alumnos de la preparatoria consiguen salir del edificio.

Patrullas policiales, ambulancias, incluso el departamento de bomberos habían ido al lugar.

Más allá la ciudad parecía calma, parecía que ningún incidente destacable ni muy preocupante había ocurrido.

La sub directora abre la destrozada puerta saliendo al exterior, detrás de ella, las seis amigas, su compañera científica, colega DJ, aliado guitarrista, las cinco chicas de cristal, y las tres cantantes también salen, estas ultimas un poco más alejadas.

Resalta a la vista, que sigue una larga plática con oficiales y demás, hecho resaltable aún más cuando el ya conocido, Silver Shield comienza a acercarse.

Cadence: déjenme hablar a mí, de acuerdo?

Para sorpresa de todos Cadence camina unos pasos por delante para hacer frente al oficial.

Shield: sub directora Cadenza, supongo.

Cadence: oficial.

Shield: existiría la posibilidad que pudiera decirme que ocurrió aquí? Estudiantes hablan sobre plantas en el edificio, un proyecto científico, y otras rarezas que no puedo procesar.

Cadence: -suspiro- verá… cómo decirle… lo que ocurrió es-

Sugar: es mi responsabilidad.

La abrupta interrupción de parte de la chica de coletas llama la atención de todos, la chica se acerca al oficial y con su expresión y voz impasible continúa hablando.

Sugar: la información es correcta, yo personalmente inicié una investigación científica destinada a encontrar una nueva fuente de energía para la humanidad, pero la investigación se salió de mi control, y en consecuencia toda la escuela estuvo en peligro.

Las chicas de la preparatoria al oirla se alarman y prontamente se acercan a ella.

Indigo: wow wow espera ahí!

Sunny: todas nosotras iniciamos esta investigación.

Sour: si! somos tan responsables como tú.

Sugar: error, si bien las cinco iniciamos esto, yo era la responsable a cargo y como tal, todos los efectos son enteramente mi responsabilidad.

Lemon: bájale hermana, no tienes que echarte toda la culpa.

Sugar: no estoy "echándome" nada, solo asumo mi responsabilidad en este asunto.

Indigo: ni hablar! Todas estuvimos metidas en esto, y si buscas que te arresten, pues… yo… pues tendrán que arrestarnos a todas!

Lemon: ya rugiste!

Sunny: Si! … espera… qué?!

Sour: _oh jo jo,_ _no hay porque llegar tan lejos, seguro podemos resolverlo de forma amable,_ pero si no dejaremos que te lleves toda la culpa.

Sugar: no tienen porque inmiscuirse en esto.

Sunny: tonterías, empezamos juntas, y lo terminaremos igual.

Sugar Coat observa a sus cuatro compañeras quienes solo le dan una media sonrisa, su expresión se mantiene igual que siempre pero una sombra de sorpresa y desconcierto se refleja en sus ojos.

Cadence: chicas! Alto, por favor dejenme manejar esto.

Twilight: en realidad… todo fue por mi culpa.

Cadence: Twilight…

Twilight: fui yo… quien hecho todo a perder…

Shield: señorita Sparkle…?

Sugar: tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: claro que si! fue por mi estupidez que-

Sugar: -la interrumpe- fuiste forzada, fui yo, quien te forzó, no es tu responsabilidad.

Cadence: alto! Oficial, esta chicas, solo… no tuvieron la culpa de nada!

La sub directora intenta explicar lo ocurrido pero sus palabras quedan en oídos sordos pues la mente del oficial trabaja en otras cosas.

Además de Twilight también se da cuenta de la presencia de las otras seis chicas que ya había visto una vez, y al ver a Sunset Shimmer una conclusión salta de manera inmediata.

Silver: ya veo, así que es eso.

Cadence: así es, y yo me hago enteramente responsable de estas chicas.

Silver: eso no será responsable señora Cadenza, ya entiendo que ocurrió.

Cadence: qué…?

Silver: la presencia de la señorita Sparkle y la señorita Shimmer me da una idea de lo ocurrido, es evidente que el director Alphonse Sombra está detrás de esto.

Cadence: q-qué? … no eso no es-

Sugar: lo siento pero está en un error, como eh dicho soy quien dirigió esta investigación y como tal soy la responsable.

Silver: ningún error, se que unas estudiantes no podrían haber hecho esto sin la asistencia del director, me equivoco?

Sugar: … no, no se equivoca, el director nos dio los medios necesarios, pero aún así-

Silver: eso lo confirma, esta vez, Alphonse Sombra llegó muy lejos, donde está ahora?

Cadence: bueno él… ah…

Twilight: él… cayó desde… un lugar alto y… no sabemos que le pasó… intentamos buscarlo pero…

Silver: -toma su radio- atención, quiero un grupo de búsqueda en el edificio, que un equipo médico lo acompañe, Alphonse Sombra debe estar adentro, posiblemente herido, quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan.

Una voz al otro lado responde de manera afirmativa y el oficial guarda su radio.

Cadence: o-oficial, el director… no es que tuviera mala intensión-

Silver: la intención es lo de menos señora sub directora, destruir una vivienda, "puedo", dejarlo pasar, pero manipular estudiantes, causar estragos y pánico en la ciudad, y realizar una investigación "científica" sin autorización en instalaciones educativas del gobierno, no, ni toda su influencia ni dinero lo podrá ayudar.

Con un amable gesto de despedida el hombre se aleja dejando al grupo con diversos estados emocionales.

?: Cadence!

Shining Armor corre directamente hacia su esposa y al llegar con ella la envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

Shining: Cadence!

Cadence: Shin…

Shining: estaba tan preocupado, Twily! –la abraza- hermanita, que bueno que estes bien.

Twilight: hermano… me asfixias…

Shining: -la suelta- me tenían tan preocupado, qué pasó?

Cadence: … larga historia corta, te la cuento de vuelta en casa si? estoy muy agotada.

Adagio: usted? Si las que hicimos el trabajo fuimos todas las demás.

Rainbow: hey! ustedes, ahora que lo pienso, cómo llegaron aquí?

Aria: nos dimos cuenta que habían abierto el portal a Equestria, aunque se ve que no era el portal que buscábamos.

Sunset: ustedes… me llamaron antes… qué es…?

Adagio: creímos que se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero veo, que había otras cosas ocupando su atención.

Girando los ojos la líder de las sirenas ve hacia la entrada del edificio para ver a la chica de cabello de fuego atado en una coleta recostada en la puerta.

Applejack: qué quieren decir con lo que pasaba?

Adagio: supongo que tendremos que explicárselos, Rainbooms, su mundo está en grave peligro.

* * *

Adagio: para no hacer la cosa larga, el aumento en la presencia de magia de Equestria, ah afectado el orden natural de este mundo, este mundo no está acostumbrado ni preparado para la magia, y es por eso que las cosas se están saliendo de control.

La líder sirena guarda silencio un momento para ver a todos los presentes, no solo las Rainbooms, sino también las estudiantes de cristal, las directivas de ambas escuelas, Flash y Shining Armor estaban presentes, todos reunidos en el salón de prácticas de Canterlot.

Rainbow: qué significa eso de aumento de presencia? Hemos usado magia desde hace mucho y nunca había pasado esto.

Adagio: si, han usado magia desde hace tiempo, pero seguro han notado, como actualmente su dominio y más aún, su potencial ah aumentado mucho.

Por la mente de Sunset pasan los recuerdos de cuando Twilight intentó descifrar como funcionaba su magia, momento en que notaron lo que Adagio está diciendo.

Adagio: además, desde que recuperamos nuestra magia, también hemos estado usándola, y esta ah ido creciendo, somos casi tan fuertes como cuando nos enfrentamos a ustedes en la batalla de las bandas.

Rainbow: osea que esto es su culpa.

Aria: no quieras echarnos por delante, ustedes también son responsables, especialmente tomando en cuenta la nueva adquisición de su grupo.

Una ligera sorpresa se muestra en todas y pronto las miradas voltean a Twilight.

Twilight: … y-yo… yo no…

Adagio: tanto Sunset como la princesa Twilight son de Equestria, y como tal su presencia en este mundo ya es por sí misma genera un problema, pero este mundo ah podido resistirlo, hasta ahora.

Aria: con la presencia de esta, no princesa aquí, es casi como si hubieran dos Twilights en el mismo plano existencial, y eso, es un problema.

Sunset: -susurrando- dos Twilight… entonces…

Sunset no puede evitar pensar en su homóloga quien también había estado cerca.

Sonata: y esa cosa, de portal mágico armable también fue mala idea.

Las cinco estudiantes de cristal muestran un gesto de molestia, pero comprensión, exceptuando a Sugar quien solo cierra los ojos con su expresión normal.

Celestia: muy bien, entiendo la situación, realmente no me importa mucho el como o porque, pero si quiero saber, qué hacemos ahora?

Sugar: si ambos mundos están en lo que parece un choque cuántico, debo suponer, que hay que reestablecer los campos normales entre ambos, para que se estabilicen.

Adagio: precisamente, y esta es la parte que no les va a gustar.

Todas las miradas están atentas en la líder de las cantantes, desde el exterior de la habitación, recostada contra la puerta, Sun también preata atención, teniendo los ojos cerrados para centrarse más en lo que sus oídos alcanzan a oír.

* * *

 **NOTA: El siguiente, será el último capítulo, gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero hayan disfrutado de la historia, e igual espero disfruten del último capítulo, procuraré actualizar pronto, hasta entonces.**


	26. Chapter 26

Con el paso de los días las cosas parecieron volver a lo normal, el clima seguía siendo extraño, aquellas flores azules aún crecían por la ciudad, aún se hacían preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en la preparatoria Cristal, pero el ambiente se había tranquilizado.

Así lo sentía Sunset mientras reposaba en su cama, observando el sol ascender por el cielo esa mañana de sábado.

Su mente estaba calma, dejando de lado todo lo que había ocurrido, y lo que ocurrirá, por ese breve momento se permitió no pensar en nada y solo descansar.

Se mantuvo así todo lo que pudo, pero eventualmente se obligó a levantarse y prepararse para el día.

… El día… eso era, era EL día.

Sunset: -suspiro- … sabía que llegaría pero… esperaba estar lista para ello…

Se muestra cierto pesar en sus gestos mientras desayuna, se asea, y se viste de manera normal, hecha un vistazo a su departamento.

Sunset: -pensando- debería llevar algo…? ugh… para qué?

Mientras gira la vista por le lugar sus ojos se detienen en un objeto, un estuche de guitarra que reposa en su sofá.

Se acerca y toca el estuche, lo abre para ver el instrumento en su interior, la guitarra de su doble de este mundo, casi como si tuviera miedo a romperlo pasa su mano sobre el instrumento y toca las cuerdas haciéndolas sonar.

Un golpe a su puerta la distrae y cierra el estuche para atender, al abrir la puerta ve a Twilight, vestida con camisa blanca y una falta color magenta con rosa, y es acompañada por su fiel cachorro.

Twilight: hola Sunset, am… buenos días.

Un animado ladrido del canino junto al movimiento de su cola sirve de saludo.

Sunset: Twilight, buenos días, no es que no me guste verte pero, qué haces aquí?

Twilight: yo, solo pensé que podriamos caminar juntas a la escuela, ya sabes, para conversar.

Sunset se muestra sorprendida pero pronto sonríe a su amiga y la abraza, esta sorprendida corresponde.

Sunset: gracias Twi.

Twilight: por qué me agradeces?

Sunset: por estar aquí, por ser tú, muchas cosas de hecho.

Twilight: … debería ser yo quien te agradezca.

Sunset: je je, ambas nos agradecemos entonces.

Una muy breve risa es compartida, se rompe el abrazo y la ex equina voltea una vez más hacia la guitarra, tras un momento de duda la toma y sale acompañada de su amiga de lentes.

La ex equina se sorprende un poco al ver a Cadence y Shining Armor afuera, pero no dice nada y en su lugar solo saluda a la pareja, tras lo cual los cuatro emprenden el camino.

Caminan con tranquilidad, ninguno tiene prisa, tras unos minutos de silenciosa caminada Sunset decide iniciar una conversación.

Sunset: cómo van las cosas en la preparatoria?

Twilight: normales en realidad, los estudiantes, han decidido solo olvidar el asunto y seguir con lo suyo, y Cadence, mantiene en orden la escuela.

Cadence: no tanto como puedas pensar, pero hago lo que puedo.

Sunset: supongo entonces, que aún no encuentran al director.

Shining: -niega con la cabeza- tras su desaparición de la preparatoria, hemos buscado por la ciudad pero no ah habido rastro de él.

Sunset: ... eso es… extraño.

Twilight: Sunset, crees, que haya podido haber caído en el portal?

Sunset: … no lo se, la verdad, no lo se…

Cadence: rezo porque no, aún si hizo algo malo, no se merece eso…

Sunset: umm, Cadence, tú eres la directora ahora?

Cadence: eh? Oh no, no podría, solo atiendo la escuela hasta que Crysalis envíe a alguien para ocupar el puesto.

Shining: Chrysalis?

Cadence: si, la super intendente, quizá no te acuerdes de ella, la conociste en nuestra boda.

Shining: ah si! esa mujer, ya recuerdo, qué relación dices que tienes con ella?

Cadence: oh no solo… ah… ella y yo, eramos amigas en la secundaria pero… cuando entramos en la universidad, ella tuvo que ir al extranjero y… nos distanciamos desde entonces…

Shining: mmh, ya veo.

Twilight: pero, ahora se están acercando de nuevo, verdad?

Cadence: ah bueno, si eso creo quiero decir… eh hablado con ella y… quiero pensar… que si.

Twilight: que bueno, me alegro por ustedes.

Sunset: -sonríe- es verdad lo que dicen, en este mundo, también está la magia de la amistad.

Twilight: si, yo… lo se muy bien.

Sunset: ambas, lo sabemos.

Una sonrisa compartida seguida de un poco más de conversación acompaña el camino, hasta llegar a la escuela Secundaria Canterlot.

En el lugar, frente a la estatua de la escuela, se ven reunidas al resto de sus amigas, y también las directivas de la escuela.

Exceptuando a Sunset los recién llegados se asombran al ver a alguien, alguien muy familiar.

Twilight: … Su… Sunset… esa es…?

La chica de lentes no logra salir de su estupor cuando su mirada se cruza… con su mirada.

Como si de un espejo se tratase se ve reflejada en la chica parada a unos metros de ella, salvo por su vestimenta, su peinado y la falta de lentes, es su viva imagen.

Su doble en imagen al ver al grupo y más que nada, a la científica sonríe con un poco de nervios pero se acerca y amablemente saluda.

P. Twilight: um hola, tú debes ser Twilight, yo… soy Twilight, je… un… un placer.

La científica no sale de su estupor cuando la oradora le extiende la mano en forma de saludo, se queda viendo la mano con algo de inseguridad.

Sunset: está bien Twi, el universo no va a explotar.

Ante las palabras de su amiga Twilight extiende su mano y tras un momento de duda la entrelaza con la de su doble.

Twilight: yo… gusto… Twilight… un… soy…

Su doble entona una pequeña risa y hace un gesto de saludo a Cadence y Shining quienes no están en mejor estado que la menor.

Finalmente se encuentra con la mirada de Sunset, que muestra una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, ambas comparten un abrazo.

Sunset: princesa Twilight, es bueno verte.

P. Twilight: igualmente Sunset, y sabes que no tienes que decirme princesa.

Sunset: si pero, con tu doble aquí, ayuda a ser un poco menos confuso.

Se sonríen una a la otra y pronto el resto del grupo se acerca y se les une.

Cadence al ver a todas hace un gesto a su marido y este asiente, ambos se apartan del grupo para dejarlas hablar y en su lugar optan por reunirse con las directivas de la escuela.

El tiempo pasa entre pláticas y algunas risas, eventualmente de un taxi bajan las Dazzlings, y se unen al grupo, aunque su presencia trae una ligera presión al ambiente, esta queda pronto descartada y las tres se unen a la amena plática, una más entusiasta que las otras dos.

Incluso Flash llega al lugar y estaciona su auto antes de reunirse con todas, Rainbow y Aria no evitan tomar fotografías del rostro del chico al ver este a dos Twilights.

* * *

En un momento Sunset se separa un poco del resto y se sienta en las escaleras de la escuela, no dura mucho sola pues Flash se le acerca.

Flash: hey sunset, puedo sentarme? oh prefieres estar sola? si es así me voy no hace falta que-

Sunset: -ríe un poco- siéntate Flash

El chico se sienta dejando medio metro entre ambos, Sunset mantiene su mirada en él pero este solo mira al suelo.

Sunset: Flash, pasa algo?

Flash: no... bueno, solo... quiero decir...-volte a verla- entiendo, que vas a irte verdad?

Sunset: ... ... si... yo... debo irme para que ya no haya más problemas.

Flash: se que no entiendo bien la situación, pero... quiero que sepas... que esto no es tu culpa.

Sunset: gracias Flash, pero en realidad, si lo es, quizá no intensionalmente, pero... -suspiro-

Flash: Sunset... yo...

La chica lo mira y este guarda silencio un momento mientras la mira fijamente.

Flash: Sunset... quiero decirte... que... bueno... estoy feliz que... volvamos a ser, como antes.

La chica lo mira un tanto sorprendida pero luego sonríe y le da un abrazo que deja al chico sonrojado.

Sunset: también me da gusto, eres un gran amigo.

Flash: t-tú... tú también Sunset...

Rompen el abrazo y se sonríen uno al otro.

Poco después sunset se reune con el grupo, y Flash se acerca con algo de temor a la Twilight que ah conocido desde hace tiempo.

Flash: Twilight...

P. Twilight: Flash..

Flash: tú... también te vas...

P. Twilight: si... así es...

Flash: volverás?

P. Twilight: ... no lo se... temo... que ya no está en mi control...

El chico solo mira al suelo y un silencio cubre a ambos, la princesa acaricia la mejilla del chico y lo mira con una expresión seria pero comprensiva.

P. Twilight: Flash... debes buscar a una chica que pueda estar contigo.

Flash: ... Twilight...

P. Twilight: eres un gran chico, estoy segura... que encontrarás a alguien...

Flash: pero Twilight...! yo...

La princesa no dice nada pero deposita un suave beso en la mejilla del chico.

P. Twilight: espero... podamos seguir siendo amigos...

Él no responde de inmediato, cerrando sus ojos baja la cabeza por unos segundos antes de regresar su vista a la chica.

Flash: ... te extrañaré, Twilight...

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella releja su pesar.

P. Twilight: yo igual, se que estarás bien.

Flash: ... -sonríe un poco- ambos, lo estaremos... verdad?

La princesa sonríe más y ambos comparten un abrazo, al separarse y distanciarse del otro dejan sus rostros caer en tristeza y comprensión.

* * *

El día pasa, todos procuran mantener el ambiente calmo y agradable.

Ya cuando el sol está en su punto alto Sunset mira hacia la estatua y suspira, ganando la atención de todos.

Sunset: … … yo… creo… que estoy lista…

Un profundo silencio sigue a la declaración, el suave ambiente que se había formado es reemplazado por una fuerte presión.

Rainbow: … de verdad… no hay… otra forma?

P. Twilight: -suspiro- revisé los datos luego que Sunset me contara todo, temo… que parece que ser así, no veo otra alternativa…

Más silencio y miradas llenas de pesar cubre al grupo.

Fluttershy: es… es solo un tiempo… digo… una vez… que todo se arregle… podrán volver… verdad?

La incógnita deja expectantes a todas, la sirena mayor es quien responde.

Adagio: dado lo ocurrido, luego de esto, el portal de la princesa tendrá que ser cerrado y permanecer así, este mundo debería regresar a su estado normal, pero quien sabe cuanto tiempo tarde.

Twilight: tal vez, la próxima vez que el portal se abra, después de todo, es un portal natural, la magia entre ambos mundos debería de poder estabilizarse en ese momento.

Rainbow: y cuando sería eso?

Sunset: … en dos años…

La respuesta deja deprimidos a todos.

Fluttershy: … es mejor que nada –sonríe- al menos sabemos que nos volveremos a ver.

Pinkie: si! la próxima vez que veamos a Sunsie y Twilight haremos la más grande fiesta que haya habido!

Un pequeño consuelo, eso era, no era mucho, pero permite a todas sonreírse una vez más.

Los cuatro mayores parados un poco más atrás no pueden más que observar al grupo, la tensión y el halo de tristeza llega a ser sentido incluso por ellos.

Celestia: … es lo que debe hacerse… cierto…?

Luna: no hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer…

Cadence se recuesta en el hombro de su esposo y este la abraza con un brazo para confortarla.

Celestia: extrañaré a esa chica.

Luna: creo que todos aquí lo harán.

El grupo finalmente se mueve y van hacia el frente de la estatua, los mayores al verlos se acercan por reflejo.

El corcel se alza poderoso y majestuoso frente a todas, como un símbolo de fuerza y determinación, cosas que todos los presentes piden tener en ese momento.

Una última sorpresa se presenta cuando el ladrido del cachorro hace a todos voltear para ver bajar de un autobús a cinco chicas que conocen muy bien.

Indigo: miren, parece que llegamos a tiempo.

Sunny: eso es bueno, no me gusta llegar tarde.

Sugar: coincido en eso.

El grupo se acerca y se reúne con todos, dando cada una un saludo.

Twilight: qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Lemon: qué más? Venimos a despedir a la chica pony.

Sunset: vienen a… por qué?

Sugar: obligación moral, cometimos errores y esos errores han causado muchos problemas, dar una grata despedida es lo mínimo que podemos dar.

Sour: eso y, bueno, queremos agradecer, por su ayuda.

No hay más palabras de parte de nadie, simplemente sonrisas amigables.

Nuevamente la atención es llevada a la base de la estatua.

P. Twilight: lista?

Sunset: … si, solo… -mira la guitarra en sus manos- esto no es mío…

Entrega el instrumento a Rainbow quien lo recibe sin objeción.

La princesa la ve y luego mira también a las Dazzlings quienes solo asienten, las cinco voltean una vez más a todo el grupo, más de una lágrima cae de más de un ojo.

Twilight con las piernas ligeramente temblando se acerca y abraza a Sunset con fuerza.

Twilight: … gracias…

Apenas un susurro que la chica equestre escucha, se abrazan un momento y al separarse se miran una a la otra, la ex equina voltea hacia el portal y junto a la princesa y las sirenas avanzan hacia él.

?: UN MOMENTO!

El grito impacta a todos y aún mayor es el impacto al ver su fuente.

Sun los observa desde la distancia con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de seriedad.

Nadie dice nada pero no es necesario pues la viajera se acerca con paso decidido.

unset: Sun…?

El silencio toma una vez más el momento, mientras ambas Sunsets se miran una a la otra con diferentes emociones.

Sun: … -cierra los ojos- entonces, es así? –mira a Sunset- vas a irte, es lo que quieres hacer?

Sunset: … es lo que hay que hacer…

Sun: no fue eso lo que pregunté!

Sunset mira impactada a su doble quien la mira con reproche.

Sun: pregunte, si es lo QUIERES hacer.

Sunset: … lo que… quiero…

Sun: quieres dejar este mundo, y la gente que conociste?

Sunset: yo… yo…

Sun: vas a rendirte? De verdad? Qué pasó, con la Sunset que conocí cuando todo esto empezó? Esa que estaba dispuesta a todo para arreglar las cosas, tanto con la cuatro ojos como con sirenas y cualquier cosa? Eh?!

Sunset: yo…

La plática entre ambas causa preocupación entre los presentes e incuso enfado de parte de unos pocos.

La mirada de Sun se apacigua un poco y su tono de voz se vuelve más sereno.

Sun: vas a abandonar todo, así nada más?

Sunset: tú… no entiendes…

Sun: si entiendo, entiendo que quieres proteger este mundo, pero eso no significa que debas seguir sacrificándote.

La viajera mira atentamente al grupo de amigas, todas le devuelven la mirada con curiosidad.

Sun: -suspiro- yo nunca eh tenido amigos, como viajera, tarde o temprano tendría que decir adiós a quien quiera que conociera, así que nunca le vi sentido a hacer amigos.

Una breve pausa…

Sun: cuando llegué, ustedes me tomaron como amiga, no lo entendía, es algo que nunca había experimentado, fue agradable… pero sabía que no duraría.

Rarity: eso no es cierto.

Fluttershy: Sun, tú eres nuestra amiga, de verdad, lo eres.

Sun: la amistad, es algo que no puedo entender, pero, me doy cuenta que hay algo muy fuerte que las une, y eso, es gracias a ti, Sunset.

Sunset: … yo…

Sun sonríe y mira hacia la estatua un momento para luego dirigirse hacia Adagio.

Sun: esa noche, dijiste que para mantener el balance entre los mundos, era necesario que solo haya una Sunset de cada lado, me equivoco.

Adagio: … eso es lo que dije.

Sunset: … Sun…

Sun: -sonríe- no se nada sobre la amistad, pero, si se, que no es justo separar a personas que se quieren tanto.

Sunset: Sun tú-… no estarás… no puedes…!

Sun: calma hermanita, confía en tu hermana mayor.

(NOTA: "The Pony I Want to be" "reprise")

 ** _Sun:_**

 ** _Hay tantas cosas que ya deje pasar_**

 ** _Y muchos secretos hay en la amistad_**

 ** _El comprenderla nunca fue mi interés_**

 ** _Pero ahora lo pienso quizá algo pueda haber_**

 ** _Y es así_**

 ** _Mi corazón nunca quise abrir_**

 ** _Más no creí_**

 ** _Que ustedes el suyo abrieron para mí_**

De alguna forma el ambiente tan tenso y melancólico parecía desaparecer mientras la sonrisa de la viajera se contagiaba en todos los presentes.

 ** _Quizá estar así_**

 ** _Es mejor que en soledad_**

 ** _Que es lo que siento crecer en mí?_**

 ** _Es esto magia o algo más?_**

La viajera observa sus manos y ve su cuerpo empezar a brillar, todos lo ven.

 ** _Habrá una puesta del sol_**

 ** _Más quizá no un adiós_**

 ** _Hay un mañana para mí_**

 ** _Pues mi corazón…_**

El brillo se intensifica, sus orejas se transforman al igual que su cabello y con suaves giros se eleva en el aire emitiendo una luz más bella y cálida.

 ** _Mi corazón yo quiero abrir_**

 ** _Mi corazón yo quiero abrir_**

Desciende al suelo y con el efecto acabado vuelve a la normalidad pero es rápidamente envuelta en abrazos y sonrisas de las cinco Rainbooms nativas.

Pinkie: wiiii! Significa que somos amigas de verdad verdad?!

Sun: si creen que pueda haber amistad con alguien que ni siquiera ven.

Rarity: la amistad no conoce distancia cariño.

Las Rainbooms hacen el abrazo más estrecho lo que causa cierta incomodidad a la viajera, pero esta lo resiste y mantiene la sonrisa.

Luego de eso ambas chicas cabello de fuego se observan una a la otra.

Sunset: Sun… yo…

Sun: -sonriendo- guárdalo Sunset, a veces, el silencio es la mejor forma de agradecer.

Comparten un breve abrazo y luego Sunset recuerda la guitarra, de inmediato se la pide a Rainbow y se la da a su homóloga.

Sunset: gracias, por ayudarnos.

Sun mira un momento el estuche sabiendo que su amado instrumento está dentro, pero en lugar de tomarlo lo empuja suavemente hacia la ex equina.

Sun: guárdala, quizá la necesites.

No hay respuesta salvo el sorprendido rostro de Sunset, Sun solo sonríe y da un abrazo más a su doble, sin que nadie lo note desliza un pequeño papel en el bolsillo de esta, acabado el abrazo da una sonrisa y se acerca a la princesa y las sirenas.

Twilight: segura que quieres hacer esto? Dejarías todo atrás.

Sun: ir a un mundo completamente nuevo, que tiene magia, dragones, y cosas geniales por doquier, para una peregrina, es un ganar-ganar.

Desconocido para todos las Dazzlings comienzan a susurrar entre ellas.

Aria: esto será un problema?

Adagio: mmh…

Sonata: … creo que… solo hay que seguir, no?

Adagio: … si, solo sigamos el plan original, luego veremos, si tomamos otras medidas.

Rainbow: hey, Dazzlings.

Las tres sirenas ven a las chicas humanas acercárseles sonriendo.

Rarity: no les hemos dado las gracias aún.

Aria: las gracias porque?

Applejack: por ayudarnos antes, no hubiéramos detenido esa cosa en la preparatoria sin ustedes.

Aria: meh, solo lo hicimos para no ser tragadas también.

Fluttershy: sin importar el motivo, nos ayudaron mucho.

Adagio: -sonríe- bueno, supongo que podemos estar a mano… por ahora.

Rainbow: -sonríe- si, supongo que no son tan malas, para un grupo de arpías.

Adagio: -sonriendo- sirenas.

Rainbow: -sonriendo- se lo que dije.

Un apretón de manos de parte de todas sirve de despedida, un abrazo sirve con la princesa Twilight, y un gesto simple pero agradable con Sun.

Sun: -mira sus dedos- extrañaré estos, pero, será interesante.

La princesa le sonríe y la acompaña hasta el portal, las cinco dan un último saludo a todos los presentes, y finalmente se pierden de la vista de todos a través de la liza base.

Todos permanecen en sus lugares por un momento, en silencio, como en espera de alguna señal que les diga que todo acabó.

Twilight: … um… Sunset, y… ahora?

La ex equina mira a su amiga, luego a la estatua, la guitarra, y luego… solo sonríe.

* * *

Una semana después…

La puerta de aquella casa se abre y Sunset se dispone a salir.

Sunset: ya me voy!

Dice a Celestia quien se para en el marco de la puerta despidiendo a Sunset.

Celestia: que te diviertas, y recuerda llegar antes de la cena.

Sunset: claro Celestia.

La mujer le dirige una mirada de reproche que hace a la chica sonreír y rodar los ojos.

Sunset: claro mamá, lo haré.

La mujer asiente sonriendo y ve a la chica subirse en su motocicleta y despedirla con la mano a la vez que se aleja, la directora la ve perderse en la lejanía y mantiene su sonrisa.

Luna: -se acerca- aún no puedo creer que la adoptaras, siempre dijiste que no querías hijos para poder ayudar a todos los chicos de la escuela.

Celestia: si bueno, se trata de un caso especial.

Luna: vaya que si, hablando de casos especiales, eh notado que con ella viviendo aquí necesitamos más espacio, eh pensado que debemos buscar una casa más grande.

Celestia: siempre tan seria, relájate un poco Lulu.

Luna: … no me llames así.

* * *

Sunset detiene su vehículo y ve a sus seis amigas esperándola, de inmediato se baja y tras asegurar su motocicleta corre hacia ellas.

Disfrutando de la calma y la alegría junto a sus mejores amigas, la mente de Sunset no deja de trabajar, para ella es irreal, que pueda estar en este lugar, en este instante, deleitando su vida con tan bellos momentos, sin duda, era como estar viviendo en un espejismo.

Pero pese a sus dudas, Sunset sabe, que sin importar el pasado, el presente, ni siquiera el futuro, una cosa es segura, su amistad, es mágica.

* * *

 **Fin...**

 **... por ahora.**


	27. Agradecimientos y Avisos

Hola y/o Hello a todos y todas, gracias por leer mi fic y espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Esto es solo una nota para dar agradecimientos a todos ustedes por sus comentarios favoritos y demás, de igual forma un par de avisos sobre posibles futuros proyectos que quiero hacer y que ustedes también pueden pedirme.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Tsukihime Princess y yara Sosa, sus comentarios en cada capítulo que eh escrito han sido de mis favoritos y siempre me daban ánimos para seguir, muchas gracias.

jmdrg, Lyon Wolf, que me han seguido desde mi fic anterior, "Silent Dazzlings", se que quizá esta historia no es lo que esperaban pero si les ah gustado estoy más que feliz.

Mixer1927 también me ah seguido desde antes n_n.

metalic-dragon-angel, LucianoLenz, Spinal1284, sus comentarios me ayudaron a dar los inicios de esta historia, muchas gracias.

Filomental, que me animó cuando estaba medio bloqueado y me dio un par de ideas interesantes.

y para los últimos, YoNi, onlyJess, kyoko666, GimePegassu9, seishi2.0, eggmannega4, Seren Avro Lancaster, Comet Light, Guest, DrakosAlex, FANPyF, HOLA SOY BROTAKU, Rivera92, WinterSpectre, Xsaver7, ZerobronyXD, gio2208, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, que mi historia les haya gustado significa mucho para mí, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas.

HIRLEGAN, IvAnhell, Kingmendax, Kitty Nieve, , Naoto S, Neysa Aeryn, THE DREAMBENDER, Winter Spectre, el puto amo 777, gracias por sus followers en esta y otras historias n_n.

Creo que son todos espero no me faltara nadie, si me faltó lo siento pero es que ya me maree XP.

Y gracias a todos y todas los que no tienen un usuario pero igual han leído y terminado la historia, gracias a todos, a TODOS! :D

 **AVISOS:**

Bueno, para empezar, si piensan que esta historia tendrá alguna continuación, están en lo cierto, fans de Sunset, Sci-Twi, las Dazzling, y/o las Shadow Bolts, tengo algunas cosas pensadas para todas, no creo que todo en un mismo fic pero ya veré como me organizo.

Eso por un lado, también eh pensado en un idea que me dio alguien *coff* Guest *coff* y en mi cabeza ya está tomando forma.

También si quieren darme alguna idea para alguna futura historia, estoy abierto a sugerencias.

De momento creo que eso vendría siendo todo, espero les haya gustado mi/s trabajo/s hasta ahora y espero que lo que haga de aquí a futuro sea mejor, una vez más gracias a todos, y nos leemos luego.

Adios y/o Bye Bye a todos y todas.


End file.
